The White Dragon Legacy
by Whishes4magic119
Summary: If you cant tell, these are the adventures of Seto Kaiba's off spring. More Details are inside, as I'm no good at summaries.
1. The Legacy Begins

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: I've decided to head to a more legitimate fan-fiction, or one that makes more sense than the ones that I've done. I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own the custom characters and cards that are created herein.

Episode 1: The Legacy Begins

(Author's Note: The duels will be played out in 8000 life point format for those who are curious. And I'm going to be combining the Manga decks of GX with the Anime Decks of GX, Enjoy!)

Domino City, a place where the worlds top duelists originated. Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, even Joey Wheeler stalked the streets during the famous Battle City tournament making the place a hotspot for aspiring duelists and those who wanted to see where the card game, "Duel Monsters," took off.

It is also in Domino City where new and virtually unknown duelists are hoping to get into Duel Academy, the most prestigious dueling school in the world. Potential applicants flock from all over the world for a chance to improve their dueling skills and moreover, become the next king of games!

As the long drag of an August noon hung in the sky, a long and black stretch limo slowly approached a stadium that overlooked the city on one of the surrounding hills. The limo's windows were tinted black, and obscured everything but the driver's view of the road. Inside the limo, one potential applicant was looking over his cards.

"Now if I combo you here with this card here, then the output is almost doubled!" He said happily looking over his cards again. "But how fun would that be if someone countered this move?" He stopped, staring at the stadium and taking a deep breath.

"Mr. Kaiba, we will be arriving at the Domino Duel Dome in a few minutes. Is everything all right there sir?" The driver of the Limo asked over the intercom. The applicant looked up and sighed.

"But I thought we would be there in a few minutes a few minutes ago." The applicant replied through a moan. "Dad would so kill me if I didn't get into his school just because I was late."

"Well pardon me saying so, but you did have to have that Milkshake at the McDonalds sir. And it took ten minutes for us to get it." The limo driver answered quietly. "And there were a lot of people there too sir."

"Yeah I know, but we all have our vices don't we?" The applicant answered. "And if I told you once I told you a thousand times, don't call me Mr. Kaiba. It's just Ashton okay? I'm not my father you know." He stared at the half-empty milkshake cup and turned back to his cards.

"Yes sir, Ashton sir." The limo driver answered.

Ashton rolled his eyes as the limo continued to head up the hill. With all of the money and power in the world, you would think that he would be one of the more annoying rich kids you ever met. But he was different. Ashton walked home from school, he helped some of those who were less fortunate by giving them spare change, and he was the only one who stayed behind at the end of the last bell and cleaned up his classroom for the janitors in the elementary school he went to. Other kids would look at him for his awkwardness, but other than that he spent most of his days designing his cards.

Ashton looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror, blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked similar to his father in physique when he was his age, but most of the time he rubbed it off as coincidence. Ashton got serious into Duel Monsters after someone mocked his own created cards, he saw to it that they never picked up a deck again. Ashton let out a sigh and adjusted his sky blue jacket. He also wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans, along with a pair of his favorite worn sneakers.

Ashton took a sip from his leftover milkshake and grinned. "I wonder what it's going to be like?" He asked aloud, staring at the stadium as it slowly came into view. "I hope there a lot of people who aren't too judgmental; I don't want to make everyone in the school scared of me way too early."

"I don't think you will Ashton." The limo driver said as they pulled up to the stadium parking lot. The limo made its way down the parking lot until it pulled up along the front entrance before coming to a stop. Ashton placed his deck into a shining metal briefcase before opening the back door to the limo and stepping out of the back. He walked up to the registration tables and saw several guys in business suits behind one of those fold up tables that you would see at a street organized function or something at a picnic.

"Your name sir?" One of the men asked quickly.

"Ashton, Ashton Kaiba." Ashton answered. Out of the corner of his eye he watched a brown haired teen climb up out of the brush and thickets that were behind one of the guard rails.

"Oh, it looks like you made it just in time sir. The exams are just about finished; you can go right on ahead." The man said before getting up.

"Wait! I'm here, I'm not a no-show!" The brown haired boy exclaimed. He wore a charcoal gray school uniform with a duel disk on his left arm. The boy had a pair of brown eyes, and a very excited look about them.

"Sorry kid, you'll have to come back next year. We're closing up." The other person said calmly. The brown haired boy's face almost fell.

"Umm sir, can I get your name?" Ashton asked, causing the man to turn.

"What for sir?"

"Well I need to take it down so I can pass it along to my dad for not letting a potential champion take his entrance exam. And I hope you're smart enough to know who my father is." Ashton said coolly, smirking a little as both men went as white as sheets.

"Well I suppose that we have time for a couple more..." The first man said calmly.

"Cronos is not gonna like this. We'll never hear the end of it...." The second man pointed out.

"But you know who he is...." The first man groveled. "He'll do it too...."

"I'm waiting." Ashton said, pulling out a cell phone from his pocket.

"Okay, we'll just inform our boss. He can go in too." The first man said quickly as Ashton put his phone back into his pocket. Ashton turned to go and smiled.

"Well are you coming kid? The boats leaving." Ashton said calmly. The brown haired kid nodded as Ashton picked up his briefcase and headed for the door.

"Thanks man, I thought I was too late." He said gratefully.

"Don't mention it; just don't make me regret it later." Ashton answered as they were met with a friendly blast of cold air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I want to duel you when we get Duel Academy. By the way, what's your name kid?" Ashton asked.

"I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki. What's yours?" Jaden asked.

"Ashton. Call me Ashton." Ashton answered.

"Will Ashton Kaiba please report to duel arena 2? Ashton Kaiba please report to duel arena 2." A female voice answered over the intercom. Jaden gave Ashton a wild look, but smiled as Ashton picked his briefcase up.

"Well its show time ladies." Ashton murmured quietly.

"Who're you talking to?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, some of my friends. I have to go now; I'll see you at Duel Academy right Jaden?" Ashton asked. Jaden nodded and watched as Ashton headed to a staircase that led downward to the duel arenas. Jaden blinked and headed to another staircase.

The inside of the stadium was packed. People of all kinds could be seen, watching the duels that took place in the smaller arenas in the center of the Stadium. One particular applicant appeared to be in quite some trouble as a creature that looked like a worm smashed into him, knocking him to the floor. On the other hand, another applicant seemed to be positively enjoying herself as she stood behind a human in all black armor with a sword in one hand and a shield in another hand. (1800/1600) Another human stood next to it with a sword wrapped in huge flames and in red garb. (1800/1600) The proctor she was up against had a legless dragon with a face on its chest (900/900) and a face down card.

Proctor: 1500

Applicant A: 2000

"You're doing well. One more attack and I'm done for." The proctor complimented.

"Thanks, but this game is mine! I activate..." The applicant smiled, removing a card from her hand and flipping it in between her fingers. "I activate the spell Heavy Storm! This card destroys all of our spell and trap cards!" She cheered, placing the card into the slot. The proctor stepped back in shock as his last defense was blown away. "Now my Flame Swordsman and my Gearfried the Iron Knight attack! Destroy his monster and finish him!" She declared as both monsters rushed the proctor and depleted the remainder of his life points.

Proctor: 0

Applicant A: 2000

"Excellent job, welcome to Duel Academy." The proctor said as the girl happily skipped off of the arena.

In another part of the arena, another applicant was facing a tight situation. On his field he had a humanoid monster wielding an axe in a vest and pants. (1900/1200) A face down card was on his side of the field, but it didn't appear to help him. The proctor was staring at him from behind a human wielding a huge shield and machine each in protective stances.

Proctor: 1900

Applicant B: 3200

"Well now applicant, here's a question for you. You have two monsters staring you down, and are low in life points. Do you A: beg for mercy, B: give up, or C: cry for momma?" The proctor taunted.

"How about D: None of the above?" The applicant said confidently pushing a button on his duel disk. The card that was behind his monster flipped over to reveal a ring with a huge amount of grenades attached to it. "I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction! With this card I destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to both of our life points!" He said as the ring latched onto his monster before exploding, knocking the proctors life points down to zero.

Proctor: 0

Applicant B: 1300

"Excellent job kid, you're in." The proctor said in an exhaustive manner. The applicant just smiled.

"Thank you oh wise proctor." He answered coolly.

Meanwhile, people up in the stands were watching quietly as some of the duels were quickly and quietly coming to an end. One of those people was slouching in one of the chairs and scowling as the exam continued to drag on. This person wore an all blue jacket with white trim. He had khaki pants and black hair and would have killed everyone in the building if looks could kill.

"We sure got a lot of new students here don't we Chazz?" One of the other boys asked quietly as he continued to slouch.

"It doesn't matter how many applicants we get, they're all the same. Fresh meat for the elite." The boy known as Chazz answered. "They're nothing compared to me, I'm going to be the king of this school and you all know it."

"Yeah, nothing stands up to you Chazz." Another boy complimented as Chazz continued to sulk.

Closer to the duel stands, a bunch of proctors were running about as the news of Ashton and Jaden's late arrivals appeared. A particular proctor was completely furious. He had long and blond hair, and skin that came close to being vampiric. At a glance, it was easy to mistake this person for a woman for the way he dressed. He also wore an all blue coat, but he had pink frills on it which made it more feminine than the others there.

"Mr. Cronos sir, we tried to tell him that there were no more entries into the exam, but Mr. Kaiba's son helped him get in!" One of the business men from earlier groveled.

"What did you say?" The girly man asked, turning on the businessman.

"I'm sorry miss, it sorta slipped..." The business man apologized only to duck an incoming clip board before cringing.

"I have a PhD in dueling so I have earned the title of Doctor thank you very much. And I don't care if he is Seto Kaiba's son! If he thinks he can slip past a truant by me then he's sorely mistaken. I will not be made a fool of!" He snapped as a cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "What!" He snapped.

"Cronos, its Sheppard." The voice on the other line said calmly.

"Oh Chancellor Sheppard how delightful of you to call!" Cronos said in a sick but sincere voice.

"I'm just making sure that things run smoothly. I don't want a repeat of last year, something about half of the applicants calling you Mr. or Mrs. or something like that. I just want you to be sure that everyone who applies will get a fair shake. Is that clear?" The Chancellor asked calmly on the other end.

"Yes sir. Crystal." Cronos answered through gritted teeth.

"Good I'm looking forward to the new batch of students!" Chancellor Sheppard finished as he hung up. Cronos uttered something that sounded completely foul, but turned to one of the other proctors.

"Is Professor Vector back?" Cronos asked calmly.

"Yes sir, she's in the building, but she's still on break." A proctor answered.

"Tell her to be in duel arena 2. She's going to absolutely love picking apart her opponent." Cronos answered quietly. "I'll deal with the other truant myself." He walked away with a devilish smirk on his face.

"But Doctor Cronos, what test decks shall they face?" The proctor asked quickly. Doctor Cronos shook his head.

"Don't worry about that, I'll see to that personally." He answered calmly, leaving the proctors looking confused.

Meanwhile back in the stands Jaden managed to find a good enough view for the remaining duels. "Aw yeah, this is awesome!" He exclaimed. "I can't wait to get down there."

"Did you just get here?" A meek voice asked from behind him. Jaden turned to see a blue-haired boy quavering in his chair as though he were nervous.

"Yeah, why?" Jaden asked.

"I wouldn't get so excited; you might not be able to make it through the duel test." The boy said meekly.

"And why do you say that?" Jaden asked.

"Those decks out there are brutal. I barely made it through my duel exam. I'm Sho, Sho Marufuji if that matters." The boy said quietly.

"Well that means you're in!" Jaden said happily. "I'm Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya!" He said calmly, extending his hand. "I can't wait to get down there, these proctors better watch out." He said confidently.

"You mean you haven't dueled yet?" Sho asked. Jaden shrugged.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Ashton. He saved my butt from being denied to duel." Jaden said calmly as he scanned the arenas.

"Who?" Sho asked.

"Ashton Kaiba. He was the one who got me in here in the first place. I would have found a way myself, but I owe him for getting me in." Jaden said before stopping. "That's him! In the middle of the arena in the blue coat!" Jaden said, pointing into the center of the arena.

Ashton turned and smiled as Jaden waved his arms in his direction. Ashton did the same thing with his free hand and turned back around before setting his briefcase down.

"I wonder what kind of deck he runs?" Jaden pondered as he sat down next to Sho.

"Isn't it obvious, if he is Seto Kaiba's son, he would be playing with the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards." A calm voice said in front of him. Jaden looked down and watched as another boy turned to face him. He had hair that was swept out of his face and was generally clean cut. The boy appeared to be analyzing Jaden as their eyes met. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you and your friend were having over there. I'm Misawa, Bastion Misawa." The boy introduced.

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Sho, Sho Marufuji."

As everyone stared into the center arena, two teens stared calmly down into the middle of the arena. One of the teens had dark bluish-green hair and a stare as cold as ice. He wore an all white top with blue trim and a pair of blue pants. His companion also wore an all white top with blue trim, but she had a blue skirt and blue gloves. She had sandy brown hair and brown, gentle eyes as she too stared down at the arena. "Something caught your eye Kaiser?" She asked.

"No, not really." The first teen answered. "Though there is an interesting match coming up, Professor Vector is about to duel." He answered.

"Oh, well I kind of feel sorry for the kid about to duel her." The girl answered.

"You can't feel sorry for every duelist you meet Asuka. Especially since we don't know what this kid runs." Kaiser commented, watching the center of the arena.

"You know sometimes you scare me." Asuka said quietly as she too began watching the center arena.

Ashton smiled as he took a deep breath. He then laid his briefcase down all the way on the ground before opening it. Inside there was a kaiser-blade looking device that sat in the bottom of the briefcase, which he quickly put it on his wrist and let it hang as the device wrapped around it. After placing his deck into the tray that was made out for it he closed the briefcase and smiled.

On the other side of the arena, the floor opened up and revealed a female duelist with long blond hair in a swoop. She had a pair of gray eyes and fair skin that shone well against her white uniform. Ashton smiled as he recognized the academy issue disk she wore on her left arm as her platform finally came to a stop. "Your name applicant?" She asked quickly.

"Ashton, Ashton Kaiba mam." He said calmly.

"Yes well, I am Professor Vector. I am here to test whether you are ready for Duel Academy, or not. Are you ready for your exam?" Professor Vector asked. Ashton nodded.

"I was always ready for this." He answered, readying himself.

"DUEL!!!" They both shouted.

Prof. Vector: 8000

Ashton: 8000

"I will let you go first applicant." Professor Vector quipped. Ashton nodded and drew his first card.

"I'll start off with this, Celestial Hero Wind Breaker in attack mode!" Ashton declared, setting the card on the tray. In a flash of light and a gust of wind a teenage girl with butterfly wings and a white and green sailor suit appeared in front of Ashton. (1400/500 LVL: 3)

"Hmm, a paltry excuse for a monster. Can we move this along; I'm in the middle of my break here." Professor Vector sneered.

"Why do people have to insult my cards?" Ashton snapped. He watched as Wind Breaker turned and gave him a smile before turning back to Professor Vector. "I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Well that was unexpected." Bastion commented. "I thought that he would have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards."

"Maybe his dad didn't want to share?" Jaden thought.

"Probably." Bastion answered. "Though I do want to see how this duel will turn out."

Professor Vector sniffed. "It is my turn, so I'll draw." She pulled the top card off of her deck and looked at her cards. "I summon Makyura the Executioner in attack mode." She said calmly, setting her card on her own reader. A black hole opened up on her side of the field as a humanoid monster with four blades attached to each of its wrists and a singular eye appeared. (1600/1200 LVL: 4) "I'll next activate the spell card known as Cold Wave. Now neither of us can activate spell nor trap cards until my next Main Phase 1. Any Questions so far?" She asked as a wave of water appeared out of nowhere and washed over Ashton's face downs.

"No. I have none." Ashton answered calmly.

"Moving right along then, I now have my Executioner attack that pixie. Slash of Death if you please." Professor Vector said calmly as her monster leapt at Wind Breaker. Its claws were about to make contact until a white barrier blocked the attack.

"I activate my Celestial Hero's special ability!" Ashton shouted. "By returning one card in my hand to the deck and shuffling it, I can negate an attack!" He said, placing a card on his deck and shuffling. "Any more mud you want to sling at my monster?" He asked as Professor Vector's monster returned to her side.

"So he managed to dodge that attack." Asuka said quietly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Kaiser remained silent.

"So whaddya think of this new applicant Chazz?" The first boy asked Chazz calmly.

"The kid's nothing but a pansy. Using fairies, what person does that?" Chazz scowled.

"That was a sweet move. I wonder if he'll trade those cards?" Jaden asked as Professor Vector's attack failed.

"Yes, but he still has a ways to go before he can actually destroy that creature, not to mention that she probably runs a deck that's primarily based on trap cards." Bastion answered.

Back down on the arena, Ashton smiled as Professor Vector looked away in disgust. "A silly effect for a silly monster. I'm done if you would care to take your turn." She scowled.

"I will. And I would appreciate it if you didn't mock my cards like you do." Ashton countered, drawing the top card in his deck. "I now summon my Celestial Hero, Techno Alchemist in attack mode!" Ashton cried, setting another monster on his tray. In a flash of lightning another fairy appeared, sporting a lab coat over a golden sailor suit and a pair of wings that looked like lightning bolts. (1600/1000 LVL: 4)

"Another pathetic monster. Why doesn't that surprise me? What does this little fairy do?" Professor Vector sniffed, starting to get on Ashton's nerves. Techno Alchemist turned and pouted, but turned around as Ashton smiled reassuringly at her.

"Well, this little fairy reduces the attack and defensive strength of every monster that you control by 400 points for every Celestial Hero I control!" Ashton countered as a wave of lightning slammed into the opposing monster, causing it to be unable to move. (1600-800/1200-400) Professor Vector blinked as Makyura continued to fight the blast. "Its time to show you what ouch means, especially since you hurt my friends here. Ladies, if you would do the honors?" He asked as both heroes nodded, leaping at Makyura and Professor Vector quickly. "Wind Breaker, Sonic Spore Dust! Techno Alchemist, Lightning Haymaker!" Ashton cried. Wind Breaker landed in front of Makyura and began fluttering her wings as fast as she could. After a couple of moments, Makyura reeled back as it was covered in the spore before shattering like glass. Techno Alchemist then leapt over Wind Breaker and smiled as she threw an uppercut at Professor Vector, knocking her unpleasantly on her rump.

Prof. Vector: 5800

Ashton: 8000

"Wow, talk about dishing out a beating." Jaden praised, watching the duel intently. "He'll be some good competition when I get to duel."

"Yeah, when you do get to duel." Sho muttered.

"Well then applicant, you did manage to do some damage to me, however little it was. But, now the kid gloves are coming off. I was being nice by making that rookie mistake, but now you've forced my hand. I draw!" Professor Vector snapped, drawing the top card from her deck. "I summon my Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!" A huge man with hulking biceps appeared on her side of the field. (2300/ 0 LVL: 4) "I next activate the effect of Double Summon! Now I can summon another monster, like my Marauding Captain! And through his effect I will summon my Mataza the Zapper!" She shouted as a knight wielding two swords appeared with a dark skinned samurai wearing green armor. (1200/ 400 LVL: 3) (1300/ 800 LVL: 3)

"Well now, I would guess that you've got some kind of power up in your hand huh?" Ashton asked calmly. "Because my Techno Alchemist can't activate her effect during your turn. So show me what you got."

"As you wish. I now activate the spell Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I have up to five cards in my hand. But after five standby phases I must discard my entire hand!" Professor Vector snapped, drawing four cards. "I now Activate my spell United Army Attack! This card forces me to sacrifice all of the monsters on my side of the field, but you take damage equal to their combined attack!" She declared as a card appeared with an army of knights charging at a giant demon. Ashton braced himself for the incoming attack before getting kicked in the gut by Lei Lei, and slashed by the Marauding Captain and Mataza the Zapper.

Prof. Vector: 5800

Ashton: 3200

"Finally I will lay three cards face down and end my turn." Professor Vector finished as the backs of three cards appeared in front of her.

Ashton trembled as the pain of the attacks subsided. "Well now, that hurt. But you still have a long way to go before you can win against me!" He cried, taking another card from the top of his deck. "I now activate the spell card Pot of Greed, drawing two cards through its effect!" Ashton said as a green jar appeared, allowing him to draw two cards. "Hey Professor, I believe that its fusion time!" Ashton cheered.

"Humph, what ever are you planning?" Professor Vector said coldly.

Ashton smiled as he set another card into the reader. "Well its better to show than to tell, so I'll show you!" A beautiful white light appeared as another card activated. "I activate the spell card Angelic Fusion!"

"He has that card!" Bastion exclaimed from the stands. Everyone behind him stood up out of their seats to get a better look for themselves.

"Impossible! That card hasn't been released except for beta duels!" Professor Vector exclaimed. Ashton just shook his head chuckling at the assorted disbelief. "What's so funny?" She cried.

"Well, it just so happens that a full play-set of the Angelic Fusion card went to Teenage Interregional Champion. The original kid didn't want them and traded them to me, along with the promise that I would treat all cards with the same care as he treated them. That kid was my best friend, and his spirit lives on in this deck! Now, the effect of my Angelic Fusion activates! By sending fusion material monsters on my side of the field, including the hand to the graveyard I can Fusion summon a Fusion Monster like normal. However, if that Fusion Monster is a fairy type, I gain 500 life points for each material!" Everyone gasped as Wind Breaker stood on the edge of the swirling vortex with another girl, wearing a red sailor suit and a flaming red bandanna. "I'm going to fuse the Celestial Hero Wind Breaker on the field, with my Celestial Hero Star Slayer in my hand to Fusion Summon," Ashton paused as both heroes jumped into the shining vortex. As moments passed, the entire arena was bathed in light as a new figure appeared. She had a dark blue jumpsuit and a pair of giant feathery shimmering wings. Her eyes were covered in a visor as blond hair fluttered in the breeze. (2750/ 2000 LVL: 7)

"Say hello to the Celestial Hero, Sky Avenger!" Ashton finished as the light died away.

Prof. Vector: 5800

Ashton: 4200

"Wow, she's hot!"

"I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Professor Vector was as stunned as the crowd was. Sky Avenger smiled as she opened her eyes from behind her visor and glared at her. "So you have an Angel instead of a fairy now. I'm still ahead of you in points!" She challenged.

_Well isn't this something, you finally get to summon me to fight by your side Ashton._ Sky Avenger commented.

"Yeah, but enough of the pleasantries. We have a duel to win!" Ashton countered coolly. "You see, I know that you probably have a Holy Barrier- Mirror Force or a Widespread Ruin floating down back there. You couldn't use them because you couldn't draw them, that's why you activated Cold Wave on your first turn, as a hope to get a cheap kill. But alas you did not. So I'm going to activate my Field Spell, Lunar Base!" Another flash of light later and the small arena was transformed into the brighter side of the moon. Behind Ashton a futuristic castle appeared and made both Celestial Heroes disappear. But behind Professor Vector was the Earth, only colored in an orange fashion as if to signal danger.

"What is this place?" Professor Vector asked.

"This is the base for all of the Celestial Heroes. On their turf they gain 500 extra attack points, but in addition I also get to destroy as many spell or trap cards as I have Celestial Heroes!" Ashton said confidently. (2700-3250/ 2000), (1600-2100/1000)

"Too bad. That's still not enough to beat dear old Professor Vector. If only he had one more monster." Asuka murmured.

"Hold that thought." Kaiser told her.

"But before any destruction can begin, I must activate my face down card, The Northern Lights!" Ashton said, ginning as the famous lights began shimmering above the base.

"That doesn't make any sense! The Northern Lights wouldn't show up in Outer Space!" Professor Vector snapped. Ashton shrugged.

"It doesn't have to in your world mam. But in the world of the Celestial Heroes, it makes all the difference. You see, by activating this card I can special summon one Level four or lower fairy type monster from my graveyard!" He said, as another card slid out of the graveyard slot.

"And you have nothing but fairies in the graveyard!" Professor Vector exclaimed.

"Yep, but I'm going to mix it up with my Celestial Hero Star Slayer!" Ashton cheered, as the flaming teenager appeared. (1100- 1600/ 0 LVL: 4) "And now Lunar Base's effect kicks in! By having three Celestial Heroes on my side of the field I can destroy up to three facedown cards that you control!" Ashton said as three laser cannons appeared from the towers of the castle and fired at Professor Vector's facedown cards. One of them activated before it was destroyed however.

"Sorry, but I activate my Threatening Roar, now that attack of yours will never happen!" Professor Vector mocked.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just go home. Maybe I can't activate Star Slayer's ability after all." Ashton counter-mocked. "You see, even at the end phase I can still hit you Professor. For each Celestial Hero on my side of the field, you take four-hundred points of damage! Star Slayer can't attack until the second turn following the activation of her effect though." Ashton said calmly as Star Slayer charged up. Three energy balls appeared in her hands and slammed into Professor Vector's chest.

Prof. Vector: 3600

Ashton: 4200

"How's them apples?" Ashton asked confidently. "I'll end my turn with a face down. Your move!"

Professor Vector dusted herself off, but remained silent. She took the top card from her deck and stared at it long and hard. "You'll wish that you never even heard of the game Duel Monsters by this turns end."

"And why is that?"

"Because, simpleton I have just won this Duel!"

"Oh really?" Ashton snapped. "Let's see this mighty monster."

"Well then, if you insist." Professor Vector said quietly. "By removing from play my four warrior type monsters in the graveyard, I can summon the God of Death itself!" She bellowed, as four flames erupted from her graveyard. Behind her a four armed giant appeared, with four separate faces and horns extruding from all of them. The chest had another face in the middle which drooled thick saliva on top of the fancy training cloth it wore. (4000/ 0 LVL:10) "Defend me, Ashura!" (A/N: To any gamers out there, think about the FFL3 Ashura, not the one from FF4.)

"He's in trouble." Sho remarked.

"He's in far worse. Ashura is one of the strongest warrior type monsters in the game. Ashton will lose the game if an attack connects with either of his weaker Heroes." Bastion added.

"Now come, face me in a true battle! Ashura cannot be destroyed by battle, plus he gains 1000 attack for each warrior removed from the game to summon him. Spells that target him only last for one turn, plus he inflicts 1000 points of damage for each successful monster he destroyed in the Battle Phase." Professor Vector sneered. "His attacks are also determined by the number of monster's he's destroyed in battle. Say au-revoir to your fairies!" She finished as she pointed at the base. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!"

Ashton watched as the lumbering giant advanced on him it reeled back one of its fists and swung at a corner containing Techno Alchemist, but was stopped by a shining barrier.

"What's this?" Professor Vector shrieked.

"This is my trap card, Holy Barrier- Mirror Force! When I activate this card all of your face up attack position monsters are destroyed!" Ashton declared as the barrier shattered and ran right through Ashura, cutting him to ribbons before shattering like glass.

"No....." Professor Vector muttered.

"Well, seeing as how your attack has ended, do you want to do anything else?" Ashton said calmly. "You put a lot of faith into that one monster and yet you could do nothing about saving him. Let's show you how my friends here roll." Ashton mused as he drew the top card from his deck. "Ladies, finish her!" Ashton said in his best mock announcer voice. Professor Vector didn't even move as all three of Ashton's Celestial Heroes slammed into her viciously.

Prof. Vector: 0

Ashton: 4200

"He won!" Jaden and Sho happily cheered at the same time. Everyone else continued chanting and cheering as best as they possibly could. Ashton just smiled as Professor Vector hit the ground, trembling in anger.

"Well now, he's going to be the second best duelist here." Jaden remarked.

"Second, what are you saying? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

"Well that would be me of course. Ashton's good, but I'm going to be the Duel King. And we can't have two Duel Kings now can we?" Jaden answered.

"I see." Bastion finished.

"But how.... why did I lose?" Professor Vector continued to mumble. Ashton chuckled a little.

"Well, you insulted my cards. There's nothing else to it. You can get the tape and look it over if you want. The cards I used were legitimate." Ashton finished as he put his disk away. After picking up his briefcase again, he headed off of the arena, and left Professor Vector where she sat.

"Ashton!" Jaden cried a couple moments later. Ashton turned.

"Yes?"

"Nice duel out there. D'you think I'm next?" He asked.

"Well..." Ashton began before the loudspeaker came out again.

"Jaden Yuki please report to duel arena 3. Jaden Yuki please report to duel arena 3." Jaden smiled and clenched his fist.

"Well now, it looks like you're going to duel after all." Ashton commented. "Do our match a favor and win okay?"

Jaden smiled. "Of course I will buddy. Ill see you on the other side." He finished, running down the steps that Ashton just came up. Ashton smiled and headed up the steps that Jaden came down, and did his best to get around all of the crowds that were in his way.

"Well now, it seems that Cronos is going to duel next." Kaiser commented.

"Yeah, and maybe we'll get to see this new monster of his." Asuka replied. "But it seems like that Cronos wants to get rid of this new kid before term starts. And he's using his own deck, which means that this kid has no chance." Kaiser continued to stare down into the center arena.

"For someone who's named the Ice Queen, you sure have a lot of sympathy Asuka." Kaiser said quietly.

"I just want to see a fair fight." Asuka replied. "Isn't that what Duel Monsters should be about?" She asked, but fell silent after not receiving a response.

Meanwhile Ashton managed to find a seat as close to the balcony as he possibly could without getting run over by those that wanted to see their test scores early. He smiled as he could see everything going on in the lower part of the stadium, and heard cheering as the center-most arena began to open up.

"That was a most interesting duel." Bastion said behind him. Ashton turned his head and smiled.

"Really? I thought it was a little over the top if I do say so myself." He replied. "By the way, have we met before?"

"Not really. I'm Misawa Bastion." Bastion answered. "You must be Ashton Kaiba correct?" Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Tell me, why do you have the Angelic Fusion series?" Bastion asked.

"That's something personal. I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. But I'll tell you later." Ashton answered quietly. Bastion nodded.

As all eyes turned to the center arena, the floors where both duelists would stand opened up and rose to reveal both duelists. Jaden marveled as he looked around and waved his hand as soon as he saw Ashton. After seeing that Ashton waved back, he turned to see Doctor Cronos appear in the same fashion as Jaden, only he wasn't sporting a duel disk on his arm, he was sporting a disk across his chest like a form of a shield.

"Your name son?" Cronos asked.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki. That's a nice disk you got there, where'd you get that sweet looking disk anyways?" Jaden replied.

"Years of hard work and practice. Anyways, I am Doctor Cronos de Medici. I am the department head of defensive tactics. This will be a duel where you will be tasked in defending yourself. Are you prepared?" Cronos asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready teach. Let's Duel!" Jaden said, activating his disk.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Cronos said calmly, snapping his fingers as his disk activated.

Doctor Cronos: 8000

Jaden: 8000

As they both drew their hands of five, Jaden smiled as he took another from the top of his deck. "I'll go first if you don't mind teach."

"Go right on ahead." Doctor Cronos said calmly.

"Well, I'll start off with the Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" He cried, slapping a card on the reader. In a flash of light a humanoid figure appeared, leaping into the air as he was propelled by the fans attached to his wings. His face was covered and his body was all blue as he touched down on the ground. (1800/ 300 LVL: 4) "Now, he lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck to the hand! And I'm going to add the Elemental Hero Featherman to my hand!" Jaden said as Stratos pulled the card out of the deck and blew it Jaden's direction.

"So he's also using Hero cards." Bastion said. "Now I know what he meant by saying that he was going to be the next Duel King."

"Hmm, I don't really know about that Bastion, I mean this is still early in the game and Jaden could possibly lose." Ashton said calmly.

"You don't know that. Jaden's going to win, I know it!" Sho cried.

"Who are you exactly?" Ashton asked. Sho eeped a little.

"I'm Sho, Sho Marufuji." He answered. Ashton nodded.

"Ashton. Ashton Kaiba, nice to meet you." Ashton said, extending his hand before shaking it with Sho's. "Now let's get back to the match. Things are getting interesting."

Back down in the arena, Jaden smiled as he placed another card on the reader. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn. Your move!" He said as another card appeared in front of him.

Cronos smiled as he held his hand in front of the deck slot before catching the card that shot out of it. "I'll start things off slowly. I activate the Spell Card, Confiscation! By handing in a meager 1000 life points, I can take a card from your hand and send it straight to the graveyard." He said with unnatural glee as the cards in Jaden's hand appeared as holographic images.

Doctor Cronos: 7000

Jaden: 8000

"Ah yes, I remember these cards back when I was a rookie. Now which one shall I banish? I know, send the card you just picked, Elemental Hero Featherman to the graveyard." He declared. Jaden mumbled as He sent the card to the graveyard. "Next I'll lay two cards face down and then activate the Spell Card, Heavy Storm! With this I can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Umm, aren't you forgetting that you're losing you're cards too?" Jaden asked.

"Man, Jaden open your eyes! He's planning a summoning!" Ashton snapped, getting to his feet as the facedown cards were destroyed.

"Now, seeing as how my Statue of The Wicked cards were destroyed, I am allowed to summon two Wicked Demon tokens to the field in attack mode!" Doctor Cronos commanded.

"Wicked Demon tokens?" Sho asked.

"They're tokens that only can be summoned when Statue of The Wicked is destroyed. Ashton is right, Doctor Cronos is doing a summoning!" Bastion answered.

A small storm appeared as a pair of golden serpents appeared in front of Doctor Cronos. (1000/1000 LVL: 4) "I now tribute them both to summon my Emes the Infinity!" He cheered as a gigantic humanoid machine appeared in front of him, slashing both serpents with its mighty sword. (2500/2000 LVL: 7)

"This kid is done for. There's no way that he can win now." Asuka commented as the monster appeared through the storm clouds. Kaiser shrugged.

"Well then, why are you still watching?" He asked. Asuka blushed a little as she continued to watch Jaden closely.

"Wow, I never knew that someone could get such a butt-kick monster out on the first turn like that! You've got some skill teach!" Jaden exclaimed. Cronos cringed.

_This little fool! I show him one of the better creatures of my deck and he isn't even intimidated, what is wrong with him?_ Doctor Cronos thought. "Well if you like that, how do you think of his attack? Destroy his Elemental Hero Stratos with Ultimate Mechsword Strike!" He bellowed as Emes hefted the sword high above his head before slamming it into the head of Stratos and splitting him in half before shattering him. (2500-3200/ 2000)

Doctor Cronos: 7000

Jaden: 7300

"Cronos is going to destroy this little punk." Chazz muttered with a vile smirk on his face.

As everyone looked to see if Jaden was okay, they heard the sounds of laughter. The smoke cleared to see that Jaden was up on both of his feet with a grin on his face. "That was a nice move teach. Are you done?" He asked politely though he still giggled a little.

"Yes I'm done." Cronos said through gritted teeth.

Jaden took a deep breath and drew the top card of his deck before ginning again. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With this I can bring back a fallen hero! So, I'll bring back the Elemental Hero Stratos!" Jaden declared as his all blue hero returned from the ground. "Now through his effect I'll add Elemental Hero Burstlady to my hand!" Jaden said happily, adding his selected card to his hand. "Now it's time for some Fusion effects!" Jaden finished holding three cards in his left hand. "I activate the spell card Polymerization! This card will allow me to Fusion Summon a monster from my Fusion Deck by sending the materials to the graveyard!"

The holographic images of an all green winged man and a woman in an all red jumpsuit leapt into the swirling vortex that was behind them in a similar fashion to the Celestial heroes from earlier. After a few moments a humanoid figure descended from the vortex. This figure was green and black, and had a singular wing on his back. This figure had a dragon for a right arm and a draconic tail just above his legs. (2100/ 1200 LVL: 6)

"Say hello to the Elemental Hero Flamewing Man!" Jaden said as the new hero stood next to Stratos.

"Yes well that's all well and good, but try summoning a monster with more attack points next time. Now, can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Doctor Cronos asked.

"Hold on Doc, I'm not finished yet." Jaden said, cutting Cronos off. "I know that my hero is no where near the strength of your Emes the Infinity, that's why I'm going to activate my spell Fusion Weapon! This card will increase the attack strength of a Level 6 Fusion Monster by 1500 attack points!" He said as an all red claw wrapped around Flamewing Man and began radiating a golden aura. (2100- 3600/ 1200)

"Alright! Jaden can destroy Emes the Infinity now!" Sho cheered. Ashton nodded calmly.

"Elemental Hero's huh? This is going to get interesting." Ashton said calmly.

Jaden stared at Cronos before pointing at his monster. "Elemental Hero Flamewing Man, attack Emes the Infinity with Fusion Blaze!" Flamewing Man then took to the air and pointed his right arm at Emes, before firing a blaze of golden fire, shattering him on the spot.

Doctor Cronos: 6600

Jaden: 7300

"Now for Flamewing Man's special ability! Whenever he destroys a monster as a result of battle, the original attack points of the monster come out of your life points!" Jaden said as Emes fell backward onto his master.

Doctor Cronos: 4100

Jaden: 7300

"I'll now have Stratos attack you directly with Cyclone Barrage!" Jaden said as Stratos leapt into the air and launched a pair of cyclones at Doctor Cronos.

Doctor Cronos: 2300

Jaden: 7300

"It's your move teach!" Jaden said as Stratos leapt back to Jaden's side.

_This arrogant boy is making a mockery of my deck! He will not be allowed to pass, I swear it!_ Cronos thought as he got back up. "I'll draw, and next I activate my Card of Demise, which will allow me to draw five cards, but in five turns I must discard my entire hand!" Cronos said, drawing a fresh hand. "I next activate the spell card known as Lightning Vortex! For the mere cost of discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all of your face up monsters!" He said as a storm of lightning bolts slammed into both Flamewing Man and Stratos.

"Well, no one said that it would be easy...." Jaden mumbled as both of his monsters were sent to the graveyard.

"Next I activate my own Monster Reborn Spell, to special summon the card I discarded through Lightning Vortex!" Cronos said, pulling the card out of the graveyard slot. "I summon my all powerful Ancient Gear Golem!" He cried. A gigantic humanoid machine appeared on Cronos' side of the field, with a lot of pieces missing from it, some of which revealed the inner gears of the machine. (3000/ 3000 LVL: 8)

"There it is!" Asuka exclaimed.

"So that's the legendary gear golem." Kaiser mumbled.

"Jaden's wide open!" Sho exclaimed. Bastion nodded in agreement, as Ashton remained silent.

_Come on Jaden, you owe me that match. _Ashton thought through bitter teeth.

"Now I really hate to do this, but I am a very busy man. I now activate the spell Limiter Removal, which will double the attack points of all machine-type monsters on my side of the field!" Cronos said as the inner gears could be shown spinning faster and faster. (3000- 6000/ 3000) "Now take this! Ancient Gear Golem, attack his life points directly! Mechanized Melee!" The giant Golem reeled its fist back and threw it at Jaden. Jaden held his hands up to defend himself but was thrown back several feet as the shadow of the attack slammed into him.

Doctor Cronos: 2300

Jaden: 1300

"Oww...." Jaden mumbled. "That solid vision tech knows how to pack a punch." He joked, rising to his feet.

_What's the deal with this kid! I knock him down, and he gets back up! _Cronos thought. "I'll now activate my spell Dimensionhole, which will remove my Ancient Gear Golem from play for one full turn, and will bring him back in the following turn." He said as a hole opened up behind his monster and sucked him inside it. "I'll end my turn. You can quit now if you like." Jaden shook his head.

"No way am I going to quit now!" He exclaimed. "The action, the damage, the awesome plays, this is why I want to come here in the first place! Now, I draw!" He finished, drawing the next card in his deck. _All right, maybe not exactly what I was looking for._ Jaden thought.

_Coo!_ A voice whispered in his ear.

Jaden stared at the card he held in his hand and shrugged._ You want to get out there?_ He asked.

_Coo! _The voice replied.

_Alright, well then let's go!_ Jaden smiled as he placed the card on the reader. "I'm going to summon the Winged Kuriboh to the field in defense mode!" He cried as a brown furball with wings appeared on his side of the field. (300/ 200 LVL: 1)

"Would you please hurry up and finish your turn already? A Kuriboh with wings is just as scary as one without." Cronos said impatiently.

"Well before I finish, I'll activate my Spellbooks in the Pot! This card allows us both to draw three cards!" Jaden said, taking three cards from his deck, watching as Cronos did the same. "Now I'm finished." Jaden said calmly.

"Well now, I'm glad that's over. I draw!" He said as the hole opened up, revealing his golem. (3000/ 3000) "Due to the effect of my Dimensionhole, my gear golem is allowed to come back. Now I'll have my Ancient Gear Golem get rid of that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" He commanded as the Gear Golem advanced on Kuriboh and smashed it. Jaden's life points didn't change however. "Check your gear, your life points didn't change."

Jaden grinned. "Well that's where you were wrong, you see when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed as a result of battle, I take no battle damage this turn!" Jaden said as Doctor Cronos' skin started to turn bright red.

"Look at that, something that the good doctor didn't know." Asuka said calmly.

"You can't expect him to know every move that was played out Asuka, he's only human you know." Kaiser replied.

Jaden calmly drew the top card of his deck and grinned. _Its here!_ He thought as he flashed a card in his hand. "I activate the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This card will allow me to bring back one Warrior type monster back from the graveyard, and I choose my Elemental Hero Stratos!" Jaden said as the card returned to his hand.

"Don't you have any other cards to play than him?" Cronos asked.

"Of course I do, and I'm going to show you after I resummon my Elemental Hero Stratos to the field! Through his effect I am allowed to get my Elemental Hero Ocean!" Jaden said as the card was placed in his hand. "Next I activate my spell card Polymerization, fusing my Elemental Heroes Woodsman and Ocean to fusion summon...." Jaden paused as the vortex opened again, only to a pair of men, one that looked like his right arm and leg were a part of a tree and one who looked like part of a fish before disappearing into the vortex.

_Is he summoning what I think he's summoning?_ Ashton thought.

"I summon, the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Jaden finished as an all white human appeared on his field. A red gem sat in the center of his chest as a pair of blue gems sat on both of his shoulders. The new hero descended onto the field and stood next to Stratos, giving both heroes a powerful aura. (2500/ 2000 LVL: 8)

"Like I said with your last Fusion Monster, try summoning something that has more attack points next time." Cronos said as everyone in the stands wowed.

"I know that Terra Firma doesn't have the strength to take your Gear Golem down, but he's not alone!" Jaden said quickly. "You see, by tributing an Elemental Hero Monster on my side of the field I can increase his attack strength by the tributed monster!" Jaden said as Stratos and Terra Firma turned to face each other. After shaking Terra Firma's hand as if he were tagging out in a wrestling match, Stratos disappeared in a puff of smoke. (2500- 4300/ 2000) "What's more is that I activate my Grave Attack quick play spell card! This card increases the attack strength of one monster on my side of the field if there are monsters in my graveyard of the same type by 1000 points!" Jaden finished as Terra Firma started glowing with a bright white energy. (4300- 5300/ 2000)

"Impossible!" Cronos exclaimed as he recognized that Jaden's monster was stronger than his own.

"Now Terra Firma, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Terra Firma Gravity!" Jaden shouted. Terra Firma leapt into the air and began emitting a wave that drew Ancient Gear Golem to him, against the master's wishes. After a few moments, Terra Firma drew an energy sword from his back and slammed it into Ancient Gear Golem, causing it to fall over and explode right on top of Cronos.

Doctor Cronos: 0

Jaden: 1300

"Alright, gotcha!" Jaden said, as both holograms faded away. "That was an awesome duel teach, let's go again sometime!" He finished as his disk shut down.

From the stands, Ashton was one of the loudest as everyone started cheering for Jaden in the same manner they did for him. _Well now, we're going to have an interesting duel Jaden Yuki. A very interesting duel indeed._

"It seems like we're going to have an interesting year, don't you think Kaiser?" Asuka asked. She turned to see that he was already on his way out of the stadium and grinned. _Well at least I think so. _

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter! So tell me what you think about the Celestial Heroes and the changes I've done to the first episode! Comments and Recommendations for the next episode are welcome!

Speaking of the next episode; Ashton, Jaden, and Sho find that Duel Academy is not exactly the shining visage of dueling that it's supposed to be. With a very biased student populace and reflecting dorms, plus a set of teachers out to get them, it looks as though it will be a rough year for our heroes! All of that and more in the next episode of The White Dragon Legacy: Episode 2- Welcome to Duel Academy!

* * *

New Cards:

Celestial Hero Wind Breaker

Wind Attribute, Fairy type, Effect Monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 1400

DEF: 500

Picture: A teenage girl with blond hair, a green sailor suit and butterfly wings sitting in a tree.

Effect: If this card is selected as an attack target, you may send one card from your hand to the deck and negate the attack. The deck is then shuffled.

Celestial Hero Star Slayer

Fire Attribute, Fairy type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1100

DEF: 0

Picture: A teenage girl wearing a red sailor suit and a red flaming bandanna flying towards an explosion.

Effect: During the End Phase of your turn you may activate the following effect: Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each Celestial Hero that you control. This card cannot declare an attack until the 2nd Battle phase after this effects activation.

Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist

Light Attribute, Fairy type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

Picture: A teenage girl in a lab wearing a lab coat and a golden sailor suit with lightning bolts for wings

Effect: During your turn, reduce the Attack and Defense of all of your opponents monster's for each Celestial Hero monster you control by 400 points.

Celestial Hero Sky Avenger

Light Attribute, Fairy type, Effect Fusion Monster

Celestial Hero Wind Breaker + Celestial Hero Star Slayer

LVL: 7

ATK: 2750

DEF: 2000

Picture: A adult female in a skin tight blue jumpsuit with a pair of angel wings, a visor and blond hair against a cloud filled sky.

Effect: This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is selected as a target by the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect that would destroy this card; negate the effect and destroy it.

Angelic Fusion

Normal Spell

Picture: A pair of angels holding hands as they approach an all blue vortex.

Effect: This card is treated as Polymerization. If this card is used for the fusion summon of a non-fairy type monster, take 500 points of damage for each material used in the fusion summon. If this card is used for the fusion summon of a fairy type monster, gain 500 life points for each monster used in the fusion summon.

Ashura

Dark Attribute, Warrior type, Effect Monster

LVL: 10

ATK: ?

DEF: 0

Picture: A multi-headed man standing in front of a pile of dead bodies, with multiple arms.

Effect: This card not be normal summoned or set. This card can not be special summoned except by removing all Warrior-type monsters in your grave yard. This card gains 1000 attack for each monster removed through this effect. This card is not affected by spell cards that specifically designate this card as a target. If this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, it may attack again if possible. If this card successfully destroys a monster in battle, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Lunar Base

Field Spell

Picture: A base sitting on the moon, viewing Earth in distress.

Effect: All Celestial Heroes on your side of the field gain 500 attack. When this card is activated, you may destroy a number of face down cards that your opponent controls equal to the number of Celestial Hero monsters that you control.

Northern Lights

Normal Trap

Picture: The picture of the Northern Lights against a glacier as the back of Buster Blader stares in amazement.

Effect: You can special summon a Celestial Hero monster that was sent to the graveyard this turn.

United Army Attack

Normal Spell

Picture: Freed the Matchless General Leading an army that is charging at an Ultimately Obedient Fiend.

Effect: You must sacrifice all of your face up Warrior type monsters to activate this card. Your opponent takes damage equal to their combined attack.

Grave Attack

Quick Play Spell

Picture: Judgment Dragon getting sucked into the grave by Vampire Genesis.

Effect: Activate only during your turn. One monster that you control gains 1000 attack points if there are monsters with the same type as the selected monster.

All other cards belong to the Manga or Anime respectively.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or the Yugioh TCG. I do own my characters and cards that I have personally created for this fanfic.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy

"So dad, I'm in." Ashton said on his cell phone. He was in a non-stop helicopter ride from the Domino Duel Dome to Duel Academy. Fortunately for everyone else on the ride, Jaden fell asleep several minutes after take-off. "And I managed to get into Obelisk Blue like you wanted." He added calmly.

"I see. It's as I expected." A very important and business-like voice said on the other end. "Remember that you are a Kaiba. I expect nothing but the best from my son is that clear." The voice asked.

"Crystal." Ashton answered. "Don't worry dad, I'll be on the top of my game." Ashton paused. "How are things on your end?" He asked, hearing a long sigh.

"Busy, as always. Your mother has just gotten back from tour, but she's asleep now. I'll let her know that you've managed to make Obelisk Blue." His father's voice answered.

"Dad, you make it sound like I was unable to make it in the first place." Ashton joked. There was a long silence as he stared out the window.

"Attention students, we will be arriving at Duel Academy in a few moments. Please be prepared to exit the craft as we touch down. Thank you for choosing Academy Air, and we hope that you've enjoyed your flight." The flight attendant's voice said calmly over the intercom. The other students gave a cheer as the announcement finished.

"Well dad, that's my cue to say that I'll talk to you later." Ashton said.

"Yes. Well make sure that you,"

"That I don't stain the family name. I know dad." Ashton finished calmly. "Dad I'm going to be fine. Tell mom I said hi." Ashton finished.

"I will. Now have a good term." His father's voice said before hanging up. Ashton smiled and put his cell phone in his new blue jacket pocket. Due to being the son of Seto Kaiba, coupled with his high entrance exam scores gave him the ability to be in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. As opposed to Jaden and Sho, who had some of the lower scores in the entrance exam, who managed to enter the Slypher Red Dorm as signified by their red blazers. Bastion was better off, managing to get one of the top scores on the entrance exam but only managed to enter the Ra Yellow Dorm wearing a yellow blazer to mark his success.

"There it is!" Jaden exclaimed from his window, causing everyone in the helicopter to look on his side. Ashton could see the island from a distance, a huge central building sat against a volcano that gently billowed smoke like a quietly slumbering beast. The building itself was set in a tiered fashion, appearing to be half as big as the volcano, with what Ashton assumed to be the duel stadium as the biggest thing on the building. It was also surrounded by at least four obelisks, but even they weren't as big as the dome of the arena. Three other buildings came into sight as the helicopter started to make a pass over the island. A small shack looking building sat along the edge that appeared to be in a general state of disrepair. The roof of said building was painted all red, and some of the shingles on the roof were missing. One of the buildings looked like a somewhat larger apartment building, and it looked generally cleaner than the first building. The last one that was visible, to anyone who stared at it, looked simply like a palace. There were high windows and spires all over the place. The roof was all blue, and had smaller flags that fluttered wildly into the breeze.

"Wow, do you think that'll be our pad?" Jaden asked Sho.

"I sure hope so." Sho said quietly. Ashton shook his head quietly. "I wonder where you're going to stay Ashton."

"Probably somewhere I've been before." Ashton said calmly, as the Helicopter descended to a harbor that led away from the school. A cruise liner was already full of students that were disembarking and from what Ashton could tell, most of them were either students who paid for the cruise ticket or those students who were here for there second year. "I think we better get our stuff now."

Jaden and Sho watched as Ashton quickly gathered a duffle bag and a brief case and quickly followed Ashton's example. "Ashton, what's in that brief case?" Jaden asked as he swung his own bag over his shoulder.

"Well if I told you now, I wouldn't hear the end of it." Ashton said as he, Jaden, and Sho all left the helicopter like everyone else.

-A few minutes later-

Inside the main building, Ashton stood amongst a crowd of eager and patient freshman in the middle of Duel Academies many classrooms. Jaden and Sho were in the near front and he could see that Jaden was fast asleep. As the screen came on, it revealed the face of a bald man with a beard and a gentle face in a dark red blazer.

"Welcome students one and all! I am the Chancellor of this fine institution, Chancellor Sheppard. You are here because you are the cream of the crop, the most talented duelists of your age. Study hard, and you may even become the next Duel King! There will be some time for you to get used to your new home, after which there will be a new students welcome dinner. That will be all." Chancellor Sheppard finished before the screen shut off. Ashton had to stifle a chuckle as Sho spent a few moments in an attempt to wake Jaden up, before turning to leave the classroom.

"Hey freshman!" A voice called out to Ashton from amongst the crowd. Ashton turned as a heavily set teen in an Obelisk Blue Uniform and black hair advanced on him. "There's a rumor going around that you're the son of Seto Kaiba. That the truth?" He asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who wants to know?" Ashton replied.

The giant's knuckles clenched. "Look kid, I don't like your attitude. You maybe an Obelisk Blue, but you sure aren't acting like it." He paused. "I was wondering if you were going to trade one of those fairy cards you have there. I mean, you must have plenty of them." The giant finished.

"Sorry, but these cards mean more to me than any card that you could possibly have." Ashton turned to go. "Even if I were going to trade them, you wouldn't have anything that I could possibly want in the first place." He finished. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the kid was steaming, but appeared to be planning something.

"Hey Ashton!" Jaden shouted over the crowd. "So what dorm they put you in?" He asked as he and Sho ran through the crowd to catch up with him.

"Well now, I am wearing blue. So they put me into the blue dorm. You?" Ashton answered.

"We got stuck in the red dorm." Sho said quietly. Ashton rolled his eyes.

"You know, we really got to work on that confidence of yours." Jaden said calmly as they all wound their way out of the main building and onto the island. "Hey, I know!" He said suddenly, causing everyone to jump. "Let's check out the dorms!"

"That's actually a good idea." Ashton said calmly. Sho nodded.

"Are you three thinking about running around the island already?" Bastion said from behind them. Ashton nodded as he advanced on them. "Did none of you notice these?" He said, holding up what appeared to be a pom-pilot.

"Yeah, I saw it." Ashton said, holding his own pom-pilot. Sho and Jaden did the same thing flashing their own. "What's your point Bastion?" Ashton asked.

"Well you should know that there are three separate dorms for all students. Unless you count the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, there isn't really a lot to explore on this side of the island if you look at it." He commented, pausing as he let it soak in.

"Yeah, but that's this side of the island." Jaden answered. "We're going to where the dorms are." He finished as Ashton smacked his head.

"Uh Jaden, the dorms are on this side of the island." Sho said calmly. "By the way, Bastion what dorm did you get put in?" He asked.

"Well now let's see, if we examine the uniform closely we can observe that the material of the blazer is yellow." Bastion joked.

"Easy there dude, what if he was color blind? Do you think that Sho doesn't wear those glasses for no reason?" Ashton countered.

"Well I do hope it is to see. No offense Sho." Bastion said calmly.

"None taken."

"Well now that's out of the way; what do you guys say to exploring?" Jaden questioned.

"I'm in!" Ashton and Sho shouted at the same time. Bastion chuckled.

"You guys sound like kids in a candy store." He commented.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Ashton asked.

"I believe that would be a no. Sorry but there is a lot of things for me to do before term starts." Bastion finished before walking past the three of them.

"Well, we'll see you around the dorms then!" Jaden replied.

"I sincerely doubt it." Bastion said before walking off. Ashton smiled as Bastion left their sights before turning to Jaden and Sho.

"Let's stop by the Obelisk dorm first; I have to drop some stuff off in my room." Ashton said adjusting his duffle bag as Jaden and Sho nodded. "Follow me!" He cheered, running off before Jaden and Sho could react.

"Hey, slow down there!" Jaden called out.

"Wait up!" Sho shouted.

"Wow, that's not a dorm, it's a castle!" Jaden said quietly as they all stared at the mansion-like dorm a couple moments later. Jaden's statement was almost spot on; the Obelisk Blue Dorm appeared to be more of a castle than an actual school dorm, having more windows out facing the vast lake in front of it than a small school building. It was actually bigger than three, no four foot ball fields, and had balconies for each of its four floors. Several steeples appeared on either end of the building, and the center of the building appeared to have a bigger version of the smaller steeples.

_Dad, why do you have to have things bigger and better than everyone else?_ Ashton thought as he walked up to the front door with Sho and Jaden close behind.

"And where do you two think your going?" Another voice asked. He wore a similar Obelisk Blue uniform, but he appeared to be taller than anyone Ashton ever met before. He had dark green hair, but didn't appear to be someone to mess with.

"Is there a problem? These guys are with me." Ashton said, coming in between the stranger and his friends.

"Yeah, I'll say there is. For one thing, an Obelisk Blue is Fraternizing with Slypher slime. Second there is a no no-talent duelists allowed policy, meaning that duelists with no talent are allowed here." The teen said as students slowly began gathering.

"Oh, so you mean someone like your self huh? Because I didn't see you duel any during the exams. You must have bought your way in ass-hole." Ashton snapped.

"Why you little punk, I oughta wipe that smirk off of your face." The teen countered, as the crowd continued to gather. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a sophomore Obelisk Blue student and you're a freshman. Which means I have a year on you kid."

"Big deal, I've got more dueling experience in my left finger than you have in your whole body. I bet that my friends have more talent than you do." Ashton scoffed, watching as the teen grew angrier.

"Watch yourself Ashton, we'll leave and drop this whole thing. Right Jaden?" Sho asked calmly.

"No, you guys are here because I wanted to show you around here. If this overrated, self-centered pig wants a fight he's going to get one." Ashton countered, setting his bag and briefcase down before retrieving his academy issue disk and his deck.

"Humph, I was getting bored anyways." The sophomore countered pulling out his deck. "I believe that it's time to teach you some manners. Game on kid!" He bellowed, shuffling his deck into the slot and activating the disk. Ashton followed suit and took several paces back as Jaden and Sho took his stuff and moved out of the way.

"DUEL!"

Ashton: 8000

Obelisk Sophomore: 8000

"You started this kid; don't be afraid to cry for momma when it's all over!" The sophomore cried, drawing his top five cards as Ashton did so. "It's my turn, so I'll draw!" He bellowed, drawing another card from the top of his deck. "I'll start off by summoning my Robotic Knight in attack mode!" He shouted, as a humanoid machine appeared wearing a ship captain's hat and wielding a rapier in one of it's hands appeared and stood stoically in between the two of them. (1600/ 1800 LVL: 4)

"Wow, talk about militaristic." Sho commented. Jaden nodded as two cards appeared in between the knight and sophomore.

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn!" The sophomore finished, glaring at Ashton.

"Fine, I draw!" He said, drawing another card from the top of his deck. "First off I'll summon," Ashton paused, as he laid the card down on the reader, "My Celestial Hero Wind Breaker to the field in attack mode!" He said as his feminine hero appeared by his side. (1400/ 500) "Next, because I control a Celestial Hero monster, I am allowed to special summon my Celestial Hero Cerulean Captain to the field in attack mode!" Ashton cried, setting the card on the reader. Everyone turned as the center of the lake began to bubble and froth violently. Almost instantly after a beautiful mermaid, wearing a blue sailor suit with a pirate's jacket and hat appeared and doused the crowd with the water before landing next to Wind Breaker. (1700/1500 LVL: 4)

_Show off. _Wind Breaker grumbled. Cerulean Captain shrugged as she primped and preened herself before settling down.

"Now, for my Captain's special ability! When I special summon her in this fashion, we both must send two cards from our hands to the graveyard!" Ashton said, holding his hand out as the captain swiped two of his cards. Cerulean Captain then leapt over the sophomore and proceeded to take two of his cards, leaving him with one versus Ashton's two.

"Wow, she's really cute!" Sho said dreamily as Ashton's monster jumped back to his side.

"Really? I didn't notice." Jaden answered.

Ashton smiled as he unbuttoned his blazer and pointed at the sophomore's Robotic Knight. "All right, my Cerulean Captain attacks your Robotic Knight with Underwater Splash!" Ashton said as Cerulean Captain leapt at Robotic Knight and grabbed him. After a few moments of struggle, both Cerulean Captain and Robotic Knight fell into the lake. Cerulean Captain then leapt out of the water and landed back on the arena.

Ashton: 8000

Obelisk Sophomore: 7900

"Now my Celestial Hero Wind Breaker attacks your life points directly! Sonic Spore Strike!" Ashton commanded as Wind Breaker leapt into the air and created a cloud of dust and slammed her foot into the sophomore's head.

Ashton: 8000

Obelisk Sophomore: 6500

"Urrgh, lucky punk. Are you done yet?" The sophomore snapped.

"Well, when I lay a card face down I will be." Ashton said calmly as another card appeared in front of him. The sophomore grinned as he drew the top card from his deck.

"I first activate my trap card Reckless Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards, but I have to skip my next two draw phases!" The sophomore said, drawing two cards. "I now activate my spell card, Snatch Steal!" He snapped as the picture of a person stealing a chest from another person. Everyone gasped as a white aura emanated from the card.

"That's bad right?" Sho asked quietly.

"You better believe it Slypher slacker; you see I now can steal one monster on your side of the field, but he gets 1000 life points for as long as I control the selected monster!" He snapped as the white aura wrapped around Wind Breaker and dragged her over to the Sophomore's side of the field. "She won't be staying around for long, you see, I activate the ritual spell card Novox's Prayer which will allow me to summon the Skull Guardian! I must make a sacrifice for monster's whose level total 7 or more, but I already have that thanks to your little girlfriend here." He said, running one of his hands down Wind Breaker's face in a perverted manner. "Now I sacrifice my Blood Vorse and your Celestial Hero Wind Breaker to Ritual Summon my Skull Guardian!" The Sophomore said as a bright blue flame consumed both a card in his hand and Wind Breaker at the same time. Wind Breaker screamed in pain, but shattered as a new figure appeared from the flames. This figure looked like a human covered in all black armor, but had blades as the lower half of his arms. (2050/ 2500 LVL: 7)

"You're sick!" Ashton snapped.

"What, I'm just playing the game. Is that so wrong for me to have a little fun when I can?" The Sophomore countered. "Now I'll have my Skull Guardian attack that mermaid of yours. Go, Skull Impaler!" He bellowed as his monster advanced on Cerulean Captain. Ashton closed his eyes as she was beheaded before being shattered.

Ashton: 7650

Obelisk Sophomore: 6500

"I activate my trap card, The Northern Lights!" Ashton snapped. "This card allows me to summon back a level four or lower fairy type monster from my graveyard! Come on back Wind Breaker!" He said, as the Northern Lights slammed into the ground and revealed Wind Breaker again.

"So you got your girl friend again, big deal. She can't beat my Skull Guardian."

Ashton shrugged. "Maybe not alone, but combined, she can destroy that monster!" He said, drawing the top card of his deck. "I activate my spell card Spellbooks Inside the Pot which will allow us both to draw three cards from our decks." He paused, taking three cards. "I now activate my spell card Angelic Fusion! This card allows me to fusion summon a monster like Polymerization, but if the summoned monster in question is a fairy type, I gain life points equal to the number of materials used multiplied by 500!" Ashton said as Wind Breaker leapt into the air, she was closely followed by Star Slayer who merged in the vortex that appeared. "I summon my Celestial Hero Sky Avenger!" He said, laying his ace monster on the reader. (2750/ 2000)

Ashton: 8650

Obelisk Sophomore: 6500

"There's Ashton's ace monster!" Jaden cheered.

"There was his Ace monster. I activate my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! This card destroys and removes from play a monster with more than 1500 attack points!" The Sophomore countered. Ashton shook his head as a giant hole opened up from underneath Sky Avenger and attempted to swallow her, but closed in on itself. The Sophomore stared dumbfounded as his trap failed to connect.

"My Sky Avenger is immune to spell, trap and monster effects that would destroy her. And seeing as how Bottomless would have done just that, the effect is negated and destroyed!" Ashton said calmly. "Sky Avenger attacks; destroy Skull Guardian with Avenging Crush!" He commanded as Sky Avenger leapt into the air and slammed into Skull Guardian head first.

Ashton: 8650

Obelisk Sophomore: 5800

"All right, break it up! BREAK IT UP!" A shrill voice said as everyone turned. "Step lively now; you're an Obelisk Blue nothing less!" Doctor Cronos commanded as the crowds parted. "What's all of this fuss? And on the first day no less." He turned and jumped as soon as he saw Jaden and Sho.

"I was just going to my room with some friends when this Sophomore started harassing us." Ashton answered. Doctor Cronos rubbed his temples and turned to the Sophomore.

"Wallace, is this true?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I was just telling my new little friend here that Slypher students don't belong here Doctor Cronos. It was nothing but a duel for fun." The Sophomore answered. Doctor Cronos nodded.

"Well now, both of you are in the wrong here, but I'll over look it this time because term has started. Mr. Kaiba, go find your room I think that you'll find it to your liking." He turned to Jaden and Sho, "As for you two, if I see you so much as casting a shadow around here again I'll make sure that you have the whole campus scrubbed clean! Is that clear?" He snapped.

"Crystal sir!" Jaden and Sho said at the same time.

"Good, now get out of my sight! All of you clear off. There's nothing more to see hear, nothing at all. Let's get a move on! Go on people move!" He snapped as the crowd dispersed slowly.

"You got lucky kid. I would have mopped the floor with you if it weren't for Doctor Cronos." Wallace snapped. Ashton shrugged.

"It looked like I was winning to me." Ashton said as he retrieved his bag and briefcase from Jaden and Sho. "Besides, you had three cards in your hand, but you couldn't draw for two turns. It looked as though you put yourself in that tight situation all by yourself." He finished calmly.

"Uh Ashton I don't think that you want to make him any angrier than you already have." Sho said calmly. Ashton shrugged.

"Yeah, and unless you guys want to clean the whole campus you should skedaddle. I don't want you to get in any trouble than you already have supposedly." Ashton said calmly as Jaden and Sho nodded. He turned after they left and sighed. _I hope that they have a shower in there. I'm all sweaty now. _He thought, entering the huge front doors.

The inside of the Obelisk Blue Dorm was just as good if not better than the outside of the dorm. There was a huge chandelier above the main entrance hall and a huge rolling carpet that led to a huge stair case that led to the dormitories and several off branching rooms that were used more like hangouts than anything else. As Ashton looked around the huge entrance hall, he could feel the cold and piercing eyes of the other students glaring at him from all directions.

_What the heck is wrong with everyone?_ Ashton thought as he slowly wandered his way through the dorm hallways. After a few minutes Ashton managed to find his room, on the top floor closest to the stair case. As soon as he opened the door, he nearly dropped his stuff.

The room was nice and clean, with a pair of couches surrounding a table and a huge T.V. to his left. As he ventured deeper into the room, he saw a huge bed in a separate room that branched off into a room all its own. Ashton turned to the right and saw a huge desk with enough room to set up a huge desktop computer on top of it. A bathroom also branched off of the main room, and appeared as expensive as everything else in the room.

"Nice place isn't it?" Ashton heard a voice say from behind him. He turned to see someone standing in the threshold of his room. The person had flaming red hair and a scar on his left eye. His Obelisk Uniform was missing a right sleeve, but it revealed his right arm to be well muscled as opposed to most of the other students. He had a pair of black eyes, and fair skin which caused Ashton to wonder if he was human or not. "I think that Seto Kaiba did an excellent job in the design of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. I mean, he must have put a lot of thought into it."

"Yeah, I'll let my dad know what you think about it." Ashton said calmly. "Who are you?" Ashton asked.

"Oh, I'm Devon. Devon Richards." Devon said, extending his hand.

"Ashton, Ashton Kaiba." Ashton said, shaking his hand.

"I noticed that you were defending a pair of Slypher Reds earlier. Those were some nice moves you had there. Though no one really can get away with winning against Wallace." Devon commented as Ashton took off his shoes and leapt onto the couch. "Why'd you do it?" Devon asked.

"Why?" Ashton repeated. "Well, I did it because I didn't want anyone racking on my friends like that." He said.

"You sound just like a guy I know." Devon said, calmly walking to one of the windows and pulling back the curtains. "He was all about protecting his friends, even at the cost of his own reputation and status."

"Is reputation and status everything?" Ashton asked. "I mean, there has to be more to it than having a certain reputation. And after you're dead and gone, I'm sure that no one cares about your status." Devon chuckled.

"I guess you're right." He turned and watched as Ashton yawned heavily. "I see that your duel has taken more out of you then what you first realized."

"Nah, I'm just bummed out that I didn't get to finish that Sophomore." Ashton corrected. "I was winning too."

"Like you said earlier, the match could have gone either way. It was too early to tell." Devon said quietly. Ashton nodded half heartedly.

"Yeah...." Ashton added sleepily. "Look, Devon I'm going to crash now. You think that you can let me know when the welcoming party starts?" He asked. Devon nodded and left as quietly as he could before Ashton fell asleep.

-Meanwhile, in front of the Slypher Red Dorm-

"Wow would you look at this place?" Jaden said happily.

"Yeah, this place looks like a Urinal with a balcony." Sho complained, running his hand along one of the banisters and moaning miserably. Sho's observation wasn't too far from the truth as the red dorm up close appeared to be in shambles. The yellow walls screamed to be washed as the paint from the banister began to peal off of its surface and threatened to give anyone a splinter if they left their hands on for too long.

"No way Sho, this place is awesome!" Jaden said happily. Sho shook his head as Jaden went to one of the rooms on the second floor. "This is our room right here." He said calmly opening the door and stepping into the room. There was a triple set bunk bed stuck uncomfortably in between the back wall of a super small kitchen. A virtually destroyed desk sat next to the bed, but was held up by several recently installed supports. An equally small bathroom sat across the kitchen, and was in dire need of some repairs.

"Come on Jaden its really dark in here, I mean there could be roaches the size of your arm in here!" Sho whimpered.

"Again Sho, there's that confidence issue." Jaden remarked. "Besides roaches cant get that big, and the problem of the dark can be settled by opening these curtains here!" He said, opening the curtains.

"HEY! Those were closed for a reason okay!" A very angry voice shouted from the top bunk of their dorm. In the next instant the top bunk's covers flew off of the front of the bed as the voice's face came into full view. The owner appeared to be a koala, and scared the crap out of Sho and Jaden. The owner of the face had black and beady eyes along with a giant pink nose. His black hair was styled in a way that made it look like he had the ears of a koala too.

"Sorry dude, we were just opening the curtains..." Sho mumbled.

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" The boy grumbled.

"We're your new room mates!" Jaden said happily, only making the boy grumble angrier.

"I can see that you're new here, so let me give you the low down about how things work here."

"Like when we get our class schedule?" Sho asked.

"No, like the whole system here. You see, everyone here wears different colored blazer that represents your rank." The kid paused, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "First you have the Obelisk Blue students; they're the students who either got in with mommy and daddy's money or by going all the way through duel prep school. They're also the students with the highest grades. Then we have the Ra Yellow Students, who passed the entrance exam, but didn't go to duel prep school, or have the money to get into the Obelisk Blue dorms. Then there's us, the Red Wonders."

"Red Wonders? It sounds like it's got a nice ring to it." Sho said quietly.

"What I mean is I wonder how flunkies like us got in this school in the first place. I mean, its like they had no room in the Ra Yellow dorm, but rather than make more room for us, they give us the bottom of the barrel." The Boy finished.

"I really got to work on both of your confidence." Jaden muttered. He stopped however and grinned. "You guys feel that?" Jaden asked.

"Feel what?" Sho asked.

"There's a duel going on right now!" Jaden said quietly.

"Really? How do you know?" Sho asked. Jaden shrugged and ran out of their dorm room.

"I just know Sho! Come on!" Jaden exclaimed, running off.

A couple minutes of aimless wandering, Jaden and Sho found themselves in one of the hallways of the main building. No one else was inside, but they could hear the sounds of several other students talking to each other.

"You see Sho, I was right! There is a duel going down here." Jaden said quickly, looking around in excitement.

"And you know that how?" Sho asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you man? I just know that there's a duel going on. It's like instinct or something." Jaden answered.

"Instinct...." Sho repeated. He bumped into the back of Jaden and squeaked as he took a deep breath through his nose. "What is it Jaden?"

"We're close. I can smell the duel." Jaden turned and started running down a hallway to their left. Sho moaned and did his best to keep up. "Come on, it's this way!" He shouted, continuing to run down the hallway. After a few minutes, they stopped, only to arrive at the biggest duel arena that they had ever saw.

"Wow, check this out.... This place is huge!" Sho said, marveling at what he saw. There were row upon row of seats, stacked one behind and above the others in a circular fashion. There was also a control box above one of the other entrances to the arena which controlled the lights, or some other technical problems. There was a field that sat on a pedestal in the middle of the arena that looked like it was ready for professional use.

"Yeah, its really high tech. This place is amazing!" Jaden commented.

"What are you Slypher's doing here?" Jaden and Sho turned to see a pair of Obelisk students glaring at them both. One of the students was heavily set and had a brown buzz cut, while the other wasn't as heavily set but had blue hair that covered his face and glasses. "This is our turf, no slacker's allowed." The thin student said calmly.

"But I thought that any student was allowed here." Jaden countered.

"Nope, look again kid. Our emblem's here behind you." The heavier set kid said pointing to a place above them. Jaden and Sho turned to see an emblem with Obelisk The Tormentor's head in the center.

"Jaden, I don't know about you but my instinct is telling me to run." Sho whimpered.

"Yeah, we'll leave.... After I duel one of you!" Jaden proclaimed startling both Obelisks.

"Are you nuts?" The first Obelisk snapped. "Why would we waste our time on you?"

"Besides, you wouldn't last two minutes against us." The second Obelisk added.

"Alright you two, that's enough." A harsh voice said from the stands. They all looked up to see another Obelisk stand up from one of the chairs that he was sitting in and glare at Jaden and Sho.

"Wow, talk about looks that kill..." Sho mumbled.

"What was that Slacker?" The first Obelisk shouted. "That's the great Chazz Princeton you're talking about! Show some respect!"

"I said cool it would you." Chazz snapped, causing the Obelisk to fall silent. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pair of slackers that need to know their place." Chazz paused clenching his fist and grinning malevolently. "Well then let me, the next Duel King show you you're place here at my feet." Jaden laughed, causing Chazz to sweat drop. "What's so funny slacker?" He snapped.

"Well that's funny, because I thought that you said that were going to be the next Duel King." Jaden said fighting through fits of laughter. "I mean because that's exactly what I am going to be!" He finished, looking Chazz in the eye.

"Really? Well we can settle this now if you want." Chazz countered, glaring at Jaden.

"Oh it's on." Jaden smiled, tensing up.

"So that's where you all are." A stoic voice snapped, breaking the tension like a twig. Everyone turned to see a Sandy blond haired teenager enter the arena with another teenager, wearing an Obelisk Blue female's uniform with brown hair and green eyes. They both stopped as the rising tension settled.

"Oh, Asuka. You're just in time to see me wipe this Slypher trash out of our turf. I'm sure that it won't be a long duel, but an entertaining one." Chazz said bitterly.

"And I was here to remind you that the Obelisk Blue welcome dinner is just about to start. Or did you forget?" She snapped. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't forget. I was just on my way that's all. Come on guys, we'll deal with this Slypher sludge later." He snapped, storming off with the other two teenagers following him as close as possible. Asuka turned to Jaden and Sho and grinned.

"Don't worry about Chazz, not all Obelisks are like that." She said reassuringly. Jaden nodded.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that from our buddy Ashton." Jaden replied.

"So you two were the kids that were with him." The second girl replied dreamily.

"Uhh, yeah. Well you two better be going too. The Slyphir Red welcome dinner is about to start soon as well." Asuka spoke over her companion.

"Yeah thanks!" Jaden said quickly. "Let's go Sho." He said before turning to go. Sho nodded and followed in pursuit. Jaden stopped and turned back to both Asuka and her friend. "Umm, before we go, who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Tenjouin, Asuka Tenjouin." Asuka said calmly.

"I'm Melody, Melanie Kujaku." Her friend piped up.

"That's cool. The name's Jaden!" Jaden said happily before running off.

"Are you going to introduce me?" Sho moaned, chasing after his friend. Asuka laughed as they both ran out of sight.

_Hmm, Jaden huh? This could get interesting..._ Asuka thought as she and Melanie turned to leave the arena.

- The Obelisk Blue Dorm-

Thirty minutes later Ashton woke up to hear a gentle knock on the door. He bolted up off of the couch and ran to the door, nearly tripping over his briefcase, opening it. On the other side of the door he saw Devon's face and grinned. "Is it time already?" Ashton asked sleepily. Devon nodded and smiled as Ashton gave a yawn.

"You must have slept for a while." Devon said calmly. Ashton nodded and opened the door, walking to his duffle bag and heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to leave now if you're going to take a shower." He said calmly, seeing Ashton nod sleepily before closing the bathroom door.

After a couple of minutes Ashton exited his dorm room and yawned heavily. "Man, what is that?" He asked, as the smell of something well prepared floated from the kitchen up to where he stood.

"Well you won't know if you don't hurry." Devon said, walking down the stairs. Ashton followed suit, walking down the stairs faster than he intended and tripped over his own feet before landing face first on the landing to the second floor.

"Oww.... that hurt..." Devon smiled as Ashton picked himself off of the floor. "I really need some caffeine. I'm just out of it." Ashton said before looking up.

"Come on; let's get you something before you kill someone." Devon remarked, helping Ashton off of the floor and dusting him off.

"Yeah, the last thing this dorm needs is someone in the hospital." Ashton commented. Both teens entered the cafeteria and were immediately blasted with the sounds of idle chatter between several students, all holding some sort of small party tray, or a wine glass or something that occupied one of their hands as more of a symbol than anything else. The table that sat off to the side of the room was spread with things that mostly cost more than the table itself, and some of the items presented were a mystery to Ashton. There were many soups and sauces as far as the eye could see, plates full of all sorts of different dishes, and more importantly they all looked untouched.

"Ah Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Richards, we are so glad that you could join us. Is everything to your liking?" Doctor Cronos asked. Ashton blinked and looked around, staring at the table as if he were looking for something.

"Not really, well I need some caffeine before I fall over again Doctor Cronos." Ashton replied. He watched as Doctor Cronos snapped his fingers for the attention of one of the servers and whispered something to him. The server left in a huff and immediately appeared with several mugs filled with either coffee or tea among other things. Ashton picked up one of the mugs and smiled as he downed it. "That's better thanks." He said quietly.

"You boys let me know if you need anything else." Doctor Cronos said happily before leaving them to themselves. Ashton let out a sigh and stared out one of the windows, soaking up the atmosphere of the welcome dinner.

Though everyone was going through the same thing in the Ra and Slyphir Dorms as The Obelisk students were, there were some significant differences. The Ra Yellow students were treated to a more of a nice restaurant buffet seating and everything was really clean, but it wasn't the caliber of the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

The Slypher Red students weren't even lucky to get that though. While the Ra and Obelisk students were treated to some really good food and a chance to meet their dorm headmasters, the Red students were lucky to get a decent meal and a cat sat on the table where all of the reds assumed the headmaster would sit.

"This is our welcome new students' dinner?" A Slypher student moaned, staring at a cafeteria tray. The contents appeared to be the poorest quality of food that could be brought to the island while passing health codes. There was a reasonably sized bowl of rice, at least four to five heavily burned fish and maybe a cup of vegetables. As everyone looked in disgust, the sounds of footsteps could be heard in the kitchen. The Slypher Red students looked up and watched as a tall man, wearing a white button-up t-shirt and slacks along with a pair of glasses appeared from behind the blinds. He had long hair tied into a ponytail and smiled as he picked up the cat that sat on the table.

"Welcome students one and all to the Slypher Red Dorm. I am your Headmaster, Professor Banner, and this little buddy here is Pharaoh. Now before we eat, I would like for everyone to say something about themselves." Professor Banner said.

Jaden however wasn't paying any attention, and was busily stuffing himself with the food on the table.

"Uhh Jaden, I don't think that we're supposed to eat yet." Sho whispered without a response from Jaden. He looked over his shoulder and watched as everyone glared angrily at them both. "Jaden, everyone is staring...." Sho continued jumping as Professor Banner got up from his table. "Jaden, we're supposed to say something about our selves..."

"Okay, how about this?" Jaden said, setting his bowl of rice aside and smiling. "The name's Jaden Yuki and this is the best stuff I've ever had!" He exclaimed before digging in again. Sho sweat dropped.

"Jaden, he's getting mad..." Sho protested. "He's coming over here...." Sho watched as Professor Banner stood over them and smiled, but one could tell that he was slightly angry. "Jaden he's here..." Sho moaned, expecting Professor Banner to shout.

"Well seeing as how we can't contain ourselves lets dig in!" He said as the Slypher students let out a half-hearted cheer.

After their meal, Jaden and Sho spent their time hanging around their dorm room. Sho was making tea as Jaden spent his time fiddling with his Pom-pilot. "Hey Jaden, are you thirsty?" He asked, holding a tray of tea glasses. Jaden smiled and picked one up from the tray.

"Thanks Sho." Jaden said, setting the glass down and continuing to stare at the Pom-Pilot.

"Do you want one? I mean, that is, would you like a glass of tea too?" Sho asked the boy from the top bunk.

"If I wanted tea I would have gotten it myself." The boy snapped, causing Sho to jump and spill the tea all over himself.

"Hey, ease up dude no need to snap. We are going to be your room mates after all right?" Jaden said, in an attempt to sound diplomatic as he set down his Pom-pilot and headed to the bathroom. "We got any towels in here what's your face?" Jaden asked, hearing an angry grunt.

"Not unless you want to clean them. And don't call me what's your face. I have a name you know." The boy said as Jaden returned and tossed Sho a towel.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Jaden asked.

"It's Maeda. Hayato Maeda, and don't you two forget it!" Hayato growled, rolling over and stared at the two of them. Just then, Jaden's Pom-pilot buzzed and vibrated on the floor where he had set it down.

"Wonder who that could be?" Jaden mumbled, picking it up and opening it. The screen showed a picture of an envelope and as he pushed the button to open it, Chazz's face appeared on the screen.

"Well now slacker, I hope you don't think that you're off the hook. Let's see if you can be the next Duel King. Meet me at the Obelisk arena at midnight and we'll settle this." He said as the screen fuzzed out.

"Was that Chazz?" Hayato asked. Jaden nodded and grabbed his disk and his deck. "Dude, I wouldn't want to mess with Chazz, all you'll get is trouble." Hayato said as Jaden pocketed his Pom-pilot.

"Well I'm not you. And I also don't want to back down from this; I want to test my metal against an Obelisk." Jaden said calmly, standing up and grinning. "Besides, we are students and as such are allowed to duel here am I right?"

"Yeah, but what if we get in trouble?" Sho moaned. Jaden smiled and rubbed his head playfully.

"Come on Sho, we aren't going to get in trouble. Let's get going!" Jaden said as he ran out of their dorm room.

-Obelisk Arena, Midnight-

Chazz smiled as he stood on the central arena platform, both of his Obelisk friends flanking him on either side. _It seems that the slacker didn't show up._ Chazz thought as he heard steps from one of the hallways closest to the Arena and paused. Jaden and Sho appeared, doing their best to quietly run as fast as they could into the arena. Chazz let out a devilish smirk as Sho and Jaden caught a breather. "It seems as though you two showed up. That's good, I was getting worried."

"Yeah.... I'm here, so let's get to it." Jaden said calmly. Chazz smiled.

"In due time slacker, but I have a special rule that I want to address first." Chazz said as Jaden climbed up onto the Arena and his friends climbed off.

"Well then let's hear it." Jaden said calmly. Chazz laughed maliciously.

"All right then, you and I will duel but when I win you surrender that Elemental Hero Terra Firma of yours. Otherwise I'll let you go." Chazz said calmly.

"That's not fair!" Sho snapped, he immediately cringed as Chazz and the other Obelisks glared at him, causing him to cringe and fall silent.

"So what's it going to be Slacker?" Chazz asked as Jaden closed his eyes.

"Yeah I'll duel, but you aren't getting Terra Firma. These cards mean more to me than you think!" Jaden snapped. Chazz smiled.

"What if I told you that I would put up something of equal value? Say, this?" He said, holding up a card that had a worm-like dragon on the picture. "I mean its only fair right?" Jaden shook his head.

"No, I won't bet this card." Jaden snapped.

Chazz smirked. "I knew that you would feel that way, so we'll settle this after we duel. Get ready slacker." Chazz snapped, activating his duel disk. Jaden activated his disk and grinned.

"I'm going to make you regret wanting me to bet Terra Firma!" Jaden snapped.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 8000

"The first move is mine kid." Chazz said, taking another card from the top of his deck. "I'll start off by summoning my Reborn Zombie to the field, in defense mode. I'll then throw two more cards down to back it up and end this move for now." He finished. In front of him a human body that didn't look like it was buried for too long in the grave appeared in front of him, kneeling with its arms crossed in front of him (1000/ 1600 LVL: 4). Two cards showed up behind the zombie as soon as Chazz set them down.

"All right, my move!" Jaden drew the top card of his deck and stared at the cards in his hand. "I'll start with this!" Jaden said, pulling three cards out of his hand and flashing them. "I activate the spell card Polymerization from my hand to send my Elemental Hero's Woodsman and Ocean to the Graveyard to fusion summon," Jaden paused as both heroes leapt into the vortex behind him, "My Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Jaden's white clad hero descended from the vortex as the fusion was finished, but not before Chazz started laughing again.

"Now that's the spirit, it seems as though your Terra Firma will be fighting for me. I activate my Hellfire Polymer Trap Card!" Chazz cheered. Black flames erupted from the card as it consumed his zombie, but over lapped Jaden's monster.

"Hey, what gives?" Jaden asked. Chazz only smiled as Terra Firma leapt over to Chazz's side of the field.

"Chthonian Polymer, also known as Hellfire Polymer is an extremely dangerous trap, especially for Jaden." A familiar voice answered. Sho turned to see that Ashton along with Asuka had managed to enter the arena without interrupting the duel.

"When did you two get here Ashton?" Sho asked as both Asuka and Ashton walked over to where Sho was standing.

"We showed up when Ashton saw Chazz and his goons headed to the arena." Ashton answered.

"Naturally he forgot to tell you guys that there are no off hour duels allowed on campus. What were you thinking Chazz, we could get into a lot of trouble here if we get caught, and on the first day!" Asuka snapped.

"I needed to put this slime in his place is all." Chazz countered, turning back to the duel. Ashton shrugged.

"Anyways, Hellfire Polymer is a trap that allows you to steal an opponents Fusion monster at the cost of one of your own. Jaden's going to have to worm his way out of this one." Ashton remarked, watching as Jaden took another card from his hand and groaning at the same time.

"I summon to the field, my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden said, setting another card on the reader. Another humanoid figure appeared, only this one was all brown and had a red dome for a head. This new figure took the same position as Reborn Zombie on Jaden's side of the field. (800/ 2000 LVL: 4) "That'll have to do it for now." Jaden finished glumly.

"Heh, that's right slacker hide behind your weak monster." Chazz scoffed as he drew another card from the top of his deck. "I'll just knock it down, by summoning my Hellfire Soldier in attack mode!" Chazz commanded as another stream of black flames erupted to the left of Terra Firma. A pair of red eyes began glowing as a human in heavy metal plates wielding a heavy cleaving sword stepped out of the fire. (1200/ 1400 LVL: 4)

"Now Terra Firma, destroy his Elemental Hero Clayman with Terra Firma Gravity!" Chazz commanded as Clayman was immediately drawn to Terra Firma in the same way that Ancient Gear Golem was. The difference was that as Terra Firma drew his energy sword, it radiated with black energy like the fire that surrounded it. Terra Firma swung his sword heavily on Clayman and swiftly destroyed it in a heavy explosion. "Now, Hellfire Soldier, attack his life points directly with Hellfire Slash!" Chazz commanded. Hellfire Soldier leapt into the air and let out a terrible roar as the blade slammed headlong into Jaden, knocking him to the ground.

Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 6800

"Oww.... that hurt....." Jaden moaned as he got back up to his feet.

"Is he okay?" Asuka asked as Jaden wobbled a bit. Sho and Ashton thought the same thing only to see Jaden draw his next card.

"It's my turn Chazz, so I draw!" Jaden declared. "I'll activate my Spellbooks inside the Pot! This allows us both to draw three cards!" Jaden said as he and Chazz both drew three. "Now I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed. In a flash of lightning a new hero appeared, wearing an all blue and yellow jumpsuit with his face hidden behind a helmet. (1600/ 1400 LVL: 4) "Now my Sparkman attacks Hellfire Soldier with Shining Surge Flash!"

Sparkman leapt into the air and threw a bolt of lightning at Chazz's soldier, destroying it on the spot. The sword that his soldier held had different ideas however, and descended rapidly on Jaden, slashing him on the spot.

Chazz: 7600

Jaden: 6400

"Heh, thanks to the special ability of my Hellfire Soldier, you take damage equal to the battle damage that I took this turn!" Chazz mocked as Jaden trembled painfully.

"I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn. Your move Chazz." Jaden replied as two cards appeared behind Sparkman.

Chazz smirked as he drew another card from his deck. "Now, Terra Firma destroy Elemental Hero Sparkman with Terra Firma Gravity!" He commanded. Terra Firma leapt into the air and began its signature attack, but stopped as one of Jaden's face down cards flipped up.

"Sorry Chazz but you triggered my trap card," Jaden paused as a wormhole opened up between both Terra Firma and Sparkman, causing them both to switch sides. "Go Mirror Gate! This card forces both of our monsters to switch sides before combat!" Jaden finished. Sparkman now had the dark flames around its body like Terra Firma had, while Terra Firma radiated with a bright light.

"He played Mirror Gate... that was an awesome play..." Sho mumbled.

_Nice move Jaden, but what about your other facedown card? _Ashton thought.

"Big deal, you're still only going to deal minimal damage to me." Chazz scoffed. Jaden shrugged.

"Yeah, but I still have Terra Firma back. Now show him how a true hero attacks! Go, Terra Firma Gravity!" Jaden commanded as Terra Firma leapt at Sparkman and ran him through with his energy sword before destroying him.

Chazz: 6700

Jaden: 6400

"This game is getting close. And it's early on too." Asuka commented; she turned as Ashton had disappeared from where they were standing. "Hey Sho, have you seen Ashton?"

"He said that he had to check something out. He'll be back in a moment." Sho answered. They both turned however to see Ashton run back into the arena as fast and as quiet as he could.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as Ashton caught his breath.

"Campus.... Campus Security.... they're coming this way!" Ashton exclaimed, causing everyone to freeze with terror.

"We have to get out of here!" One of the Obelisks whimpered. The holograms faded as both Chazz and Jaden leapt off of the dueling platform.

"I saw what I needed to see anyways, your win against Doctor Cronos was pure luck. Nothing more." Chazz snapped before turning to go. "Let's go guys; I have nothing more that I need to do here." He finished as he turned to go. The two Obelisks followed him in an attempt to go as quickly as possible, but in the most dignified manner as possible.

"What a jerk." Ashton commented under his breath. He turned to Asuka, Jaden and Sho. "So, does anybody have a plan?" He asked as Asuka nodded.

"There's a secret entrance that can lead us outside. Follow me." Asuka said as they ran off, shutting the lights off of the arena before leaving.

-Outside of the main building-

"Aww man, if those security guys came I would have wiped that smug look off of Chazz's face." Jaden moaned as quietly and as miserably as possible. Everyone else just shook their heads calmly.

"Look Jaden, it was too close to call, the game could have gone other way." Ashton said in an attempt to deflate Jaden's ego.

"Not with this set up." Jaden answered, resetting everything he had on the board. "My face down was Grave Attack, and these were my next five cards." Jaden said, flashing the top five cards of his deck.

"Not bad...." Asuka said calmly. "Well, classes start in a couple of hours, so we had better get some sleep." She said, turning to leave. "I'll see you all later."

"Later."

"Bye."

"Sleep well."

As Asuka left, Ashton let out another yawn. "Well, that's my cue to head on out of here. Jaden, Sho, I'll see you both later." He finished, heading to his Dorm leaving Jaden and Sho to themselves. _This is going to be an interesting year. Very interesting indeed._

Whew, finally done with this chapter. I wanted this duel to be a little bit closer than the original episode only because of how close in the first season that Jaden and Chazz's skills are. Well, in my opinion at least. Just like the last chapter, any recommendations or comments for the next episode are welcome!

And on the next Episode, Cronos has a plan for the Slypher Red Ace. But his tiny wingman partner is the one to fall victim to his plot. Will Jaden be able to rescue both himself and Sho from expulsion?

And, rumor has it that a student has a knack for taking the law into his own hands. But he also takes a liking to magic tricks. When Ashton discovers his true identity, he'll have to do everything he can to avoid every possible illusion ever conceived to win! Can it be done, especially when you've never been to a real magic show? Find out on the Next White Dragon Legacy!

New Cards:

Celestial Hero Cerulean Captain

Water Attribute, Fairy Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1500

Picture: A very pretty mermaid in a blue sailor suit with a pirate hat sitting in a clam shell on top of a pile of treasure.

Effect: If there is a Celestial Hero Monster on your side of the field you can special summon this card. If you do so, both you and your opponent must discard two cards from the hand. When this card is attacked and there is a Celestial Hero monster on your side of the field you can discard one card from you opponent's hand.


	3. The Queen of Ice

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh/Yugioh GX shows or TCG. All rights and ownership goes to their respective owners. I only own my own characters and cards created from within.

Chapter 3: The Queen of Ice

No one had learned of Chazz and Jaden's duel last night, and those that were there had different stories to tell when confronted. The only thing that was truly common between both sides was that they said Jaden had the advantage.

Classes started early the next day, at eight o-clock in the morning. And to the disgust of Ashton and Cronos; he, Jaden, Sho, and Chazz, along with Asuka, Melody (or Melanie as some people called her), Misawa and Wallace all had class together. The class set up was the biggest problem for Ashton, only because the three dorms were split up even in class; the Slypher red students sat on the bottom rows of Desks while the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue Students sat above them.

"Now, does anyone know how many types of cards there are?" Doctor Cronos asked the class. "I'm not talking about monster types of course, but I want to know about the different types of cards that you can use in a duel. Anyone? Can anyone give me an answer?"

Ashton was one of the first to shoot his hand up in the air, but was beaten a few seconds by Asuka. "Yes Ms. Rhodes, explain to the class the different types of cards that a player can use in a simple game of Duel Monsters." Cronos said, pointing at Asuka.

"Yes sir." Asuka said as she rose from her chair. "Duel monster cards can be classified into different types of cards: Normal Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Fusion Monster Cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Normal Spell Cards, Quickplay Spell Cards, Continuous Spell Cards, Equip Spell Cards, Ritual Spell Cards, Field Spell Cards, Normal Trap Cards, Continuous Trap Cards and Counter Trap Cards." Asuka answered, causing delight to grace Cronos's face.

"Excellent work my dear. Now are there any other, more specific cards that a player can use in there deck?" Cronos asked. Everyone in the room looked puzzled at what Cronos meant until Wallace raised his hand. "Yes, Wallace can you name these extra special cards?"

"Well there are..... Trap Monster cards for starters." Wallace answered, appearing to struggle with the question.

"Can anyone help Wallace out with the Question?" He turned to Ashton who rose to his feet. "Ah Mr. Kaiba, any help that you can give Wallace is extremely recommended." Cronos said cheerfully.

"Wallace had it right, there are Trap Monster cards. But there are more cards that combine more than one ruling." Ashton paused and took a deep breath. "There are Spell Monster Cards (Note: Think of the Crystal Beasts.), also we have Equip Trap Cards, Continuous Trap Spell Cards, Field Trap Cards, and the most deadly, Field Virus Cards." Cronos continued to beam with pride as both Ashton and Wallace sat down.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Field Spells are good for? Let's pick on someone who hasn't answered yet." Cronos said calmly scanning the class. His eyes stopped on Sho, who began trembling like a leaf. "You Mr. Marufuji, What are Field Spells good for? You can give an example if you like."

Sho continued trembling as he rose from his chair. After taking a deep breath he seemed to calm down for a split second before getting nervous again. "Well.... A field spell is where it counters.... no a field spell boosts, wait that's not right either.... Umm, can I get some help please...." He whimpered causing some of the Obelisks to laugh at him. Melody smiled and rose from her seat as everyone turned to her.

"Yes, Ms. Kujaku?" Cronos asked as Melody took a deep breath.

"To answer your question for Mr. Marufuji, Field Spell Cards have different effects for different Monsters. For example, if one were to activate the field spell Yami on a field with primarily Demon type monsters, those Demon type monsters will gain 200 Attack and Defense Points while all Angel Type Monsters would lose 200 Attack Points and Defense Points."

"Excellent job Ms. Kujaku, well it wasn't to be unexpected from one of my elite Obelisk Students. As for you Mr. Marufuji, I would expect you to pay attention in class. The year hasn't even started and you are behind, this must be a personal record for the red dorm." Cronos scoffed, turning to the blackboard.

"Well you shouldn't be as confident in the Obelisk students as you are Doctor Cronos." Jaden began, causing Doctor Cronos to turn. "I mean Wallace is a Sophomore Obelisk and he needed help."

"And your point is Mr. Yuki?" Cronos sneered.

"My point is that you shouldn't look down on us Doctor Cronos. I mean look at me, I'm a red and I beat you. So when you talk trash about us, you're talking trash about yourself. Think about it for a second before you want to talk bad next time." Jaden said in a sage-like manner.

_This has gone long enough!_ Cronos cursed mentally. He watched as even some of the Obelisk Blue students understood some of Jaden's logic and started to squirm. _I mean yes he does have a point.... Wait what am I saying! I will not have a student talk back to me in this manner! This is the day that you've crossed the line Jaden Yuki. I'll see to it that you are expelled, Even if it kills me! _Cronos cursed mentally, his blood boiling.

The next class that was on Ashton's list was with Professor Banner, and it was just as entertaining as the last. He also managed to get a class with Devon, which was a plus, and saw that once again Sho was a primary target of the classes' enjoyment, however unintentional it was.

"So how was Cronos Ashton?" Devon asked quietly. Ashton shrugged.

"A little thought provoking. But I tell you, it was at the good Doctor's expense." Ashton replied, watching as Sho returned Pharaoh back to Professor Banner.

"Really? Is that why he's so steamed?" Devon replied, sounding surprised. Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not the half of it. Jaden Yuki was the one who did the thought provoking in the first place." Ashton whispered.

"Mr. Richards, Mr. Kaiba would you two come down and do a demonstration for the class?" Professor Banner asked, holding a pair of disks in his hands. Ashton and Devon nodded and made their way to the front of the class.

"All right, so are we going to duel each other Professor?" Ashton asked.

"Yes, but the thing is you can only attack each other with the fusion monsters in the decks that I have given you." Professor Banner said, handing each of them a duel disk. Ashton and Devon took the disks, and slid them on their wrists before walking a couple of paces away from where Professor Banner stood.

"Well, let's see how good you are Ashton." Devon called out.

"Yeah let's see, I'm not holding back Devon!" Ashton countered.

"DUEL!" They both shouted as Professor Banner walked back behind his desk.

Ashton: 8000

Devon: 8000

"Well let's see what we got here..." Ashton murmured as he drew his first five cards. _Humph, not exactly what I'm used to playing but it'll have to do. _Ashton thought quickly.

_Spellcasters! Oh Professor Banner, this is right up my alley. Ashton I'm sorry but this duel is mine. _Devon thought as he drew his next card. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go first!" Devon declared, studying his hand. "I first summon my Witch of The Black Forest in defense mode!" He said as a woman wearing an all black dress and a third eye appeared in front of Devon and appeared to be praying. (1100/ 1200 LVL: 4) "I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn!" Devon finished as two more cards appeared behind his witch.

"My turn now!" Ashton declared, drawing another card from his deck. "To start I'll activate Fusion Sage, which will allow me to search for a Polymerization in my deck and add it to my hand!" He said as another card slid from his deck and snatched it up. "I next activate the Polymerization in my hand to fusion my Protector of the Throne and My Guardian of the Labyrinth to fusion summon," Ashton paused as a human in armor with a shield that had a mouth and was wreathed in flames leapt into the air with a female in a blue dress. Both humans merged into a blond haired human that had green armor and a spear in his right hand. (1850/ 1500 LVL: 5) "Giltia the Dark Knight!" Ashton finished as his monster descended onto the field.

"Wow, he had a fusion monster on the first turn." Jaden remarked from his seat. Sho shook his head.

"Ashton has to watch out for those face down cards though." Sho said quietly.

"Now I'm going to do something a little drastic, I activate the field spell Fusion Gate!" Ashton continued, as an all black vortex opened up above both him and Devon. "You see, this field spell allows me to fusion summon monsters with out Polymerization, the thing is that I have to remove the materials from play!"

"Hold on there for a second children." Professor Banner said, holding up his hand. Everyone stopped and stared as Professor Banner stood up from his seat.

"Did I do something wrong already?" Ashton asked.

"No Ashton you're fine. I would like to point out the fact that you have just used the field spell Fusion Gate." Professor Banner began. "Normally duelists don't remove their cards from play unless they can't help it. But in certain situations, and with proper cards, one can fusion summon a fusion monster with out the usage of Polymerization. Some fusion monsters even can fuse together without the help of any kind of magic at all. Can anyone name this special kind of fusion?" He asked.

"There is the XYZ fusion series." Melody said, raising her hand.

"Excellent Job Ms. Kujaku. Yes the X, Y, and Z monsters can fuse together with their specific parts to make even stronger monsters." Professor Banner said calmly. "In this class, like I said, we will go over more unnatural types of duel strategy just to give you some experience into duel tactics that you have may not have even heard of." Professor Banner smiled and turned back to his desk. "You two can keep up with the duel now.

"All righty then, I'll have my Dark Knight attack with Dark Dimension Spear!" Ashton declared as Giltia leapt into the air and drove his spear into Devon's witch.

"You've activated my monster's effect!" Devon said happily. "By sending her to the graveyard, I am allowed to add one monster with 1500 Defense Points or less to my hand!" He finished as he swiped a card from his deck to the hand. "I think Sangan will do for now." Devon finished.

"Well now, it's your turn!" Ashton challenged as Devon drew the top card from his deck.

_Well this is a change._ Devon thought as he stared at his hand. "I first activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, this card allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard! I think that I'll bring my witch back!" Devon commanded as his witch erupted out of the ground. "Next, I'll activate my own Polymerization to fusion my Sangan and my Witch of the Black Forest to summon my Sanwitch!" Devon declared as a brown three eyed imp appeared next to his witch and leapt into the vortex over head. What came out next was a little sage that was covered in white robes and a hat. The little sage had a staff that matched his size as a tiny Sangan appeared next to him.(2100/ 1800 LVL: 6) "And now my Witch's effect activates a second time, allowing me to bring my Mystical Sheep #2 to my hand!" Devon finished as he retrieved another card from his deck. "I'll now attack you with my Sanwitch! Destroy his Giltia now!" Devon declared as Sanwitch leapt into the air and threw a wave at Ashton's monster and destroyed him.

Ashton: 7750

Devon: 8000

"It's your turn Ashton." Devon said quickly. Ashton nodded and drew the top card of his deck.

"Great!" Ashton cheered as he held up the card he just drew. "I activate my Fusion Recovery! This card allows me to return one fusion material monster and one Polymerization from my graveyard to my hand!" Ashton declared as he added two more cards to his hand. "I now fuse my Summoned Skull with my Red Eyes Black Dragon through Fusion Gate to fusion summon," Ashton paused as his two monsters merged together, one an all black dragon with red eyes, and the other a Demon that had bones on the outside of his body like a carapace; the two creatures fused into an all dark green dragon that had bones on the outside like the Demon. (3200/ 2500 LVL: 9) "Rise my Black Demon's Dragon!" Ashton declared as the monster roared powerfully.

"Why didn't you use Polymerization?" Devon asked. Ashton shrugged.

"I made the assumption that you had a Buster Blader in your hand. With that Mystical Sheep in your hand you can go for Dark Paladin and gain enough points to destroy my Dragon." He answered, smiling at the look of disbelief on Devon's face.

"You read all of that from one card?" Devon exclaimed.

"Nah, I just guessed." Ashton finished. Devon laughed in an attempt to hide his reaction.

"Wow, he's got some talent."

"That was amazing."

Ashton smiled as everyone in the class began murmuring and muttering, acting suspicious of his last statement. "Of course, that was a wild guess. But aren't we all just guessing what our opponents going to do? I mean, how are we to know exactly what they're going to do?"

"You've got a point Ashton." Devon said calmly.

"Right, now let's see how you respond to this!" Ashton exclaimed, pointing at Sanwitch. "Black Demon's Dragon destroy his Sanwitch with Molten Fireball Bullet!" Ashton commanded. The dragon let out a mighty roar and reeled back as its mouth began to glow. In the next instant a giant ball of fire erupted from its mouth and slammed into Sanwitch before destroying it.

Ashton: 7750

Devon: 6900

"That'll do it for now." Ashton finished as the smoke cleared. Devon smiled and took the top card from his deck.

"Sorry Ashton, but the world works in different ways. I activate Pot of Greed, drawing two cards from the top of my deck!" Devon exclaimed before drawing two. "I'll next activate my Polymerization, fusing my Curse of Dragon with my Gaia the Fierce Knight to fusion summon my Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Devon declared as a yellow worm-like dragon appeared next to a knight wielding a pair of lances on horse back. Both monsters leapt into the air as the horse disappeared, causing the knight to leap on to the dragon. (2600/ 2100 LVL: 7) "And now for your entertainment I activate the effect of your Fusion Gate, sending my Mystical Sheep #2 and my Thousand-Eyes Idol to the out of play zone to Fusion summon my Thousand-Eyes Restrict!" Devon commanded as a sheep with all pink fur appeared next to a statue with eyes almost everywhere before leaping into the vortex above their heads. In the next instant a horrifying statue appeared with flaps of a giant shell on its back as a pair of wings appeared. It had a singular eye stalk with a golden eye and had a giant sucker in the center of the statue. (0/ 0 LVL: 1) "Through my Thousand-Eyes Restrict's effect, I am allowed to absorb one of your monsters on the field. Restrict then gains attack and defense points equal to the absorbed monster's attack and defensive power. The downside is that I can't attack you with any other monsters other than Restrict. So lets have your Demon's Dragon come on down!" Devon smiled like a game show announcer as his monster's central eye began glowing purple. After a few moments, Ashton's dragon was pulled in through the sucker regardless of how much it resisted and struggled. Thousand-Eyes Restrict's flaps then folded over as Black Demon's Dragon slowly slid part of the way out of one of them. (0-3200/ 0-2500)

"Well we know how Joey Wheeler would do against Pegasus." Ashton said calmly.

"Nah, he wouldn't have gotten around Toon World. Though I do believe he would have managed to destroy a couple of Toon monsters before losing." Devon countered, pointing at Ashton. "And now my Thousand-Eyes Restrict Attacks you directly! All Seeing Eye!" Devon commanded as a flash of purple energy slammed hard into Ashton, knocking him back.

Ashton: 4550

Devon: 6900

"Heh, you scored a good one Devon. But Remember, there are more ways than one to destroy Restrict!" Ashton countered.

On the sidelines, Jaden was on the edge of his seat. _Wow, talk about lucky! They get to fight with legendary monsters like that, and I was almost about to fall asleep! _Jaden thought as Ashton took the next card from the top of his deck.

"Heh, this may do the trick." Ashton commented, grinning as he set the card into the slot. "I activate my Spell Card, Card of Sanctity! This card allows us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Ashton said as he took four to Devon's five. "I next activate the spell Lightning Vortex! At the cost of discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all of your monsters!" Ashton declared as he slid another card into the graveyard slot. A lightning storm formed overhead and smashed both of Devon's monsters. "Now I'll bust out another Polymerization, which will fuse my Marie the Fallen One and My Forgiving Maiden to summon my St. Joan!" Ashton declared as an all black angel kneeled before a woman in robes as they both appeared to be praying. In a flash of light, another woman in armor wielding a sword in a knightly manner descended from the flash of light. (2800/ 2000 LVL: 7)

"Damn, now I have to beat you faster before the effect of Marie stacks up." Devon uttered. Ashton smiled calmly.

"I next activate the effect of my Fusion Gate once again!" Ashton said, taking the surprise of everyone in the room. "I fusion my Protector of the throne with my Flame Manipulator to fusion summon," Ashton began as he held both cards in his hand. The woman from Ashton's first fusion appeared next to an extremely tanned man in a muscle shirt and jeans before leaping into the gate. A few moments later and a new woman appeared. She wore an all blue jumpsuit that revealed only a tiny bit of her cleavage. Her sword was extremely familiar as she rested it on her left shoulder. The woman smiled and took an offensive stance next to St. Joan. (2000/ 1700 LVL: 6) "Meet the Flame Swordswoman!" Ashton said as a new figure appeared, this one male, but looked similar to his Swordswoman. The only difference was that he wore an all red hat and had shoulder pads that had blades extending from them (1800/ 1700 LVL: 5) "And through her effect I am allowed to special summon my Flame Swordsman to the field in Attack Mode!"

"Three fusion monsters in one turn!" Devon gasped before bracing himself. "This is going to hurt." He said as the warriors charged.

"St. Joan, Flame Swordsman, Flame Swordswoman attack his life points directly!" Ashton declared as the three warriors struck, knocking Devon to the ground.

Ashton: 4550

Devon: 300

"You all right there Devon?" Ashton asked.

"I'm.... Fine." Devon answered, getting back to his feet with some difficulty. "This turn will decide everything." He said as Flame Swordsman began to erupt into flames.

"Yeah, but I have to take damage equal to Flame Swordsman's Attack Points first before your turn first." Ashton said as he too was knocked to the ground.

Ashton: 2750

Devon: 300

"Well, I draw!" Devon said, taking another card from the top of his deck. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"You've got the win?" Ashton asked calmly. Devon shook his head.

"Nope." Devon said calmly. _But maybe, I can make your next attack hurt you as much as that last attack hurt me._ "I'll lay two cards face down, and end my turn." Devon answered as two more cards appeared before his feet.

"Well then here goes!" Ashton said calmly drawing. The all black angel appeared for a split second as it appeared to be praying. Ashton's disk was enveloped in a dark purple light before it died away.

Ashton: 2950

Devon: 300

"First my Marie the fallen One's effect activates, boosting my life points by 200!" Ashton said as he slid another card into the reader. "I guess this is the end, I activate my Equip Spell Card, Anti Trap Shield!" Everyone gasped as an all black shield attached to Flame Swordsman's left arm. (1800-1400/ 1700) "This card decreases an equipped monster's attack by 400 points, but if it's activated successfully the opposing player can't activate traps until the end of the damage step when I attack with the equipped monster!" Ashton said as Flame Swordsman readied himself. Devon stepped back as Ashton's swordsman leapt into the air and began his descent on him. "Flame Swordsman attacks! Flaming Slash of Salamandra!" Ashton commanded as Devon's face down cards immediately went black. Flame Swordsman brought his sword heavily down on Devon before leaping back to Ashton's side of the field as quickly as he came.

Ashton: 2950

Devon: 0

As the holograms faded, Professor Banner rose to his feet and applauded. "Well done gentlemen. Both of you show excellent promise when it comes to using fusions, especially when you are using the same deck. Now, for the record both of you need to pay more attention to my class. You may return to your seats." He said kindly, taking both of the disks back up.

Ashton and Devon returned back to their chairs as everyone eyed them closely. "It seems that we've become quite the pair." He remarked coolly.

"Yeah it seems so, though we need to duel again using our real decks. It would be an extremely fun match." Devon answered.

As classes continued to progress though the day, one instructor was deviously plotting something in his own room. Behind a beautiful and expensive desk sat Doctor Cronos, an equally expensive quill in hand, writing what he thought would seal a certain student's expulsion.

"Hehehe, that dropout boy won't know what hit him. He'll stumble on this letter in his locker, and read it and when I catch him he'll be expelled. Especially since that I let that little rumor slip about a pervert being on the campus grounds." Cronos snickered evilly. "That poor Slypher slacker knows not the consequences he faced when he talked back to me! This was the last straw Jaden Yuki! The very last!" He laughed, almost sounding like a feminine super villain. He stopped however and ran to his office door and peeked outside.

After taking a look down both sides of the hallway he slipped back inside to his office and sat down. _That was close. I must remember not to talk to myself out loud like that! And that horrid laugh, what would happen if one of my Obelisks heard me laugh like that?_ Doctor Cronos thought as he applied a thing of lipstick to his lips. _I hate doing this; I'm already accused of being feminine enough. I don't want to give anyone any ammo. _Cronos thought as he sealed the letter into the envelope before kissing it. "There, now Jaden, fall before the kiss of death!" He laughed.

-At the Gym-

As Doctor Cronos successfully snuck into the locker room, he smiled and shoved the letter into what he assumed was Jaden's locker. _Hehehe, Jaden is as good as gone._ Cronos thought happily before freezing. Someone's hurried footsteps began coming closer and closer to his position. Panicking, Cronos turned and leapt into the closest thing he could find, an empty laundry basket, and waited patiently for the noise to stop. A couple tense moments passed as the only noise that could be heard were the sounds of the gym class outside in the Gym, Cronos quickly and quietly climbed out of the basket, cringing as he dusted himself off. After regaining his composure he quickly walked out of the locker room and headed on his business.

As soon as Doctor Cronos left the locker room, Sho ran in as fast as his legs would carry him to his locker. "Aww man, if I'm late on the first class day I'm going to be in so much trouble!" He squeaked, doing his best to take his shoes of while running at the same time. He fell over hard and moaned as he picked himself up. Sho walked to his locker and opened it calmly. "Well it seems that Jaden decided to use my locker." He stopped and saw the letter that Doctor Cronos left a few moments earlier. "What's this?" Sho asked, picking up the letter and opening it. He jumped at the inner contents of the letter. "From the moment I met you I was completely enthralled? I want to meet you by the Obelisk Girls Dorm tonight, so I can give you something special! Yours forever Asuka!" Sho exclaimed, falling over again and catching his breath.

A few minutes passed as Sho tried to absorb the situation. "Asuka likes me...?" Sho thought happily. "Asuka doesn't just like me, she loves me!" Sho said bolting to his feet. "Oh wow, this is the best thing that's happened to a guy like me! Don't worry Asuka, I'll be there, I promise!" Sho finished, daydreaming about him and Asuka running for each other in a meadow like he had seen in love movies.

-At the Slypher Red dorm, later that night-

"All righty, Sho it's your turn! The shower is all yours!" Jaden called out from under a towel. "Uh, Sho? Sho, where did you go?" He asked, as Hayato rolled over.

"He's already had one." Hayato said calmly. Jaden blinked.

"He's already had a shower? Wow that was fast."

"Well as soon as classes let out he ran back here as fast as he could. He went on about heading to the Obelisk Girls Dorm for some reason." Hayato said calmly. Jaden smiled a little before sitting down on the bottom bunk.

"Well so long as he watches out for that pervert that's hanging around their dorms. I heard the whole rumor from Melody during Gym; someone is supposedly snapping pictures of the Girls in the nude." Jaden commented. They both looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Don't get up, I'll get it." Jaden said as Hayato started to move.

As Jaden opened the door, Ashton stood on the other side with his disk on his arm. "Hey Ashton." Jaden greeted.

"Hey Jaden, what's up?" He paused and looked around. "Where's the little guy?" Ashton asked, seeing Hayato lay back down.

"Sho? He's headed to the Obelisk Girls dorm. Why?" Jaden said calmly.

"This late? He could get caught for trespassing. Did he say why?" Ashton asked as Jaden shrugged.

"Well he said about meeting someone there." Hayato said calmly. "I dunno, he had a note with him, but he left the envelope."

Ashton smiled. "I don't believe we've met, have we?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"No I don't think you've met Hayato." Jaden said, walking over to the beds and giving him a gentle poke. "Come on Hayato, say hi. He won't bite." Jaden said, only getting a grumble from Hayato.

"Eh, some other time then." Ashton said calmly. He looked inside the dorm and blinked. "Kinda cramped in there huh?" He joked, looking over the dorm.

"It isn't as big as the room you're staying in, but its home." Jaden said calmly. "Let me get changed and we can duel." Jaden said calmly, surprising Ashton.

"Well that's not what I came here for..." Ashton said, as Jaden stopped.

"What did you come here for?" Jaden asked.

"I kinda need Sho's notes from class. Primarily the notes about the first assignment." Ashton said as Jaden sweat dropped.

"Well, let's wait. Sho doesn't like it when people touch his stuff when he isn't there." Jaden said calmly. Ashton smiled.

"He's not alone." Ashton finished, chuckling a little.

-At the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm-

As twilight fell on the Duel Academy, a shadow crept up on one of the gates to the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. To the observant person, this person had the same long ponytail that Doctor Cronos had. The person was indeed Doctor Cronos, only he wore an all black scuba outfit that made him slightly more invisible than what he was during class, and that was saying a lot. As he ducked from one bush to the next, he couldn't stop thinking about how he would trap Jaden.

"Hehehe, Jaden is going to be expelled!" He uttered from his position in a perfect spot to see the gate. _I can see it now,_ Cronos began envisioning Jaden as he walked into the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm before getting his picture taken. _Jaden should be showing up soon, I must get ready!_ He thought excitedly as he heard the sounds of something rustling behind the gate. To his horror, an ecstatic Sho came through the gate and ran past his position in the bushes.

"Aww man, I hope that I'm not late. Please let me not be late." Sho muttered under his breath as he headed to the docks leading around the girl's dorm. Cronos trembled with fury as Sho disappeared from view.

_It's that field spell nitwit._ Cronos thought as he heard another sound of ruffling. Cronos turned and saw another figure sneak in through the gate. This figure was covered in all black and looked heavily built. Cronos watched with horror as the new figure swan dived into the water with the efficiency and grace of a professional swimmer. _This isn't good, there really is a pervert! I should have taken a picture, maybe I can prove everything!_ Cronos thought, chasing after the second figure and leaping into the water.

-Inside the Obelisk Girls Bathhouse-

"Asuka come on! I can't go in there with out you!" Melody moaned, dragging Asuka to the water.

"You're fourteen years old Melody. Come on now, you should be able to take a bath with your classmates." Alexis snapped. "Besides I have a lot of homework to do!"

"Yeah, and have some dirty perv snap a picture of me? I don't think so. And you can do homework anytime." Melody countered calmly. They both blinked as two more girls, one with bright red hair and one with long black hair were already in the water.

"Hey Melody, Asuka come on in!" The red haired teen said happily.

"Yeah, the water's fine!" Her black haired companion added.

"It's like I told Melody, I can't. I have homework to do from class. I don't want to be behind on the first day." Asuka answered.

"Well, can't you at least do it here? I mean, I'm not exactly wanting to drown and everything..." Melody whimpered.

"You aren't going to drown girl, you can stand up in here. See?" The Black haired teen said eagerly standing up and flashing everyone.

"Mindy get back under!" Her friend snapped. "You forget there's a pervert wandering around the campus. We don't want you to be exposed!" She finished, watching out of the corner of her eye as Melody glared angrily at Asuka in a, "See I told you so," manner.

"Okay, I get it. Give me a minute and I'll get my stuff." Asuka said quietly, leaving the bathhouse. Melody smiled and sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the hot water.

"You've got Asuka wound pretty tight." Mindy said calmly.

"Easy Mindy, keep in mind that she and Asuka are in the same boat you know." The other girl said calmly.

"I know that Jasmine, it's just she can get Asuka to do just about anything huh?" Mindy answered. Melody smiled.

"It's fine. I know I have to stop relying on Asuka; I just need someone who would catch me if I fell. That's all, maybe someone like Ashton." Melody answered. She sighed deeply and began watching as a pair of bubbles floated and danced on the surface of the water.

"Now that's something. Ashton huh, I thought you would fall for someone like Chazz. Or the Kaiser." Mindy said happily, Jasmine smiled and dunked her head under the water.

"Sorry Mindy, but I don't think that the Kaiser is interested in you or anyone right now." Jasmine said before getting herself submerged in the water.

"Have those two started at each other's throats again?" Asuka asked quietly, carrying a couple of folders and a book under one of her arms. Melody nodded. "Hmm, they'll never learn will they?" Asuka uttered as she took a seat as far away from the water as possible. She smiled as Melody set her towel on a chair and headed back for the water.

As everyone soaked up the atmosphere in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Sho calmly walked up to one of the windows and smiled, seeing only Asuka sitting on one of the beach chairs _Okay, Sho. This is your chance, don't screw this one up._ He thought as he took a deep breath. He followed the path to where he was in Asuka's line of sight and smiled before taking another deep breath.

"Oh Asuka! I'm here!" He shouted, acting like he was looking around the place. He jumped as Melody let out a high pitched shriek, alerting every Obelisk Girl to his presence save for the headmistress. Sho attempted to run, but was instantly surrounded by every one of them, each looking like they were about to do far worse than turn him into the Principal. _Oh shit, what have I done to deserve this?_ Sho thought as he was knocked to the ground.

"What's a Slypher student doing here?"

"Doesn't he know that the Obelisk Girls Dorm is totally off limits?"

"What if he's the pervert Doctor Cronos mentioned?"

"All right shrimp spill it!" Jasmine snapped, grabbing Sho by the scruff of his neck and scaring the crap out of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing here in the Girls dorm?"

"I... uh... I was invited by Asuka...." Sho mumbled.

"Invited by Asuka, don't make me laugh. What would the Ice Queen of Obelisk Blue want to invite you here for?" Jasmine snapped and brought Sho closer. "That's strike one slacker. Two more and you'll wish that you had been expelled before the term started. I promise you that."

Sho immediately began shaking and trembling violently. "Please it's the truth! I swear! Asuka tell them!" He begged as Asuka stared out one of the hallways. She turned around as coldly as she possibly could. Sho immediately regretted his statement as Jasmine dropped him and planted one of her feet on his back.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about Sho." Asuka answered, advancing on him slowly. "As far as I'm concerned you need straight up expulsion. Unless you can produce some proof, we'll turn you in. After we execute our punishment of course. You better start spilling kid, I'm losing my patience." She finished as Mindy pressed harder on his back.

"That's strike two little man." Mindy scoffed. Sho shook his head and began reaching for one of the pockets in his blazer.

"But I have the letter! I have the letter that you left me in my gym locker! If you could get off of me, I could get it!" Sho moaned, watching as Asuka gave Jasmine a signal to get off of him. Sho stood up and reached into his left pocket, pulling out the letter he received during class. After extending it to Asuka, one of the other Obelisk Girls snatched it from his hands and handed it to her.

"You all can go now. We'll handle it from here thanks." Asuka said calmly. The other girls left without another word, leaving Sho to face both Mindy and Jasmine, but Asuka as well. As the moments turned into minutes, Asuka shook her head and lowered the note from her face. "Sho I didn't write this note. This isn't in my handwriting." She began, handing the note to her friends.

"The handwriting is terrible; I swear someone attempted to forge this." Mindy said, as Jasmine looked over her shoulder.

"Someone set you up kid. And it isn't even addressed to you, look." She said, pointing at the letter. Sho, who was extremely shaken, stared hopelessly at the letter which read:

_Dear Jaden,_

_ From the moment I first met you, I was completely enthralled. You have captivated my very sol, and I would liek to meet you sometime soon. I want you to meet me by the Obelisk Girls dorm tonight so I can give you something special._

_Yours truly,_

_Azooka Tenjoin_

Asuka took the paper and shook her head. "My name isn't even spelled correctly. Whoever wrote this letter must've been in a hurry." She watched as Sho dropped to his knees and sighed.

"What's going on here girls?" A familiar voice asked them. Asuka turned to see the Gym instructor and head of the Obelisk Girls dorm Mrs. Fontaine, standing on the opposite side of the Obelisk Girls Bathhouse. Asuka gave a signal to both Mindy and Jasmine as she landed promptly on Sho's lap. Mindy and Jasmine forced the heartbroken Slypher to the ground and each sat on his chest before grinning at the same time.

"Nothing's going on miss; we're just practicing our exercises for next class. That's all we're doing." Asuka answered, seeing Mrs. Fontaine smile.

"Well, so long as you do it quieter. Remember, some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep and have class in the morning. Good night Ladies." She said before leaving the bathhouse. Asuka smiled and stood up, signaling the all clear for her friends and turned to Sho.

"So I can go now right?" Sho said calmly. The three girls grinned and shook their heads.

"Well seeing as how someone set you up you can go, but after we have a little fun ourselves." Asuka said calmly. "I mean, entering the Obelisk Girls Dorm is a serious offense, and seeing as how we cleared everything up and covered for you, you have to be taught a lesson. So this doesn't happen again." Asuka smiled and turned. "Could you hold him down ladies, I need to get some things together and I don't want him to run." She said, as they both nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Sho asked, causing Asuka to turn.

"Only the very best treatment for the very worst punishment." She answered, leaving Sho as she headed back into the dorm.

-At the Slypher Red Dorm-

"So, how long does it take for someone to get to the Obelisk Girls Dorm from here?" Jaden asked for the third time that night. Ashton looked up and saw that Jaden was lazily staring at the ceiling, close to falling asleep.

"About ten minutes Jaden. How many times have you asked that?" Ashton replied, sounding worried.

"Something bothering you?" Jaden asked quickly.

"Yes actually, Sho should have been back by now. I wonder what's keeping him." Ashton said calmly, staring out of the only window in the dorm room. "I mean he should have been back an hour ago, and lights out was a couple of minutes ago. He could be in serious trouble if Campus Security or one of the Girls catches him." Ashton stood up as Jaden's Pom-pilot began buzzing.

"Wonder who it could be?" Jaden asked, pulling it out of one of the drawers in the desk. As soon as the screen stopped flashing, it went dark save for a hooded Slypher Red student bound to a chair.

"Jaden Yuki, if you wish for your friend to remain the way he is and not get expelled, then come to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm with your deck." A deep and hushed voice commanded on the speakers. Jaden jumped to his feet and grabbed his deck and disk from the top of the desk.

"Where are you going?" Ashton asked only to jump as the hooded Slypher was revealed to be Sho in a ponytail. "That's low man," Ashton said, retrieving his shoes from the outside of the dorm room. "Jaden, you need an escort to the dorms. I'm coming too." Ashton finished, standing up.

"Yeah, but why?" Jaden asked.

"It's a campus rule, besides Sho is my friend too." Ashton answered as Jaden nodded.

"Let's go then!" Jaden exclaimed as they both left.

-Back at the Obelisk Girls Dorm-

Melody trembled like a leaf in her room. She was under the covers in her bed and curled up in the fetal position. A gentle knock echoed throughout her spacious room and emanated from her door. She sat up, drew the blanket around her, and calmly walked to the heavy door. After opening it she saw Asuka's smiling face on the other side.

"Melody? What are you doing hiding under the covers like that? You aren't five." She asked, stepping back as Melody leapt onto her and began sobbing.

"He... H-he saw me... That Slypher prick saw me with my clothes off!" Melody answered through sobs. Asuka shook her head, gently stroking Melody as she began crying.

"He didn't see you. Melody, you weren't in any position to be seen by Sho. I think that the only person he saw was me." Asuka reassured, seeing as Melody continued to tremble and shake.

"What do you want then?" Melody asked, freezing as the window opened. Both she and Asuka looked up as an all dark figure opened one of the windows to her room and pulled out a camera. Reacting as fast as she could, Asuka grabbed a fruit from one of the decorative bowls and chucked it as hard as she could at the figure before he could take the picture. The camera flew out of his hands and on the ground behind him. The figure then turned, picked up the camera and disappeared, leaving them both.

"So the rumor was true." Asuka said as Melody dropped. She ran to the phone in the room and dialed the number for Campus Security.

Meanwhile, Ashton and Jaden had just entered the Obelisk Girls Dorm through the same way that Sho had entered previously and tensed up. A boat was missing from the docks, and some of the bushes were disturbed.

"Stay on guard Jaden. It looks like security has been called." Ashton whispered. Jaden nodded and watched the area carefully as they advanced to the docks. The surface of the water began to break as both hero duelists stepped back, and rolled out of the way as the black figure erupted from the surface of the water like the initial explosion from a volcano. Ashton got to his feet as the Figure began making a break for the gate and leapt onto his back. Jaden followed suit and leapt after the legs, catching the figure by the legs.

The figure fell over, but got back up and threw both Ashton and Jaden off of his back. Ashton recoiled and activated his duel disk before slapping Sky Avenger onto the reader. "Go Sky Avenger! Take that perv down with Avenging Crush!" Ashton commanded, as his hero appeared in a flash of light before slamming headlong into the figure. The figure got back to his feet and turned to face Ashton as Sky Avenger disappeared.

"So, you wanna fight kid? Come on then, I'll beat you and escape with the evidence." The figure challenged, revealing an academy disk and a blue sleeve from an Obelisk Blazer.

"Jaden, you have a Duel to make, so get over there." Ashton commanded. "I'll hold the fort here for as long as necessary until Campus Security arrives." He finished as he took Sky Avenger off of the reader. Jaden nodded and made a break for the remaining boat and began paddling away, leaving Ashton and the perv. The Perv slid a deck into the disk and activated his disk as Ashton drew five cards from his deck.

"You aren't going anywhere." Ashton commented, taking a battle pose. The perv just grinned and did the same thing.

"DUEL!"

Ashton: 8000

????: 8000

"I'll go first kid." The perv said as he drew another card from his deck. "I discard one card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky from my hand!" He said as a humanoid figure appeared, looking like a jester with a big cape and a mask that had a big question mark on his face. (2000/ 1200 LVL: 5) "I'll also set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" He finished as another card appeared horizontally on his side of the field.

"My turn, I draw!" Ashton snapped, pulling a card from the top of his deck. _I hope that Jaden didn't get caught by security. I couldn't bail him out if he did._ Ashton thought as he set a card on the reader. "I'll start off by summoning my Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian in defense mode!" He commanded. In a flash of light, an angel in an all white sailor suit, with a pair of Ivory wings and a small bow and arrow appeared in front of Ashton. The angel's wings tucked themselves behind her back as she dropped down on one knee. (700/ 2100 LVL: 4) "This hero can attack your life points directly, but I need another Celestial Hero monster on my side of the field first!" Ashton said calmly.

"If you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is in defense position." The perv scoffed.

"I realize that, especially seeing as her effect only allows her to be in defense position while she's face up!" Ashton commented. He smiled as he set another card on the reader. "I'll now special summon my Celestial Hero Twin Blade to the field in attack mode!" Ashton said; pausing in reverence as fog began to roll in. A new woman appeared, this one wearing a pale pink sailor suit underneath a set of dress robes. The Woman held a double bladed scythe in her hands as she slowly walked past Ashton and stood next to Ivory Guardian. (1900/ 1000 LVL: 4)

"What's the stiff do?" The perv asked, appearing to insult Twin Blade.

"Well if you weren't so rude, I'll explain." Ashton said calmly. "You see, Twin Blade can only be special summoned when there is an Earth or Light Attribute Celestial Hero monster on my side of the field. As soon as she hits the field she can attack twice if there is another Celestial Hero monster on my side of the field!" Ashton said as the perv stepped back in surprise. "Before we start beating people around though, I'll activate the Equip Spell Celestial Sword, which will increase a Celestial Heroes Attack Strength by 300 points! So I'll give it to my Twin Blade and boost her strength!" Ashton finished as an all white sword rose out of the ground as if it were water. Twin Blade took it in both of her hands after sheathing her scythe and rested it on her shoulder. (1900-2200/ 1000)

Meanwhile, Jaden managed to make it to the dock on the other side of the girl's dorm, pulling the boat up and climbing out of it. Mindy and Jasmine rested their hands on each of Sho's shoulders and blinked as he climbed up the steps.

"So the Red has finally shown up." Jasmine commented.

"What happened Sho?" Jaden asked calmly. Sho just sighed as they handed him over.

"Let's just say that life hates me for some reason." Sho answered.

"You guys had better get in the boat. Asuka just called Campus Security; there is a pervert on the grounds." Mindy warned.

"Ashton's got a hold on it. Anyways, what did you want me for?" Jaden asked.

"We wanted you to show up so I could duel you." Asuka said calmly, a duel disk on her arm. "And seeing as how you are also on the Girls Dorm Grounds, you have to beat me in a duel to win your freedom, both of your freedom." Asuka challenged.

"Fine by me, come on Asuka let's duel!" Jaden countered.

Back where Ashton was, the only monster that was on his field was Ivory Guardian, while the Perv had a gigantic dark armored human (2400/ 1000 LVL: 6) on his side of the field.

Ashton: 8000

????: 7100

_That Caius is going to present a huge problem. I need to get rid of it, but thanks to my Celestial Sword, Twin Blade is in the grave. I need a good draw, like now._ Ashton thought as he took another card from the top of his deck.

"Sorry, but during your draw phase I activated my Permanent trap, Viral Draw!" The perv commented as Ashton's deck slowly turned purple.

"My cards!" Ashton exclaimed. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Your deck has contracted a duelist killing virus. For every card you draw, I get to look at it. If it's a monster, I get to hit you with 1000 points of damage!" He said as the card was revealed to be Monster Reborn. "You got lucky kid. But the effect happens for every time you draw a card! You're done!" He snapped, watching Ashton place the card in his hand.

The sounds of running could be heard as Ashton stared at his hand. He smiled and cleared his throat. "All right you Perv!" He began as loudly as he possibly could. "I'll activate the card I just drew, Monster Reborn bringing back my Celestial Hero Twin Blade!" He said as his serene hero appeared beside Ivory Guardian a second time. Flash Lights shone in their direction as Campus Security ran through the gate, cutting off any escape the perv could possibly have.

"Dammit, you did that on purpose!" The perv snapped. Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, now even if you win, you'll still lose. Now, I activate my Angelic Fusion! With this I can send Celestial Heroes Twin Blade and Ivory Guardian to the Graveyard to fusion summon my Celestial Hero Night Miester!" Ashton said as both of his monsters disappeared in a flash of light as a new fairy appeared only wearing a purple sailor suit and a black cape, while wielding a black broad sword. (2300/ 2000 LVL: 6) "Say hello to my Celestial Hero Night Miester! Plus when she's on the field, she can destroy one card on the field!" Ashton said as his new hero threw several knives from under her cape into Caius and shattered him, causing a huge explosion. The person revealed underneath the dark clothing was none other than Wallace.

"So, Campus Security can put a face to their perv huh?" Wallace remarked. "I guess that you owe an explanation why I was here in the first place huh?" He said quietly, Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, that would help us all." Ashton finished. Wallace paused and relaxed a little.

"Well, I have to let you know that the tough guy act is more or less a mask. I was actually seeing how good you actually were yesterday." He paused sighing a little. "I was here because I had heard the rumor that Doctor Cronos spread from one of the Obelisk girls and, as a part of the school's news and gossip club, I had to investigate." Wallace finished.

"So, why the camera?" Ashton asked.

"Well, a reporter needs pictures to back up his claims." Wallace said calmly, holding up the small camera. "The only picture that is actually on this thing is of Melody's reaction to the whole perv being on campus. Albeit that I got it a little unjustly." He handed the camera to a Security Guard and watched as they flipped through the pictures that were on the camera before handing it back to Wallace.

Ashton smiled as the rest of Campus Security advanced on Wallace. "Hold it guys, he's not the perv you're looking for." He finished as they stopped and turned to face him. "There is no perv on campus, and there isn't one at the girl's dorm. We'll clear out." He said; placing his hand on the top of his deck as his new monster disappeared before walking over to Wallace. "You aren't off of the hook though. We are going to finish this game." He mumbled, dragging Wallace out of the Obelisk Girls Back garden.

Meanwhile, Asuka and Jaden along with Mindy, Jasmine, and Sho, were out on the lake as far away from the Obelisk Girls Dorm as possible. Jaden and Sho were in one boat while Asuka and her friends were in the other.

"You know that if you lose this duel, we'll turn you in to Campus Security. Are you ready Jaden?" Asuka asked.

"You bet I am Asuka!" Jaden challenged, activating his disk at the same time as Asuka.

"DUEL!"

Asuka: 8000

Jaden: 8000

"I'll go first seeing as I'm the Visitor." Jaden said, taking a card from the top of his deck. "I first discard my Elemental Hero Captain Gold, to add the Field Spell Skyscraper to my hand!" Jaden said, sending a card from his hand and adding another card from his deck. "Next I'll summon my Elemental Hero Featherman to the field in attack mode!" He said as his green-clad feathery hero appeared in a flash of light. (1000/ 1000 LVL: 3) "I'll lay two cards down and end my turn Asuka. Your move!" He said as two more cards appeared behind him.

Asuka smiled as she drew her next card. "I'll start off by summoning my little Snow Fairy to the field in attack mode!" She said as a pale woman wearing a crystal headdress and blades on her legs leapt out of the water next to her. (1100/ 700 LVL: 4) "And this little fairy prevents you from activating any spell cards from the hand, or the turn they're set on the field!" She said before sliding a new card into a slot on the edge of her deck. "I'll now activate the field spell Absolute Zero Barrier! Now, for each Ice counter on each of your monster's, they'll lose 500 attack points and they can't attack! In addition, all of my Aqua type monsters are treated to a nice boost of 200 points in their attack and defense!" She said as a barrier of Ice erupted in front of her monster. "Now my Snow Fairy attacks with Ice storm!" She shouted. Snow Fairy leapt into the air and fired a barrage of Snow at Featherman, who cried out in pain as he froze over and sank into the water.

Asuka: 8000

Jaden: 7900

"You've activated my trap, Hero Signal!" He said as a spotlight erupted from one of the cards he had face down; in the middle of the spotlight was a unique looking H which disappeared as soon as a new hero appeared. This one wore a jumpsuit that had the color scheme of flames as he landed onto the ground. His fore arms were covered in guards in the same color scheme, and as he turned to face Asuka, a giant red gem was in the middle of his chest. (1600-1800/ 1200 LVL: 4) "I summon Elemental Hero The Heat in Attack Mode!" Jaden finished. "What this new hero does, is that he gains 200 attack points for each Elemental Hero on my side of the Field, including himself!"

Asuka smiled as she set another card on the reader. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn Jaden." She said as another card appeared behind her Fairy. Jaden drew another card and grinned.

"Alright Asuka, check this out!" He said, setting another card onto the reader. "I'll summon my Elemental Hero Lady Heat in attack mode!" He said as another hero in the same color scheme as The Heat appeared next to him and smiled. (1300/ 1000 LVL: 4) They both struck a pose, and some of Lady Heat's power melded in with The Heat's power, strengthening him. (1800-2000/ 1200)

"So? What does she do?" Asuka asked, watching Jaden stare at his hand.

"Well, that's no fun if I tell you now. You'll see it when I end my turn, but for now Elemental Hero The Heat attacks Snow Fairy!" Jaden commanded as The Heat leapt into the air and threw a fireball at Snow Fairy, melting her before she shattered.

Asuka: 7100

Jaden: 7900

"Now my Lady Heat attacks you directly!" Jaden cheered as The Heat landed back to his position on the field. Lady Heat crossed her arms and charged up two fireballs before throwing them at Asuka, knocking her off of her feet and back into the boat.

Asuka: 6800

Jaden: 7900

"You just activated my trap card, Reinforce The Barrier!" Asuka challenged as she pushed a button on her disk's reader. "This trap card allows me to summon a Water attribute monster to my side of the field that is level 4 or lower if Absolute Zero Barrier is on the field! And I summon, my Cold Enchanter to the field in Attack Mode!" Asuka snapped as another female wearing white robes and holding a scepter with a snowflake on the end erupted from underneath the surface of the water where Snow Fairy was. (1600-1800/ 1200-1400 LVL: 4)

"I'm starting to see why they call you the Ice Queen." Jaden commented, setting a card in the reader of his disk. "But I think that it's time to turn up the Heat! I'll end my turn, and thanks to that Lady Heat's effect activates!" Jaden said as a pair of fireballs appeared in Lady Heat's hands. She then chucked them at Asuka, knocking her back onto her rump. "You see, she inflicts 200 points of damage to the opponent for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field including herself!" Jaden said as Asuka got back to her feet.

Asuka: 6400

Jaden: 7900

"I can see why you beat Doctor Cronos. You've got game Jaden." Asuka complimented, smiling as Mindy and Jasmine cringed behind her.

"You aren't serious Asuka?" Mindy moaned.

"You can't be falling for this red dropout can you?" Jasmine asked.

"What?" Asuka countered. "I can't give my opponent a compliment with out you two thinking I've got the hots for him? Seriously I know what I'm doing." She finished, taking another card from the top of her deck. None of them noticed that Doctor Cronos was several yards away, watching the action as closely as possible.

_Come now Asuka dear, smash that insignificant bug. He's nothing compared to you!_ Cronos thought mentally. _If Jaden loses, he'll be expelled for sure! Hehehe, I'm so giddy that I'm leaking!_ Cronos paused and leapt out of the water as a warm sensation crawled across his front. He dropped into the water before anyone could see him and swam off as fast as he could.

"My turn now! I summon my Ice Wyvern to the field in attack mode!" Asuka commanded as a tiny legless blue dragon appeared next to Cold Enchanter and coiled itself. (2000/ 500 LVL: 3) "This card can only be special summoned, and only if I control an Aqua type monster on the field!" She then smiled as she discarded a card from her hand. In the next instant, Cold Enchanter raised her staff and fired a bolt of Ice at The Heat, weakening him on impact. (2000-1500/ 1200) On the same coin, Cold Enchanter began radiating with a sky blue aura. (1800-2100/ 1400) "I'll now activate Spellbooks Inside the Pot, which will allow us both to Draw three cards!" She added, snapping three more cards from the top of her deck. "Now because I control two Water Attribute monsters on my side of the field, I can summon my Ice Swordsman the Cold Blade to the field in attack mode!" She finished as two shards of ice slammed into The Heat and Lady Heat, weakening them both. (1500-1000/1200) (1300-800/1000) As a fine mist faded from where they were dueling, A samurai in sky blue armor wielding a pair of katana and holding a wide bladed spear appeared next to Asuka's boat and kneeled, taking her hand and lightly kissing it in the manner of knights of old. (2500/ 2100 LVL: 9) In the same coin, Cold Enchanter raised her staff and twirled it around in such a manner that signified that she got stronger. (2100- 2700/ 1400) "My Ice Swordsman can only be summoned if there are two Water attribute monsters on my side of the field. Plus he gains immunity from spell and traps that target him specifically!" She smiled as Jaden remained unphased from her army of monsters. "Something funny Jaden?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, it's just that you got three awesome monsters on the field all at once!" Jaden exclaimed, surprising everyone. "Whoever gave you the name Ice Queen wasn't kidding, I mean I don't think that I can beat that." He stopped however and smiled. "But I'm ready for you Asuka; I mean your highness, come and get me!" Jaden challenged.

"Jaden, you sure about this? Remember, if you lose we'll get kicked out!" Sho whined. Jaden just shook his head.

"Well I'm not going to lose Sho." Jaden answered. "I'm just getting set up right now. I'll win in a second now." He reassured seriously. Asuka laughed.

"You sure have a lot of guts. I'll give you that Jaden, but you aren't getting the situation that you're in. Maybe this'll help, Cold Enchanter destroy The Heat now with Arctic Storm!" She commanded. The Heat shivered and quavered as he attempted to defend himself from the blast of cold wind that knocked him off of his feet and into the water before exploding. (2700-2100/ 1400)

Asuka: 6400

Jaden: 6200

"I'll follow that up with Ice Wyvern attacking Lady Heat with Ice Breath!" She commanded as her tiny dragon sent a blast of cold energy at Lady Heat, sending her to the bottom of the lake. (2100- 1800/ 1400)

Asuka: 6400

Jaden: 5000

"And now My Ice Swordsman, Attacks your life points directly!" Asuka said as her swordsman leapt into the air and brought down his spear on top of Jaden. A large explosion rocked both boats wildly as smoke and fire faded away. In the next instant, Asuka's swordsman was being held off by Elemental Hero Burstlady, even though she was over powered she managed to hold him back.

Asuka: 6400

Jaden: 2500

"How did Burstlady get here?" Asuka asked in shock as Jaden's other flaming heroine landed next to him. (1200/ 800 LVL: 3)

"It was my face down card Bravery." Jaden answered. "Bravery activates whenever I take a direct attack of 2000 points or more, and when I have three Elemental Heroes in the graveyard. I can summon one Elemental Hero from my deck to the field and if the chosen Hero's level matches the total numbers of Elemental Hero's in the Graveyard, I can special summon them!" Jaden said as the water slowly began bubbling on either side of Burstlady, before Featherman The Heat and Lady Heat all appeared beside her. (1000/1000) (1600-2400/1200) (1300/1000)

_Damn, now he can destroy my front lines. He's as good as he was during the entrance exams._ Asuka cursed. "I'll end my turn with a face down." She commented, setting another card on her side of the field.

"Time to wrap this up, I draw!" Jaden said as he drew another card from the top of his deck. "I hope that you're paying attention Sho, Because this is a crash course on field spells!" He said as a tray slid out from the furthest part of his disk. "I'll first activate my field spell Fusion Gate! And seeing as how there can't be two field spells active at the same time, Absolute Zero Barrier is destroyed!" Jaden said as the all Ice Barrier was Shattered by the coming Vortex, but as it did so, a blue dragon descended in the shape of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon only made of ice before roaring. (3000/ 2500 LVL: 8)

"Thank you Jaden, you see when you destroyed my Absolute Zero Barrier I am allowed to activate my Instant Ice Trap Card!" She said as her face down card was flipped face up. "I normally don't use My Blue Ice White Night Dragon against freshman, but seeing as how you've put up a good fight I'm going to make an exception." Asuka finished as her Dragon roared powerfully.

"Uhh Jaden, I don't want to sound like a chicken and all, but that Dragon looks hungry." Sho mumbled, jumping back as Jaden laughed.

"Oh yeah, sure it isn't the actual Blue Eyes White Dragon, but its close enough." He smiled, pointing at Asuka's dragon. "Sorry Asuka, but I'm taking that thing down!" He challenged as her dragon roared at him.

"Oh really now?" Asuka commented, shaking her head. "Well then, prove it Jaden." She finished as her monsters closed in on her in a protective fashion. Jaden grinned as he took two cards off of his duel disk's reader.

"I'll show you then! I start by activating my Fusion Gate's effect, removing my Elemental Heroes Featherman and Burstlady to Fusion Summon," Jaden paused as both of his Heroes leapt skyward and entered the vortex above. "I Fusion Summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" He said as the hero he used against Doctor Cronos descended back to the field. (2100/ 1200 LVL: 6)

"What good is he going to do?" Asuka mocked slightly. Jaden laughed.

"You just don't get it Asuka. He's going to take your dragon down!" He said confidently. "But he can't go alone. So that's why I'm activating Fusion Gate a second time!"

"You can do that?" Sho asked.

"That's why I said that you need to pay attention buddy. This is going to count." Jaden commented as The Heat and Lady Heat leapt into the air. "My Elemental Heroes The Heat and Lady Heat merge to create," He paused as a loud explosion appeared above both of their heads as fire rained down on all sides of the field. In the next instant, a new Hero appeared, in the same color scheme as The Heat and Lady Heat, but with the critical differences that his shoulders were covered in flame-shaped shoulder pads and that his hands looked like they were made of molten lava. (2300/ 1600 LVL: 8) "And here he is, the Elemental Hero Inferno!" He cheered as Asuka's monsters reeled back. "Now, time to lose my Fusion Gate for the Field Spell I got earlier!" Jaden said as the same slot opened up as he removed Fusion Gate and placed another card in its place. As the slot closed, buildings of all kinds appeared on the field obstructing Asuka and Jaden's view for a couple of moments until it appeared that Asuka's monsters were attacking the city that just appeared. "Say hello to the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden finished as both Inferno and Flame Wingman appeared to be standing on a pair of buildings.

"Big deal kid, your spell hasn't done anything to Asuka's monsters!" Mindy snapped.

"Besides that, it hasn't done anything to your monsters either!" Jasmine added.

"Well, I kinda know that." Jaden countered, slapping another card onto the reader. "But we'll get to that later; first I'll activate my final Spell Mutual Bond!" He said as Flame Wingman dropped next to Inferno and shook his hand. "This spell card allows me to select one Elemental Hero Fusion Monster on my side of the field, and for every Fusion Material monster used in the Fusion, that monster gains 200 attack points and additional attack!" Jaden said as Inferno grew stronger. (2300- 2700/ 1600) "And now, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacks Blue Ice White Night Dragon! Flame Shoot!" He commanded as Flame Wingman leapt into the air and charged at Asuka's monster.

"You must not have heard everyone; your field hasn't done anything to my monster!" Asuka snapped as her monster prepared to counter attack. Jaden just grinned.

"It's not supposed to." Jaden said as Flame Wingman landed in front of Asuka's dragon and leapt out of the way as it fired a stream of ice at him. (2100-3100/ 1200) "What it does is it increases the attack strength of an Elemental Hero whose attack points are lower than the monster it's attacking!" Jaden finished as Flame Wingman's dragon arm breathed in heavily before releasing a stream of fire at Asuka's dragon and knocking it into the water.

Asuka: 6300

Jaden: 2500

"And here's Flame Wingman's special ability! Whenever he destroys a monster as a result of battle, the destroyed monster's attack points come out of your life points!" Jaden said as Asuka gasped before getting blasted at point blank range from Flame Wingman.

Asuka: 3300

Jaden: 2500

"And I hope that you didn't forget Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden said as his hero leapt at Cold Enchanter and readied a fireball at her. As Cold Enchanter readied herself, Inferno grew stronger and the fireball in his hands grew larger. (2700-3700/ 1600) "Meteor Blast!" Jaden commanded as Inferno launched a fireball at Cold Enchanter and destroyed her.

Asuka: 1400

Jaden: 2500

"Why did Asuka lose so many life points Jaden?" Sho asked.

"Yeah what gives?" Jasmine snapped as Mindy and Asuka were confused.

"Well, Elemental Hero Inferno gains 1000 attack points when he battles a Water attribute monster." Jaden said as Inferno readied his next attack. Everyone in Asuka's boat cringed as Inferno grew stronger again before throwing another fireball at Asuka's Ice Wyvern, destroying it and the last of her life points.

Asuka: 0

Jaden: 2500

"And that's the end of it. I gotcha Asuka, nice game." Jaden complimented as his duel disk deactivated. Asuka smiled as her Duel Disk deactivated as well.

"You too Jaden, good game. Now you two get outta here." Asuka said.

"You mean like that Asuka?" Mindy moaned.

"We're letting them go just like that? I mean, we can't just turn them in?" Jasmine begged.

"No girls. I lost fair and square, so we have to let them go. But according to campus rules we have to escort the both of you off of our dorm's grounds. So let's go." Asuka said, hearing both Mindy and Jasmine moan quietly. _Besides, Duel Academy is going to be much more fun with these guys here, I couldn't turn them in._ She thought as both the boat she was in and the boat that Jaden was in began paddling to shore.

-Back at the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm-

"Well now, these pictures are really cool!" Ashton remarked as he held Wallace's camera in his hands. "You really are a good photographer you know?" He said quietly. Wallace smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I probably would have to explain everything if it weren't for you." Wallace said quietly. "Seeing as how I'm a freshman....." He finished as his voice trailed off.

"You're a freshman!" Ashton exclaimed. Wallace nodded disappointingly.

"I dropped out last year because I had a nervous break down. My parents didn't understand why until they read what happened in a journal I kept with me." Wallace continued.

"Well then, you aren't going to have one dude." Ashton stopped as Wallace continued walking. "Hey where do you think that you're going?" Ashton asked as Wallace stopped.

"I was heading to bed, it's late." He said as Ashton reactivated his duel disk.

"Didn't I tell you that we were going to finish our game back at the Girls Dorm?" Ashton asked, picking up his hand from the top of his deck and resetting Celestial Hero Night Meister back onto his disk reader.

"Well, if you really insist. I'm not going to hold back, especially seeing as how I'm not on the run now." Wallace said as his own cards appeared in front of him, and Ashton's deck turned purple.

Ashton: 8000

Wallace: 7100

"It was your turn, and you just fused your Night Meister. Ready Ashton?" Wallace asked.

Ashton smiled as he stared at his hand. _That Viral Draw's going to be problems. I need to get rid of it._ I'll activate my Field Spell Lunar Base! This card increases the attack strength of all Celestial Heroes on the field by 500 points!" Ashton said as the base on the moon appeared behind him, as Night Miester leapt into a tower. (2300-2800/ 2000) "Plus Lunar Base can destroy facedown cards equal to the number of Celestial Hero monsters that I control!" Ashton commented as Wallace's facedown monster was nothing but a frog with wings before it got vaporized.

"That was my Treeborn Frog that you just destroyed." Wallace said calmly. "Are you going to do anything else?" He asked as Ashton nodded boldly.

"Yeah I am; I'm going to have Celestial Hero Night Meister attack your life points directly! Witch Hunter!" Ashton exclaimed as she leapt into the air and fired a blast of energy that came back around and entered her left hand in the shape of a scythe. She then concentrated the remaining energy of the scythe before swinging the blade at Wallace, connecting as painfully as possible.

Ashton: 8000

Wallace: 4300

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked as Wallace slowly got up.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few bruises and some scratches, but I'm fine." Wallace answered, watching as Ashton turned to Night Meister.

"Come on now, that was a little much now don't you think?" Ashton snapped.

_I don't see what's wrong Ashton. I just did what you told me to do._ Night Meister countered.

"Uhh Ashton, are you sure that you don't need to get some sleep?" Wallace asked. Ashton shook his head. "Okay then, I'll draw!" He said, snapping the top card from his deck and grinned. "I'll activate my spell card, Card of Sanctity! This forces us to both draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" He said, drawing three cards to Ashton's four. And smiled as three of the cards that Ashton drew were all monsters. "Now my Viral Draw kicks in, forcing you to take a thousand life points of direct damage for every monster that you just drew!" He said as three beams of energy erupted from his back row card and slammed powerfully into Ashton's chest.

Ashton: 5000

Wallace: 4300

"Now, I'll activate the ritual spell Commencement Dance!" He said as a woman appeared on his side of the field with a pair of torches behind him. The woman seemed to be dancing rapidly, and leapt into the air as the torches lit. "This ritual spell forces me to send Ritual Monsters whose Levels total six to Ritual summon," He paused as the same woman snatched a card from Wallace's hand and offered it as it got burned up and sent to the graveyard. The same woman was then lifted into the air and turned to face Ashton as her dark skin paled out and her black wrist blades turned to silver. (1950/ 1850 LVL: 6) Wallace then smiled as he held up another card and slid it into the slot. "I Ritual Summon my Performance of Sword!" He finished as the new woman began dancing as much as the first woman did.

"So you run Ritual monsters? That's really cool." Ashton complimented as the second card began to flash brightly, only to appear as a golden bow attached to Performance of Sword's left arm. (1950- 3450/ 1850-3350)

"What's even cooler is that when I equip her with my Ritual Weapon, both her attack and Defense points are higher than Night Meister's!" Wallace said, grinning. "I'll then activate my spell Monster Reborn, bringing back my Sword Hunter that I used to Ritual Summon Performance of Sword!" He finished as another man covered in armor and wielding two swords appeared next to his first monster and took an offensive stance. (2450/ 1700 LVL: 7)

"This is going to hurt." Ashton groaned bracing himself as Performance of Sword took aim at him.

"Performance of Sword, destroy his Celestial Hero Night Meister with Performance Arrows!" Wallace commanded as Night Meister leapt out of the base and lunged at Wallace's monster, only to be shot full of holes and destroyed.

Ashton: 4350

Wallace: 4300

"Now my Sword Hunter attacks you Directly!" Wallace commanded as Sword hunter Leapt over to Ashton and Slashed him with one of the swords he had.

Ashton: 1900

Wallace: 4300

"It's your move Ashton!" Wallace called out as Ashton drew his next card, revealing it to be Pot of Greed.

"I'll activate my spell Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!" He said, snapping two more cards only to find that neither one of them were monster's. "Next I'll activate Lightning Vortex!" He said, tossing one card from his hand. "I can activate this card by sending one card from my hand to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" He finished as a lightning storm destroyed everything on Wallace's field.

"No, my defensive line!" Wallace exclaimed.

"Now I'll activate my Angelic Fusion a second time, sending Celestial Heroes Wind Breaker and Star Slayer to the graveyard to fusion summon," He paused as both of is heroes disappeared in a flash of bright light. "My Celestial Hero Sky Avenger!" He finished as his signature hero appeared in front of him. (2750-3250/ 2000 LVL: 7)

Ashton: 2900

Wallace: 4300

"Finally I'll activate my own equip spell Megamorph! This card allows me to double one monster's attack on my side of the field if I have lower life points!" Ashton said as white energy began to radiate from her body as her attack points shot through the roof. (3250-6500/ 2000) "Sky Avenger, attack his life points directly with Avenging Crush!" Ashton commanded before Sky Avenger leapt into the air and slammed into Wallace hard, knocking him into the ground as the holograms disappeared.

Ashton: 2900

Wallace: 0

"You all-right Wallace?" Ashton asked quickly. Wallace nodded.

"That was a fun duel, but we had better get to bed. Its way past curfew and honestly I need some sleep." Wallace said, getting to his feet with help of Ashton.

"Yeah, I'll see you in class. G'night." Ashton said as they both entered the Obelisk Blue dorm to end the night.

Finally! That was a long episode wasn't it? I considered this to be an apology for skipping a duel in the last chapter, and I wanted to do a classroom duel in the first place so consider it as a little bonus. And to all of those people who notice that I had Asuka's season 2 deck from the white dorm, well I honestly didn't think that her actual season one deck would work well with her Manga deck so I did that instead of the original Cyber Girl deck she had.

Anyways, with that chapter done, it's time for the next chapter preview! There has been a rogue Vigilante stalking Domino City, stopping the cards theft ring. At the same time, Devon is known to show up just before class in just as much a sleeping stupor as Jaden is. Coincidence? Ashton thinks not, and he'll duel Devon to find out, but how can he win if he hasn't been to a real magic show?

And later the Dorm change exams are finally here, along with a new shipment of cards for students guarded by a small military force! But when one teacher buys them all for his own sinister purposes, will Jaden be able to fight back with out some help from the booster packs? Find out next time on the White Dragon Legacy, Episode 4: The Mysterious Phantom Duelist, and Episode 5: The Ultimate Polymer Fusion! V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!

New Cards:

Flame Swordswoman

Fire Attribute, Warrior Type, Fusion Effect Monster

Protector of the Throne + Flame Manipulator

LVL: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1700

Picture: A highly muscled woman wearing a blue jumpsuit similar to Flame Swordsman with Flame Swordsman's sword in her right hand resting on her shoulder.

Effect: This card can only be special summoned by fusion summon. When this card is fusion summoned, you can Special Summon one Flame Swordsman from your Extra Deck. If you do so, when Flame Swordsman attacks on the same turn it's summoned, take damage equal to that monster's attack points.

Anti- Trap Shield

Equip Spell

Picture: Dark Magician behind an all black shield as Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder are sealed.

Effect: Equip only to a Level 5 or higher monster. Decrease the equipped monster's attack by 400 points, and when the equipped monster attacks, your opponent can not activate trap cards until the end of the damage step.

Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian

Earth Attribute, Fairy Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 700

DEF: 2100

Picture: A female angel Statue in a sailor suit with a bow, standing on a pedestal.

Effect: This card is immediately placed in defense position as long as it's face up. This card can attack your opponents life points directly if there is another Celestial Hero monster on your side of the field.

Celestial Hero Twin Blade

Dark Attribute, Fairy type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1000

Picture: A Female wearing a pale pink sailor suit underneath blood red funeral dress robes, while carrying a huge scythe against the moon.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless you control an Earth or Light Attribute Celestial Hero monster on your side of the field. Twice per turn, if this card were destroyed as a result of battle, it is not destroyed. This card can attack twice if you control another Celestial Hero monster other than Celestial Hero Twin Blade.

Celestial Sword

Equip Spell

Picture: An all blue bladed sword rising out of the middle of a lake.

Effect: Equip only to a Celestial Hero monster. A monster equipped with this card gains 300 attack points. If the equipped monster would be removed from the field, you may send the targeted monster to the graveyard and send this card to the designated zone instead.

Celestial Hero Night Meister

Dark Attribute, Fairy Type, Fusion Effect Monster

Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian + Celestial Hero Twin Blade

LVL: 6

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2000

Picture: A teenage girl in a long, flowing black cape and a purple sailor suit, wielding a pair of knives in one hand and a scythe in the other

Effect: This card can only be special summoned through fusion summon. When this card is special summoned, destroy one card that your opponent controls.

Viral Draw

Permanent Virus Trap

Picture: The Viruses of Crush Card Virus are approaching an opponent's duel disk.

Effect: Activate this card only when your opponent draws a card. Look at the card that they have drawn. If it is a monster, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

Reinforce the Barrier

Normal Trap Card

Picture: Several water monsters lurking on the other side of Absolute Zero Barrier, waiting to attack.

Effect: Activate only when one of your monsters is destroyed as a result of battle while you have Absolute Zero Barrier face up on the field. Special summon one Level 4 or lower Water monster from your deck.

Ice Wyvern

Water Attribute, Dragon type, Effect Monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 2000

DEF: 500

Picture: An all blue, wingless dragon in an ice storm.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned unless you control an Aqua type monster on your side of the field. If there are no Water attribute monsters on your side of the field, destroy this card.

Ice Swordsman the Cold Blade

Water Attribute, Warrior type, Effect monster

LVL: 9

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2100

Picture: A samurai wearing sky blue armor, wielding a wide bladed spear with two sheathed katana at his side.

Effect: This card can be special summoned if you control two Water Attribute Monsters on your side of the field. When this card is summoned, place two Ice Counters on the field where you can place Ice Counters on. This card can not be targeted by Spells and Traps that specifically designate this card as a target.

Bravery

Normal Trap Card

Picture: Elemental Hero Tempester and Dark Armed Dragon clashing with each other.

Effect: Activate only when you have at least three Elemental Hero monsters in the grave yard and you take 2000 points of damage or more. Special summon one Elemental Hero from your deck. If the selected monster's level is less than five, you may special summon as many Elemental Hero monsters as you have open monster zones.

Instant Ice

Normal Trap Card

Picture: Absolute Zero Barrier being reduced to snow, only to have an army of angry Water attribute monster on the other side of the barrier.

Effect: Activate only when Absolute Zero Barrier is destroyed. Special Summon one Water Attribute monster from your deck.

Mutual Bond

Normal Spell

Picture: Flame Wingman and Terra Firma heading in opposite directions against a sunset.

Effect: Select one Elemental Hero Fusion Monster on your side of the field. For every monster used in the Fusion Summon, the selected monster gains 200 attack points and an additional attack.

All cards that are listed as new cards belong to me.


	4. The Legendary Phantom Duelist

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: Like I said with previous episodes, I do not own Yugioh GX. I only own the cards and character that I have created. Also some of the characters in this episode were inspired by some other T.V. shows, meaning that I don't own those shows either.

Chapter 4: The Legendary Phantom Duelist

-Domino City Docks, Warehouse B-

Inside a small office building, a bunch of thugs stood surrounding a desk. Some of them had weapons visible, while others had their own duel disks on their arms. A suitcase sat on top of the desk; with the top open revealing at least ten or twelve stacks of rare cards inside. Another person, sitting in a chair and acting like a mob boss; could be seen up to his neck as the only light in the office focused on the desk.

"So Tony this Kazama kid is he legit?" The Mob Boss asked.

The one known as Tony nodded. "Yes your honor. All of these cards are as real, and they're all worth a pretty penny. I'd say that you have a million bucks in that case alone." The Mob Boss smiled and picked up a card from the inside of the case. "And we know how your son likes the game; we can get more cards outta Kazama if you want."

"I just don't see it..." The Mob Boss commented, setting the card back down in the case.

"Something wrong sir?" Another thug asked.

"Yeah, how can a guy make so much money with this crap?" The Mob Boss spat, setting the suitcase down. The thugs around the table shook their heads. The Mob Boss stood up and walked to an open window that was behind his chair. "You put a monster on a card, give it some rules, and a bunch of kids can go to town with it. I just don't get how one man can make all of the money he can make with all of this... Duel Monsters crap." He turned and smiled. "Now don't get me wrong, it's an ingenious idea. I salute Mr. Pegasus for getting his game off of the ground. But how does he come up with the ideas for all of these cards and rulings and stuff like that? I dunno, maybe I'm getting too old."

"Don't forget boss, you were the best duelist in your prime too." Another thug piped up. The Mob Boss smiled.

"Heh, yeah I was wasn't I?" The Mob Boss said fantasizing about the past. Minutes passed as he continued to gaze out of the window that led to a view of the Domino City Harbor. As he continued to stare, he didn't notice the shadow making a beeline for the warehouse that they were in.

The shadow was in the shape of an arrow, and continued to make its way to the pier. There were no other discernable features about this shadow, at least until it leapt on to the pier of its own accord. After ducking behind some crates, one could see some details of what the shadow truly was. There was a teenager at least fourteen to fifteen years old, wearing an all blue hooded cloak with black eyes. His face was concealed behind a breathing mask, which he took off and placed a pair of black sunglasses on his nose and an all blue top hat on his head. The teenager then pulled out a duffel bag and set his cloak on the ground. As he began to change, into an all blue suit with a Duel Academy Duel Disk, the figure then placed a deck of cards onto the disk and a cape onto his shoulders. After placing the cloak into the duffle bag, the teen placed it next to the crate before disappearing into the night.

"Hey boss, I'm going to go get a smoke." A thug said quietly as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. The Mob Boss waved him off before he quickly left the office. The Mob Boss turned and pulled his own cigar from a case in his pocket.

"Sir, you need to watch your health remember? Doc said that you couldn't light one up." Tony warned, watching the boss pull a fat one out.

"Not if there are health conscious brands out there. You gotta do a little thinking Tony, especially if you wanna take over." The Mob Boss said, flashing him the brand. "I just hope that nothing goes wrong tonight." He said, cutting the tip off and lighting it up before taking a drag. He paused to enjoy it before exhaling, only as the sounds of a struggle could be heard from the front of the building. Tony looked up and saw that the thug from earlier was tied up and hanging upside down from one of the shelves in the warehouse.

"What the hell?" Tony exclaimed, pulling an assault rifle from one of the racks in the room. He pointed to two other guys and turned to the boss. "We're gonna check it out. You stay here boss." He finished as he and the other two thugs followed him. A couple minutes passed after they were gone as the Mob Boss waited nervously. He jumped seconds later as gunfire rang out through the air, followed by the sounds of screaming and shouting, before nothing but silence. The Mob Boss rose to his feet and pulled a pistol from a drawer from his desk.

He pointed to his remaining subordinates to the door. They all nodded and slowly made their way outside. Several minutes later and the sounds of Duel Monsters being summoned followed by the sounds of explosions and screaming could be heard. The Mob Boss then closed the briefcase and picked it up, along with a duel disk before sliding it on his arm. Slowly he inched out of the room, looking around and staring nervously at his surroundings.

When he got to the middle of the Warehouse, he couldn't believe his eyes. Several thugs were stuck in boxes that had been sawed in half, but weren't bleeding in the least. A giant playing card sat in the middle of the floor with a picture of the two thugs in the middle like the Jack of Hearts. He had also seen that three boxes had been stacked into a triangle; each with Tony's head, torso and lower legs in each box. _What kind of freak is this?_ The Boss thought, getting really scared.

"I'm not a freak," A calm voice said behind him. The boss turned to see the teen from earlier. "I'm the Phantom Duelist. And here is my card." He said, holding a deck of poker cards and spraying it at the mob boss, causing him to lose his pistol. The boss turned to run only to have the Phantom Duelist appear in front of him

"What do you want from me?" The Mob Boss exclaimed, causing the Phantom Duelist to laugh.

"I want you to accept my duel. Your subordinates did, and well let's just say that they weren't any good." The Phantom Duelist said, activating his duel disk.

"Heh, I was an Interregional Champion! This'll be a walk in the park!" The Mob Boss said happily, activating his duel disk as well.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Mob Boss: 8000

The Phantom Duelist: 8000

"I'll go first, since I am a very busy man." The Mob Boss said, drawing his opening hand and grinning. "I'll summon my Back Hitman to the field in attack mode!" He commanded as a purple skinned demon wearing a very fancy business suit and wielding a Tommy gun appeared on his side of the field with a sneer. (1900/ 100 LVL: 4) "I'll throw these two cards down and end my turn. Your move kid." He finished as two cards appeared at his command.

"I draw!" The Phantom Duelist said, drawing his top card. "First off I'll activate my Detective's Guess Spell Card!" He said calmly. The Mob Boss blinked. "I have to pay five hundred life points to activate this card, but I guess the top card of your deck. If I guess right, I can summon a monster to the field with out any problems!"

Mob Boss: 8000

Phantom Duelist: 7500

"There has to be a drawback kid. You can't just do something for nothing." The Mob Boss countered. The Phantom Duelist laughed.

"Of course there is a drawback. If I guess wrong, I discard my entire hand." He said before taking a deep breath. "I believe that the next card in your deck is a trap..." He paused as if he were attempting to divine the card's true nature. "Yes, it is indeed a trap card... The trap card I see is Holy Barrier- Mirror Force!" He declared, pointing at the Mob Boss. The boss pulled the top card from his deck and jumped. "I'm right aren't I? Tell me I'm right please, the suspense is killing me."

"Yes you got it right." The Boss moaned, placing the card back on the top of his deck.

"Now I get to summon a monster from my deck! Ladies and Gentleman let the magic show begin!" The Phantom Duelist exclaimed, pulling a card from his deck and setting it on the reader. "I'll summon my Great Detective the Master Sleuth to the field in Attack Mode!" He exclaimed as a person appeared, dressed like Sherlock Holmes appeared on his side of the field before taking a drag on his pipe. (2300/ 2550 LVL: 8)

"Impossible! A level eight monster on the first turn! You're pulling my leg!" The Mob Boss snapped as he stepped back. The Phantom Duelist just shook his head.

"Now, now; we mustn't be rude. I'm still taking my turn, and there is still so much to do." He said, laughing.

No one in the rest of the city heard the Mob Boss' scream as The Phantom Duelist left the Warehouse with briefcase in hand several minutes later.

-Back at Duel Academy-

"Did you guys see the news?" Sho exclaimed at the Slypher Red Dorm at breakfast. Jaden was busy stuffing himself next to Hayato who had decided to come down for Breakfast for a change.

"About the Phantom Duelist and how he took down a bunch of thugs in a warehouse by himself?" Hayato asked, causing Sho to nod.

"They said that he had a Duel Academy Duel Disk on his arm." Sho said quickly. "When they found the guys in the warehouse, they were caught in magic tricks! And all of the cards that were stolen by this gang were found on the front steps of Domino Cities' Police Department." He exclaimed.

"Magic tricks Sho? They were probably delusional, or running scared from this guy." Jaden said, finishing his breakfast and grinning. "Besides, aren't you a little old to be fooled by magic tricks?" He asked.

"But it's the truth!" Sho snapped causing both Hayato and Jaden to chuckle.

"Look Sho, they print the news into a slant to a way for the readers want you to think." Hayato commented, dashing Sho's hopes.

"Well how do you explain the guys turned into a giant playing card and laying face up on the floor?" Sho snapped.

"It's all slight of hand Sho. Anyone can pull it off." Jaden commented, punching another hole in Sho's testimony.

"Okay, what about those Assault Rifles twisted into balloon animals?" Sho asked.

"Maybe the guy's a really strong clown?" Hayato supposed. Sho just sighed.

"Look, we do have one thing to go on." Jaden commented, watching Sho look up hopefully. "The Phantom Duelist had a Duel Academy Duel Disk. That means he's a student that goes here!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh Jaden, we're on a tropical island hundreds of miles away from civilization and in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. There's no way that he can get there and back in less than twelve hours." Hayato mumbled, causing temples to form on both Jaden and Sho's foreheads.

"Well, let's go and see if Ashton's up yet." Jaden said, bolting out of the Cafeteria.

"You coming Hayato?" Sho asked. Hayato shook his head.

"I've had a bad experience with Obelisks. I'll stay here thank you." He answered, turning back to his breakfast as Sho shrugged before running off.

-Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm-

"Well, the weekend is finally here!" Ashton said, staring out of his balcony window. _With all of the hectic things been going on since I've gotten here, I'm lucky that I've made it this far. _He sighed and turned to the sky before walking back into his room. He headed to the bed, which surprisingly was generally in tact, and flopped down on it. _At least I don't have to worry about getting into any kind of trouble today. It is the weekend after all._ He thought.

"HEY ASHTON!" Jaden yelled from out side. Ashton moaned and sat up before heading to the open window.

_Great, it's the weekend and I just gotten comfortable. You owe me Jaden._ Ashton thought grumpily as he stepped out into the sun again. "Yeah? What is it Jaden?" Ashton asked through a yawn.

"You still in bed? Come on, we have a mystery on our hands!" Jaden shouted happily. Ashton chuckled.

"What's the mystery Mr. Detective?"

"Didn't you get the news today?"

Ashton paused for a moment before shaking his head. "No, but I'll check. Hang on for a second!" He then turned and headed for the front door and opened it, picking up a rolled up newspaper on the welcome mat. After skimming the front cover he stopped and blinked. The front picture appeared to have a bunch of gang members turned into or placed into magic tricks one would see at a side show magic act. _Either I'm seeing things, or these guys tried to perform for each other at the same time._ "I just got it Jaden, but I don't see what the problem is." He said, walking back out to the balcony.

"Well, The Phantom Duelist was wearing a Duel Academy duel disk when he showed up! I've got the feeling that someone here is the Phantom Duelist!" Jaden said happily.

"Do you realize that we're..."

"On a tropical Island hundreds of miles from civilization and in the Pacific Ocean. I know that." Jaden said.

"After Hayato told you that." Sho mumbled.

"Hey, it's the Blue Wonder!" Ashton said cheerfully. "When'd you get here?" Sho sighed.

"I've been here..." Sho mumble, blushing a little embarrassedly. The day after the Obelisk Blue Girls incident, Ashton did his best to get his hair back to its original shape, only to have to forcibly tear a pair of scissors out of his hair. It took Melody only a few seconds to remove the ponytail, but the damage was already done, leaving Sho with a small bald spot at the base of his neck and a scratch on the back of said neck.

_That confidence really needs working on..._ Ashton thought.

"Come on! Get down here so we can crack this case!" Jaden exclaimed as Ashton turned from the balcony and shut the door. A couple minutes later and Ashton was out the front door of the dorm with his blazer on and his disk on his arm.

"All right guys, lets look around. Maybe we'll find him, maybe we won't." Ashton called out. Jaden cheered and began running off towards the main building, leaving both Sho and Ashton to chase after him. What they didn't notice was that someone was watching them from a tree branch just above the fourth floor balcony.

"So they're going to find out who the Phantom Duelist is... I guess the game is afoot." The person said with a grin. This person stood up on the branch he was on and let out a lazy yawn.

_I really do wish that you wouldn't keep up with your midnight escapades Devon. It does not do well to either of our physiques or states of health. _Great Detective said, appearing next to Devon. Devon cracked a smile and lowered his sunglasses before turning to the balcony. After calming himself down, Devon effortlessly back flipped onto the balcony and turned to the door that was to the right of Ashton's room.

"Oh you really worry too much." Devon said, opening his glass door and entering his room, which was not only covered with his bags and several stage magician acts, but it was also filled with papers that covered every square inch of the main room. His bed room was in just as bad a shape as his living room, but had more of a mad science lab feel to it.

_Am I really that much of an idol to aspire to? _Great Detective asked as Devon kicked off his shoes and nodded.

"You are my best inspiration. I'm glad that Mr. Pegasus let you into the world, I would have been lost if you hadn't shown up." Devon said quietly before falling backwards onto his bed and staring at a huge picture above his bed. The picture was of a man that appeared to once be very poor at some point in his life. He had long and scraggly black hair that covered a majority of his face with the exception of his right eye, which was all red. The suit the man wore was black as the midnight, and appeared to cause the black background to be darker than the rest of the picture. "It's all because of that man that I lost everything. I won't stop until I find him, and bury him six feet under."

(Flashback)

A beautiful mansion could be seen across a vast prairie that took the majority of the landscape for as far as the eye could see. One could look and see what would appear to be walls of bushes that sectioned off some of the landscape. Laughter can be heard as a small limousine drives down a quaint country road towards another, equally magnificent mansion.

_Father and mother were aspiring to have their company work as best they could. They fought hard for their claim and worked from almost nothing, building the relationship with every gaming company in the world as best as they could._ Devon began, fighting back tears as he remembered how some of his life was. As the limo stopped in the expensive driveway, a tall and slender woman in a ruby red dress and a sun hat rose from the back of the limo with a smile. She was followed by a man in an onyx colored suit with semi-long black hair. Both adults walked from the limo a bit as a small child could be seen climbing out of the back of the limo, brown hair that was going black and black eyes. The little one wore a suit similar to his father, with the exception of a small blue box that the child had managed to stuff into his pocket. The child chased after his parents and laughed as he fell face first on the driveway before picking himself up and dusting himself off.

_It was my father who started The Ishtar Corporation, named after the beautiful princess in the first game that he and mom had ever created. And with the backing of Kaiba corp., and a solid foundation we were always heading to the office or some other event that let my father get some deals with other company owners. _Devon sighed as he remembered every party he went to, seeing all of the business men that shook hands with his father, most of which were happy to deal in business with him. Others were just pleased to meet a person so successful. _It was then on that day, five years ago where I met you. Well I didn't exactly meet you, but I started reading about you the greatest detective to ever live._ Devon smiled as he continued to remember his past; the same small boy, with all black hair now, kicking his legs on a huge chair dressed like Sherlock Holmes with his face buried into a book. Young Devon looked up and around, but then buried his face back into the book after hearing something similar to "I remember that one like it had happened yesterday." _I didn't know it at that time, but you and I were spirit partners. And ever since I read my first mystery, I couldn't ever put it down. I only had one equal, Duel Monsters. I was ten when I first gotten my own Battle City Mark two Duel Disk, and I thought that I was on top at home until I went against kids from class. They were better and I had learned the hard way. _Devon smiled, closing his eyes and picturing a duel he had against one of his classmates.

Young Devon: 1700

Classmate: 2150

"All right Devon, here I come!" Devon's classmate challenged as he drew a card. Devon stood defiantly behind a woman in an overly huge crown and a red dress with purple skin. (2900/ 2400 LVL: 8) His classmate was behind three cards that had shown the backs of Duel Monster cards. "I'll tribute two monsters on my side of the field to summon my Twin Headed Knight of Jackal! When this monster is summoned to my side of the field by tributing two face down monsters, I can destroy all cards that you control!" Devon's classmate challenged as a two headed jackal humanoid appeared in front of him and threw the chain axe that it was carrying, shattering Devon's last defenses. (1800/ 2100 LVL: 7) "Now I'll attack your life points directly! Chain Axe Devastation!" He commanded as the Jackal Warrior threw his axe into Devon and knocked him back.

Young Devon: 0

Classmate: 2150

"Are you okay?" Devon's classmate asked. Devon nodded and took his classmate's extended hand. "You're pretty good with those spellcaster monsters. You had me going for a while there."

"Thanks. But I still lost." Devon said glumly. His classmate grinned a little.

"Well let's get that deck of yours worked out to where you can beat me the next time!" His classmate cheered running with Devon to an open table.

_Then it happened, the worst blow in the history of any man to man action._ Devon gulped as he saw himself, eleven years old and staring at his house on fire. _After I had just gotten home and was about to say hello to both of my parents in the house, I find my father dueling for his life as this man is about to finish him. My mother was found dead several hours after the fire was subdued with a gunshot to her head at point blank range. _Devon said bitterly as the images of him standing over the grave of his mother as the rays of sunlight gently touched his face as though it were his mother. His father was on his knees as the casket was lowered into the ground, and was buried.

(End Flashback)

_I don't know how it must feel to lose someone that you love, but seeking revenge is not the way to pay back their respects._ The Great Detective commented as Devon flipped over.

"I know, but it helps me feel better anyways." He answered coldly.

-In the main building of Duel Academy, Computer Lab B-

"Aww come on Ashton. Is this really necessary?" Jaden moaned from one of the computer desks behind Ashton.

They had spent at least a couple of hours combing the entire school building, asking anyone and everyone that would lend an ear to see if they had the Great Detective card in their decks. Jaden had personally come up with the idea and saw to it that the three of them were all nearly thrown out of the campus building by bugging several teachers. After another scuffle between Jaden, an Obelisk, and a Ra; Ashton decided to drag Jaden to one of the available Computer Labs and research every registered student's dueling decks.

"Come on Ashton, we could search a lot faster if we just asked around. It's no big deal if we get kicked out of the main building on the weekend." Jaden moaned ducking as Ashton swung his briefcase at his head.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to stay out of trouble this weekend. I think that I'm speaking for Sho as well." Ashton countered, staring at the screen and rubbing his head through a headache. _Is this card so rare that no one on this campus has it?_ Ashton thought angrily, scrolling down the list of possible duelists who ran Spellcaster decks. _It's just one card. I don't even think that it's an ultra rare. So why is it so hard to find it?_ Ashton thought, stealing a glance at the only clock on the wall and moaning.

"I found it!" Sho squeaked from a computer station several rows away. Jaden and Ashton both ran over to where he sat and looked on as a student named Kazama from Slyphir Red listed the Great Detective as his deck's headliner. "See, Great Detective! It's a level four Spellcaster type monster with..." Sho paused as he stared at the question mark on the monster's attack and defensive stat. "Unknown attack and defense points? That's a little odd don't you think?" Sho said calmly, spinning around on his chair. "Didn't you duel him once before?" Sho asked Jaden, who nodded excitedly.

"You bet I did!" Jaden said. "The thing is though; his monster doesn't seem like the monster in the news. The monster that we're looking for is a level eight monster, and has an attack stat of 2300." Jaden said, plopping down on the chair beside Sho as Ashton began to rub his forehead impatiently.

"Nice try though little man." Ashton complimented half-heartedly, walking back over to where his briefcase was and plopping in the chair next to it.

_Ashton! Ashton I think I've found something!_ Cerulean Captain exclaimed, popping out of thin air and startling him.

"What is it? Did you find something that'll help?" He asked watching out of the corner of his eye as Sho and Jaden gave him peculiar looks.

_Actually I found it; she just beat me to it._ Wind Breaker countered, popping up next to Cerulean Captain and knocking her over. Cerulean Captain then shot at Wind Breaker and knocked her into the floor, causing both spirits to disappear as fast as they came. A few moments later, both Cerulean Captain and Wind Breaker were both being dragged in by Sky Avenger who had a scolding look on her face.

_Do you want me to separate the two of you?_ Sky Avenger snapped, releasing both of them and wiping her hands.

_No mam._ They both said glumly, shooting death glares at each other as if they were going to start something later.

"So what did you guys find?" Ashton asked, doing his best to try and make it seem like he wasn't going insane.

_Well we actually found someone who plays with a bunch of Spellcaster monsters. They're all themed like a murder mystery or Sherlock Holmes type too._ Sky Avenger said calmly, releasing Wind Breaker and Cerulean Captain.

"That's good, what dorm is the person in?" Ashton asked quietly.

_He's a Ra Yellow Duelist and hasn't been beaten once by anyone in his dorm._ Wind Breaker answered, dusting herself off. Ashton nodded and turned to both Jaden and Sho who were both glaring at him.

"Uhh, Ashton do you feel okay?" Sho piped. "Who are you talking to?"

There was silence for a few moments as Ashton struggled to come up with an answer.

"Umm... Uhh... that is to say..." Ashton mumbled, fumbling with his words. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to come up with an answer. He smiled and calmed down as he felt both Jaden and Sho stare at him.

"It's okay Ashton; you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Jaden said calmly as he could see the faint outlines of Wind Breaker and Cerulean Captain. "Besides, I've got a feeling we're going to meet the person with those cards pretty soon right?" He asked, getting to his feet. Ashton nodded and gulped at the same time.

"Yeah, and I think I know where this person is." Ashton said as he scooped up his briefcase and walked towards the door leading out of the lab.

"Uhh, can some one fill me in on what just happened?" Sho asked as he and Jaden followed suit.

"Sorry Sho, but it's something that'll have to wait until later." Jaden answered as they both quickly followed Ashton down the hall and out of the building.

- Ra Yellow Dorm, ten minutes later –

"Heh, you Obelisks think you're all that." A Ra Yellow duelist snapped as Melody stood in front of them. Both Ra's were about twice as big as she was, and each of them didn't appear like they were easy pickings. "There's no way that you're getting in here."

"But Kazama has my notes! Without them I won't be able to pass!" Melody exclaimed as a third Ra stood behind his companions. In comparison, he was much smaller with his equally small face hidden behind his dark green hair. This Ra student had his blazer open, revealing a highly muscled chest underneath the white muscled shirt he wore. He also wore a pair of shorts to match, which appeared to be uniform jeans that were torn at the knee and haphazardly re-sewn. "Tell them that you have my notes!" Melody cried, cringing at the over-confident smirk on his face.

"What that garbage? I did you a favor and burned them." Kazama said rudely, scoffing as Melody dropped to her knees pathetically. "You Obelisks need to learn to take better notes. You're grades will drop pretty far if you're caught with bad grades like that." Kazama paused as he slowly descended on Melody and gently lifted her chin. "But there are other routes to getting an A in school. All I ask is that you go out with me and you'll have that A you seek." He said in a faux-romantic voice. It didn't take long for him to receive his answer as Melody promptly slapped him across the face.

"Like I would date a second-rate cheater like you!" Melody snapped.

"Oh but you see Melody," Kazama paused, rising to his feet and glaring at her viciously. "You don't get to say no. Gentlemen, do Miss Kujaku a favor and show her why you don't say no to The Kid Kazama." He ordered as both of the larger Ra's advanced on her. Melody let out a shriek and curled up in a ball only hearing a pair of grunts of pain before looking up to see both Ra's on the ground with huge red marks on their faces.

"Now you know that it's not nice to send your body guards to harass a lady who's only looking for her school notes." A calm voice said from behind her. Melody turned to see Ashton, Sho, and Jaden all stood several yards behind her. Ashton had his briefcase open by his feet as he caught a solid black top looking device that was in his hand. "You all right Melody?" He asked, placing the top back into his briefcase before walking over and helping her up.

"Yeah..." She said quietly, feeling his beating heart from behind all of its defenses. Ashton smiled and slowly took off his Obelisk blazer before draping it over Melody and turning to Jaden and Sho. They both ran over to Ashton, who collected both his briefcase and Melody before backing off a safe distance. Wind whipped into the air as his hair and some of his all black shirt flapped against his chest.

"So you think that you're a big strong man now? Don't you Mr. Obelisk? Well now, let's see how tough you are." Kazama challenged, activating his duel disk and grinning. Ashton said nothing and activated his duel disk before clearing his throat.

"Tell me something kid." Ashton began quickly.

"All right, what do you want to know?"

"Are all of those cards yours? Or did you take them from other people?" Ashton asked as he drew his opening hand.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Kazama snapped quickly, obviously taken aback at Ashton's comment. "Anything else you want to use as slander before you lose?"

"Actually, yes." Ashton said, hearing Melody sniffle a little. "Where are her notes that she let you borrow?" He demanded as a small crowd of Ra's formed at the door. Kazama started with a light chuckle that turned into a full on laugh before calming down.

"Like I told her, the notes were garbage so I burned them. They hardly had any of the info that I wanted so... Wait a minute, why should I be telling you?" Kazama snapped, drawing the top cards from his deck and grinning.

"I was just curious." Ashton countered.

"Well you know the saying, curiosity killed the cat. Or the Obelisk in this case." Kazama smiled.

"We'll see."

"DUEL!"

Ashton: 8000

Kazama: 8000

"Heh, I guess this'll make my 100th win against another duelist! Which means I can sit out of the coming duel test!" Kazama cheered as he drew the top card from his deck. "I first summon my Backyard Bully to the field in attack position!" He said as a child like demon appeared in a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a small baseball bat. (1800/ 0 LVL: 2) "When my Backyard Bully is summoned to the field, at the cost of 500 life points, I can summon another to the field!" He said as another Backyard Bully appeared next to the first one.

Ashton: 8000

Kazama: 7500

"He probably knew the disadvantage of Backyard Bully; it can't attack if the monster is out alone right?" Sho asked as Jaden nodded quickly.

"Backyard Bully is a good bruiser for low level, but it needs another monster with the same name on the field before it can declare an attack. Ashton probably has a plan in his hand already." Jaden answered as Kazama set another card into the spell and trap reader.

"I'll lay a card face down and end my turn." Kazama finished confidently as a reversed card appeared in front of him.

"Well then, I'll go ahead and draw!" Ashton said as he snapped a card from the top of his deck. "I'll summon my Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist to the field in attack mode!" He commanded as his electrical fairy appeared in front of him in a flash of lightning. (1600/ 1000 LVL: 4) "Now when she is on the field and I control a Celestial Hero monster, all of your monsters take a 400 attack point hit!" Ashton said as lightning bolts streaked towards Kazama's monsters and gave them both an unpleasant zap. (1800-1400 x2/ 0)

"Big deal, I still have two monsters and you have one! It won't make any difference!" Kazama snapped.

"Oh yes it will, especially when I activate my Equip Spell Alchemy Grenade!" Ashton said as a lab table immediately appeared in front of Techno Alchemist. Quicker than a flash, the would be scientist pulled a belt from the top of the table and lashed it around her shoulder and grinned as she grew stronger. "You see my Alchemy Grenade works whenever your monsters are taking a hit through Techno Alchemist's special ability! Now she can attack each one of your monsters in the same battle phase if she's the only monster on the field!" He finished, watching as Kazama went white. "Now Techno Alchemist, light those suckers up! Alchemy Grenade!" Ashton commanded as his monster nodded.

Kazama took several steps back as Techno Alchemist snatched a grenade from her belt and threw it in between both of his monsters, destroying them in quick succession.

Ashton: 8000

Kazama: 7100

"You just activated my monster's effect!" Kazama roared after the explosion. "Seeing as how you destroyed both of my Backyard Bullies in the same battle phase, I am allowed to summon my Elder Demon Gangster!" He said as a new monster appeared behind him; having four arms, purple skin, and two devil horns perched on top of his head. The beast had a long, serpent-like body that coiled protectively around Kazama and stopped in front of him. The monster also had a bright, golden chain around his neck that had a small diamond that glowed in the sunlight. (2800- 2400/ 2000 LVL: 7)

"That's not good..." Jaden mumbled. Melody gasped as the monster let out a mighty roar and glared at her.

"You just got a bigger bully. It doesn't scare me in the least." Ashton remarked, setting another card in his spell and trap reader. "I'll just lay this card face down and end my turn." He finished as the reversed card appeared before Techno Alchemist breathed a sigh of relief. (2400- 2800/ 2000)

"Well then, I'll take it from here and draw!" He said, snapping another card from the top of his deck before pushing a button on his duel disk. "I'll activate my face down card, Hunter's Spirit!" He said quickly as his monster let out another fearsome roar before getting weaker. (2800- 2500/ 2000)

"Hey!" Melody snapped as the card activated. "The little thief stole my card!" Everyone stared at her as Ashton's blazer surprisingly remained on her small frame, her face instantly reddening. "That card was in my notes so that I could remember how to use it right! Give it back you punk!"

"Sorry squirt." Kazama said, shrugging his shoulders. "But there's no way that I'm letting some girl have a card as strong as this."

"So you're admitting that you steal other people's cards?" Ashton commented harshly.

"Pfeh I don't steal cards from guys. Guys and Duel Monsters are meant to be together, that's what my dad told me. Besides if I were to let a girl have a card like this then that would putting a good card like this to waste. They should be just sitting around, doing their nails or going shopping or girl stuff like that. The world of Duel Monsters is only made for men, nothing more." Kazama snapped, causing Melody to get really angry. Ashton clenched his fist furiously. It was all he could do from slugging his opponent out and throwing him to the girls at the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. "I don't even see why they even built an Obelisk Girls dorm when half of them aren't even going to make it into the Pro League. They all should drop out and..."

"Shut the hell up!" Ashton snapped, cutting him off. He was steaming, on the verge of throwing this student off of the island. "You don't know anything do you?" He roared, catching everyone off guard.

"Oh yeah, I know enough to make heads roll here at the Academy. Name one female duelist who was successful in the world." Kazama challenged.

"Mai Kujaku." Ashton said bluntly.

"Heh, that broad couldn't duel her way out of a paper bag. You name one tournament that she won all by herself." Kazama snapped; smiling with a hint of malice as both Sho and Jaden did their best to restrain Melody without tearing Ashton's blazer. Ashton remained silent as more students began to gather, wondering what the fuss was about. "Oh, I'm Mai Kujaku! I play with Harpie Lady Cards and dance around like a little girl!" He said in a fake girly voice, obviously intended to be an insult. "Please. I don't even know why Joey Wheeler ever got hitched in the first place. She couldn't even beat Malik Ishtar in the semi-final rounds of Battle City. Why do you think that she's the best female duelist in the world?" He scoffed, watching as Melody couldn't take it anymore, attempting to free herself from Sho and Jaden's combined grip. There was a loud tearing sound, a roar of anger, and silence.

Everyone who stood watching the duel saw that the sleeves of Ashton's Blazer were torn completely off. The crowd could see several scraps of his blazer's sleeves were on the ground as the other lengths of said sleeves were in Jaden and Sho's hands. There were the sounds of quiet whispering and murmuring as the crowd slowly surrounded them. But that wasn't the thing. Ashton had his hand in front of Melody as a ward to keep her from tearing Kazama's body limb from limb.

"Finish your turn bigot." Ashton said coldly.

"Fine then, now due to the effect of Hunter's Spirit my monster loses 300 attack points. After I activate this card, the selected monster can attack your life points directly!" Kazama said before pointing at Ashton. "Now take this you good for nothing Obelisk! Elder Demon Gangster will attack you directly with Darkbringer Claw!" He finished as his monster breathed a dark and purple flame that transformed into a claw and slammed powerfully into Ashton, but didn't knock him over. Jaden and Sho both ran over and quickly drew Melody back before glaring at Kazama themselves.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 7100

"I'll end my turn with another face down." Kazama finished. He stopped however as his breath caught fearfully in his throat. Ashton was standing completely upright, as though the attack hadn't affected him at all. It wasn't just that, something about Ashton had changed and it wasn't for the better.

"Uh, did the temperature just drop?" Jaden asked as he and everybody else stared nervously at Ashton. _No the temperature didn't just drop. That's Ashton getting angry at this Kazama kid! It's like I'm staring at the back of Seto Kaiba or something!_

"I'll draw." Ashton mouthed, picking up the top card of his deck without even looking at it. "You are such an asshole aren't you? You steal cards from people, you're a social bigot towards girls, and you think that just because you are some hotshot back home, you can walk over anybody and everybody? You make me sick." Ashton finished, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could feel his own anger pour out of him, almost as if it were coming from a fountain. He reopened his eyes and stared at the card he just drew. "And now because I control a Light Attribute Celestial Hero monster, I can Special Summon my Celestial Hero Twin Blade!" Ashton said as his ceremonious hero monster appeared next to Techno Alchemist. (1900/ 1000 LVL: 4)

_Ashton, I can feel your rage. What's wrong?_ Twin Blade asked quietly.

_It's that bigot over there. He's belittling girls everywhere, and we have to do something about it. _Techno Alchemist answered. Twin Blade nodded and glared deeply into Kazama's eyes.

"Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw twice!" Ashton said, snapping two more cards from the top of his deck. "And I hope that you didn't forget my Techno Alchemist's special ability. For every Celestial Hero that's on my side of the field, she subtracts 400 points from your monster's attack and defense!" Ashton snapped as Kazama's monster fell to the ground from the weight of the chain it was wearing and struggled to get up. (2500- 1700/ 2000- 1200) "But what's more is that I summon Celestial Hero Star Slayer to the field in attack mode!" He cried as his flaming heroine appeared next to his other monsters and further weakening Kazama's monster. (1700- 1300/ 1200- 800) (1100/ 0 LVL: 4)

_Hey, what's eating Ashton?_ Star Slayer asked, seeing Ashton glare furiously at his opponent.

_His opponent is a chauvinist._ Twin Blade answered, causing Star Slayer to grow red with anger.

_The asshole! I ought to teach that son of a-_

_ Chill Girl!_ Techno Alchemist snapped, catching Star Slayer off guard. _We all want a piece of him, you aren't alone._

"Well are you going to hide behind your girlfriends all day like a chicken, or are you going to come out and attack me?" Kazama snapped, watching Techno Alchemist and Star Slayer bicker. "It seems like your girls have a problem with me. They probably can't get enough of me, and are fighting over my looks. Then again, what female wouldn't? I am a devilishly handsome man, or so my father says." Kazama added, causing both Techno Alchemist and Star Slayer to glare angrily at him.

The girl students in the crowd were about to tear his throat out just as much as Melody was. Sho started to hide behind Jaden as he could see the death glares given by everyone in the crowd. "Uhh Jaden, I'm going to wait over here. I don't want to get caught in the middle of this when Ashton finishes this duel." He whined, continuing to inch his way to the back of the crowd.

"My friends," Ashton began, continuing to glare at Kazama. "Wouldn't want to go out with you even if you were the last person on this planet!" He roared and slapped another card on to the reader. "I'll activate the Equip Spell Femme Fatale! You see, this Equip Spell can be equipped to a Celestial Hero monster like my Star Slayer," He said as she disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in a blood red dress while wielding a gigantic rifle. (1100- 1600/ 0) "And when she's equipped with said Equip Spell, I can attack you directly with her!" He finished quickly; cringing slightly as every student, male and female, began roaring in his favor. "Now my Twin Blade will attack that Elder poser of yours. Silent Reaper's Death Strike!" He commanded.

An all black fog rolled onto the battlefield, obscuring the vision of everyone in the view. Kazama's monster let out a silent bloodcurdling scream as the shadows of Twin Blade's Scythe running through the heart of his monster before being beheaded as his body shattered.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 6500

"My Twin Blade will attack your life points directly! Silent Reaper's Death Strike!" Ashton Commanded through the fog, watching as Twin Blade swept Kazama off of his feet before stabbing him in the chest with her scythe.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 4600

"You've activated my monster's special effect! Go Motherly Angel Defender!" Kazama commanded as a new monster appeared, looking slightly older than any of Ashton's Celestial Heroes and wasn't as happy as they were. The angel's wings tucked in behind her back as she kneeled in front of Kazama and Ashton's Celestial Heroes. (200/ 1800 LVL: 3) "Think of it this way, seeing as how you attacked my life points directly I can special summon her. Now my new monster is immune to all spell, trap and monster effects on the field; which means that your little pixie over there can't get over her to my life points!" He finished. Ashton said nothing, but smirked a little as Star Slayer leapt into the air.

"I now have my Celestial Hero Star Slayer attack your life points directly!" Ashton said as a fireball erupted from Star Slayer's rifle before slamming into Kazama and knocking him to the ground. Kazama's angel turned and helped him up as the smoke cleared, only to be shoved roughly away by Kazama.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 3000

"Whoa, talk about harsh." Jaden commented, seeing tears form on Kazama's angel. "She was just trying to help you up man? Can't you at least cut her a break?" He snapped, starting to see why everyone else was really angry.

"Please if I had my way then there wouldn't be any female monsters. And I won't cut this poor excuse for a monster a break only because she's a poor excuse for a weapon. The female cards are only to get what I want, and if that means that I have to rough up those female monsters then I'll do it!" Kazama scoffed. "I mean, you can't expect to win if you don't do things right. And female monsters can't do anything like male monsters can! Now, do you want to know how I got this card? I took it the same way that your father did! That's right," He paused and pointed at Ashton viciously. "Your father is no better than I am! You, Ashton Kaiba are no better than me! Those cards that your father treasures so much are just as ill gotten as my own! You have no right to call me a bigot when your father destroyed those that he deemed were not as powerful as he was!"

Kazama's words hit Ashton like someone had shot him with a handgun at point blank range. A dull roar choked his throat up as his open hand clenched roughly before trembling violently with a shake and a shudder, as the roar itself dropped in his throat as he set another card into the reader.

"I touched a nerve didn't I?" Kazama sneered as another card silently appeared behind Star Slayer. Ashton remained silent as Kazama took another card from the top of his deck and grinned. "It's okay; I'm going to end it now. I'll sacrifice my Motherly Angel Defender for my Executioneer's Axe!" He commanded as his angel disappeared for a giant man in black with both of his arms merged with a giant broad axe.(2000/ 1000 LVL: 6) The monster swung his axe viciously, but did nothing as he stomped in front of his master. "My monster has a special ability that you need to know about. For every monster you control he gains 500 attack, and an extra attack to boot!" He cried as his monster grew stronger. (2000- 3500/ 1000) "However, I can't attack on the same turn that I summoned him so I'll set this last card and end my turn!" He finished as another card appeared behind his monster.

"How dare you..." Ashton began as he drew his next card from the top of his deck. "You aren't a duelist, you aren't even human. You insult women everywhere by taking their cards and mocking them as people, then you laugh when my friends are ready to tear you limb from limb saying that they're fighting for your affection? Those were low blows, but when you insult my father, the head of Kaiba Corporation and one of the top ranked duelists in the world, you play with fire. And trust me, you'll get burned." He threatened, pushing one of the buttons on his duel disk. "I first summon my Celestial Hero Wind Breaker to the field in attack mode!" He declared as Wind Breaker appeared next to Star Slayer and struck a pose. (1400/ 500 LVL: 3)

_Whoa, Ashton's really pissed off._ Wind Breaker said quietly before being told the situation.

"Next I'll activate Celestial Hero Star Slayer's special ability!" Ashton Roared as Star Slayer leapt into the air. In the next instant, four fireballs appeared in her hands as she began juggling them. "You see, for every face up Celestial Hero monster that I control, you take 400 points of damage!" Ashton roared as Star Slayer threw the balls of flame at Kazama and knocked him back to the ground.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 1400

"I then activate my face down card, Wind Breaker's Revenge!" He snapped as Wind Breaker began glowing red and getting angrier. Kazama stepped back as her wings fluttered uncontrollably and furiously.

"Wh...What does your card do?" Kazama asked trembling, as Wind Breaker shot up into the air.

"I'm glad you asked that Kazama, because now if I return Wind Breaker and one other Celestial Hero monster back to the deck I can inflict damage equal to the returned monster's attack points!" Ashton said, flashing a card in his hand. "And I think that Celestial Hero Cerulean Captain will do nicely!" He said, taking the card from his hand before sliding it back into his deck with Wind Breaker. Both monsters than appeared before turning into a turquoise jet of energy; which rocketed over Kazama's monster and slammed into him powerfully before knocking him into the ground.

Ashton: 5500

Kazama: 0

As the holograms faded and the smoke cleared, Ashton calmly took his blazer from Melody and put it on before turning to face him. "Now it's time for something my father called the penalty game." He said, closing the distance on Kazama before grinning. "You see, he was affected by the Shadow Games. He lost to Yugi Muto and experienced the ultimate form of torture."

"What are you going to do to me?" Kazama said, inching away from Ashton as he got on one knee and grinned.

"It's not what I'm going to do to you, but what they're going to do to you." Ashton whispered, pointing at all of the girls in the crowd. "You see, whenever I lost a duel to my father he would punish me. Now some of these punishments that he gave me were jokes, but they all had an underlying lesson in them. This one is going to be one of those moments Kazama. Are you scared?" Ashton continued his voice barely above a deathly whisper. Kazama nodded slightly. "That's good." Ashton said, standing him up and taking his deck. "About ninety percent of these cards aren't yours are they?" He asked, watching Kazama's head nod slightly. "Now for the penalty! You see, the best way to get someone to stop from being a bigot, is for them to experience life in the way that they hate the most." He turned to the crowd. "In this case, Ladies he's all yours." Ashton finished, stepping back as the female students in the crowd rushed Kazama as he let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

"Are you okay Ashton?" Jaden asked as the gigantic female dog pile made its way to the Obelisk Blue Girls dorm. Ashton nodded and turned to Jaden and Sho who both held his Blazer's sleeves in their hands.

"Damn. You guys really know how to tear something up." Ashton remarked with a grin.

"Well we did try out best." Jaden joked, laughing as he handed Ashton's sleeve back to him. Sho did the same thing and sighed a breath of relief. "So what happens now?" Jaden asked as he saw the sun begin it's descent from its highest peak to the other horizon.

"Well we need to get these cards returned to their rightful owners first. Maybe then we can find out who The Phantom Duelist really is. I hope that we don't get caught by Cronos though, I don't exactly want you guys to be thrown in detention or worse because these got ripped." Ashton answered.

"Well he won't know the whole truth." Melody piped up from behind the guys. Ashton turned and saw that she held some of the scraps of the sleeves that laid on the ground minutes earlier. "We'll just tell him and anybody who asks that Kazama tore your sleeves when you tried to get him off of me." Melody answered, watching as Ashton flipped through Kazama's deck and handed Melody her card.

"I believe that this belongs to you Melody." Ashton said before giving her card back to her.

"Thanks..." Melody whispered quietly as she quickly blushed.

- In front of the Duel Academy Campus, Several Hours later-

Searching for the original owners of the stolen cards proved to be a lot harder than Ashton had first perceived. Even after downloading the Student Deck Registry to his pom-pilot he still had to find all of the students that had their cards stolen. They were lucky to even get one of the students to accept their cards without any questions, and the condition of Ashton's blazer wasn't doing anything but attracting teachers and slowing them down. Word had eventually trickled down to Doctor Cronos, who had ordered them all to his own personal office where they repeated the story that they had told everyone who questioned them, and out of all of the teachers, he was the hardest to convince.

"Whew..." Ashton moaned, kneeling against one of the concrete pedestals. "I never thought that he would be that hard to convince. I mean I am one of his precious Obelisk Blues." He finished, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Well that perk is offset because we were there." Jaden said quietly. "I mean that he hates Slyphir Red students." He paused; blinking lazily as the last card in they had was still in his hands. "We still haven't found the owner of this card."

"Which one is it?" Ashton asked quietly.

"I dunno. I haven't seen this one before." Jaden answered walking over to where Ashton was sitting and handing him the card.

The picture of the card was of a Vampire calmly meditating as a grave began to flash with bright light. Several Cards in the picture floated in mid-air against the black background. "Vampiric Guess huh? It's a trap card that can also be treated as a spell card, and when it activates your opponent flips the top card of the deck and inflicts 1000 damage to a player depending on the result. Who would want to run something so risky?" Ashton asked, handing the card back to Jaden.

"I would." A deep voice said calmly, causing the teens to jump. A figure slowly appeared from beneath the pavement almost like a ghost before any one could react. Ashton and Jaden both activated their duel disks only to face a storm of basic playing cards that obscured their vision. There was a loud shriek, but not before the cards died away.

"Hey, that guy took the card!" Jaden said quickly, looking through the playing cards and not finding the card on the ground. Ashton watched as both Sho and Melody both got to their feet before looking around.

"You guys okay?" Ashton asked, deactivating his disk before turning to the tree line. Sho and Melody nodded as they too began to watch the tree line. "Jaden did you manage to get a good look at the guy?" Ashton asked as Jaden deactivated his own duel disk and shook his head.

"Not at all. He blasted us both with cards before I could see what he looked like." Jaden said as Ashton nodded.

"Well he's probably that way." Ashton began as he started running for an equally obscured figure in the woods. He stopped and stared at everyone with a, "Come on!" look before they all followed him.

A few minutes passed as the figure continued to lead Ashton to a small clearing in the woods. Jaden, Sho and Melody stopped in an attempt to take a deep breath as The figure remained some distance away from them all before he began to dance. It wasn't like a normal dance; the way that he moved made the cloak that he wore appear to be a pair of wings, one opening as he drifted left while the other closed and vice-versa.

"Uhh, Ashton? Aren't you going to do something?" Sho asked as the cloaked figure continued its strange dance, in a false attempt to mesmerize them all. Ashton shook his head and readied himself for anything as the figure's dance slowed to a halt before stopping immediately.

"WELCOME ASHTON KAIBA AND FRIENDS!" A very friendly voice boomed from the surrounding forest before scaring a bunch of birds from their roosts. "MANY THANKS FOR THE CAPTURE OF THE BIGOT KAZAMA AND THE RETURN OF THE MANY CARDS THAT HE HAD STOLEN!" The Voice continued, as a pair of sparkler fountains erupted in bright colors by either side of the cloaked figure. The teens were dazzled as a new figure appeared from behind the cloaked figure as it disappeared into the ground. The new figure wore an all blue suit, including a top hat and a cape with a duel disk on his arm. The figure had black hair that was familiar to Ashton, but he couldn't tell who the person was through the sunglasses.

"Lemme guess, you're the Phantom Duelist huh?" Ashton said, sounding like he was a little impressed with the Phantom Duelist's entrance. "Nice intro, but how did you know that it was us who busted Kazama for being the thieving bigot he was?" Ashton asked.

"Oh, I just knew." The Phantom Duelist smiled. "That's one less thief that I have to worry about, and thanks to you my job has been made slightly easier." He commented, activating his Duel disk. "Now as a sort of a reward, I'm going to give the four of you a show!" He said happily. Ashton grinned as his disk activated.

"Bring it!" He challenged.

"I will, and then some." The Phantom Duelist countered.

"DUEL!"

Ashton: 8000

Phantom Duelist: 8000

"Wow, the actual Phantom Duelist is here..." Sho muttered, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store. "See I told you he was real!" He snapped, punching Jaden a little.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you, I just said that some of the stuff he does is unbelievable." Jaden answered quickly.

"Please, hold all comments until the show is finished please?" The Phantom Duelist asked as he drew the top card of his deck. "Seeing as how I challenged you Mr. Kaiba, I'll go first."

"Go right on ahead." Ashton answered as The Phantom Duelist set a card on his duel disk's reader.

"First off I shall activate the Spell Card Detective's Guess!" He said as Ashton's duel disk began to glow. "You see, you draw the top card of your deck and I guess what card it is at the cost of 500 points. If I guess correctly, then I am allowed to summon one monster to the field with out any problems! But should I happen to guess wrong I lose every card in my hand."

Ashton: 8000

Phantom Duelist: 7500

"All right, I draw." Ashton said, picking up the top card of his deck. "Now, what is it?" Ashton asked confidently, staring at Angelic Fusion.

"Well I can tell you that it's a spell card..." The Phantom Duelist began. "And just by looking at you, I can tell that you have Angelic Fusion in your hand." He said; smirking as Ashton stared dumbfoundedly at him. "I assume by the look on your face that I'm correct? Well I will summon my Great Detective the Master Sleuth in Attack mode!" He declared as a man that appeared to be dressed in Sherlock Holmes attire appeared before bowing a little to Ashton. (2300/ 2550 LVL: 8)

"There he is! There's the Great Detective!" Sho squeaked, pointing wildly at the Phantom Duelist's new monster.

"Uh, we see it too Sho." Jaden sighed as Melody chuckled a little.

"What's wrong Mr. Kaiba? You seem to be a little nervous, and the duel hasn't even started yet." The Phantom Duelist asked. Ashton shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't do being nervous. I'm just excited that we'll get to see your friend in action!" Ashton said calmly. The Phantom Duelist nodded as two more cards appeared face-down in front of him.

"I'll lay these two cards face down then, and end my turn. The Show's all yours Mr. Kaiba!" The Phantom Duelist finished as Ashton drew the next card from his deck.

"Heh, first off I'll activate the spell card Heavy Storm!" Ashton declared, as winds violently blew, destroying both of The Phantom Duelist's face down cards. He stopped as two goblins made of fire appeared next to the Great Detective. (0/ 0 LVL: 1) x2

"You activate my Fires of Doomsday. Now I get two tokens to my side of the field in defense position, and they only like being tributed for Dark monsters." The Phantom Duelist said calmly as both goblins nodded calmly.

"Well then, my next move is going to make them disappear!" Ashton said as his fusion card appeared in front of him. "I'll activate my spell card Angelic Fusion! When this card is activated, I'm allowed to send cards in my hand or field to fusion summon a fairy type monster! And then I gain life points equal to the number of monsters used to fusion summon that monster!" As soon as Ashton was finished, Celestial Heroes Twin Blade and Ivory Guardian appeared beside the fusion card before flying into a shining Vortex.

Ashton: 9000

Phantom Duelist: 7500

"Now my Celestial Heroes Twin Blade and Ivory Guardian merge to create Celestial Hero Night Meister!" Ashton finished as his darker Scythe wielding hero appeared in front of him. (2300/ 2000 LVL: 6)

"Talk about being the Grim Reaper..." Melody commented. Jaden and Sho nodded calmly as Night Meister pulled her scythe from the ground and began a weapon demo.

"It looks like your friend is rearing to go Mr. Kaiba." The Phantom Duelist commented as Night Meister struck a calming pose and grinned.

"You bet she is, and now for her special ability!" He said as Night Meister leapt into the air, hefting her scythe above her head. "You see, whenever she's special summoned I can destroy one card that you control! Now let's see if your Master Sleuth is afraid of the Grim Reaper!" Ashton cheered as Night Meister slashed through The Phantom Duelist's monster and destroyed him. "But the magic act doesn't stop there! Celestial Hero Night Meister attacks one of your Fires of Doomsday tokens! Witch Hunter!" Ashton commanded as one of the dark flaming tokens was cut through, exploding on impact. "I'll lay a couple of cards face down and end my turn!" Ashton finished as two more cards appeared in front of him after Night Meister appeared in front of him.

"Well then, I'll take it from here." The Phantom Duelist said as his remaining token erupted in a giant pillar of flame. "Due to the effect of my Great Detective, I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and special summon it to the field in defense mode!" He said as The Great Detective leapt out of the blaze and kneeled in front of him. "Welcome back old friend."

_I'm glad to be back._ The Great Detective answered.

"Next, I'll activate Spellbooks inside the Pot allowing us to draw three cards from our decks!" He said as they both took three. "Now I summon my Detective's assistant in attack mode!" He said as an elf in clothing you would see in the nineteen twenties appeared beside The Great Detective and smirked a little. (1100/ 1000 LVL: 3) "You see when he's summoned to the field; I am allowed to add one spell or trap from my deck to the top of my deck. And I'll add my spell card Diffusion Wave Motion to the top of my deck!" He said, taking the aforementioned card and placing it on the top of his deck. "Then I shall activate the spell card Summon Check!" He said as every monster on the field began glowing a bright blue light. "This card allows me to flip the top card of my deck or my opponent's deck, and if it's a monster I can summon it to the field!"

"No way!" Melody gasped, voicing all of the spectator's thoughts.

"If there's a powerful monster on the top of Ashton's deck, then he'll get it!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Not good." Sho muttered.

Ashton grinned and flipped the top card of his deck. "Well I guess I have a spell card on the top of my deck, Soul Release!" Ashton commented as both he and The Phantom Duelist began radiating with red light before dropping to the ground.

Ashton: 7850

Phantom Duelist: 5800

"Hmm, it seems that my intuition was off." The Phantom Duelist laughed, rising to his feet as Ashton flipped the top card from his deck before shuffling it.

"I guess. So you wouldn't mind me saying that you aren't really a mind reader." Ashton asked. The Phantom Duelist nodded.

"Reading peoples minds, or seeing into the future are some things that I can't do." He said calmly. "Thanks to the effect of Summon check, we both now take damage equal to the sum of half of all of the monsters on our respective fields. I lay another card facedown and end my turn." He finished as another card appeared on his side of the field.

"Fine, I draw!" Ashton said, pulling the top card from his deck. "I'll now summon my Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist!" He said as his lightning fairy appeared next to Night Meister. "And now for each Celestial Hero monster on my side of the field, I can reduce the effectiveness of your monsters by 400 points!" He said as both monsters appeared to be getting weaker. (2300- 1500/ 2550- 1750) (1100- 300/ 1000- 200) "And now, both of my heroes will attack your monsters! Celestial Hero Night Meister, your up first attack his Detective's Assistant with Witch Hunter!" Ashton said as Night Meister's Scythe began charging up.

"I don't think so my dear boy! I'll activate my facedown card, Dimension Wall! Now anytime that I would take battle damage this turn, you take the battle damage instead!" The Phantom Duelist said as a wormhole opened up as his assistant was destroyed, only to have Night Meister's scythe swing into Ashton, knocking him over.

Ashton: 5850

Phantom Duelist: 5800

"It's your turn I guess." Ashton said, wiping sweat from his brow. _Man this guy is tough, I can see why he took down all of those guys like the news said he did._ He thought as The Phantom duelist drew another card before wiping sweat from his brow. _He's really familiar though. I think I've seen him before._ Ashton thought, calmly shaking his head.

"Man this game's close. Ashton's got the advantage right now, but only just." Melody whispered, as her eyes analyzed the field.

"No joke." Jaden agreed. "There's that Great Detective card on the field, plus there's those guessing cards that only someone who can read minds can figure out. I'm surprised that Ashton's hung on for this long."

"It's my turn. So I'll activate my spell card Mystic Box!" He said as a set of Boxes appeared on the field. "You see, I select one monster on both of our fields, and then the magic begins!" He said, pointing at Night Meister and Great Detective. Both monsters were sucked into the boxes as The Phantom Duelist walked in between them. "As you can see, the doors are out front and are locked securely. There is no way that either monster can escape, but when I snap my fingers one of them will be destroyed." He said, knocking on both boxes before grinning. "And now, my Mystic Box will make your Night Meister disappear!" He finished as blades appeared and ran through both boxes. The box that was on the left opened up as Night Meister was revealed to be run through before shattering. The Great Detective appeared on Ashton's side and tipped his hat before turning to face his master. "You see, the down side is that the monster on my side of the field switches control to you. But I'll get him back, you'll see."

_I recognize this strategy from somewhere. I know I've seen it before!_ Ashton thought before taking a deep breath. He paused as something clicked in his head before grinning happily.

"I wonder what's got Ashton so happy." Sho wondered, noticing the grin. He wasn't the only one as Melody and Jaden noticed it too.

"Well now, someone seems to be enjoying himself. Tell me; is the show to your liking?" The Phantom Duelist asked.

"You can cut the act Devon." Ashton said calmly, causing everyone to take a step back.

"Devon? Ashton, you think that The Phantom Duelist is Devon?" Melody asked with surprise. Ashton shook his head.

"No I don't think that he's the Phantom Duelist, I know he's the Phantom Duelist." Ashton said, pausing calmly, watching as the sunglasses and top hat were removed to reveal Devon's face. "I told you so." He finished as Devon grinned.

"What gave it away?" Devon asked.

"The last move that you did to destroy my Night Meister. That move was done by the late Morgan Richards. I remember seeing the last tournament that he was in and the whole thing clicked." He said quietly. "You're playing with your dad's deck right?" Ashton asked as Devon chuckled a little.

"It's the only thing that I have left of him." Devon said calmly before placing another card on the reader. "I summon my Great Detective's Associate to the field in Attack mode!" He said as a very well respected man appeared in front of Devon before pulling out a rapier. (1900/ 1000 LVL: 4) As soon as Devon's new monster appeared, Techno Alchemist let out a scream of pain and was destroyed as The Great Detective leapt back over to Devon's side of the field.

"Techno Alchemist! What happened to her?" Ashton snapped.

"Well my Great Detective's Associate can only be summoned when the Great Detective is on my opponent's side of the field. I can then destroy one monster on your side of the field and switch his control back to me!" Devon declared happily. "Now both of my monsters will make your life points disappear!" He shouted as both of his monsters charged and brutally attacked Ashton.

Ashton: 1650

Devon: 5800

"I'll end my turn with that." Devon finished as Ashton remained on the ground.

"Wow, really?" Ashton asked, as if he were talking to himself.

_Yeah, Devon's really hurt. Some asshole killed his mom and put his dad in the hospital._ Techno Alchemist answered. _The Great Detective told me._

"I see that your friend over there's telling you my story." Devon said calmly. Ashton chuckled a little and rose to his feet.

"So you can see Monster Spirits too?" Ashton asked. Devon nodded.

"Of course I can. I could see them since my dad was put in the hospital by the Magnum Corporation." Devon answered.

"Magnum Corporation? What's that?" Ashton asked turning to Jaden, Sho and Melody who all shook their heads.

"The Magnum Corporation are what was left of Malik Ishtar's Rare Hunters." Devon began. "They're merciless assholes who steal cards, and do far worse. As time went on they took in thieves, criminals, and murderers who all want to make the rest of the world as miserable as possible." Devon answered. "They took my mother away when she refused to sign over the deed to their company. My father has been in a coma ever since I was eleven." He said bitterly.

"And I guess that you took the guise of the Phantom Duelist to take revenge on this Magnum Corporation for virtually eliminating your family..." Ashton muttered quietly.

"You better believe it." Devon answered. "Thanks to you guys, I believe that I can get to know the Magnum Corporation better through that Kazama kid." He finished as Ashton drew his next card.

"I never knew man. We shouldn't have butted in." Ashton said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your burden to bear." Devon answered. "Now let's see if you can beat me!" Devon challenged, as Ashton looked at his hand.

"First off, I'll activate my Angelic Fusion spell! This time I'll send Celestial Heroes Wind Breaker and Star Slayer to Fusion Summon my Celestial Hero Sky Avenger!" Ashton Declared as his two heroes appeared in front of the vortex and disappeared as his ace monster appeared. (2750/ 2000 LVL: 7)

Ashton: 2650

Devon: 5800

"You've played that one before, how's she going to help you win?" Devon asked, watching Ashton push a button on his duel disk.

"You'll see. First though, I'll bring back my Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist with my permanent trap Call of The Haunted!" He said as his electric fairy erupted from the ground before wiping some of the dirt from her coat. "Thanks to her special ability, your monsters lose 400 points for every Celestial Hero on my side of the field!" Ashton finished, watching both of Devon's monsters appear to be weakened. (2300- 1500/ 2550- 1750) (1900- 1100/ 1000- 200)

"Next I'll activate my Field Spell Lunar Base! This card will increase the Attack of all of my Celestial Heroes by 500 points!" He said as Sky Avenger and Techno Alchemist leapt into the base as the scenery changed. (2750- 3250/ 2000) (1600- 2100/ 1000) "Next I'll activate my spell card Pot of Greed!" He said, taking two more cards from his deck. "Sorry Devon, but you've just lost!"

"What?" Devon asked as Ashton held up his next card, surprising everyone.

"I'll activate my Spell Card Celestial Avenger!" Ashton said as Sky Avenger began glowing brighter and brighter. "This spell card, when equipped to a Celestial Hero monster, increases that Monster's attack by 1000! And when that monster destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, the monster's original Defense points come out of your life points!" He said as Sky Avenger grew in power. (3250- 4250/ 2000) "Now my Sky Avenger attacks! Destroy Great Detective the Master Sleuth with Avenging Crush!" He shouted, only to see that the Great Detective's Associate take the hit for him.

Ashton: 2650

Devon: 2450

"You missed one thing; my Great Detective's Associate comes with an extra special ability! Should my Great Detective be selected as a target for battle, he changes the battle target!" Devon countered. Ashton simply shrugged.

"The game still going to end in my favor!" Ashton shouted, flashing his last card. "I activate my Quick Play spell Tailor of the Fickle!" He said as a sneaky looking tailor moved Ashton's equip spell from Sky Avenger to Techno Alchemist. (4250- 3250/ 2000) (2100- 3100/ 1000) "You see, I can move one equip spell on the field to an appropriate target if it's possible on the field!" Ashton finished as Techno Alchemist grew stronger. "And now my Techno Alchemist attacks your Great Detective with Alchemy Storm!" Ashton roared as Techno Alchemist leapt into the air, throwing a bolt of lightning into Devon's monster and destroying him. "And my equip spell will end this, Celestial Avenging!" Ashton said as a second bolt of lightning struck Devon.

Ashton: 2650

Devon: 0

"All right, that was an awesome win Ashton!" Jaden exclaimed, running over to Ashton as his duel disk deactivated.

"Nice duel indeed." Melody said, taking everyone by surprise and leaning into his chest.

Ashton smiled and headed over to where Devon was and helped him up. "Nice game Devon. You had me on the ropes there for a moment." He complimented.

"Yeah, but I still lost." He grinned. "But next time you won't be so lucky."

"Oh that'll have to wait for another day. It's getting late, and we need some sleep wouldn't you say so?" Ashton said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Jaden said after a happy yawn.

"We'll head back to the dorm now." Sho said calmly yawning also.

"Well I guess it's time that we say our good by's. I'll see you around?" Devon asked.

"Heh, yeah. You'll see us around." Ashton answered, everyone else nodding in suit.

-At the Obelisk Blue Dorm-

"Hey Ashton, do you think that you can cover for me?" Devon asked, wiping his top hat off and placing it on his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton asked.

"Well, I still am The Phantom Duelist and I still need to keep up with my appearances. The Magnum Corporation isn't going to turn itself in now is it?" Devon asked grinning as Ashton nodded.

"Yeah, I've got your back." Ashton said calmly. "Just don't do anything that'll make me want to change my mind." Devon smiled, looking at his room as the windows began glowing red. He then put his sunglasses on and smiled.

"Now, time for me to disappear." Devon finished, leaping up to his room and opening the door. As soon as the door was shut, the red light disappeared as his room appeared to be normal. Ashton smiled and let out a yawn before heading to the front door to the dorm. _Man this is going to be an awesome year. If I manage to last a week that is._ He thought entering the dorm without another sound.

Well this chapter wasn't what I actually expected, seeing as how I had wanted to turn it into a magic show. Oh well, I have to learn to make better on my promises. And I just created Kazama as a sort of exception to the rule that all duelists are nice in the world, nothing of what he said is what I actually believe I just needed dialogue for him.

Next Time on the White Dragon Legacy, the Dorm Switch Exams are here! Especially when this exam includes the school getting their shipment of new rare cards! But in the minds of the girly man, I mean Doctor Cronos; they're just another way to destroy the Slyphir Red Ace! Can our hero find a way to break through his chosen opponent and actually pass his exam?

And later, has the circus come to Duel Academy? With both Ashton and Devon the only ones on the campus looking like they don't belong in the circus they have to find out who is behind the sudden Clown population growth! Can they find out who's responsible before they follow the trend? Find out next time on the White Dragon Legacy!

Episode 5: A Quintuple Combination! Vs. VWXYZ in the Dorm Switch Exam!

And

Episode 6: The Circus has come to town! Celestial Heroes versus the Ringmaster Clown!

New Cards:

Back Hitman

Dark Attribute, Demon Type, Normal Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 100

Picture: A purple skinned Demon in a very fancy business suit with a Tommy gun resting on his shoulder.

Detective's Guess

Normal Spell

Picture: A detective standing in front of a bunch of people behind a desk as a person flips the top card of a deck.

Effect: Pay 500 life points and declare a card name. Your opponent draws the top card of his deck and looks at it. If the card is the declared card, then you can summon one monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard ignoring summoning conditions. If the card is not the declared card, discard your entire hand.

Great Detective the Master Sleuth

Earth Attribute, Spellcaster Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 8

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2550

Picture: A human looking strikingly similar to Sherlock Holmes, sitting in a chair in a really cluttered room.

Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you can sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to special summon this card.

Twin Headed Knight of Jackal

Light Attribute, Beast-Warrior, Effect Monster

LVL: 7

ATK: 1800

DEF: 2100

Picture: A Twin headed Jackal humanoid wielding two axes. (Exactly like the one used in the original Yugioh Anime, in the last season.)

Effect: When this card is tribute summoned, activate one of the following effects:

Destroy all cards your opponent controls

This Card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase

Great Detective

Earth Attribute, Spellcaster Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

Picture: A mouse version of the Great Detective, Hiding around a corner from a sleeping cat.

Effect: When this card is summoned, multiply this card's attack by the number of cards in your hand x500. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, send cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of cards in your hand.

Backyard Bully

Dark Attribute, Demon type, Effect Monster

LVL: 2

ATK: 1800

DEF: 0

Picture: A small Demon child standing next to a broken window with an innocent look and a baseball bat lying by his feet.

Effect: If this card is the only monster on your side of the field, then it can't declare an attack. You can pay 500 life points to special summon one Backyard Bully from your hand or deck.

Elder Demon Gangster

Earth Attribute, Demon Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 7

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2000

Picture: A Demon with a serpent's body and a long chain with a gem hanging on its chest sitting on a throne.

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned unless two or more Backyard Bully monsters you control are destroyed as a result of battle.

Alchemy Grenade

Equip Spell

Picture: A belt with at least five or six grenades on it against a background full of lightning.

Effect: Equip only to Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist. When a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, it may attack once again in a row.

Hunter's Spirit

Normal Trap

Picture: A bunch of Amazons about to pounce on Ojama Black as Amazoness Tiger Watches in spirit form.

Effect: Select one monster on your side of the field. Decrease that monster's attack points by 300. For the remainder of the turn, the selected monster can attack your opponent directly.

Femme Fatale

Equip Spell

Picture: The back view of a very sexy lady in a red dress as she readies a shot with a sniper rifle.

Effect: This card can only be Equipped to a Celestial Hero monster. Increase the Equipped monster's attack by 500 points. The monster equipped with this card can attack your opponent directly.

Motherly Angel Defender

Light Attribute, Fairy Type, Effect monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 200

DEF: 1800

Picture: A very worried looking Motherly angel, looking like she's praying in a church.

Effect: Activate only when you take damage resulting from a battle between a defending monster you control and a monster your opponent controls. Special Summon this card from your hand.

Executioneer's Axe

Dark Attribute, Warrior Type, Effect monster

LVL: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

Picture: A humanoid figure with an executioner's mask, whose arms were merged with a huge Axe.

Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, increase this card's attack by 500 points for every monster on your opponent's side of the field. This monster can attack once for each monster your opponent controls during the turn its normal summoned. Destroy this card 3 turns after its Summoned.

Wind Breaker's Revenge

Normal Trap

Picture: Wind Breaker furious as a tree behind her is caught on fire, as Star Slayer and Techno Alchemist attempt to calm her down.

Effect: This card can only be activated if you control a face up Celestial Hero monster on your side of the field. Return one Face-up Celestial Hero Wind Breaker you control and one Celestial Hero monster in your hand to inflict damage equal to the attack of the returned monster.

Vampiric Guess

Normal Spell

Picture: A vampire meditating in a graveyard as several cards are revealed in a flash of light.

Effect: This card is also treated as a Normal Trap card. When this card is activated flip the top card of your opponent's deck. If the top card is a Spell or Trap Card, Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. If the flipped card is a Monster Card, you take 1000 points of damage.

Detective's Assistant

Light Attribute, Spellcaster Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 1100

DEF: 1000

Picture: An elf in an outfit one would see in the early nineteen twenties.

Effect: When this card is summoned while there is a face up Great Detective the Master Sleuth on the field, you may place one spell or trap card from your deck on the top of your deck.

Summon Check

Normal Spell

Picture: Two Sorcerers in the middle of two spell circles that are glowing with power.

Effect: When you activate this card, pick either you or your opponent. The selected player then flips the top card of their deck. If the top card is a monster card, Special Summon that monster to your side of the field while ignoring Summoning conditions. If the card is not a monster card, inflict damage to both players' life points equal to half of their monster's attack points. You can not activate this card while you control no monsters.

Great Detective's Associate

Earth Attribute, Warrior Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1000

Picture: A human in British inspired Military clothes with a very thick beard and a rapier in hand.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned while your opponent controls a Great Detective the Master Sleuth on their side of the field. Switch control of the Great Detective the Master Sleuth to your control and destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. When Great Detective the Master Sleuth is selected as an Attack target, change the target to this card.

Celestial Avenger

Normal Spell

Picture: Sky Avenger giving off a radiant bright light as Cerulean Captain lays defeated at her feet.

Effect: This card can only be equipped to a Celestial Hero monster. Increase the Equipped Monster's attack points by 1000 points. When the equipped monster destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, Inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the defense of the destroyed monster.

(All above cards are created by me.)


	5. A Quintuple Combination! Versus VWXYZ!

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh by any stretch of the imagination. I also do not own the shows that inspired some of my custom cards that I have created. I own my custom characters, and my cards. Now on with the story!

Episode 5: A Quintuple Combination! Vs. VWXYZ in the Dorm Switch Exam!

-Out on the high seas-

As the rays of the breaking sun opened over the horizon, a fleet of closely knit naval warships could be seen off in the distance. Some of their numbers were closely watched by helicopters and jets that flew overhead while submarine tops dotted the remainder of the fleet. In the top most point of one of these ships several military men could be seen, rushing about and working at sea charts and at several consoles to plot their fleets course. One of these men remained calm, his eyes hidden behind the brim of the captain's hat he wore. A confident smirk slipped by his lips as one of his hands tightened its grip on the briefcase it was handcuffed to.

"Through dangerous waters, close encounters with would be thieves, and a near catastrophe with an enemy espionage mission gone wrong gentlemen we've finally made it." The man said taking several steps forward, staring out one of the windows at a building with multiple Obelisks surrounding the outside of the building as a volcano gently sat billowing smoke from it's top. "This is the day that all of our work is going to pay off gentlemen. The Day that Duel Academy gets their supply of new and rare Cards!" He finished, grinning as he heard a joyous cheer over the intercoms from the other ships.

-Duel Academy, Obelisk Blue Boys Dining Room-

As the dawn broke out over the horizon, several Obelisk Blue Students had managed to file into the Dining room as best as they could without falling over. The only one who didn't was Ashton, who had not only managed to complete his homework assignments over the weekend right after discovering Devon's secret, but had managed to get enough sleep to focus on the major task at hand, studying for the Dorm Switch Exam.

"Right, so if they plan to see how much direct damage we can do to our opponent I'll need you in here." He began calmly, sliding in one of his cards before stopping. "But if they're going to require as many Special Summons as possible, I need you here." Ashton paused and sipped some Orange Juice from a cup that he had. After rubbing his head in frustration, Ashton set his deck down and yawned a little. "I hope the others are doing well, I don't want to fail. I certainly do not look got in red." He paused, imagining himself in a red blazer like Jaden and Sho before shuddering.

_Come on Ashton, it's not like you're going to be a bad duelist if you're wearing red._ Sky Avenger reassured, popping up over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you say that." Ashton replied, taking another sip of his Juice. "But what would happen if my dad found out if his son was living in his lowest ranked dorm?" Ashton said worriedly.

_You have a point. He scares me._ Sky Avenger said playfully rubbing her hands through his hair even though it did nothing. _Anyways, the only thing that you can do is your best; don't worry about the test Ashton._

Ashton nodded and smiled as if Sky Avenger's insight provided him a critical clue. He paused for a moment, remembering what Doctor Cronos said about the Dorm Switch Exam several days ago...

- Doctor Cronos' Class Wednesday-

"Now Students, this coming Friday is your first Dormitory Switch Examination." Doctor Cronos began. "This exam, though it has a major effect on your grade, has more of an effect on the Dormitory that you will enter." He paused, looking around at the crowd as he saw several students cringe as he glanced down at the Slyphir Red Dorm, but began beaming at the Obelisk Blue Students. "Do well, and you will move up in the world, so to speak. Do poorly," He paused, grinning as the red students jumped a little. "And you will move down in the dorm ranks. Though the lowest that you can possibly go is the Red Dorm, I highly recommend that you all do your best, even though students of a certain color would have to push themselves." He snickered a little.

"Doctor Cronos?" Bastion began, his hand shooting into the air.

"Yes, um Mr. Misawa is it? What do you want?" Doctor Cronos snapped.

"What are we to expect on our Exam?" Bastion asked.

Doctor Cronos turned and headed to his desk. "Well to answer your question, all students will be faced with twenty-five to thirty standard test questions depending on their dorm." He began, watching as even some of the Obelisk Blue Students appeared to be unnerved by this knowledge. "Also this test will include ten Duel Puzzles which you must complete within the time limit. Afterwards a lunch break will be given to all students. After that, all students must meet in the Duel field where they will Duel their peers. The Rules of the Duel and your grade will be drawn by your test proctor. You could have to inflict as much Battle Damage to your opponent as possible during the duel. You could have to activate a set number of Spell Cards during the Duel. It all depends on the lottery result." Cronos finished, watching as several students paled even further as his words set in. "But if any of you have paid any attention during class, you all should be fine." He finished as the bell rang.

_It's that Duel Test that's got me worried. I could be walking into failure if I don't set this up right. _Ashton thought as he slid his deck back into his disk.

As more and more students entered the Dining room, Ashton downed the rest of his juice and got up to leave. Everyone was probably just as worried as he was about the test, and this was the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Ashton cringed at the thought of everyone's panicked thoughts if he were in the Ra Yellow or Slyphir Red dorms.

"Hey Ashton!" A friendly voice called out from behind him. Ashton turned and saw Wallace sliding down one of the railings of one of the Obelisk Staircases before landing on the last step and grinning. "You ready for the Dorm Switch Exam?" He asked in a friendly manner.

"Not really, I was just going back up to my room to get some last minute studying done." Ashton replied, relaxing a little.

"Heh, well you had better. Going over all of the basic rules again isn't a walk in the park." Wallace answered, extending his hand to Ashton. Ashton took it and smiled.

"Here's to a great score on the test." Ashton finished, turning to head up the stairs. He stopped, as a page of paper fell out of one of Wallace's pockets.

"Hey Wallace you dropped something!" Ashton said, picking it up. He stopped and looked at the page, seeing a number of figures and possibilities, but what struck him as odd was that there were answers to several questions on the sheet of paper.

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks Ashton, I'll take that." He said, walking over to Ashton and snatching the paper from Ashton's hands.

_Something's not right. _He planted a hand on Wallace's shoulder, causing him to freeze right in his tracks. "Uh Wallace, those wouldn't happen to be answers to the test now would they?" Ashton asked politely, he stepped back as Wallace immediately wheeled around and leaned forward menacingly.

"No. These are actually notes that I had managed to get off of Melody several days ago." Wallace began. "She and that Misawa kid were having a study session in front of the Ra Yellow Dorm, and I by the looks of it they seemed to be getting along pretty well. Anyways Melody saw me and asked if I wanted to join them, and I couldn't decline. They're like the two smartest kids here, excluding the Kaiser." He finished, leaning back before breathing out.

"Really?" Ashton asked skeptically. "And if I were to say, ring up my friends who also have some study connections with Bastion, Bastion would say that was true? Or should I go ahead and take your word for it?" Ashton asked, causing Wallace to sweat even further.

"Okay already!" Wallace said, finally snapping. Ashton blinked, watching as Wallace dropped to his feet a little pathetically. "I went in to get some extra help from Doctor Cronos. He really provided me with some of the answers for the exam, but didn't help me not a single bit." Wallace moaned miserably. "You gotta help me Ashton! The test is today!" He pleaded, leaping on to Ashton in a begging manner. "I'll do anything! And I mean anything! Please?"

"Sure, let's see if I can help. Come with me." Ashton reassured, watching his fellow Obelisk's skin recolor with delight. Ashton turned and headed up the stairs, smiling as Wallace began to pelt him with questions that could possibly be on the test.

-Meanwhile at the Slyphir Red Dorm-

"Oh legendary god of Duel Monsters, I beg of thee to help me pass this test..." Sho chanted, his hands locked as if he was in prayer to a picture of the monster of their dorms namesake. Sleep was visible on the poor Slyphir's eyes, but it didn't detract from his purpose.

The only light in their room was from the pair of candles he placed on the desk that Ashton had rebuilt several days ago. A small altar sat underneath the picture as several copies of a Spell Card could be seen, meticulously placed on the altar. Three more copies of the same Spell could also be seen behind a headband on his head as Sho continued to chant.

"I beseech the O mighty Egyptian God Slyphir; allow me to do well in the Dorm Switch Exam so that I might be able to advance to Ra Yellow! I do not wish to be within the graveyard that is the Slyphir Red Dorm... Though there is nothing wrong with this dorm, I wish to advance! Please hear my cries, AHHHHHHH!" Sho shouted falling over as the alarm clock began to ring. He turned to see that Jaden was still peacefully sleeping as it still rang. _How can he be sleeping at a time like this?_ Sho thought, walking over to the bed. "Hey Jaden, it's time to wake up! Jaden... Are you awake?" Sho asked, gently nudging him in the shoulder. "Come on Jaden it's time to wake up!" He squeaked.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Jaden shouted in his sleep, throwing Sho back a little.

"Jeez Jaden, you're turn's ended already. Come on get up!" Sho snapped, hearing a little chuckle from Hayato. He looked up as the Koala boy rolled over in bed. "What's so funny?" Sho snapped.

"I'm laughing because you're too soft on him Sho." Hayato explained.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sho countered.

"Think about this, if the guy who beat Doctor Cronos sleeps in, that'll be an extreme advantage to us all. I mean, I definitely don't want to be the guy that duels him." Hayato paused, watching Sho's blood begin to boil. "Let's put it this way, in the Dorm Switch Exam, both of you are enemies. The duels are conducted between you and your peers, so if you and Jaden were to duel you would most likely be on the losing end. Do you see where I'm coming from?" He finished, causing Sho to get even angrier.

"Yeah I see where you're coming from! You just want to take advantage of his laid back attitude!" He shouted, beginning to shake Jaden. "Come on Jaden, you gotta wake up! You'll miss the test and be stuck here for the rest of school!" He paused and stared at the clock. "Damn if I don't move it now, I'll be late too!" Sho exclaimed, leaping to his feet and heading for the door. "Come on Jaden, you need to wake up like now!" He finished, getting his shoes on and leaving the dorm.

-In front of the main building-

"So that's how that works! Thanks a lot Ashton, this will really help." Wallace said as both he and Ashton were on their way to the front of the building.

"Don't mention it." Ashton said for the fiftieth time that morning. He stopped however and turned, watching as Sho was running from the Red Dorm as fast as his little legs could carry him. "What's got the Blue Wonder running?" Ashton asked quietly as Wallace turned.

"Who the little guy?" Wallace asked flinching as Sho fell face first in the pavement.

"Yeah, maybe he's late." Ashton paused and looked at his watch before running to the front of the building.

"Wait! Where're you going?" Wallace snapped, running after Ashton.

"We've got five minutes before class starts! Come on now!" Ashton snapped, turning around as Sho got to his feet and began running as fast as he was before he fell. Wallace nodded in understanding and followed Ashton as the three teens ran for the door.

-Professor Banner's Class room-

"All right Students, settle down please." Professor Banner ordered, watching calmly as everyone began sitting down and calming down. He smiled a little as Sho, Wallace, and Ashton ran in the doorway right as the bell rang causing a major spill as they all fell to the floor. "Ah Ashton, Sho, Wallace, how good of you to make it to class on time. Now would you be so kind as to take your seats? I was getting ready to explain the test." Professor Banner asked calmly, getting nods from all three teens. When everyone was seated and the class was sufficiently quiet, Professor Banner smiled and cleared his throat. "Now that class has started, it is time for the Dorm Switch Exam to begin. You have been all given two hours to complete your exam, which includes about twenty to thirty questions; ten Duel Puzzles which you must complete before time is called. Is that understood?" He asked, hearing a low mumble from the class. "Well then, if there are no other questions, then the test will begin as soon as the first test is administered. No talking please." Professor Banner finished, rising from his chair and walking to one of the Slyphir Red students, with the test in his hands. Everyone immediately fell silent as the test was placed on the table as a clock flashed on the screen behind Professor Banner's desk.

_And so it begins. The first Dorm Switch Exam of the semester._ Ashton thought as a test was handed to him. He stared at the page and calmly began flipping through the three page packet before starting on the test. _All righty, first question._

_Test 1:_

_Part 1: Card Lore and Rulings_

_1) If you activate the effect of Cyber Ogre during your opponents turn, how many attack points will the Cyber Ogre have before the Battle?_

_ a) 2000_

_ b) 1900_

_ c) 3900_

_ d) 850_

_Awesome, an easy one. Cyber Ogre's effect will discard another one from the hand to increase the one on the field's attack by 2000 points!_ Ashton thought excitedly as he marked his first answer.

_2) Your opponent has just declared a battle with Five Headed Dragon against your Cat's Ear Tribe. You then activate DNA Transplant as a response to the battle and chain the spell Rush Recklessly to your cards activation. Will Five Headed Dragon be destroyed and if so, how much damage will be dealt?_

_ a) Yes. No damage will be dealt._

_ b) No. You take 4100 points of damage._

_ c) Yes and your opponent will take 700 points of damage._

_ d) No. No damage will be dealt._

Ashton grinned as he put down his next answer. This test was going to be very easy.

-Meanwhile, in between the Slyphir Red Dorm, and the Main building-

"Oh man I'm very late!" Jaden exclaimed, running to the campus building as fast as possible. "Damn, Damn, Damn! If only I had woken up earlier!" Jaden roared, continuing to run as smoke plumed from his feet.

As Jaden continued to head for the main building at top speed, he didn't notice that someone was trying their hardest to push a broken down van up to the school. The dust cloud that he left didn't help as the woman began coughing and lost her grip on the truck momentarily. Jaden stopped and sighed. _Man, I'm a sucker for situations like this._ He smiled and ran back to the truck. "Have no fear, I'm here to help!" Jaden said happily, walking over to the back of the van before beginning to push.

"Wait, are you a student? Don't you have a big test today?" The woman asked, straining a little. She appeared to work for the school's card shop, wearing a pink top underneath a pair of dark blue overalls and a pair of black shoes. Her black hair was in a braid, but appeared to be loosening due to the hard time she was having as she pushed the van.

"Nah, I don't need to worry too much about the test. You're in trouble, and that's what's important now." Jaden said, letting the van slide for a little, causing the woman to cry out a little, straining herself further. "It would help if I pushed though." Jaden exclaimed before beginning to push again.

"Thank you so much! I'll never forget this!" The woman said happily as they both worked the van back to the school.

-Professor Banner's Class Room, an hour and thirty minutes later-

"Be aware students that you all have thirty minutes left to complete the written portion of your test. Do not rush through it however; you still have plenty of time to complete your test." Professor Banner said, watching as some of the students in his class began to quicken their pace.

_Thirty minutes to go, and I'm almost done, excellent._ Ashton thought as he continued to stare at his test. _It's just this problem that's giving me a lot of trouble._

_Duel Situations_

_29) Opponent: 4500 Life points_

_You: 1000 Life points_

_On the field: Goblin Attack Force x3 (Opponent's Field) Mirror Force x1 (facedown on opponent's field) Draining Shield x1 (facedown on opponent's field) Bottomless Trap Hole x1 (facedown on opponent's field) Summon Reflector x1 (on opponent's field) No cards in opponent's hand, graveyard, or deck; Spell Canceller x1 (on your side of the field) Limiter Removal x2 (facedown on your side of the field) Premature Burial x 1 (in your hand) Jinzo x1 (in your hand) Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon x2 (in your hand) Geartown x2 (in your hand)_

_Summon Reflector: Dark, Machine, Level 4, 0 Attack, 2100 Defense, effect: You can tribute this card to negate the summon of one monster your opponent controls and destroy it._

Ashton began to sweat a little. Maybe this test wasn't as easy as he thought it was, or maybe he was over thinking the situation? _No, I got this far without second guessing myself. Let's finish this!_ Ashton thought, staring at the test.

As Ashton was having problems with the test, Sho was fast asleep, moaning a little. "...Jaden I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I didn't want to leave you behind..." Little did he or anyone else know that Jaden had somehow managed to quietly slip into the classroom almost unnoticed.

"Leave me behind? Sho why would you do something like that?" Jaden asked, watching as the little Slyphir jumped from his seat and squeaked unpleasantly.

"J-Jaden, what are you doing here?" Sho asked sleepily.

"Umm, I go to class here buddy. I'm here for this test just as much as you are." He said, laughing a little.

"Trash like you should be silent for those of us who are trying to actually pass!" Chazz snapped, rising from his chair angrily.

"And what's that supposed to mean? I'm trying to pass; I just really don't seem to be all that interested in class." Jaden answered.

"Oh Jaden," Professor Banner said, calling up to the Slyphir. "You might want to get your test now that you are here." He finished, chuckling a little as Jaden ran down to his desk.

_How can he be such a talented duelist and study not one bit?_ Bastion thought angrily from where he was sitting as Jaden began explaining the problem to Professor Banner. And it seemed that he wasn't the only person in the room who felt the same way.

_Why is he so good?_

_ How can he be the best the Slyphir Red has to offer if he doesn't study?_

Ashton just sat and smiled. _That Jaden, it really makes you wonder._ He thought, putting his last answer in the test in before closing the packet.

As the remaining thirty minutes progressed, Jaden and Sho both decided to use the time by falling asleep as best they could. Other than them, Ashton was the only one who was trying to fall asleep in his desk. Several students were going over their answers, while more were still trying to finish. No one noticed the evil face of Doctor Cronos as he peeked into the classroom, seeing Jaden and Sho fast asleep.

_Heh, dream it up while you can you Slyphir garbage. Because the Duel Test is going to be an absolute nightmare!_ Cronos thought, laughing a little as he headed down the hallway, thinking of his next plan to destroy Jaden.

- On the beaches of Duel Academy-

While all of the students of Duel Academy were still taking their test, or most of them at least, the naval fleet from earlier had landed on the beach. As the lead ship pulled up to the shoreline, soldiers slowly pulled up from everywhere including the Helicopters that flew overhead to several smaller boats that pulled up as close as possible to the beach. The naval officer calmly walked out onto the beach and grinned as he tightened his grip onto the briefcase that he was holding. After flashing a signal to his personal army, the officer slowly and proudly made his way to the Duel Academy campus.

-Back in Professor Banner's classroom-

Professor Banner smiled as all of the tests had been collected from all of his students. "Now that the test has been completed, will all of you please form a single file line and be patient as the new supply of rare cards will be here shortly." He said; paling a little as almost everyone jumped out of their seats and began running to the door, nearly trampling him in the process. There were some who lingered around, but only because they couldn't get to the door fast enough. As the rest of the student populace charged through the hallways to the card shop, a group of tough looking soldiers appeared right behind them and seemed to part the anxious students like water.

"Are you guys' duelists?" The naval officer asked, walking behind the soldiers as they immediately stood to attention. He then grinned, hefting the case of cards above his head proudly and smiling as every student that stood at the card shop door shouted and cheered like he was a rock star. "Well then, there's a case of cards here with your name on it." He said, lifting up the card shop door and smiling as he ducked under the door. "Come and enjoy your spoils!" He greeted as the students immediately returned to going nuts as the door opened.

The celebration was short lived however, as the case was opened all of the way with a note in the middle of the case reading, "Sold out." Everyone did a face fault before glaring at the younger card shop worker. She had a blue visor with a pink shirt and blue overall shorts, her hair was brown and in a long pony-tail that touched her butt.

"Sorry, but you all know the rules." She said quietly, pointing to a person to her right. The figure looked like an adult in a middle school uniform underneath a black cloak and a very floppy hat. "He was here first, which means he has first serve." She finished.

"That's correct, now that I have all of these packs I have a deck to build!" The stranger finished as he walked off, scattering some of the heartbroken students.

As the Card Shop cleared out, Ashton smiled as both he and Bastion did their best to wake Jaden and Sho up.

"Come now, are both of you going to wake up anytime soon?" Bastion asked.

"You guys might want to hurry, especially seeing as how there are going to be new cards coming in today." Ashton added. They both jumped as Sho snapped awake and looked around before beginning to moan.

"Aww man, I really blew it this time! The first test of the year and I failed, I know it!" He wailed miserably.

"Come on Sho, it's not all that bad. You still have the duel test. Maybe you can pick your grade up with that one." Jaden said sleepily. "Now what was that you guys were saying about getting up for rare cards?" He asked.

"Well you guys should be heading to the card shack. There's a new shipment of rare and powerful cards that had just come in today." Ashton began.

"Everyone in school will be there, trying their best to get all of the new and powerful cards from the shipment that just came in. Ashton thought that it wouldn't be fair that the two of you got left out, so he decided to wake the two of you up." Bastion explained. Ashton laughed a little. "What's so funny?" Bastion asked.

"Well you put it so bluntly, I had to laugh." Ashton answered.

"What about you guys? What are you two going to do?" Sho asked.

Bastion rolled his eyes as Ashton pulled his briefcase out and nearly blinded the poor Slyphir students. "Please, one silly card would throw off the delicate balance of my deck. I'll take my chances in the Duel Test."

"Same goes here." Ashton said quickly. "Besides, my ladies don't like sharing the spotlight." He finished jokingly.

"Well then let's get those rare cards Sho!" Jaden cried, running out of the classroom. Sho let out a whine and started chasing after Jaden, leaving both Bastion and Ashton alone.

"So do you think we need to help Professor Banner back to his desk?" Ashton asked as he walked back over to the poor teacher's body and shaking his head. Professor Banner had so many footprints on his body that it looked like he was physically trampled.

"Forget his desk; we need to take him to the nurse. Besides, it's on the way to the Duel Field." Bastion answered as Ashton helped Professor Banner to his feet.

"Well said. Let's get him there." Ashton finished as he and Bastion both began walking Professor Banner's semi-lifeless body out of the classroom.

-At the Card Shop-

Jaden and Sho stopped and stared pathetically at the completely empty card shop. Their faces both faulted at the same time as if they could read each other's thoughts.

_Don't tell me..._

_ They've run out of cards all ready?_ Jaden and Sho both thought as they walked up to the card shop counter and sighed. The card shop girl turned and smiled a little.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked as Jaden and Sho both looked on desperately.

"Do you have any extra booster packs left?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but we only have normal booster packs." She said, sliding the pack onto the table towards Jaden and Sho. "Here you go." She said quickly.

"Is that it?" Sho moaned. Jaden just smiled.

"You take it Sho." Jaden said quietly.

Sho jumped and shook his head. "But what about you Jaden? If you don't boost your deck then you won't be able to pass the Duel Test and may be stuck in the Red Dorm forever!" He squeaked miserably.

"Don't worry about it Sho. You need it more than I do. I'll think of something." Jaden finished, passing the pack to Sho.

"Now wait a minute." A gentle voice said from the other side of the counter.

Jaden jumped as the woman with the van stepped out of the back room. "You're the lady I helped earlier!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yes, and you can call me Ms. Dorothy." Ms. Dorothy said, giggling a little. "Now I know that there is a first come first serve with the packs, but I managed to swipe one for nice gentlemen." She said, flashing the pack for the both to see. Jaden and Sho's eyes both lit up as she handed the pack to Jaden. "I want you to have it. You deserve it." She finished, pushing the card into Jaden's hands.

-Meanwhile at the Duel Arena-

"Okay Professor, what's the challenge?" Ashton asked as his test proctor smiled from behind his sunglasses. His opponent, quite possibly the dirtiest Obelisk student he had ever seen, snorted a little before beginning to slurp up some spit that was beginning to fall out of his mouth. There were several Zits on the Obelisks face, and his hair was cut in the shape of a bowl, as black and blood shot eyes stared foolishly at Ashton.

"Well, you and Thomas are going to duel. The two of you must activate as many spell cards as possible, and you must defeat your opponent to get the grade. You will get a score based on how many spells you activate should the duel end, even if you lose though that score will be significantly less. Is that understood?" He asked.

"You got it!" Ashton said happily.

"Whatever." Thomas moaned.

As the proctor left the arena, Ashton took a battle stance as Thomas rolled his eyes.

"DUEL!" They both shouted, though Thomas was really unenthusiastic about it.

Ashton: 8000 Spells Activated: 0

Thomas: 8000 Spells Activated: 0

"I'll go first." Thomas said miserably. "I'll summon my Gora Turtle to the field in defense mode." He said as a tiny brown turtle appeared, hiding in its shell. (1100/ 1100 LVL: 3) "I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn." Thomas finished as two more cards appeared in front of him.

"I draw now!" Ashton said, snapping the top card of his deck. _He's got that Gora Turtle on the field, but I can easily get around it._ "I'll summon my Celestial Hero Vengeful Assassin to the field in attack mode!" Ashton declared. Several blades rocketed past Ashton's head before landing in front of him. Before anyone could blink, a blond haired elf in a yellow and black motorcycle jacket and a yellow and black sailor suit posed before unsheathing her yellow katana. (1500/ 1100 LVL: 4)

"I'll activate my spell card, The Reliable Guardian. This card increases my monster's defense by 700 points." Thomas sighed as Gora Turtle's shell started to glow. (1100/ 1100- 1800)

Ashton: 8000 Spells Activated: 0

Thomas: 8000 Spells Activated: 1

"Well, let's see if I can change that." Ashton smiled as he set two more cards on his duel disk. "First I'll activate my Double Summon Spell Card which will allow me to normal summon or set again!" He smiled as his disk began glowing. "I'll then summon my Celestial Hero Star Slayer to the field in Attack Mode!" He shouted as his flaming hero appeared in front of him. (1100/ 0 LVL: 4) "And she can't go into battle looking the way she does, that's why I'll activate my Equip Spell Femme Fatale, which will increase her Attack Points by 500 but allow her to attack you directly!" Ashton said as Star Slayer changed into her party dress and leaned her rifle against her body. (1100- 1600/ 0)

Ashton: 8000 Spells Activated: 2

Thomas: 8000 Spells Activated: 1

_You realize that hurt a little right?_ Star Slayer asked, sounding really hurt.

"Yeah, I apologize." Ashton answered quickly. "Now my Vengeful Assassin has a special ability that I need to address. You see, she and all of my monsters have to attack this turn, otherwise they're destroyed. The upside is that when she attacks a defense position monster, she can destroy it before the Damage Step!" Ashton said as Vengeful Assassin drew her katana from it's sheathe. The turtle let out a shriek as she advanced on him and before anyone had time to react, it shattered beneath Vengeful Assassin's blade.

"Now take this!" Ashton said, snapping his fingers as Star Slayer picked up her rifle and pointed it at Thomas. "Attack his life points directly!" He said, as Star Slayer's bullet flew at Thomas but it shrank significantly, to the surprise of everyone. (1600 -800/ 0)

"You activated my face down card, Shrink. Now your monster's attack is cut in half." Thomas said quietly before taking the hit.

Ashton: 8000 Spells Activated: 2

Thomas: 7200 Spells Activated: 2

"Well now, that's interesting..." Ashton uttered, laying another card facedown on his duel disk. _We're in for a long duel ahead of us guys._ He thought as Thomas drew his next card. _A really long duel..._

-Outside at the beach in front of the Obelisk Dorms-

Melody remained calm as she advanced to the test proctor on the beach head. Hundreds of questions buzzed in her head as she continued to wonder about her next opponent. A reassuring breeze whipped through the area, keeping her calm as she took her position to the right of the proctor.

"So who's my opponent sir?" Melody asked as politely as possible. She stopped however as a teenager wearing a green jacket with blue jeans and a Ra Yellow Blazer draped over his shoulders walked over to her with a slouch that could be seen from a mile off. The kid wore a very unsettling tan wig, but she could see tiny dark orange bangs from underneath the wig. His eyes were black, and it seemed that he had an overconfident smile that sickened her.

_Please tell me that this psycho isn't trying to act like who I think he's trying to act like._ Melody moaned in her head.

"Ms. Melody Kujaku, you will be facing Mr. Dimitri Kagurazaka in the dorm switch exam." The proctor began.

"Who's dis Dimitri Kagurazaka? Tha' name's Joey Wheeler, and I'm gonna school you kid!" Dimitri said, trying to maintain a fake Brooklyn accent.

"My dad doesn't sound like that." Melody commented before turning to the proctor. "Do I really have to duel him?" She moaned watching out of the corner of her eye as the other Obelisk Girl students there were laughing at Dimitri, as he tried to take off his blazer in a cool fashion but failed entirely.

"Yes, unless you want to stay ranked as a Ra Yellow student." The proctor answered, almost robotically. "Now, for your exam, you two must inflict as much damage by battle as you can. You will automatically pass if you reduce your opponent's life points to zero, and the loser will get a score that matches the amount of damage that they've inflicted to you is that clear?" He asked.

"Yeah, I understand." Melody answered.

"Crystal." Dimitri replied. He turned to face Melody and gave her an extremely creepy grin. "So you ready to get dis' ova with?" He challenged, activating his duel disk and smiling.

"Please, I'll wipe the floor with you." Melody shot back. "And would you stop with the accent, he doesn't sound like that!" Melody slid her deck into her disk and activated it.

"DUEL!" Melody shouted.

"Let's do this thing!" Dimitri shouted back.

Dimitri: 8000 Damage inflicted: 0

Melody: 8000 Damage inflicted: 0

"I'll let you go first since I'm a nice guy." Dimitri said, sliding the top five cards from his deck into his hand. Melody nodded and drew another one from her own deck.

"I'll start with this!" Melody commanded as a flash of light erupted on her side of the field. "Say hello to the Harpie Girl to the field, in attack mode!" She commanded. From the flash of light, a small Harpie appeared, swooping in low and grinning happily as she did so. She had pink wings, blond hair, and a sky blue jumpsuit on that stopped to about her hips, where a pink pair of pants extended down to her talons. (500/ 500 LVL: 2)

"What cha going to do with that?" Dimitri snapped as Melody grinned. "It's a weakling monster!"

"Well I'll lay two cards face down and that will end my turn!" Melody finished as two reversed cards appeared. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Dimitri's fake accent was getting on her nerves.

"Well then, let's do dis thing! I draw!" Dimitri said, snapping the top card from his deck. "Now time to kick some butt! I summon my Rocket Warrior to tha' field in attack position!" He said as a small rocket shot up from behind him. After doing some crazy maneuvers the rocket transformed, revealing a humanoid figure with a head underneath where the nose cone of the rocket would have been, arms fully extended from the middle of the rocket, one wielding a sword while the other wielded a shield, and a pair of legs extended where the rocket's engines were. (1500/ 1300 LVL: 4) "He-he, now I'm gonna take a big bite outta your life points! Go Rocket Warrior! Transform into Invincible Mode and attack her Harpie Girl now!" He commanded. The little warrior leapt into the air ant transformed back into a rocket before beginning to fly into Harpie Girl.

"Sorry bud, but I activate my trap card Mirror Wall! Now I'll activate its effect to cut your attacking monster's points in half!" Melody ordered as a solid glass wall appeared half-way in between her monster and Dimitri's. (1500- 750/ 1300)

"But still, my monster's got more points on you!" Dimitri challenged.

"You think so?" Melody asked, smirking confidently. "Well, your wrong! And now, I activate my Graceful Dice!" She snapped as her second facedown flipped over. Almost instantly, a tiny angel appeared with a dice that was almost as big as the angel. "If you think you're Joey Wheeler, then I guess you know what it does? Let me remind you, I get to multiply the attack of a monster on my side of the field by the result of the number rolled!" She said as the angel let the dice go.

A few tense moments passed as the dice continued to roll, bouncing every which-way until it landed on the ground. A small dust cloud settled as the result was shown on the dice for the world to see.

"All right a five!" Melody cheered.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat a five?" Dimitri asked as Harpie Girl began glowing a bright green. In less than a few moments she was twice the size of Melody and let out a bored yawn as Rocket Warrior continued its charge. (500- 2500/ 500) With a simple back hand, Harpie Girl backhanded Rocket Warrior into the ground, destroying it.

"It's a good thing that you're monster has invincible mode. Other wise you would have taken a lot of damage." Melody said with a grin.

"Can it!" Dimitri snapped, setting three cards on the reader. "I'll trow these three cards face down and end my turn!" He finished, smiling as Melody's blood began to visibly boil.

"Good, I was getting bored anyways." She said, drawing another card from the top of her deck. "I'll first destroy my Mirror Wall, seeing as how I don't need it any more," Melody began as her mirror shattered into oblivion, "Next I'll summon my Cyber Harpie Lady to the field in attack mode!" She commanded as Mai Kujaku's famous monster appeared, clad in armor and wielding a whip. (1800/ 1300 LVL: 4) "But wait! There's more! I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw two cards to my hand!" She commanded, drawing two more cards from her deck. "I'll then activate my Elegant Egotist! This card will allow me to special summon a Harpie Lady Sisters when I have a Harpie Lady on the field!" She commanded.

"But you don't have a Harpie Lady on the field!" Dimitri exclaimed stupidly as three more Harpies appeared with Cyber Harpie and Harpie Girl. (1950/ 2100 LVL: 6)

"Duh, Cyber Harpie Lady is treated as a Harpie Lady." Melody exclaimed as a crowd began to gather, some of them sniggering as Dimitri began to blush. "You should be more focused with studying than with your little game Dimitri." Melody joked, smiling as Dimitri began to get red in the face.

"I told you, there's no Dimitri here! Only tha man Joey Wheeler!" Dimitri protested, trying to do a pose. Everyone cringed as he fell over painfully. "Anyways, are you done or are you going to attack?"

"Well now, ladies be so kind as to oblige him. Cyber Harpie Lady, tear through that faker with your claws!" Melody ordered as Harpie Lady flew into the air and lashed Dimitri with her whip before diving in close and raking his chest with her claws.

Dimitri: 6200 Damage inflicted: 0

Melody: 8000 Damage inflicted: 1800

"Come on Melody you can do it!" An Obelisk Girl cheered.

"Tear that poser up for us!" A Ra student added.

"It's your turn Harpie Lady Sisters! Triangle Ecstasy Spark!" She ordered. The three Harpies then flew in the shape of a triangle as lightning began to charge from their hands. After stopping for a few moments, an electrical beam of energy in the shape of an X appeared and immediately began descending on Dimitri's side of the field.

"I activate Scapegoat!" Dimitri commanded before the blast hit. After the dust cloud settled, three tiny sheep appeared in front of him as one of his cards in the back row disappeared. "Looks like your feathered friend's light show's been canceled!" He said as the Harpie Sisters descended back onto Melody's side of the field.

"Well it won't be cancelled for long. Harpie Girl, dig in!" Melody countered as Harpie Girl lunged at a Scapegoat token, shattering it easily. "You're lucky that it was in defense mode." She said with a snide voice. "Your turn." She finished with a growl.

"Heh, don't mind if I take my turn." Dimitri commented, drawing his next card. "All right! I've got something to stop those chicks of yours!" He grinned, holding up a card in his hand. "I activate my spell card, Dark Dragon Ritual!" He commanded as the sky above started to turn black. A few moments later and an all black altar appeared in front of Dimitri as a black miasma appeared, being sucked into the two torches that stood on either side of the altar.

"You can't be serious! How did you get something like that?" Melody said, completely baffled as a card in Dimitri's hand was sucked into the miasma along with both Scapegoat tokens.

"Let's just say that I know some people who know some people. Anyways, this card can only be truly activated when I sacrifice monsters whose total levels equal four or higher as a tribute!" Dimitri responded, shocking the crowd. As the miasma thickened, a warrior wearing all black armor and a huge black cape slowly materialized. In the next instant, the warrior slashed through the miasma and let our a powerful roar like a dragon. (1900/ 1200 LVL: 4) "But he's not going to be alone, you see I activate my spell card Monster Reborn!"

"Monster Reborn, what do you have in your graveyard that's so dangerous?" Melody asked quietly. Her answer was met with a wave of black fire that shot out of the graveyard reader in Dimitri's Duel Disk. The next few moments were some of the most intense as a pair of red eyes opened through the blaze of black flames. Melody gasped in disbelief, as did the crowd, as an all black dragon appeared through the blaze and unleashed a powerful roar as it spread its wings out wide. (2400/ 2000 LVL: 7)

"That's Joey Wheeler's ace monster!" One student in the crowd shouted.

"Say hello to da Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Dimitri cheered as his new monster let out another powerful roar.

_Holy crap. That's almost stronger than anything I have out! I need to think of something fast! _Melody thought worriedly.

"Heh, but that's not all folks! I'm activating my own Pot of Greed! So I'll take two cards!" He said before drawing two cards from his deck. "And now I'll summon my Blue Flame Swordsman in attack mode!" Dimitri commanded as an all blue version of Flame Swordsman appeared in next to his dragon. (1800/ 1600 LVL: 4) "And now I activate my face down card, Metalmorph! This card turns into an equip spell as soon as it's activated and attaches to my Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Dimitri cheered as his dragon disappeared in a bright flash of light before appearing again with a metallic coating. (2400- 2700/ 2000- 2300)

_This is so not good; I am not losing to this freak, no way._ Melody thought as she stared at Dimitri's monsters versus her own. "Are you done yet?" She snapped as his Red Eyes roared again.

"Heck no," Dimitri countered, before pointing at Melody's monster, "I'll have my Red Eyes- Black Dragon attack you're Harpie Girl, Inferno Fire Blast!" He commanded as his dragon let out a roar before a stream of black fire erupted from his mouth and slammed powerfully into Harpie Girl. "And did I forget to mention that Metalmorph adds attack points to my monster that are equal to half of your monster's attack!" He added, as the fireball grew way too intense for Harpie Girl, destroying her as she screamed in pain. (2700- 3950/ 2300)

Dimitri: 6200 Damage inflicted: 1450

Melody: 6550 Damage inflicted: 1800

"Now Knight of Dark Dragons, attack her Cyber Harpie now! Sword of da' Dark Dragon!" He commanded as his Knight charged Melody's monster and impaled her on his sword.

Dimitri: 6200 Damage inflicted: 1550

Melody: 6450 Damage inflicted: 1800

"I'll end my turn because I can't do anything else." Dimitri finished as Melody drew her next card.

"I couldn't have asked for a better draw! I activate Card of Sanctity which forces us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" She declared as she took five cards while Dimitri took six. "Now I believe that it's time for a change in scenery don't you?" She asked as her field spell slot opened up. "I activate the field spell Harpies Hunting Ground!" She declared as her Harpies laughed as they began flying higher and higher as the beach turned into a plain that looked sparsely populated. (1950- 2150/ 2100) "Now all winged beast monsters gain 200 attack points! Plus whenever I summon a Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters, I get to destroy a spell or trap card on the field!" She said as Dimitri stepped back.

"Any spell or trap card?" He asked, his accent disappearing slightly.

"Yes, any spell or trap card." Melody answered firmly. "Now I activate my own Monster Reborn, bringing back my Cyber Harpie!" She commanded as her Harpie returned to the field. (1800- 2000/ 1300) "And I hope that Metalmorph has a refund policy, because it's getting scrapped!" She cheered as Dimitri's dragon went back to its original look. (2700- 2400/ 2300- 2000)

"So? I still can trash anything that you can throw at me! Bring it girly!" He said, taking everyone by surprise as Melody stopped moving.

"Doesn't he know that she doesn't like being called that?" An Obelisk asked.

"Oooooh, he's going to get it now!" A Slyphir Student commented quietly.

Melody roared, causing Dimitri to jump back in such a way that his wig fell off. After calming down for a few moments she held up another card in her hand. "I'll activate my spell card Lightning Vortex! I'll discard one card to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" She roared, sending one card from her hand as lightning blasted all of Dimitri's monsters away in one fell swoop. In a blaze of fire, Joey Wheeler's signature warrior appeared and took an offensive stance in front of him. (1800/ 1600 LVL: 5)

"I guess that you forgot that when Blue Flame Swordsman is destroyed by anything, I get to Special Summon a Flame Swordsman to my side of the field in attack mode!" Dimitri declared as he jumped back to his feet and replaced his wig back on his head to the surprise of everyone who watched the duel.

"Like it matters, you've lost!" She snapped, placing another card on her disk's reader. "I activate the spell card, Premature Burial! Now by paying 800 of my life points I'm allowed to special summon a monster from my graveyard!" She declared as the same black flames erupted from her duel disk.

Dimitri: 6200 Damage inflicted: 1550

Melody: 5650 Damage inflicted: 1800

"Woah, she has Red-Eyes just like Dimitri!" An Obelisk commented as Joey Wheeler's signature monster roared powerfully amidst the black flames that surrounded it. (2400/ 2000 LVL: 7)

"Of course I do." Melody commented as her monster let out another powerful roar. "I am the daughter of Joey Wheeler and Mai Kujaku after all. My full name: Melody Setsuna Wheeler, and I modeled this deck after my parent's decks. And that stupid assed accent that you use to mimic my dad really gets on my nerves!" She roared, flashing the remaining card in her hand. "Now I'll give rise to my final card! Go Smashing Ground!" Melody commanded as the ground underneath Flame Swordsman erupted and crushed him in an instant.

"No... My Flame Swordsman..." Dimitri uttered as he stared Melody down.

"Now I'll attack you directly with all of my monsters!" Melody roared as her army rushed Dimitri, leaving him in a cloud of smoke as his disk deactivated.

Dimitri: 0 Damage inflicted 1550

Melody: 5650 Damage inflicted: 8350

"All right Melody won!" An Obelisk student cheered.

"And she didn't totally loose it either." Another student commented.

The proctor advanced in between both teens as their duel disks deactivated. Melody continued to breathe as the dust settled. "Melody Kujaku, due to your scores on the written portion of the Dorm Switch Exam, and the score that you have acquired on the Duel portion of the Exam it is my privilege to promote you to Obelisk Blue. Excellent job, and keep up the good work." The proctor finished as the crowd cheered. "As for you Mr. Kagurazaka, you will remain in the Ra Yellow Dorm. I expected a lot more from you, and hope to see you do better in the next exam." The Proctor said before leaving.

"That was a nice duel Melody." A friendly voice said from the crowd. Melody turned to see Asuka standing behind her before blushing.

"I didn't get too angry did I?" Melody asked as the crowd scattered.

"No you did fine. Ashton's done to, so let's see how he did." Asuka offered. Melody smiled as they both left the beach.

-Meanwhile in the Main Building-

"We're sorry that we couldn't get you those rare cards Chazz."

Chazz and his friends were in one of the many corridor's that filled the Academy building. While his friends were trying to apologize for not getting the new cards that were in the shop, he was trying to focus for the exam.

"Yeah, we tried to get them but there was this guy in a cloak an-

Will you two shut up!" Chazz snapped, turning on them with a snarl. "I don't need any of those rare cards in the first place. There isn't anyone in this school that can go head to head with me." He finished, only to hear quiet chuckling. Chazz turned to see the same person who stole the rare cards from earlier, ignoring his friend's startled gasps.

"What if that person was Jaden Yuki?" The person asked, grinning a little.

"That's him! That's the jack-ass who stole the rare cards!" Chazz held up his hand to silence his friends, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" He asked, watching as the figure laughed sinisterly.

"Me? I'm just someone who hates Jaden Yuki as much as you do." He sniggered. "I have a proposition for you, duel Jaden in the Dorm Switch Exam and use these!" He paused, throwing his arms out to show the three teens row upon row of cards that were hidden underneath his cloak.

"What are you even talking about?" Chazz snapped, causing the cloaked figure to fall over. "We aren't even in the same dorm, we can't duel even if I wanted to!" Chazz turned to leave. "This is a waste of my time." He finished.

"Don't worry about not being able to duel Jaden, I'll take care of that. You just have to use these rare cards to get the job done." The cloaked figure said, taking off his hat to reveal Doctor Cronos' face to the three teens. "Now what do you say?" Cronos asked as Chazz turned back to face him.

-In the Duel Arena-

"Hmm, Jaden hasn't dueled yet." Ashton thought aloud, staring down in the crowds as more and more Exam Duels were finishing up.

"I hope that he didn't do too bad..." Sho whimpered before getting a slap on the back from Ashton.

"Look little guy, Jaden's going to be fine." Ashton paused as the Slyphir student walked onto the arena floor. "There he is now!" He said, pointing out Jaden as he took his spot on the arena. Ashton turned, "Don't tell me that's who I think it is."

"My opponent is Chazz?" Jaden asked, as Chazz advanced to the arena's other end.

"Of course my boy!" Cronos said quickly. "Seeing as how you talk a big game, I managed to pull some strings and got you this match-up. Now let's see if your all bite is as big as your bark." Cronos paused as he pulled out the rule book. "Here we are, for this special occasion, the only thing that you have to do in this exam is defeat you're opponent. Do that and you pass is that clear?" He asked, looking to Chazz then to Jaden and back.

_This isn't fair. Jaden doesn't stand a chance against Chazz. Especially when everyone knows that Cronos possibly stacked his deck with those rare cards._ Asuka thought as everyone was thinking about the same thing.

_Only a true cavalier fool would agree to this sort of match up._ Bastion thought, glaring at the scene.

"I'll do it!" Jaden commented, taking everyone by surprise.

"Are you sure? You can back out now." Doctor Cronos asked, watching as Jaden shook his head.

"No way, I'm not backing down." Jaden said as his disk activated. "I know the stakes so let's duel Chazz!" He said.

"Bring it Slacker!" Chazz countered, activating his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"  
Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 8000

"Rank before anything else slacker!" Chazz snapped, drawing his next card. "I'll first activate this, my spell card Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked, watching Chazz take a couple of cards from his hand and place them back into his deck.

"This is my Magical Mallet, and it allows me to send any cards that I don't need right now back to my deck. Then I get to shuffle and draw that amount of cards to my hand." Chazz finished, drawing two more cards.

"That's one heck of a card." Ashton commented. "Chazz can pick any card he wants from his deck now that Magical Mallet's in there."

"And it's a rare card on the first turn too." Sho moaned.

"Now I'll summon my Shining Angel in attack mode!" Chazz commanded as an angel with two sets of wings and a modest looking tunic appeared in front of Chazz. (1400/ 800 LVL: 4) "But wait! There's more, you see I like things a little brighter than what they are now, so I'll activate the Field Spell Luminous Spark! This card increases all Light Attribute monsters attack by 500, but drops their defense by 400!" He commanded as a bright light began shining from behind him. (1400 – 1900/ 800 – 400) "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn!" Chazz finished as a reversed card appeared in front of him.

"This isn't looking good all ready." Sho said. Ashton looked down at the little Slyphir as Sho continued to stare at the field. "Chazz's field spell makes it harder for Jaden to destroy Chazz's monsters, and the Shining Angel will let Chazz pick out any monster that he wants from his deck.

"Easy there Sho, it's still the first turn. Jaden isn't falling behind yet." Ashton reassured as Jaden drew his next card.

"First I'll activate my Spell Card Hero Provision!" Jaden declared as a card appeared showing a truck appear with soldiers giving out supplies to needy people. "This card allows me to draw two cards, but I have to discard an Elemental Hero from my hand and I can't special summon for the turn!" He said as he slid one card in his Graveyard slot before drawing two cards. "I hope you remember Elemental Hero Clayman, because he would like to get reacquainted in defense mode!" Jaden said as his earthen hero appeared in a crouching stance. "I'll also let another card face down and end my turn!" Jaden finished as a reversed card appeared on his side of the field.

"My turn then!" Chazz said, drawing another card before grinning. "I'll activate another rare card, say hello to the Demon's Axe!" He smiled as a very old and dark looking axe appeared before being grabbed by Shining Angel. (1900 – 2900/ 400) "When I equip this card to a monster that I control, that monster gains 1000 attack points!" He declared as a dark aura appeared and wrapped around Shining Angel, giving it a sinister look. "Next I'll summon my X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" He said as a machine on a spiked ball appeared, sporting two cannons on its shoulders appeared next to Chazz's Shining Angel. (1800 – 2300/ 1500 – 1100 LVL: 4)

Jaden stood stoically as both monsters appeared ready to strike. "That's not good." He commented as Chazz began laughing.

"You had better believe it Slacker!" Chazz roared. "Go X-Head Cannon! Destroy his Elemental Hero Clayman with X-Cannon Destruction!" He commanded as his monster fired a pair of laser blasts that pierced through Clayman's defenses before destroying him. The Crowd gasped as Shining angel was poised to strike. "Now go Shining Angel! Unholy Axe attack!" Chazz commanded as the angel flew at Jaden, bringing its axe down on his head. Jaden screamed in pain before flying back several feet as the angel returned to it's master.

Chazz: 8000

Jaden: 5100

"Oh my." Doctor Cronos gasped in a fake sense of concern. "It seems that Jaden isn't as good as he says he is." Chancellor Sheppard, who was standing with him in the Viewing booth that was above the arena, remained silent as the duel continued.

"Jaden just took a major hit." Melody commented as Asuka nodded.

"Yeah, I wonder how he's going to get himself out of this." Asuka thought as Jaden drew another card.

"I'll activate the card I just drew, my Mystical Space Typhoon! This card will destroy that Demon's Axe you've got there!" Jaden declared as a heavy wind began picking up before sucking up the axe and shattering it. (2900 – 1900/ 400) "Next I'll activate the spell card Polymerization fusing my Elemental Heroes Heat and Lady heat together to summon my Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden shouted as his two aforementioned monsters appeared before combining into his flaming hero. (2300/ 1800 LVL: 8)

"Big deal, he can go head to head with my X-Head Cannon, but that's all he can do." Chazz commented as Jaden's new monster descended to the field.

"Well time to give him some support! I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman to the field in attack mode!" Jaden challenged as his blue and gold hero appeared beside Inferno. (1600 – 2100/ 1400 – 1000 LVL: 4) "Now I attack your Shining Angel with Elemental Hero Sparkman! Go, Spark Flash!" He commanded as Sparkman leapt into the air before throwing a lightning bolt at Chazz's monster, destroying it.

Chazz: 7800

Jaden: 5100

"Thanks for destroying my monster, because now I'm allowed to summon a Light attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less! Now rise, W-Wing Catapult!" He ordered as a jet appeared next to X-Head Cannon after rocketing around the field. (1300 – 1800/ 1500 – 1000 LVL: 4)

"Crap, I know what deck Chazz's running." Ashton said, clenching his teeth.

"If he has W and X, he's got to have the other parts!" Sho squeaked as he along with the rest of the academy figured out Chazz's deck.

_I've gotta stop him from getting his summon, but I'm not to sure about his face down card though._ Jaden thought, staring at Chazz's line up. "Elemental Hero Inferno attack! Destroy X-Head Cannon with Meteor Shot!" He ordered as Inferno charged up a ball of fire in his hands.

_What's he thinking? He should have attacked the W-Wing Catapult!_ Bastion thought as X-Head Cannon prepared to fire.

"I don't know what you're planning slacker, but if you want to come at me head on, go right on ahead! X-Head Cannon counterattack!" Chazz challenged as both monsters attacked each other, destroying themselves.

"I'll end my turn." Jaden declared as Chazz drew his next card.

"Heh, I'll activate my Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards!" Chazz said as he took two more cards. "I'll then summon my V-Tiger Jet! Arm yourself and rise in attack mode!" He said as another jet appeared, only this one had a tiger's body merged with a green jet's frame. It let out a roar before extending it's claws and landing next to W-Wing Catapult. (1600 – 2100/ 1800 – 1400 LVL: 4) "Now I'll have both my V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult combine!" Chazz declared as both monsters took off into the air before linking together to form one machine. W-Wing Catapult stretched itself out to make room for V-Tiger Jet as two hatches opened revealing a set of eight missiles on either wing. (2000 – 2500/ 2100 – 1600 LVL: 6) "And now here's his attack! Go, Heat Seeker Blitz!" Chazz commanded. His monster fired several shots before locking into Sparkman. The crowd flinched as a missile fired and hit Sparkman with deadly accuracy.

Chazz: 7800

Jaden: 4700

"I'll end my turn, but before you draw I'll activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted! This will allow me to bring back one of my fallen monsters, Like my X-Head Cannon!" Chazz declared as X-Head Cannon reappeared from underneath the ground and took it's spot next to VW-Tiger Catapult.

"This isn't good." Doctor Cronos commented as Chazz was obviously on the advantage. "It seems as though the test has gotten to poor Jaden. Maybe he wasn't ready after all."

Chancellor Sheppard just calmly chuckled. "You should look again. I don't think that the test has gotten to Jaden just yet." He finished as Jaden drew another card.

"All right Chazz, I summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field in defense mode! And when he's the only monster on my side of the field, I get to draw two cards!" The new hero that appeared was an all blue hero with a pair of water tanks on his back over a cape that was attached to a blue piece of shoulder armor. (800/ 1200 LVL: 4) Jaden said as he took two more cards. He stopped though as he heard a gentle, "Coo!" and smiled. _Hey there Winged Kuriboh. I know, Chazz is about to get schooled, so get ready!_ "I'll end my turn." He said as Chazz drew another card.

After a few moments looking at the card he just drew, Chazz began laughing like a madman. Everyone looked puzzled as Chazz flashed another card in his hand. "Say hello to my Graceful Charity! This card allows me to draw three, but I have to toss two cards in exchange!" Chazz declared, drawing three more cards before discarding two. "Now I'll summon my Z-Metal Tank to the field in attack mode!" He declared as an all golden tank appeared beside his other monster, the tank had an eye inside the middle body part of the tank and a hatch that looked like X-Head Cannon could fit nicely inside. (1500 – 2000/ 1300 – 900 LVL: 4)

"Not Good!" Sho exclaimed.

"And now I'll activate my spell card Monster Reborn bringing back Y-Dragon Head!" Chazz declared as an all red mechanical dragon appeared in between X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank. (1500 – 2000/ 1600 – 1200 LVL: 4)

"Here it comes!" Ashton exclaimed.

"It's here!" Sho piped up.

"Good heavens!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Jaden!" Asuka exclaimed as the new monster appeared. It seemed that the entire school was in awe as the three monsters stood in front of Chazz.

"Heh, you should have backed out while you had the chance! Now my monsters combine!" Chazz declared as X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal tank rocketed skyward. The hatch that Z-Metal Tank opened up as Y-Dragon Head perched itself in the middle of Z-Metal Tank's Tank treads as X-Head Cannon slid itself into the metal slot inside the tank. The crowd heard a locking sound, signifying that the transformation was complete as the new machine let out a roar. (2800 – 3300/ 2600 – 2200 LVL: 8) "Say Hello to the XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Chazz finished as the Machine landed next to his VW-Tiger Catapult.

_Why didn't he attack?_ Ashton thought as the monster's summoning was complete. _His monsters separated had enough power to destroy Jaden's monster and wipe out his life points that turn!_ Ashton stared at the field for a few moments as Chazz continued his showboating.

"Now I bet you're wondering, Mr. Princeton why did you summon this monster when clearly you could have destroyed Jaden this turn? Well I'll answer that now, as I combine my XYZ-Dragon Cannon with my VW-Tiger Catapult!" He smiled as both monsters flew up into the air before separating. The resulting monster was close to what one would see in a Giant monster movie with Z-Metal Tank's treads used as arms, a combination of Y-Dragon Head and W-Wing Catapult as the legs and X-Head Cannon with V-Tiger Jet as the torso and Head. Y-Dragon Head's wings attached to the back of the giant robot as it lowered to the field and let out a powerful roar. (3000 – 3500/ 2800 – 2400 LVL: 8) "Say hello to the ultimate, V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz declared as the crowd started getting restless as his monster finished landing.

"You don't scare me Chazz." Jaden said boldly as Chazz continued to laugh.

"I don't have to, he will!" Chazz declared as he pointed at Jaden's monster with an heavy amount of gusto. "Go V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon! Attack hero Bubbleman now! Ultimate Destruction!" Chazz Declared as his monster began charging for an attack.

"You forgot Chazz, My monster's in defense mode!" Jaden challenged, only to find Bubbleman stand up against his own free will.

"Says you," Chazz countered as his monster released a blast of energy from its cannons. "I can choose the battle mode of the monster that V to Z battles and Bubbleman is going into attack mode!" He finished as Bubbleman was destroyed instantly.

Chazz: 7800

Jaden: 2000

"I activate my trap card Hero Signal! This card will let me special summon one Elemental Hero from my Deck that's at least level four or lower and I'll Summon Elemental Hero Burstlady to the field in attack mode!" Jaden declared as his fiery hero appeared in front of him. (1200/ 800 LVL: 4)

"Too bad she won't be around for long!" Chazz laughed as Burstlady immediately disappeared. "Once per turn I can remove a monster that you control from play!" Chazz said before laughing again. "This is your last turn Jaden! Draw any card you want, you can't win!" He challenged as his field spell disappeared, reducing his monster's strength. "What are you waiting for? A special invite?" Chazz asked.

"Wait, I can draw now?" Jaden asked.

"Yes you idiot. Thanks to my Moment of Clarity spell card, I have to destroy a card I control because I removed something of yours from play. So draw already!" Chazz snapped as Jaden drew and blinked.

_That's an interesting card to put in a deck._ Asuka thought as Jaden drew a second card from his deck. _Maybe it was to throw off Jaden or something._

Jaden smiled as he stared at his hand. "All right Chazz, it's my turn. I'll summon my Winged Kuriboh to the field in defense mode!" Jaden said as his partner appeared on the field, ready to defend itself. (300/ 200 LVL: 1) All of the girls immediately started seeing hearts as Jaden set another card behind Winged Kuriboh and grinned. "It's your move Chazz. I end my turn." He finished as Chazz drew another card.

"You've lost it Jaden!" Chazz mocked. "That's the best you've got to stand against my Dragon Catapult Cannon? A Kuriboh? Too Bad, it would have made a nice pillow or something. Do us a favor and attack that Winged Kuriboh, Ultimate Destruction!" Chazz commanded as his monster charged for another shot.

_All right, Secret Weapon time!_ Jaden thought excitedly. "I discard two cards from my hand to activate the Quick-Play spell card Transcendent Wings!" He cheered as A pair of giant angel's wings appeared behind Winged Kuriboh.

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT CARD!" Doctor Cronos exclaimed as Kuriboh transformed.

Everyone stared in amazement as Kuriboh was now inside a suit of draconic armor with angel wings that surprisingly deflected the attack. "This card transforms Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster! And I can tribute Kuriboh to destroy the monster that attacked it and inflict damage to you equal the monster's attack!" Jaden declared as the energy reflected at Chazz's Dragon Catapult Cannon, blowing a big hole into his monster causing it to explode.

Chazz: 4800

Jaden: 2000

Chazz was speechless as Jaden drew his next card and grinned. " I activate the effect of the Elemental Hero Necroshade that I sent to the graveyard at the start of the duel to summon the Elemental Hero Edgeman!" Jaden Declared as a shadowy dark red humanoid hero appeared and opened a portal which an all golden hero appeared in front of Jaden. (2600 / 1800 LVL: 7) "Next I'll activate Monster Reborn bringing back my Elemental Hero Inferno!" Jaden said as his flaming hero appeared next to Edgeman. "It's too bad you know, you almost had me with that sweet monster of yours. Oh well, I won't be so nice. Edgeman, Inferno attack Chazz's life points directly!" Jaden Declared as Edgeman leapt into the air as a blade on his arm extended before he flew at Chazz and struck him with it. A giant fireball followed from behind him, knocking Chazz to the ground and dropping his life points to Zero.

Chazz: 0

Jaden: 2000

"Impossible!" Doctor Cronos screeched. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, how could he lose!" Chancellor Sheppard turned, causing him to freeze.

"Rare cards? Doctor Cronos, what are you talking about?" He asked as Cronos turned to leave.

"Nothing, I have to go and get my grades turned in." Doctor Cronos answered under his breath before storming off.

"All right Jaden!" Ashton cheered, down on the arena floor as he Sho and Bastion made it to the bottom floor. "That was a miracle for the books! Chazz had you and you pulled out of it! How do you do it?" He asked.

"I dunno, I just do it." Jaden answered.

"That was well played Jaden. No one has ever played against a student not in their own rank before and won." Chancellor Sheppard began, causing everyone to turn to the observation deck. "Your victory over insurmountable odds is inspiring. It is with great pleasure that I hereby promote you to Ra Yellow, excellent job!" He finished as everyone began cheering like crazy.

"Allow me then to be the first to welcome you to the Ra Yellow Dorm then." Bastion said, extending his hand to Jaden who took it gratefully.

"Thanks a lot." Jaden replied, waving as everyone in the arena continued to cheer.

_Wow, Jaden's already moving up in the world. I hope he doesn't forget me when he's up there in the other dorms._ Sho thought as he clapped like everyone else in the arena.

-Several Hours Later in the Slyphir Red Dorm-

"Hey Sho, Sho are you there?" Hayato asked, as Sho sat mindlessly on the chair at the desk.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm here." Sho answered, still staring at the empty bunk bed. "It's just going to be so lonely without Jaden here you know?" He asked as the door opened. Both he and Hayato turned to see Jaden standing at the door, his blazer bearing a band of yellow on his right sleeve as he walked in. "Jaden what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ra Yellow?" Sho asked as Jaden kicked off his shoes.

"Well I am, it's just that I live here!" Jaden said, taking the surprise of everyone else. "What I mean is that the Ra Yellow dorm may have it's perks, but it's not like home. I couldn't go in there without my best friend you know?" Jaden paused. "Ashton pulled some strings for me when he found out, so now I'm kinda like in the middle you know?" Jaden said, pointing to the yellow band. "I'm still considered a Slyphir Red Student, I just have the same privileges that Ra Yellow's get. And those can extend to my friends you know?" He said, stepping back as Sho leapt onto him and began crying. "What's the matter?"

"N-n-nothing Jaden, I'm just so happy to see you!" Sho cried, burying his head into Jaden's chest.

"Okay, I get it! But can you stop the crying!" Jaden asked, "It's a good thing that I'm not wearing yellow, I would have been soaked!" He said as Sho continued crying against his chest as Jaden tried to force him off.

Finally! This chapter is finally done! I apologize in advance for those of you who think I didn't follow cannon, but as far as I'm concerned Jaden is a Ra yellow student in talent, maybe an Obelisk if they let him advance even further. Anyways. I hoped you enjoyed it and Review!

Next time on the White Dragon Legacy, has the Circus come to Duel Academy? Ashton and Devon think so as they are the only ones who aren't in the schools comical new uniforms. Who could be behind it? And what is this new style of Duel Monsters that is trying to be put across the students? Find out on the next episode of the White Dragon Legacy,

Episode 6: The Circus has come to town! Celestial Heroes versus the Ringmaster Clown!

And

A mysterious pair of duelists have been hired by Doctor Cronos to take out Jaden and make him not want to duel ever again! But the Second Duelist is an old acquaintance of Ashton's that he can't ever forget! Will they be able to save their friends or be sucked into the Shadow Realm forever? Find out on Episode Seven: Despairing Darkness! The Dark Demon Deck and The Shining Vampire's Assault!

New Cards:

Celestial Hero Vengeful Assassin

Earth Attribute, Fairy Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1100

Picture: An Elf in a yellow and black Motorcycle Jacket over a yellow and black Sailor Suit, wielding a katana.

Effect: While this card is face up on the field, this card and all Celestial Hero monsters must attack if able during the Battle Phase. If this card is face up on the field and it did not declare an attack, destroy this card. When this card attacks a defense position monster, destroy it before damage calculation.

Hero Provision

Normal Spell Card

Picture: An Army Supply truck with a pair of soldiers giving out rations to a group of needy people.

Effect: Activate this card by discarding one, "Elemental Hero" Monster. Draw two cards. You cannot special summon on the same turn that you activate this card.

(The Above Cards are Created by me.)


	6. The Circus has come to town!

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I do own my own custom characters and cards. If you would like to use any of my cards or characters, make sure that you send me a message or credit me for the original idea. Now on with the chapter!

Episode 6: The Circus has come to town! The Celestial Heroes versus the Ringmaster Clown!

It had seemed like that the day was never going to end. Classes after the Dorm Switch Exam were pushing almost harder than what was considered normal by even the senior students.

As everyone in Professor Banner's classroom silently continued taking down notes in class, at least everyone except for Jaden, The screen on the black board immediately flashed to life as Chancellor Sheppard's face could be seen. Ashton looked up and saw that Chancellor Sheppard was grinning about something, and looked on nervously as he began to speak.

"Attention students, Chancellor Sheppard here. I assume that you are all studying very hard?" He asked before clearing his throat. "I have an announcement to make so could I have everyone give me their undivided attention?" The students looked up from their books and saw that the screen zoomed out from his face before showing the Chancellor sitting behind his desk with a box in front of him.

_What's with the box?_ Ashton thought as Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat again.

"Now I assume that all of you are curious as to the contents of this box. Well my students it's a ballot box." He explained as curiosity sparked interest in some of the students. "Now what this box is for, is simply put, an opportunity. As you all know, nothing in life is ever perfect. That's why starting today you may insert your name into this box, and at the end of the week should your name be pulled; you will be named chancellor for the week, to run Duel Academy any way that you would see fit." He finished, chuckling as the school erupted into cheers like a volcano. "But there are some rules into adding your name into the box." He stated, causing everyone to stop cheering for a second. "First off you can only enter yourself once. If there are multiple entries of a singular student, then that student will be instantly disqualified."

_Well that makes it fair._ Ashton thought as he and everyone turned to see Chazz slam his fist into his desk viciously.

"Second anyone who doesn't have a sufficient enough grade will be disqualified. This means that those of you who wish to enter your name better have a passing grade in all of your classes otherwise your name will not be counted." Ashton could hear several moans and groans come from the Slyphir students as the Chancellor chuckled again. "Now for those of you who are border lining on passing and failing, I would suggest that you study as hard as possible so that you can participate in this event. The ballot box will be placed in the card shop and will be watched by the Disciplinary Action Squad in case anyone gets any ideas. Good luck to all of you!" He finished before disappearing with the screen.

The class seemed to be in an uproar as everyone started to talk about the contest. Ashton rolled his eyes and buried his face back into his book, listening to the conversations that went on around him.

"So are you going to try for the position?"

"Are you nuts? Only a true nut job would try for that position. It's a wonder that Chancellor Sheppard stays sane."

Down closer to Professor Banner's desk, Sho could see another student calmly draw on one of his notes pages. Amongst all of the other students there was nothing different about his appearance, he looked like an average Slyphir Red student, but his face appeared to have been recently painted with the paint peeled or washed off. The Student sighed and stared mindlessly at his book before continuing to draw what appeared to be a badly drawn clown.

"Sho, Thomas would you be so kind as to return to your studies? I'm sure that you both would benefit from the day's lesson." Professor Banner asked, shocking both Slyphirs. Everyone snickered a little as they both got back to work though Thomas was half-hearted at it.

-Later that day-

"Whoo!" Ashton exclaimed as he walked back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm. "I never thought that day would end." He finished before stretching his arms. Everyone else was thinking the same thing as classes let out for the day. After adjusting the bag that he had slung over his shoulder, and switching arms with his briefcase, Ashton continued his trek back to the dorm.

"Hey did you hear?" A Slyphir student asked as two more turned to him.

"No, what're we supposed to hear?" One of the students asked. Ashton turned, curious as the conversation was the only thing that seemed interesting.

"That Jaden Yuki kid is dueling Thomas!" The first Slyphir exclaimed.

"You mean Clown Boy?" The third Slyphir asked.

"Yes, they've probably gotten halfway through it already." The first boy answered, taking off with both of his friends following him. "That's something that I've got to see!" The Slyphir's friends exclaimed as they chased after him.

_Did you hear that? _ Cerulean Captain asked, popping up beside Ashton as the crowd slowly continued to walk past him. _Jaden's dueling somebody! Let's go see!_ She said, swimming off before disappearing. Ashton shrugged and followed her, curious to see the duel.

-At the Slyphir Red Dorm-

Jaden: 6300

Thomas: 1500

When Ashton got to the red dorm, he saw that Jaden was standing behind Flamewing Man and Terra Firma while Thomas appeared to have nothing defending him.

"Your move Thomas!" Jaden challenged as Thomas drew another card from the top of his deck.

"Well... I summon my Wood Clown in Defense mode." Thomas whimpered as a tree appeared with a clown wielding a sickle in his hands appeared before chuckling heartily. (800/ 1200 LVL: 3) "Then I lay two cards face down and end my turn." He finished as two more reversed cards appeared behind his monster.

"My turn, I draw!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew another card from his deck. "I'll summon my Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in Attack mode!" He shouted as his blue winged hero appeared next to Terra Firma and Flamewing Man. (1800/ 300 LVL: 4) "Now I'll activate his second effect that'll destroy your facedown cards for every Elemental Hero that I control! Go Cyclone Sweep!" He commanded as Stratos unleashed a pair of tornadoes that flew into Thomas's facedown cards, destroying them. "And now, Elemental Hero Flamewing Man attack his Wood Clown now! Flame Shoot!" Jaden commanded as Flamewing Man launched a fireball at Thomas's monster and destroyed him. "And I hope you didn't forget his super power! You see, when Flamewing Man destroys a monster as a result of battle, the destroyed monster's attack points come out of your life points!" Jaden finished as the fireball slammed into Thomas hard.

Jaden: 6300

Thomas: 700

"No..." Thomas whined as Terra Firma stared him down.

"Now Elemental Hero Terra Firma Attack his Life points directly! TERRA FIRMA GRAVITY!" Jaden bellowed as Terra Firma leapt into the air and slammed his fist powerfully into Thomas, reducing his life points to zero.

Jaden: 6300

Thomas: 0

As the holograms disappeared, several students started laughing as Thomas clenched his fists in the dirt. "Hey that was a great duel there, but I gotcha. Duel me again sometime." Jaden said as Thomas stayed on the ground.

"Heh, there's the worst Slyphir on the ground where he belongs." One student commented.

"Well what do you expect if you haven't won a duel, and especially when you're against the Slyphir Ace?" Another student asked.

"I would feel sorry for him if he were half-way decent like the rest of us, but the only reason he's here is because of his entrance exam scores. He didn't even pass the duel test."

_Harsh, and they're Slyphirs._ Ashton thought. He turned to Jaden as the crowd slowly dissipated and shook his head. "Are they always like this to they're own dorm mates?" He asked as Jaden shuffled his deck.

"Not really. Thomas has had several close games, but other than that he hasn't won a single one." Jaden answered.

"What if it's just bad luck?" Ashton asked as Thomas stood up.

"What would you know?" He snapped, taking Ashton by surprise. "I'm just a bad duelist!" He snapped, running off causing both the Slyphir and the Obelisk to stare after him.

"He knows that's not true." Jaden commented.

"What's the real story?" Ashton asked.

Jaden sighed and looked back to the dorm. "Thomas is one of the highest scoring Slyphir Red students in the dorms when it comes to written tests. Other than that he doesn't really do well in his duels."

"Really? And how did you find that out?" Ashton asked.

Jaden shrugged. "I heard it was a rumor from Sho."

Ashton looked around for a sign of the little Slyphir but there was none. Jaden shrugged again and turned to Ashton. "You wanna duel?" He asked as Ashton shook his head again.

"No not yet. I've got to check on some things." Ashton said, turning to leave. "We will duel though. Just not now, be patient." He finished before walking off, leaving Jaden alone.

-Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm-

Ashton had spent the latter part of the day studying, but he still couldn't shake the Thomas from his mind. _How can someone get good grades and test well not be able to win a single duel?_ He thought as he replicated an exercise from Doctor Cronos' Class. _I mean you have all of the basics down, why can't you implement it?_

_Maybe he has stage fright?_ Wind Breaker asked, appearing next to Ashton. _I mean you couldn't win all the time when you first started._

"Yeah but that was what made me stronger." Ashton answered, finishing the exercise and closing his book. "Jaden could be wrong though, he probably just couldn't get the appropriate combos off on time to win."

_Maybe, but do you really think that's the case?_ Star Slayer asked, appearing in front of him. _Is that what your father asked whenever you lost a game?_

Ashton shook his head. "No, he just asked what went wrong and what could have been done to avoid the same mistakes next time. But it was after the duel that got me thinking."

_What about?_ Both spirits asked as Ashton walked over to the computer desk in his room.

"I did some digging in the school's computer records, and what Jaden said was true." Ashton began. "Thomas was a first year Ra yellow student last year but he got kicked out of Ra yellow only because he was not able to win any duels in his exams." He said, pulling up a student bio on Thomas. "The deck he runs looks like it has a lot of potential too."

_Poor guy..._ Wind Breaker muttered as they all stared at the screen. _I feel sorry for him, especially when you get treated the way he was earlier this afternoon._

Ashton remained quiet as he scrolled through Thomas's known cards. They were right though, you had to feel somewhat sorry for them. _But what's the catch?_

-Later in the week-

Ashton kept a closer eye on Thomas any chance he could, and asked Sho if he could do the same. Naturally Jaden wanted a part of the action, and gave Ashton little choice. He specifically asked them both to pay close attention to the way that Thomas played with his cards, but hardly got anywhere as nobody would duel him in the first place.

By the end of the week, the Chancellor for the week contest had stopped accepting entries, and caused quite a commotion for the students. As per request from Chancellor Sheppard, every student was to wait in Obelisk Arena as the lucky student would be selected from the contest.

"Hey there Ashton." Devon greeted, as more and more students filed into the arena. Ashton looked up and gave a weak smile as Devon sat down.

"Hay is for horses." Ashton cracked, watching Devon smile.

"What's eating you?" Devon asked as the few remaining students slowly filed into the arena. "Don't tell me that you're disappointed that you didn't win already." He moaned, watching Ashton shake his head.

"I didn't enter." Ashton answered. "I'm not the kind of guy who likes all of the pressure that the position would bring in the first place."

"Wow, you must not be your father's son." Devon exclaimed cringing as Ashton smacked him hard in the shoulder.

"I take offense to that." Ashton snapped, staring at the center field. "Besides, my dad wasn't his stepfather's son either." He sighed, seeing that Doctor Cronos was happily marching into the stadium as he carried the box in both of his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, there was an empty seat in the Slyphir red section. Ashton quickly pulled out his pom-pilot and quickly typed in a message before stowing it away in his pocket as the lights dimmed.

"Something wrong?" Devon asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we're short one Slyphir student." Ashton answered, pointing out the empty seat. "That kid I've been tailing with Sho and Jaden isn't here." He finished.

"Does it matter?" Devon whispered back as Doctor Cronos cleared his voice. "I mean look at the Kaiser. He's the top duelist at this school and he hasn't shown up either." Devon immediately shut up as several lights shone on Doctor Cronos.

"Attention students!" He began as the box was placed on a table that stood next to him. "This Year's Chancellor for a week contest is now going to decide the winner! Good luck to all of those who participated and let the drawing for the winner begin!" He finished with a grimace before placing his hand in the small box.

_Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?_ Ashton thought as Doctor Cronos continued to rummage around in the box. Seconds turned into minutes as everyone waited for a winner. Doctor Cronos stopped, smiling as if he had a winner and withdrew a small page of paper from the box. Something was odd with it in Ashton's eyes as Cronos began to unfold it.

And unfold it.

And unfold it.

After a good two to three minutes of unfolding the paper, with some help from another teacher, Doctor Cronos was standing in the spotlight with a human sized page of paper that went to about his shoulder. The picture had a very badly drawn clown on its surface as though someone thought it was funny. The picture had a giant striped top hat that nearly swallowed the ghastly white face. There was no rubber nose on the face, only a pair of solid blue eyes that appeared to be lopsided as was the rest of the body. The clown wore a red jacket and a pair of brown khakis that caused a lot of students to think that he was a ring master. To finish the look, the clown wore a black button-down shirt that had a flower in the pocket that most stereotypical clowns would have.

"Hey what gives?" An Obelisk student shouted. Several other students were asking the same thing as Doctor Cronos looked around at the other teachers for some sign of an answer, but they had nothing to say.

"Who won?" Another student asked from somewhere, causing the other students to get restless.

As the other teachers began to try to control the crowd, Ashton noticed that the picture on the paper began moving on its own. "Did you see that?" Ashton commented, seeing Devon nod. Surprisingly everyone else saw it move too, and started to freak out. Doctor Cronos immediately dropped the page, only as the crowd watched the picture slowly rise off of the page. Several students freaked out and attempted to make a break for it, but found that they were unable to move.

"What the?" Ashton gasped as it seemed that he was cemented to the chair he was sitting in. He couldn't even turn his head to Devon, who was apparently having the same problem he was. All Ashton could focus on was the center of the arena, watching the clown's picture complete its transition from the paper to the real world. It wobbled for a few seconds before planting one of its fingers into its mouth and beginning to blow.

Everyone continued to helplessly watch as not only the clown slowly went from 2d to 3d in a matter of minutes, but even as he did so the details slowly came from cartoonish proportions into reality. After a few minutes the clown looked as though he was real, from the top of his hat to the soles on his boots. He chuckled a little as the crowd continued to struggle in their chairs before swiping the microphone from Doctor Cronos.

"Quit your struggling folks, you'll only make it worse." The clown said in a familiar voice. Several students stopped as the clown laughed again before turning to Doctor Cronos. "Your help is no longer necessary Doctor Cronos. Please, return to your seat." He added grinning as Doctor Cronos' body moved against his will.

Several students began panicking as Doctor Cronos obediently took the empty seat in the teacher's chairs. When the clown was fully satisfied he turned back to the crowd. "Now I'm betting that you boys and girls are wondering who I am, and more importantly what I'm doing here. Well I'm here to let you know that I was chosen to run Duel Academy for the contest prize. I think that's fair enough." He paused as everyone remained confused. "Well if that doesn't prove my case, then this will. I am second year Slyphir Red Thomas Bailey, and I'm here to introduce you to the greatest form of dueling on Earth!" He exclaimed.

A good majority of the crowd started to boo and hiss at Thomas as he shrugged them off. "Hmm tough crowd, tough crowd. Well let's see how you feel after my induction as the new Chancellor for the week?" He said as Chancellor Sheppard walked from the stands and onto the arena on what seemed to be his own free will. "Well Chancellor? What do you say?" He asked gleefully as every student in the arena tried their best to convince Chancellor Sheppard to say no.

"It would be best for Duel Academy... The position is yours..." Chancellor Sheppard answered as if he were under a trance.

"Excellent!" Thomas cheered before clapping his hands together. He then turned back to the crowd and stared them down. "Now you have no choice to follow my rules. And maybe, I might turn you into astounding duelists yet!" He said as the crowd continued to do their best to resist.

"Ashton do you smell that?" Devon asked sounding like he was starting to fall asleep.

"Yeah I smell that." Ashton yawned. "He's trying to knock us out. Look at everyone else..." Ashton pointed out. He wasn't further from the truth as one by one, the students in the arena slowly but surely began falling asleep. The only person who didn't seem to be affected was Thomas himself who continued to chuckle as sleep continued to take hold on Ashton.

"Don't try to fight it. The beautiful aroma that you smell is supposed to put elephants to sleep. I developed it all last year to knock out even the biggest bull elephant, don't resist and make this as easy as you can on yourselves. Chancellor Sheppard did and look where it got him?" Thomas asked from behind a gas mask, laughing even more.

Ashton couldn't even hold his eyes anymore. He could hear Devon and the rest of Duel Academy gently snoozing before he too succumbed to the effects of the gas. The last thing he could hear before passing out was Thomas's laughter as it echoed throughout the arena.

-Sometime Later, back in the Obelisk Blue Dorm.-

When Ashton woke up he found that he was back in his room, in the Obelisk Dorm. Quickly he stood back up only to find that his head was spinning heavily. He sat back down on the floor and stared at the clock on the wall.

_It's five in the evening? What hit me?_ Ashton thought as he stood back up again. He quickly walked out to the balcony as the sounds of cheesy circus music could be heard from the dorm.

_Ashton are you alright?_ Night Meister asked as he leaned heavily on the banister.

"No, I feel like I've been in a coma for a year. How long was I out?" He asked.

_You've been out for at least a couple of days._ Night Meister answered.

Ashton rubbed his eyes and stared out across the forest. Above the lining he saw a bright orange and red striped Circus tent that was some distance away from the main academy building. Lights could be seen from miles around as the same circus music could be heard playing in a deathly slow pace.

Ashton sighed and turned back into the room, staring as though nothing had been changed. He calmly walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. After shielding his eyes from the glare, he nearly yelled as he stared at his face. It was covered in the same ghastly white paint that Thomas was wearing when he was named Chancellor. As if to add insult to injury, someone thought it would be funny to put a bright blue and white fairy dress on him with a pair of bright blue wings.

"All right, who ever thought it was funny to make me look like this is going to get it." Ashton grumbled as he proceeded to wipe his face clean from the disgusting face paint. After an hour of scrubbing, he'd managed to get his face clean even though his face was still bright red.

_Something wrong?_ Wind Breaker asked, appearing in the main room before staring at Ashton. _Should I even ask?_ She asked fighting a fit of giggles as Ashton walked through her and to the closet. Ashton clenched his fist as the closet was full of the same outfit that he was presently wearing.

"Thomas was smart. Whoever he got to make me wear this is really crafty. But why would he go through the trouble to set all of this up?" Ashton asked before watching Wind Breaker giggle again. "What's so funny?"

_You just look so cute now is all. _Wind Breaker answered as Ashton threw a pillow at her head. _Hey! It's not my fault that you look like you and I are related!_

"Humph, yeah I can't get mad at you guys." Ashton paused before heading back out to the balcony. "I bet you that Thomas is inside that circus tent, yukking it up with the rest of the school." He turned back inside and smiled as he saw his duel disk sitting on his bed.

_At least he didn't take your disk or your deck._ Night Meister pointed out. Ashton nodded and slid his disk on his arm before inserting his deck. _What are you going to do now?_

"I'm going to go see why the circus is in town." Ashton casually answered, finding a pair of matching blue slippers next to his front door and sighing. "They must've wanted me to look the part..." He sighed before putting them on and leaving the dorm.

_-At the front of Duel Academy's main building-

The going was extremely unpleasant for Ashton, especially with fellow students pointing and giving him looks ranging from confused glances to red-faced laughter. The slippers he wore didn't help either, the dirt roads were really uncomfortable versus his regular uniform shoes and he tripped over his own feet several times before making it to the front-side of the tent.

_Really now, how do girls wear this stuff?_ Ashton thought bitterly as a gentle breeze whipped past him, forcing him to hold his dress down until it passed.

_What? It's just like wearing pants, only not._ Wind Breaker answered, continuing to blush as Ashton released his dress before wiping sweat from his brow. _What I mean is that you get used to it. Besides you look great._

"Yeah if I were a girl. I'm freezing in this thing." He mumbled before proceeding to walk up to the tent before moaning again. Entrance to the tent was blocked off by a gate in the shape of a goofy looking clown with its mouth wide open. Ashton had to rub his eyes as he saw Sho, or what he thought was Sho, standing next to the front entrance in a mascot version of the suit that Thomas was wearing. Several students were heckling him and throwing peanuts and whatever concessions that they held in their hands. Ashton shook his head before walking over to the scene.

"Come on Little Clown! Twist some animals for us we're waiting." A Slyphir Student snapped before preparing to throw another wad of popcorn at Sho. The little Slyphir ducked before the wad hit, causing the other students to laugh.

"All right guys, what's going on here?" Ashton asked, causing the other students to turn and laugh.

"What is this guy supposed to be? Tinkerbell? Heh, someone must've lost their manhood." One of the other Slyphirs laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny kid." Ashton retorted, glaring at the Slyphir angrily. "I've got more manhood than you do in my left finger. Now leave the little man alone or else." He finished, causing the other students to turn on him and glare.

"You and what army?" The Slyphir asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Gentleman, gentleman please we're supposed to be having fun. We aren't supposed to be at each other's throats you know?" A familiar voice asked, causing the group to turn. Ashton blinked as Devon came out of the front gate in a magician's outfit cape and all. He stared at Ashton for a few seconds before turning back to the other students and shaking his head. "Look I know that there's some fascination in picking on our front man, but please take the time to enjoy our carnival before the main event." He asked, waving the three students in. The Slyphir's blinked for a second before walking into the front gate without another word.

"That was easy." Ashton commented, turning back to Sho who was wiping himself free of the peanuts and popcorn before turning to Ashton. "You all right little man?" He asked, watching the little Slyphir nod.

"Yeah, thanks Ashton. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. By the way, what happened to your face paint?" Sho asked before staring at the duel disk on his arm. "Why do you have your duel disk out? Your booth doesn't duel until tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Aren't we at –

Maybe he wasn't informed. You didn't just wake up today did you?" Devon asked, cutting Ashton off.

"Yeah, I did just wake up. And I want to know why I'm in a dress and why there's a circus at Duel Academy." Ashton snapped, causing Devon to rub his head.

"Look, just come with me. Hopefully I can get you some pants to wear, I'll explain on the way." Devon answered before turning to Sho. "Look little man, don't let the crowd bother you. If there's a problem make sure you take it up with the Chancellor okay?" He asked as the little Slyphir nodded.

"Sure Devon thanks." Sho answered, watching Devon and Ashton walk off.

After a few minutes of walking, Ashton and Devon found themselves in a small trailer park that happened to be in front of the Slyphir Red Dorm. After winding their way to the back of the trailer park and finding an all black trailer that appeared to be new. In fact all of the trailers appeared to be recently put in. As Ashton looked around, he felt Devon's hand wrap around his before leading him inside.

"What's the deal with the trailers?" Ashton asked as the lights flickered on to reveal a small and cramped red trailer room.

"It's what the Chancellor calls a true star's home. It's drab and small, but it's all I could find for this week." Devon answered, pulling out a small sewing machine from out of the only closet in the trailer before roughly grabbing Ashton by his costume's wings. "Look as soon as I get you out of this, I need you to get behind that changing screen okay?" Devon asked, watching Ashton nod as he unzipped the zipper on top of the dress. Ashton exhaled thankfully for a second before helping Devon taking it off. After a few minutes Ashton ran to the blinds and hid himself, hearing Devon get to work.

"So when did you come out of it?" Ashton asked, hearing the sounds of scissors cutting through the fabric.

"Well, I'd say about the day after. I saw a group of people finish putting up the tent, but if you asked me before that I couldn't tell you. I don't think anyone can." Devon answered, holding the bottom part of the dress in his hands before putting the top aside. "I can see that Thomas's got your number."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashton asked.

Devon chuckled, continuing to measure and cut the dress until it began resembling a pair of pants. "Well I kinda figured that you would be some kind of fairy, with those Celestial Hero Monsters that you use. I just didn't expect him to stuff you into a dress."

Ashton remained silent as the sewing machine roared to life. After another thirty minutes passed, Ashton tried to steal a glance at Devon's table but immediately hid back behind the blind as Devon glared at him. Another couple of minutes passed before Devon handed a wad of material to Ashton that appeared to be done. Ashton slid into the outfit and smiled, staring at the newly formed pants fondly.

"It's good to be back in something natural." Ashton commented before putting on the dress top back on as though it were a workout shirt. He stepped out from behind the blind and smiled as Devon threw him a pair of sneakers. "Thanks I owe you." Ashton said, watching Devon nod.

"Don't mention it." Devon replied. "Thomas is still getting ready for the big event tonight, and I don't think he'll be an easy person to get to right now." Devon finished, sighing miserably.

"Why not? He's just the biggest clown on campus." Ashton commented.

"Because, there's hundreds of hypnotized students out there by the big top. If you challenged him to a duel before the event is over, he'll humiliate you." Devon answered.

"He's that bad now?" Ashton asked.

_Precisely._ Devon's spirit monster, Great Detective , answered as he popped up beside Devon. _He single-handedly defeated three Obelisk Blue students in less than five rounds of combat. Facing him now would be suicide._

_That's because they didn't fight him on their terms._ A very cheerful voice countered. Ashton smiled before pulling out another card from his deck and watching as teenager in a plaid colored sailor suit with an overly large cape, a jester's hat and make-up, wielding a wand in her right hand plopped out of the card with a unpleasant bump. _Oww..._ She groaned before popping back up and grinning.

"I never thought I'd see you this soon." Ashton remarked as the girl turned on him before playfully whacking him on the head with her wand though it phased through him.

_That's because I was putting my face on._ The girl answered, turning back around. _What we need to do is to make sure that we fight on our own terms, and give the crowd a good show while we're at it._

"I see what you're getting at." Ashton commented quickly. "Well then Devon, let's go see the show." He finished, getting up from the chair as both monsters disappeared. He slid the card and the deck back in his duel disk before walking out of the trailer.

_Oh Ashton, I hope that you know what you are doing..._ Devon thought, chasing after him.

-Inside the Circus tent-

After leaving the trailer, Ashton and Devon immediately made their way to the tent to find their seats. People still gave him looks about the wings, but what they were really staring at was his duel disk. He paid them no mind however, and remained focused on the center ring. The acts impressed everyone else as the show began with Jaden and Doctor Cronos battling it out like a Super villain and a Super Hero, Asuka followed with Mindy and Jasmine on skates performing a dance routine. Bastion and Melody followed, with Melody, in a full body cat suit, acting like a lion where Bastion was the lion tamer.

As the lights dimmed down low, Ashton could see a tiny car slowly trundle down into the track. The cheesy circus music began again as the car stopped before letting out several clowns including Thomas. The crowd roared and cheered as they began their routine; diving from the high dive into an pool of water only to have it replaced by a giant cream pie, throwing pies at each other and pulling unicycles and giant balls out of Melody and an actual lion's mouth.

The crowd continued to clap and applaud until the lights began focusing on the center ring. All of the other clowns walked off the stage, leaving everyone wanting more. Thomas smiled and waved them down for their silence, and chuckled a little when everyone was appropriately quiet.

"Now that was a barrel of fun wasn't it?" He asked the audience, hearing loud roars of approval from everyone. Ashton could genuinely see that he was smiling through all of the make up, but he could also tell that there was more than he was leading on. "Now I can't leave my fans with wanting more now can I?" He shouted, causing the crowd to boo and hiss until he held his hands out to control them. "Now, what can we do? The clowns came out. The lions and tigers came out. We had a titanic Super Hero battle. What is there left to do?"

"How about a duel?" Ashton asked from where he sat in the stands. A spotlight shone on him as another clown gave him a microphone.

"Excuse me young man?" Thomas asked. "But could you repeat what you just said?" Ashton nodded and leapt down into the arena.

"I said how about a duel?" He repeated into the microphone, causing a stir in the crowd. "You and me, one on one. If you win, you can keep the whole flashy lights of this circus life for the rest of this week, and I'll say no more."

"Oh really?" Thomas walked over to Ashton grinning as he did so. "And what happens should I lose?" He asked quietly. "And I mean if I should lose?"

Ashton gulped as he could see that Thomas was being serious. "You have to dehypnotize everyone on Academy Island. That's all that I ask. I'll explain to Chancellor Sheppard that you were performing a trick on everyone while you were getting set up for your week as Chancellor and we all were passed out for as long as we were." He answered, calmly staring into Thomas's eyes.

"It really seems like you're losing out on this deal." Thomas commented, turning on his heel and looking around at the stands. "Are you really sure that you want this to happen? I may just stay Chancellor for the rest of the year."

"No one can stay under hypnosis forever." Ashton commented. "Besides, do you really think that everyone is really experiencing the greatest show on Earth or are you trying to inflate your own ego?"

Thomas turned as Ashton's words hit home. No one could see it, but he was sweating over the decision. Ashton knew that Thomas was right where he wanted him. "You still win either way, you just need to decide whether it's worth being a Ringmaster in an empty circus." Ashton finished, readying his duel disk.

"Fine kid, you're on." Thomas countered through the megaphone, causing the crowd to roar and cheer. "But I'll warn you, you won't win." He finished as another clown ran out to the arena with a duel disk with a deck already installed. Ashton followed Thomas into the center of the big top and grinned as Thomas boldly turned on Ashton with his duel disk aloft and ready to go.

"DUEL!" They both shouted just as the crowd began to cheer.

Thomas: 8000

Ashton: 8000

"All right now. Because I'm the Ringmaster here I'll go first." Thomas declared as he drew a card from the top of his deck. "I'll start off by summoning Eliade, Circus Fan in defense mode!" He began as a demonic looking grown woman wearing a business suit appeared in front of him. She stared at her surroundings for a few seconds and smiled happily before taking a defensive position. (1300/ 2000 LVL: 3) "Now thanks to her special ability, I can add one Big Top field spell from anywhere in my deck to my hand!" Thomas declared, taking the card from his deck and grinning. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am now going to take a moment of your time to introduce you all to the field spell, Big Top!"

The crowd cheered as Thomas' field spell slot opened as he placed the card in the reader. A couple of moments passed before the ground started to shake and rumble as a Big Circus tent rose from behind Thomas. Cheesy carnival music began playing as his monster turned and smiled even more before running towards it. After a few moments she came back out with a pale white painted face and a smile that touched the horns on her head.

"What's the deal with the face paint?" Ashton asked calmly.

"It's the effect of my field spell." Thomas explained. "People can't resist going to the circus right? Well neither can most monsters. First off, during my standby phase I get to put one clown counter on all monsters that don't have clown or jester in their card names. Then after three counters are put on a monster, I get to return that specific monster back to either player's deck and special summon one clown or jester monster from my deck!" Thomas finished as the crowd began cheering. (ECF: 1 Counter) "I'll end my turn with a face down card your move!" Thomas finished as Ashton drew his next card.

"Hey, that move wasn't bad. You aren't a bad duelist from what I hear."Ashton commented, staring at his hand. _Let's see here. I can't break his field spell yet, it's too soon. I don't want to drag this out for too long, so I'll have to start off big._ Ashton thought. "I'll start with this! I activate my spell card Angelic Fusion!"

_Already with a fusion? Ashton probably wants to end this quickly._ Devon thought as the fusion vortex opened from above the field.

"I'll start by fusing Celestial Heroes Ivory Guardian and Celestial Hero Twin Blade to fusion summon my Celestial Hero Red Hot Kunoichi!" Ashton declared as both Twin Blade and Ivory Guardian leapt into the Vortex above, showering him with healing energy.

Thomas: 8000

Ashton: 9000

From the vortex a female ninja appeared faster than a flash of lightning. She wore an all red jumpsuit with a black head band wrapped around her forehead. She held a pair of ninja throwing stars in between her fingers in one hand, while carrying a book in her other hand. Ashton's new monster took a glance at her surroundings before putting the book in a small bag that hung from the black belt she wore before running a hand through her silver-blond hair. (2200/ 1900 LVL: 5)

"Well then, it seems that most of your monsters aren't fairies like I thought they were. I should have just had you put in a feminine jumpsuit..." Thomas commented, his voice trailing off. "What's your new monster do?" He asked, watching Red Hot Kunoichi give him an, "Are you serious?" look.

"Well first off, when Red Hot Kunoichi is summoned you can't activate your spell or trap cards during your battle phase. Second, when she attacks a monster in defense mode and her attack points are greater than that monster's defense points, that difference is inflicted to you as damage." Ashton finished, watching Thomas' monster put her hands to her face. "Now, Red Hot Kunoichi attack his Circus Fan now, Focused Lightning Edge!" Ashton commanded as Red Hot Kunoichi leapt up to the top of one of the main posts on the circus tent as lightning charged up to her hands. After she was satisfied with the charge, Ashton's monster leapt from her lofty perch and drove her left hand straight into Thomas's monster. Thomas laughed however as after the dust settled, both monsters remained on the field.

"All right, what's so funny?" Ashton asked as his monster leapt back to his side of the field.

"Well when a monster with a Clown Counter is attacked by my opponent's monster, that monster isn't destroyed in battle!" Thomas answered as his life point counter slightly fell a little bit.

Thomas: 7800

Ashton: 9000

"Well then, you've got yourself a nice field set up there." Ashton complimented again before placing another card in the reader. "I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Ashton finished as his card appeared.

"My turn again!" Thomas said with a grin. "And you know what that means; my field spell's effect kicks in for both of our monsters!" Thomas finished as his monster willingly ran to the tent while Ashton's monster was dragged into tent. After a few moments Ashton's monster was sporting a painted face like Thomas's monster while his own monster appeared to be pleased with the new clown-like wardrobe she sported.

(RHK: 1 Counter)

(ECF: 2 Counters)

"Now it's time to activate my face-down card! Send In The Clowns!" He cheered as the circus music changed to something even worse than what was playing. The Crowd began cheering as a small clown car appeared in the middle of the arena and sucked up both Ashton's monster and Thomas's monster before spitting a clown out onto Thomas's side of the field while throwing Ashton's monster back onto the field. The clown that was on Thomas's side of the field actually was his old monster, and laughed a little as she fell onto her butt on purpose. Ashton's monster was covered in pink and orange pom-poms that absolutely refused to come off no matter how hard she pulled.

(RHK: 2 Counters)

(ECF: 3 Counters)

"My trap card activates during my main phase one. Now if I control a face up monster with a clown counter, I get to place another clown counter on every monster on the field!" He said as his monster immediately turned to the crowd and waved as happily as she could. "Now that my Circus Fan has a make over that she so rightfully deserves, let's all give a big Clown Academy welcome to the Ring Master Clown!" He commanded as the crowd continued to cheer. In a big spectacle, Thomas's monster appeared to look like she was going to throw up, but smiled as she turned around to reveal the face of a new clown monster, wearing a very-lopsided top hat and a red ringmaster's uniform. He carried a black bullwhip that he cracked powerfully before Thomas's second monster appeared behind him. (2600/ 1500 LVL: 5)

"That was disturbing." Ashton commented as the crowd began booing and hissing, obviously disagreeing with him.

"Hey everyone's a critic." Thomas commented. His monster turned and shrugged, before turning back to the battlefield. "Now here's the thing. While Big Top is on the field with my Ring Master Clown, all clown or jester monsters on the field are immune to Big Top's effects. Plus when he attacks an opponent's monster, that monster is still destroyed even though it has a clown counter on it." Thomas finished, as the crowd simultaneously oohed and aahed. Thomas's Clown tightened his whip as if anticipating his master's order, as though they were reading each other's minds. "Ring Master Clown, attack Red Hot Kunoichi now! Ring Master's Battle Lash!" Thomas ordered as his monster leapt into the air. Ashton's monster fought against her new out fit to grab her tools, but was struck before she could react and let out a scream.

Thomas: 7800

Ashton: 8600

"I'll then activate my face down card, Clown's Reinforcement!" Thomas continued as another card flipped up revealing Dream Clown and Crass Clown trying to help Jester Lord. "This card activates when a monster with clown in its name destroys a monster in battle! I then get to special summon a monster with Clown or Jester from my deck in attack or defense position!" He finished before sliding another card from his deck. "I'll summon my Crass Clown in attack mode!" Thomas finished as a very round demonic looking clown appeared next to his Ring Master Clown on top of a giant ball wielding a scythe. (1350/ 1400 LVL: 4) "Now my Crass Clown, attack his life points directly! Circus Strike!" He ordered as the crowd gasped.

"I activate my face down card!" Ashton declared as Thomas's monster brought its scythe down on him before laughing hard and leaping back to Thomas's side. In a flash of light Star Slayer appeared in front of him and posed. (1100/ 0 LVL: 4)

Thomas: 7800

Ashton: 7250

"How'd she get out here?" Thomas exclaimed.

"My face down card Heavenly Sign activated." Ashton answered. "Whenever I'm attacked by an opponent's monster while I control no monsters, I can special summon a Level four Celestial Hero monster from my deck to the field in attack position after damage calculation." Ashton answered coolly Thomas grumbled a little before sliding another card into his duel disk.

"Fine then, I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Thomas commented before watching Ashton draw his next card.

_Nothing to exactly fight with..._ He pondered, shuffling the cards in his hand. _But I have some draw power._ "I'll activate my spell card Spellbooks inside the Pot! This card allows us to draw three cards!" Ashton declared as they both drew three. _This'll help, but I need something with a bit more oomph._

"Come on now!" Someone shouted in the stands. "We haven't got all day!"

"Hurry up so the Ringmaster can wipe the floor with you!" Another person added.

"I would hurry up if I were you. The crowd's getting restless." Thomas commented as Ashton continued to think.

"Well then, I'll lay three cards face down and switch Star Slayer into defense mode!" Ashton declared as Star Slayer began to kneel. "But before I end my turn, I activate my Star Slayer's special ability! For every Celestial Hero monster that I control, you take 400 points of damage!" Ashton declared as Star Slayer leapt into the air before launching a small fireball at Thomas, scorching his jacket.

Thomas: 7400

Ashton: 7250

"That's it for me." Ashton finished as his monster returned to her kneeling position.

_You're going easy on him._ Star Slayer commented.

"I don't have anything to fight back with." Ashton mumbled as Thomas drew his next card.

_Let's hope you have something to stop his swarm, because his field spell's going to activate again. I really hate that god awful face paint._ Star Slayer finished as Thomas pointed at her.

"And now, just like your friend from before. Star Slayer my dear, welcome to the circus!" Thomas said invitingly as Star Slayer was pulled against her will into the Circus Tent behind Thomas. After a few moments, Star Slayer was chucked back out with a face as white and pale as Thomas's.

(SS: 1 Counter)

"But seeing as how you really don't like your new look, I'm going to be a nice guy and switch Crass Clown into defense mode!" Thomas added as his clown plopped on the ball he stood on. After a few moments, Star Slayer disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared back in Ashton's hand.

"All right!" Several people cheered as Thomas did a back flip like an expert.

"The Ringmaster is awesome!" Another student shouted in Devon's ear.

_Come on Ashton, anyone could have seen that coming from a mile away._ Devon thought nervously, staring at the field. _It's like your handing him the game on a silver platter!_

"You know, there is a chance to back out now." Thomas commented. "The worst that can happen is that you get pied in the face." He began chuckling but stopped as Ashton shook his head.

"And miss out on you dueling like you know how instead of like someone who thinks they're a coward? Come on Thomas, I don't want to miss out on a second of this duel." Ashton countered, taking the crowd by surprise. "You've got a pretty good deck there. And you're playing in your element, and answer me this: Are you having fun?" Ashton asked.

Thomas blinked. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's a legitimate question Thomas. Are you having fun beating me right now? Are you having fun in your element?" Ashton countered, before taking a deep breath. "Everyone needs to learn how to duel as if they're in their own element. How they would play if they were under their own perfect conditions. Your element is under the Circus lights, dressed up in a ridiculous costume and making people happy as you do it. Mine is under the Stadium lights, where the playing field is a type of battlefield. That's where a duelist is happiest, that's where they know that they can win." Ashton paused before staring at his duel disk. "That's the first lesson of Duel Monsters that my father taught me. He said that if you aren't in the right place to see all of the angles, all of the moves, then there's no hope for victory."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Thomas snapped, glaring at Ashton. "You really expect me to take advice from a freshman Obelisk Blue Student?"

"Well I wasn't trying to give advice." Ashton answered, looking back up at Thomas. "I was trying to see where you would be happiest." He paused, seeing Thomas freeze up. "Every duelist has their happy place, their element. And you're living it up big time. Now I'm going to ask again, are you having fun?" Ashton asked seriously.

Thomas stopped for a second, thinking as the crowd remained hushed. _He's got a point._ Thomas thought, taking a look at his duel disk and surroundings. _Man, what have I done? I took a good thing and ruined it._ "I want to quit." Thomas finished, taking the surprise of everyone.

"No, don't quit." Ashton ordered. "If you quit, you're letting those bullies and everyone who ever looked down on you win. Thomas, you're in a winning situation. Why don't you see the duel through to the end?"

Thomas remained silent as Ashton paused before continuing. "You don't start a circus and stop half-way in the show. Come on; give the crowd the encore they deserve." Thomas looked up to see that everyone gave him earnest looks. He then took a deep breath and smiled. "You see, now don't you feel better?" Ashton asked, watching Thomas nod.

"Yeah, thanks." Thomas answered before gazing at his hand again. "I'll now summon the Dream Clown in attack mode!" Thomas began as a purple haired clown appeared on his field with a hop. His orange outfit was covered in stars as he let out a yawn before posing next to Thomas's Ring Master Clown. (1200/ 900 LVL: 3) "Now, my Ring Master Clown attacks you directly! Ring Master's Battle Lash!" He commanded as his Ring Master Clown Leapt into the air again.

"Sorry, but I don't think so!" Ashton declared, pressing a button on his disk reader. "I'll activate my quick play spell card Celestial Transformation!" Ashton declared before the attack hit, causing the clown to reel back. "This card allows me to special summon a fairy type monster to my side of the field! However, that fairy's attack is cut in half and it's destroyed at the end phase!" Ashton declared before placing another card on the field. "Come on back Celestial Hero Star Slayer!" He ordered as his flaming fairy appeared in a defensive position. (1100 – 550/ 0)

"She's weaker than what she was before! Ring Master Clown, continue your attack!" Thomas ordered. Ring Master Clown landed on one hand before leaping back into the air and began to spin in the air rapidly like a buzz saw. Star Slayer held up her arms to defend herself but was split in half like paper as Thomas's monster ran through her. "Now my Dream Clown attack his life points directly! Dreamy Fist!" He commanded as his second monster leapt into the air and rocketed at Ashton.

"I'll activate my second facedown! Go Northern Lights!" Ashton declared as his second facedown activated. Immediately the crowd oohed as the Aurora Borealis began to shimmer high above their heads as Star Slayer appeared for a third time, landing in an aggressive position.

_I had better not get destroyed this time._ Star Slayer snapped gruffly.

"Trust me, you won't." Ashton replied.

"I hope that's a promise that you can keep!" Thomas challenged. "Dream Clown, continue with your attack!" Dream Clown landed gently on the ground before charging at Star Slayer. She readied herself again, anticipating the attack just before Wind Breaker appeared and blocked the hit.

"I activate my face down card, Celestial Teamwork!" Ashton challenged, flipping up his third facedown card.

"What the?" Thomas exclaimed as his Dream Clown was knocked skyward by a gust of wind sent by Wind Breaker's wings. The crowd cringed as Dream Clown got tangled up in the harnesses and rope from the top of the tent and shattered, causing a very confused Thomas to glare at Ashton.

Thomas: 7200

Ashton: 7250

"Celestial Teamwork activates when I have a Celestial Hero monster on my side of the field while I have one card in my hand." Ashton explained. "I special summon one Celestial Hero whose level is the same monster that's being attacked, and switch the target of the attack to the new monster. Then I get to shuffle and draw one card!" Ashton finished, drawing one card from his deck as his winged fairy appeared next to Star Slayer. (1400/ 500 LVL: 3)

"You lucked out. I'll lay one card face down and end my turn!" Thomas finished as another card appeared in front of him.

"My turn!" Ashton declared, drawing another card. "Now I'll activate my spell card, Card of Sanctity! This card forces the both of us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!" He finished, taking five cards while Thomas took three. _Right, he's got that annoyance of a field spell and his Ring Master Clown on the field. _Ashton stared at his hand before grinning. _I think it's time to show him my little surprise._ He thought, pulling out the card from his hand.

_By the look on Ashton's face, I think he's got this game won._ Devon thought, noticing Ashton's grin. Unfortunately he wasn't the only person who noticed.

"Whatever you're grinning about, it's not going to help you." Thomas commented. "My next turn's going to turn that smile upside down!" It was Ashton's turn to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Well now, I think that it's time for my little Jester to take the stage." Ashton chuckled, holding up one card in his hand. "I think that she's going to give your fans a good laugh." He finished, watching Thomas tremble.

_Its okay Thomas, he's bluffing. There's no one else on this island that has any clown cards._ Thomas reassured himself. "Bring it Ashton, I know that there's no one else on this island that has any clown related cards."

"I didn't say that I had a Clown related card." Ashton countered, laying the card on the reader. "This card can only be special summoned while you control three or more cards while I control at least a Celestial Hero and another card." It was Ashton's turn to show boat as a new light shone in between Star Slayer and Wind Breaker. The crowd heard jingling bells as the new monster appeared. She had a plaid sailor suit with an overly large cape and a jester hat on her head. Her golden hair fluttered for a moment as she appeared as the golden face paint sparkled and blinded Thomas and his monsters. She stopped however and looked down at the small portal wrapped around her feet. Almost immediately the new monster went into a panic mode and started to try and free herself to the amusement of everyone in the tent, only to fall face first on the ground. Wind Breaker and Star Slayer immediately proceeded to help her out of the summon gate as the crowd continued to laugh uncontrollably, and after a couple of tries the new monster was freed, falling on top of Wind Breaker in a comical heap. (0/ 0 LVL: 7) "Say hello everyone to the Celestial Hero Happy Jester!" Ashton cheered, as the crowd proceeded to clap and laugh at her performance.

_Wow! Look at the crowds!_ Happy Jester giggled, waving back at the crowd before helping Wind breaker to her feet before giving her an unpleasant zap.

_Oww!_ Wind Breaker exclaimed, jumping back. _Watch where you're pointing that thing!_ She complained, shaking her hand.

_Sorry about that. I'm just glad to be out here with my chums._ Happy Jester commented, bringing Star Slayer and Wind Breaker into a tightening hug. _Anyways, what's the situation?_ She asked, staring at the three clowns on Thomas's side of the field. _Ashton, why are we facing clowns? I thought that there would be jesters like my self on the field!_ Happy Jester Complained.

"I don't know. Maybe he's been unable to summon any jester monsters." Ashton answered, watching Thomas as he stared at Happy Jester. "Something wrong Thomas?" He asked.

"You spent the better half of a minute bringing out her?" Thomas asked wildly. "She has no attack points! Why do you use her?"

"Well I have to let you know Thomas," Ashton began, watching Happy Jester as she began to make Thomas's monsters laugh. "While Celestial Hero Happy Jester is on the field, she can reduce the attack strength of all non Celestial Hero monsters to zero during my turn!" Ashton declared as the crowd gasped. (CC: 1350 – 0/ 1400) (RMC: 2600 – 0/ 1500) (DC: 1200 – 0/ 900) "Also, she can't be destroyed in battle and negates your monster effects during my turn!"

"There's a monster that strong?" Devon exclaimed as Thomas's monsters continued to laugh uncontrollably. _Wait a minute; I can see why she takes a lot to bring out. Ashton's monsters are all about field control. Happy Jester is just the icing on the cake._

"No way, you're just making it up!" Thomas snapped. He stopped as Happy Jester calmly walked over to Thomas and showed her card to him. "Well how do you get around it?"

"Well, you don't I guess." Ashton answered. "And it has a name." He added as Happy Jester appeared to be hurt.

_That really hurt!_ Happy Jester cried, turning to Ashton as he flashed another card in his hand.

"Well now, let's see if we can change that?" Ashton asked. "I'll activate my Equip spell Jester Scepter! This card increases my Celestial Hero Happy Jester's attack strength by 500 points!" Ashton added as a scepter with a jester's hat on one end appeared in Happy Jester's left hand. (0 – 500/ 0) "Plus when she attacks and destroys a monster in battle, that monster's original attack points come out of your life points!" He finished as Happy Jester smiled before falling on her butt again.

"Heh, I don't think so!" Thomas snapped, pushing a button on his disk reader. "I'll activate my trap card! Dust Tornado will destroy her scepter before she can use it!" Thomas declared as a storm began to pick up.

"Not really." Ashton said as Happy Jester's scepter was blown away. The crowd watched as Cerulean Captain appeared as the storm subsided. Cerulean immediately leapt onto Happy Jester and smiled as they both hugged each other. (1700/ 1500 LVL: 4) "You've activated my Jester's Scepter's special ability! When its destroyed while equipped to Happy Jester by a spell, trap, or monster effect, I get to special summon one Celestial Hero from my Hand!"

"No!" Thomas exclaimed, seeing Ashton's field.

"Now I'll have my Celestial Hero Wind Breaker lead the attack! Go; destroy his Ring Master Clown with Sonic Spore Strike!" Ashton commanded as Wind Breaker nodded, leaping into the air and creating a spore with her wings. Ring Master Clown stopped laughing to see the spore, but didn't notice the bottom end of Wind Breaker's boot smacking him in the face and destroying him.

Thomas: 5800

Ashton: 7250

"Hey Happy Jester, show Dream Clown how to really make people laugh, Comedic Magical Punch!" Ashton commanded as Happy Jester leapt into the air. She smiled before breathing deeply into her right hand, causing it to grow to enormous sizes before she used it to smash Thomas's Dream Clown.

"Now, Celestial Hero Cerulean Captain attack his Crass Clown Underwater Splash!" Ashton commanded as Cerulean Captain dove under the ground as though it were water. After a few moments, she popped up behind Crass Clown and drug him off of his ball and into the ground, causing a small explosion.

"Finally Celestial Hero Star Slayer attacks you directly! Go, Meteor Fireball strike!" Ashton commanded as Star Slayer nodded, leaping into the air and hurling a fireball at Thomas. The crowd shielded their eyes as he fell backwards, but to their surprise, he got back up with a grin!

Thomas: 4700

Ashton: 7250

"Well now, that was the look I was hoping to see earlier this week." Ashton commented as Thomas cracked his neck a little.

"Heh I have to admit Ashton," Thomas began, staring at his field. "You're playing pretty good for yourself. And you're a pretty good teacher; I'm having a way better time now than I ever did before!" He smiled before pulling out another card from his hand.

"Well, I thought that you just needed a confidence boost is all. I spent most of last week thinking about how you weren't winning your duels." Ashton answered. "You're still in the game; do you want to keep up with this?" He asked, seeing Thomas nod happily.

"Heck Yeah!" Thomas answered. "And besides, I may have something to turn the tables on you!" He said as another card appeared on Ashton's field.

"Well then big boy, give me your best shot." Ashton challenged.

_Is that what he was doing?_ Devon thought as Thomas drew his next card.

"First off I'll activate my field spell's effect, giving a clown counter to all of your monsters!" Thomas declared, watching all of Ashton's monsters being forcefully dragged into the circus tent before being chucked out with painted clown faces.

(WB: 1 Counter)

(SS: 1 Counter)

(HJ: 1 Counter)

(CC: 1 Counter)

"Now I'll activate my Allure of Darkness!" Thomas declared as a dark aura started to seep out from his deck. "I'm allowed to draw two cards, but I'm forced to remove one Dark attribute monster from play, otherwise I have to discard my hand." Thomas finished as he drew two cards from his deck. He smiled and pocketed one card. "Lucky that my Mystic Clown is a dark monster other wise I'd be forced to remove my hand." Thomas commented before placing another card on the reader. "Now I'll activate my ritual spell card, Terrible Nightmare!" Thomas declared as the dark aura slowly formed around his feet. "I now send monsters from my hand to the graveyard whose levels are eight or more to summon my Nightmare Clown!" He finished as the dark aura swallowed two cards from his hand and placed them into his graveyard slot.

_I've got a bad feeling about this..._ Star Slayer commented as an all black humanoid figure appeared. Her hunch was right as the figure slowly started to transform into a clown that appeared innocent enough. He had red hair that only went around the sides of his head as his head was the same pale white that Thomas wore; only it was more sinister. The clown was wearing an all blue outfit with white frills on the sleeves and the pants, and had creepy looking red shoes that glistened in the light. (3000/ 2000 LVL: 8)

"Now, my Nightmare Clown has a special ability that we need to address." Thomas began as his monster slowly began to radiate the same black aura that he was made out of. "My Nightmare Clown can only be destroyed in battle by a Level 7 monster or higher. Also when he attacks a monster, all other monster effects are sealed until the end of the turn should they try to activate." He smiled, pointing to Happy Jester. "And now my dear, I'll attack you with my Nightmare Clown! Go, FANGS OF DAMNATION!" Thomas roared as his monster leapt at Happy Jester. Happy Jester froze in fear and cringed as he sunk his fangs into her neck like a demon, laughing as he leapt back and relished in her pain. Ashton stared for a second before clutching his free hand to his neck and dropping to the ground as his life point counter fell.

Thomas: 4700

Ashton: 4250

"That hurt..." Ashton coughed, getting back to his feet and shaking his head. "Wow, that monster's got some bite." Ashton complimented.

"Obviously, if it was able to inflict that much damage to you." Devon uttered, causing someone to turn and shush him. "What? I'm enjoying the duel here!" He snapped, causing several other people to shush him again. _Okay, okay... I get it, shut the hell up._ Devon thought angrily.

"Right, now I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Thomas finished, watching Ashton draw another card. "Before you get to your turn though Ashton, I'll activate my Underworld Circus trap card!" He interrupted as a green beam of light slammed hard into Ashton, knocking him to the ground

"What does that do?" Ashton moaned, getting back up as another beam of light slammed into Thomas.

"This card inflicts 500 points of damage to both of us for every clown counter that's on the field right now. And because there's four counters on the field, we both take 2000 points of damage!" Thomas answered, getting back to his feet after the second beam of energy slammed into him. "Also if I have a Clown or Jester monster on the field, I can reset this card for next turn and all effects are applied to you!" He finished as both life point counters went down.

Thomas: 2700

Ashton: 2250

"This is going to be a close one." Ashton commented.

"Yeah, either way this is the last turn." Thomas added. "Thanks for the wonderful duel Ashton, but I'm going to win!" He declared, causing the crowd to cheer wildly again.

"Really Thomas? I think it's time that I finish this!" Ashton challenged, flashing another card in his hand. "I'll activate my spell card Angelic Fusion once again!" He declared as the familiar vortex appeared above their heads for the second time. "And now, with Celestial Hero Wind Breaker and Celestial Hero Star Slayer that are presently on the field I'll combine them together!" He commanded as Wind Breaker and Star Slayer nodded together before leaping into the vortex. After a few minutes, Ashton's ace monster descended onto the field as Happy Jester and Cerulean Captain moved out of her way. "Say hello to the end, my Celestial Hero Sky Avenger!" Ashton declared as Sky Avenger posed, beating her angel wings powerfully. (2750/ 2000 LVL: 7)

Thomas: 2700

Ashton: 3250

"It still doesn't have enough points to take down my Nightmare Clown!" Thomas challenged, staring at his clown proudly. He stopped however as he began laughing as uncontrollably as his other clowns were previously. (NC: 3000 – 0/ 2000 LVL: 8) "No! I forgot your Happy Jester!" He exclaimed as Happy Jester wasn't trying to make him laugh like she was the last time, instead she sent a sonic wave that caused his monster to fall over while Cerulean Captain bandaged the bite mark.

"Are you okay?" Ashton asked Happy Jester turned and nodded weakly.

_Yeah, I'll be able to survive to see you win. After words, it's the med lab for me._ Happy Jester answered, turning back to the battle field. _Stupid cannibal clown... BITING A GIRL ON THE NECK IS SO NOT COOL!_

"Well then, Sky Avenger, let's get that Clown Back for Happy Jester. Attack with AVENGING CRUSH!" Ashton ordered as Sky Avenger nodded before leaping into the air. She spun around several times, causing Thomas's clown monster to look up and growl fiercely but it was unable to do anything else. Sky Avenger Stopped spinning and dropped heavily on Thomas's monster, smashing it with her right fist before leaping back as it exploded in a ball of fire.

"That was my last monster!" Thomas exclaimed shielding himself from the blast as his life points hit zero.

Thomas: 0

Ashton: 3250

"And that's it, I win." Ashton commented as Thomas dropped to his knees. "That was a good game, you did a great job." Ashton complimented as the holograms disappeared, walking over to Thomas and extending his hand.

"But I lost, again..." Thomas mumbled.

"That wasn't the point. You were enjoying yourself. You were in your element. Try dueling like that next time. Who knows? You might even win one." Ashton reassured, seeing Thomas look up at him hopefully.

"Really?" Thomas asked, watching Ashton nod. He turned back to the crowd and sighed. "I guess I have to put everybody out of the hypnosis huh?" He moaned, watching Ashton nod.

"That was part of the deal. And don't worry; I'll let the Chancellor know about everything tomorrow." Ashton added, causing Thomas's face to brighten up.

"Well then," He paused, turning to everyone. "I wanna thank everyone for coming to the show you're all really great. And I also wanna thank Ashton for being such a great sport. Really, you helped me a lot." Thomas added, as Ashton took a bow. "Now it's time for everyone to get to bed, and as soon as you fall asleep, you'll wake up back to your normal selves." He finished, snapping his fingers as the crowd obediently followed his orders and left the circus tent like a trained military. He smiled and turned to Ashton. "You think that you can help me with a little something?" Thomas asked, as Ashton smiled.

"So long as it doesn't involve that face paint. Between you and me, that wasn't my cup of tea. I'll wear this outfit if your still Chancellor, but you can keep the clown paint to yourself." Ashton replied. Thomas nodded as Devon ran to the both of them.

"What are you two up to?" Devon asked, watching both Thomas and Ashton grin.

"You'll see." They both said at the exact same time.

-The next day-

Ashton found himself explaining everything that went down ever since the whole school passed out to Chancellor Sheppard with Thomas's help and surprisingly he had managed to keep the title for the whole rest of the week. Ashton then asked if he could use the P.A. system for Thomas as it was his first official decision as the Student Chancellor for the week.

Later in the day, Ashton thought he was going to face an angry mob but instead he saw that most people were enjoying the new form of dueling that Thomas had introduced though it was harder than it looked.

As soon as Ashton left Professor Banner's classroom, still facing people who continued to stare at him while he wore the fairy dress that he promised Thomas he would wear; he overheard two Slyphir Students talking to each other excitedly as though something serious was going down.

"I don't know what happened, but Thomas challenged an Obelisk Blue Student!" One Slyphir said excitedly.

"Really? Doesn't he know that he can't win a game, its suicide!" The other Slyphir exclaimed.

"You don't know that." Ashton answered, walking over to the two Slyphirs. "He's a good enough duelist and has a good enough deck that he's going to be able to beat anyone on campus." He said, standing up for Thomas.

"Oh yeah fairy boy? Prove it." One of the Slyphir's challenged.

"I don't have to, just tell me where he's dueling and I'll let Thomas prove it to you himself." Ashton answered calmly.

"They're dueling at the Obelisk Blue Guy's Dorm. He's Dueling the kid that Jaden dueled in the Dorm Switch Exam." The Slyphir said, running off with his friend tailing him.

_Have you bitten off more than you can chew?_ Ashton thought worriedly, following the two Slyphir students as they headed to the Obelisk dorm.

-At the Obelisk Blue Dorm-

Thomas: 5300

Chazz: 1500

As Ashton arrived on the scene he cringed to see that not only Thomas had Nightmare Clown on the field, but he had his Ring Master Clown, Crass Clown, and Dream Clown all on the field with his field spell on the field. Chazz had a pair of Hellfire Soldiers on the field defending him with a pair of Clown Counters on each of them.

"Thomas is doing well, especially since he regained his confidence from dueling you." Devon commented on Ashton's shoulder.

"Yeah, but why Chazz?" Ashton asked.

"Because Chazz wouldn't wear the uniform he was given, and the Disciplinary Action Squad was going to take him in until Thomas challenged him. This duel's really drawing up a crowd." Devon answered.

"It's your turn Slyphir Slacker." Chazz snapped as Thomas drew his next card.

"That's Chancellor Slacker to you." Thomas answered curtly. "And now I'll activate the effect of my Big Top field spell for a third time, finishing the transformation for your Hellfire Soldiers!" Thomas ordered as both soldiers immediately ran to the circus tent even though Chazz yelled at them not to. They both came back out fully decked out in clown versions of their armor, wielding inflatable swords and sporting painted grins as they both took their positions on Chazz's field.

(HS: 3 Counters) x2

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? I told you not to go in there!" Chazz roared as both of the Soldiers began to sword fight each other, causing the gathering crowd to laugh.

"They can't help it. They like being clowns I guess, unlike you Mr. Princeton." Thomas answered. "Oh Hellfire Soldiers, front and center!" He ordered, causing both of Chazz's monsters to stop fighting and stand at attention, albeit comically. "Now I'll activate my facedown card Underworld Circus! And seeing as how I used it on you last turn and I control a Clown monster, all of its effects are targeting you. And you get hit for 500 points of damage for every Clown Counter that's on the field!"

"That's 3000 points of damage!" Ashton exclaimed as a rainbow beam of energy charged up from his card and flew at blinding speed before slamming into Chazz full force.

Thomas: 5300

Chazz: 0

"And that's game!" Thomas said happily as Chazz slowly grumbled. "Now on our wager, you have to wear the uniform and also I have an extra special task for you." He smiled deviously before turning to a janitor who was heading to the Circus Tent. "You sir, what say you to having this young lad take over your job as punishment?" He asked quickly.

The janitor blinked wildly before nodding. "I say that he can have it!" He exclaimed to Chazz's dismay.

"Well then, Mr. Princeton seeing as how you chose to break the rules you now have the honor of cleaning and prepping the Circus Tent for the next demonstration class later tonight. And I want to see it spotless when I get in there is that understood?" Thomas asked.

"..." Chazz mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" Thomas barked.

"Yes Chancellor, I'll get it done!" Chazz groveled, grabbing the clown uniform and walking off with two Disciplinary Squad Members.

"Well that was fun." Thomas said, turning to Ashton and Devon as Slyphirs and Ra Students began cheering. "Thanks to you Ashton, I have a lot more confidence than before. I owe you big."

"Don't mention it Chancellor. I was just glad that I could help you get your confidence back." Ashton answered, causing Thomas to nod.

"I see that you just got out of class. Where are you headed now?" Thomas asked.

"I was going to head back to my room, but seeing the punishment that you gave Chazz has really made me want to just dump my stuff there and see him clean up." Ashton answered. "Is that okay Chancellor?" He asked respectfully.

"Sure, in fact I'll join you." Thomas answered cheerfully, causing the three teens to laugh happily.

Well now that was an interesting chapter! I'll leave Chazz's uniform and punishment to your imagination. It's going to be better that way. Besides, I need to get ready for an ultra serious set of chapters next! That's right folks we meet the Shadow Duelist Titan, but he has a vampiric wingman. Or Wing Woman to be proper. And When Asuka and Melody are kidnapped by these two dastardly fiends it's up to Jaden and Ashton to save them from the Shadow Realm! But what sort of deadly plays will both of their opponents make in order to win? And is the Shadow duelist's partner even acting on her own free will? You'll just have to stay tuned and find out on the next episodes! Coming up next on The White Dragon Legacy: Episode Seven: Despairing Darkness! The Dark Demon Deck and The Shining Vampire's Assault Part one! And Episode Eight Desperate Struggle, The Dark Demon Deck and The Shining Vampire's Assault Part Two! Remember read and review, ciao folks!

New Cards

Eliade, Circus Fan

Earth Attribute, Demon Type, Effect monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 1300

DEF: 2000

Picture: A demonic grown woman enjoying herself at a normal circus.

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, flip summoned, or special summoned you may add one, "Big Top" from your deck to your hand.

Big Top

Field Spell

Picture: A bright orange and red circus tent over powering a small carnival in a forest.

Effect: Activate only during your main phase. Once per turn you may place one, "Clown Counter" on all monsters on the field that you may place Clown Counters on. (max. 3) A monster that has a Clown Counter can not be destroyed by battle. You may sacrifice a monster on either side of the field that has three Clown Counters to special summon one "Clown," or, "Jester," monster from your deck. The monster special summoned in this way can not have a Clown Counter placed on it while this card remains face up on the field and all monsters special summoned by this effect are destroyed if this card is destroyed.

Celestial Hero Red Hot Kunoichi

Fire Attribute, Fairy Type, Fusion Effect Monster

LVL: 5

ATK: 2200

DEF: 1900

Picture: A silver haired, female ninja in a red jump suit sitting on a rooftop with her face buried in a book.

Effect: This card can only be summoned by fusion summon. When this card is fusion summoned successfully, your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards during the battle phase. When this card attacks a monster whose defense is less than this card's attack, inflict the difference as damage to your opponent's life points.

Send In The Clowns

Normal Trap

Picture: A tiny clown car driving in the middle of a circus stage as Saggi the Dark Clown and Crass Clown paint little demon kids faces.

Effect: When this card is activated, you may put one Clown Counter on every monster on the field that already has one. (max. 3)

Ring Master Clown

Earth Attribute, Demon type, Effect monster

LVL: 5

ATK: 2600

DEF: 1500

Picture: A normal looking clown wearing a ringmaster's outfit while carrying a whip.

Effect: While this card is face up on the field, Clown or Jester monsters you control are unaffected by the effects of "Big Top." When this card attacks a monster that has a Clown counter, it is still destroyed if it would be destroyed in battle.

Clown's Reinforcement

Normal Trap

Picture: Dream Clown and Crass Clown trying to assist Jester Lord entertain an angry crowd.

Effect: Activate only when a Clown monster you control destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard. Special Summon One Clown or Jester monster from your deck in attack position.

Heavenly Sign

Counter trap

Picture: A group of people raising their hands to the heavens as an Angel Descends to the ground.

Effect: Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a direct attack on your life points when a monster you control is destroyed as a result of battle in the same turn. Special Summon one Level 4 Celestial Hero monster from your deck in attack position.

Celestial Teamwork

Quick Play Spell

Picture: Celestial Heroes Wind Breaker and Twin Blade fighting Despair from the Dark together.

Effect: Activate while you control a face up Celestial Hero monster on your side of the field while you have one card in your hand during the battle phase. Special Summon One Celestial Hero Monster from your deck and draw one card.

Celestial Hero Happy Jester

Light Attribute, Fairy Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 7

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

Picture: A teenage girl in a plaid sailor suit with an overly large cape and a jester's hat entertaining a crowd of people.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned unless your opponent controls three or more cards while you control a face up Celestial Hero monster and one other card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle. During your turn reduce the attack points of all monsters your opponent controls to zero, and any power increases or decreases your opponent's monsters gain during your battle phase are negated. When the effect of your opponent's monster specifically designates a card or cards on the field, negate the activation of the effect and destroy that card.

Jester Scepter

Equip Spell

Picture: A small scepter with a jester's hat on one end.

Effect: Equip only to a Celestial Hero Happy Jester. The attack of the equipped monster increases by five hundred points. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. When this card is destroyed while equipped to a Celestial Hero Happy Jester you control, special summon one Celestial Hero monster from your hand or deck.

Terrible Nightmare

Ritual Spell

Picture: A child hiding under a bed sheet, terrified as the shadow of a demonic clown rises on the wall.

Effect: This card is used to Ritual summon Nightmare Clown. You must also send monsters from your hand or the field whose total levels equal eight or more to the graveyard as a sacrifice.

Nightmare Clown

Dark Attribute, Demon Type, Ritual Effect monster

LVL: 8

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

Picture: An innocent looking clown with red hair and a blue outfit smiling with demonic teeth.

Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned through the effect of the Ritual Spell Card, Terrible Nightmare. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate the effects of effect monsters until the end of the damage step.

Underworld Circus

Normal Trap

Picture: A demonic looking carnival as a black and green looking circus tent looms over ominously.

Effect: Activate only during the standby phase. Inflict 500 points of damage to both players' life points for every Clown Counter on the field. If you control a face up clown monster, you may reset this card and upon the next activation of this card's effect, transfer all damage to your opponent.

All cards above are created by me. I do not own the shows or books inspired by them. That credit goes to their original ideas owners.


	7. Despairing Darkness Pt1

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Chapter 7: Despairing Darkness! A dark Demon deck and the Shining Vampire's Assault Pt1!

Disclaimer: Okay so this has been a long one under wraps but finally I have it done! As Always I do not own Yugioh GX, nor do I own the characters or shows that inspire my created cards. All rights go to the original and respective creators.

-The Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm-

After what seemed like a long week of studying and learning everything about Duel Monsters, it was close to near midnight by the time Ashton was finished with his last week of lessons. It had seemed to him that the closer they got to the end of term, the further away it got.

And hanging out with his friends was even more trying than ever, especially because of the whole, Slyphir and Obelisk student set up was causing him to get whispered at from behind his back. Even Doctor Cronos was starting to notice the bond that Ashton had with Jaden and Sho, and wasn't having any of it.

Ashton was quietly staring at the ceiling, trying his best to ignore the fact that he was one out of the few Obelisk blue students that hung out with Slyphir Reds. He could hear a low howl of the winds outside Duel Academy, warning people that a storm was moving in fast. Low covers of dark and ominous storm clouds were drifting over the horizon as he pondered about the pickle that he was in.

_"Is there something wrong Ashton?"_ Wind Breaker asked as he lay in bed. Ashton shrugged and rolled over. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen soon, and it seemed that the more he thought about it, the worse it was.

"No," Ashton answered, watching as the monster spirit appeared in front of him. "Nothing's wrong."

_"You seem to be thinking hard about something. I mean, you haven't said anything to anyone since you left class a couple of hours ago."_ Wind Breaker commented, watching Ashton give another sigh. _"I mean, if you're having problems you can tell me."_

Ashton smiled for a second. Wind Breaker was right, if he did have a problem, he could tell her about it. After all, she and most of the other monster spirits were there to help him deal with his problems in the first place. It was like having a gang of Guardian Angels waiting to help whenever they could.

_"Leave him be."_ Techno Alchemist scolded. _"Ashton's probably tired, after all of the studying that he's done in the past week, it's a wonder that he can think straight."_ She added, appearing on the dresser with a pop. Ashton rolled back over and stared at his reflection in the mirror behind her, seeing himself stare back, only with a pair of bloodshot eyes through some of the all-nighters that he pulled while studying for the dorm switch exam.

_"Something bugging you?"_ Techno Alchemist asked.

"Well I have a feeling," Ashton paused, yawning a little as he continued to look through Techno Alchemist and at his reflection, "I have a feeling that my past is coming back to get me some how." He finished before yawning again.

_"Don't worry about it so much."_ Wind Breaker said reassuringly. _"You don't have a lot of enemies anyways, so what is there to worry about?"_ Ashton chuckled.

"Yeah, and with all of the, "friends," I've made besides Jaden and Sho in the red dorm and Wallace and Devon in the Blue dorm, I'm kinda stuck in a sort of a feudal war." He chuckled a little. "I don't know why the Chancellor puts up with all of the inter-dorm hate, but what's even more is that Doctor Cronos promotes it by belittling Red Student's."

_"I think that Jaden will surprise you. I mean take a look at what he's accomplished so far. He'll go places I think." _Techno Alchemist stated. _"Besides, if you worry too much you'll make all of the people who care about you worry."_

Ashton smiled as both spirit's disappeared. "Thanks girls." He said, before falling asleep.

-Meanwhile in the woods around Duel Academy-

"Asuka! Asuka what're you thinking?" Melody piped up, holding a flashlight as steady as she could at Asuka, who gingerly held a rose in her hands. They were both presently standing in a trail that was marked off by the Disciplinary Action Squad several years ago. The further that they went in, the darker it was. And the darker it was, the more scared Melody got. And it was really dark.

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in if we were caught in here?" Melody asked in a deathly whisper. She nervously looked around as rain started to fall.

"If you don't want to come with me, you can turn back." Asuka said firmly, turning around to follow the path to what eventually would lead to the Abandoned Dorm. She knew the path by heart, and even without Melody's help, she could have gotten there all by herself. "I can get there and back without getting caught myself." She said confidently, seeing a clearing in front of them both.

"Asuka, I realize who this is for but you have to know the risks!" Melody hissed as they stepped into the clearing. She stopped whining, and stood in awe as they had made it to their destination.

They stood in front of the one of the few buildings that was off limits in Duel Academy, The Abandoned Dorm. A heavily worn out fence stood between the Obelisks and the dorm, and from what they could see it had seen better days. An old, "Keep Out!" sign was in between a pair of a pair of brick gate posts. An old mansion similar to the design of the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm sat behind the gate posts like an older monument. A cold and lonely spire sat in the center of the roof like a lonely solider on guard duty, and gave off an eerie light against the moon. Several shingles were missing from the roof, and all of the shutters on the windows had either been bolted shut, or ripped off to add to the chill factor. The front door of the building was barred from the front by wooden planks as a deterrent for any and all would-be rebel students.

"The Abandoned Dorm….." Melody whispered in awe. Asuka remained quiet and calmly advanced to the gate post, sighing as she did so.

"This is kind of awkward. I've never done this with someone watching." Asuka said quietly.

"I get it." Melody answered. "Do what you have to; I'll be over here if you need me." Melody finished before walking back onto the trail.

Asuka didn't make any sudden movements or sounds until she was sure that Melody was a significant distance away. She did appreciate that Melody was willing to go through a lot of trouble just to make her life a little easier. After waiting for a full minute, Asuka walked up to one of the gate posts and placed the rose at its base. She then closed her eyes and clasped her hands as though she were praying for something to happen. _"Be at peace my brother."_ She thought before turning to leave.

Dark clouds continued to cover Duel Academy the next day. There was almost no activity going on outside, virtually the whole populace could be seen doing something inside.

Ashton, albeit partly against his will, was spending the day in the Slyphir Red Dorm Cafeteria. He was staring out of one of the windows as the other Slyphir Reds stared at him as though he were some kind of alien or something. Sho, who was doing his best to ignore the other students who were giving them anywhere from strange looks to down-right death glares, was trying his best to scare himself, Hayato, and Jaden with the card he'd drawn.

_ "And there in the dark forest, the young man stumbled on a dark cave." _Sho paused, waiting as the mood began to take effect. _"The rain was making it hard to follow the trail, and he would have caught pneumonia if he stayed out in it any longer. So he naturally goes into the cave to get himself dry. After getting his clothes dry he felt adventurous, and began exploring the cave. After a few minutes of wandering, the boy stumbled across a pool of water…" _He stopped, taking a deep breath and smiling as everyone was on the edge of their seats. _"And in the depths of the pool, in the right amount of light he sees a really rare and powerful Duel Monsters Card. Being a Duelist, he goes to reach for it but as he does the water reaches out to grab him!"_

As Sho began to reach up into the air and act like he was drowning, Jaden and Hayato began laughing. Ashton smiled a little as Sho finished his, "Drowning Act," and turned his attention back to the storm clouds.

"Aww, you guys weren't even the least bit scared?" The little Slyphir moaned. Ashton shook his head, but noticed that Hayato breathed a sigh of relief as the story concluded.

"Well, you did what you could with what you had to work with." Ashton complimented. "It was as scary as you could have made it." He finished, turning back to the deck of cards and gave a reassuring smile to the little Slyphir before stretching his arms. "It was pretty creative to say the least." Ashton added, watching as Sho nodded quickly.

"Well it's your turn Ashton." Hayato said quietly. "You know the rules right?" He asked as Ashton placed his hand on the top of the deck.

"Yeah I know the rules. The stronger the monster the scarier the story." Ashton replied, drawing the next card from the top of the deck. "Hmm, a level five monster. I guess that I can do a little better…" Ashton paused and snapped his fingers, thinking of something that would be just as scary as the card would allow, until an idea hit him. "I've got it!" He said before staring into the candle that stood on the table they were sitting at. "Here goes nothing." Ashton finished before clearing his throat.

_"My story isn't what some would call really scary. But it can be if you think about it enough. That being said, take it as you will."_ Ashton paused as what he was about to say began to flood back into his memory as though it happened only just recently.

_"You see this story begins in Elementary School. It was actually my first time being so far away from my parents, and I didn't know how to react at the situation in the first place."_ Ashton paused, closing his eyes and seeing a small classroom filled with children, all in dark green uniforms and chattering happily away. The children then stop and stare at him as though he were a curiosity.

_"I was really shy, sorta like Sho here."_ Ashton continued, watching as his earlier days passed by him. _"I didn't have that many friends, and I spent most of my time designing my games like my dad. It was on this particular day that I really had gotten into Duel Monsters, but only because of this special person I met."_ Ashton smiled as he saw the person he was talking about. A pale skinned girl entered his classroom as the memory in question came into focus.

The girl was just as shy as he was, and did her best to hide her face behind her dark red hair. What Ashton could see behind those bangs were a pair of violet eyes that seemed scared and unsure, darting every which-way about the class room, never stopping on one thing, and taking interest on nothing around her. The girl's uniform was no different than anyone else's, except for a bright red ribbon wrapped around her wrist. A beaded necklace was also dangling from her neck that had a small chain that was attached to a small locket across her front. Ashton unconsciously smiled as the girl took her seat next to him in his memory.

_"I spent the rest of that year trying to draw a good picture of her. Most of the class thought that I was being a weirdo, but she seemed to like the attention that I was giving her."_ Ashton stopped before seeing the same girl, covered in blood and holding a chicken knife, standing over him like a psychotic monster. _"Then it got worse. You see, this girl wore a locket as a protection not for her but for the outside world. If it would ever break out, her darkness would take form in her body and kill the first things that she saw."_ Ashton shuddered a little, continuing to remember the scene. _"The locket had broken off, and changed her into some kind of animal. The girl I liked was after me. She wanted to kill me. But fortunately, before she could hurt me at all, the school's authorities and her parents stopped her. And that was the last time I had ever seen the girl."_

Ashton smiled as Sho and Hayato were both trembling in their seats as he finished the story.

"Are you sure that was a story for a level 5 monster Ashton?" Hayato asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ashton answered. "Like I said earlier, it could be scarier to some people, and it couldn't be as scary to other people. It's all in the matter of opinion." Ashton finished, seeing Hayato nod.

"Wow…." Sho awed, "You survived an attack from a psychotic murderer?" He asked.

"She wasn't exactly a psychotic murderer Sho." Ashton corrected. "I don't know what exactly she was, but a psychotic murderer she was not. Plus if I didn't survive I wouldn't be sitting here today."

"Yeah, but who knows." Jaden interrupted, cutting the tension in the air. "It's my turn now, I draw!" He declared as he drew the next card from the top of the deck. He face-faulted however as the card he drew was a level one monster.

"It looks like we lucked out." Sho commented. Hayato breathed as sigh of relief before glaring at Ashton who snickered at Hayato's reaction. Ashton stopped giggling and calmed down as Jaden put the card in the discard pile.

"So what kind of a story have you got for us Jaden?" Ashton asked.

Jaden leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling as everyone else waited patiently for him to begin. "Well, the story I have isn't really scary. It's kinda more like a memory.

_"You see, late at night when I was really little I would hear these strange noises." _Jaden began. _"They didn't seem to be too familiar, so I would go to check it out to see who it was. But when I went to go check it out, there wouldn't be anyone there. All I would find was my cards."_

"Is that it?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Jaden answered. He paused though as if he was going to remember something else. "Well there is one thing." He started as Hayato and Sho scooted in closer. "You see the funny thing is I've been hearing the same voices only just recently." He added, wowing Sho and Hayato.

As a general calm began to fall onto the table, Professor Banner jumped out from behind Sho and Hayato and scared the Slyphir students as if he had just appeared from out of thin air. "I WANT TO GET IN ON THE FRIGHT FEST!" He bellowed, adding to the scare factor which surprised Ashton and Jaden too.

"Geez Professor Banner, we're on the edge of our seats here." Jaden said.

"Or lack thereof." Ashton added with a snigger as Sho and Hayato were scared stiff and lying on the floor.

"Y-You almost gave me a h-heart attack!" Hayato snapped, trying to catch his breath.

"Speak for yourself." Sho groaned, painfully rubbing his rump as he got up off the floor and stood his chair up before sitting in it. "Anyways, there's always room for one more." He said invitingly as Professor Banner proceeded to take a seat. "Now the higher level monster you draw, the scarier the story has to be." Sho explained as Professor Banner drew the next card from the deck.

The card Professor Banner Drew was a Level 12 monster, shocking everybody.

"I would believe that everyone should check their shorts before the story starts." Ashton warned quickly.

"Get ready for nightmares guys." Jaden added.

"Uh…. I think that…. I think that it's time for me to go to bed now." Sho whimpered quietly. "Yeah I think that I should go to bed. See you tomorrow guys." He finished before getting up.

"But if you leave now, you'll miss out on hearing about the Abandoned Dorm on the end of the island." Professor Banner began eerily.

"I've heard some rumors about the Abandoned Dorm. Maybe you can clear some of them up?" Ashton asked as his curiosity was piqued. Jaden nodded in agreement as Professor Banner cleared his throat.

_ "Well you all know about how Seto Kaiba was the founder of Duel Academy and had the three dormitories built right?"_ Professor Banner asked, receiving nods from everyone at the table. _"Well he had a fourth dorm built on the island. One that would be like the Obelisk Blue Dorm, only the Dorm would be made for those who worked their way up from the bottom ranks. It was a good idea at first, until students started to disappear."_ He smiled as Sho gulped nervously, while Ashton and Jaden were hanging on his very words. Hayato was presently behind several tables, his face pale as Professor Banner continued his story.

_"You see there were some rumors going around that some of those students that disappeared were involved in duels known as Shadow Games. Shadow Games are more or less like the Duels we play when we're not practicing in class, but instead of betting your lifepoints, the participants would put their very lives on the line."_

"Hey, you covered this in class last week." Ashton interrupted, as Professor Banner nodded.

"Precisely Ashton, this was during our lecture about the Millennium Items." Professor Banner said calmly. He smiled as Jaden seemed to remember for a second before shaking his head. "Allow me to explain, you see the Millennium Items were used by sorcerers and Magicians in Ancient times to invoke the ancient rituals used to call the Shadow Games." He smiled before rising from the table. "And now I think it's time I got to bed."

"Tell us something Professor." Ashton quickly began. "Do you actually think that the disappearances at the Abandoned Dorm are related to the Shadow Games?"

"Come on Ashton, you can't seriously believe that stuff can you?" Jaden remarked. "I mean seriously. Shadow Games? Millennium Items? Magic? I think that it's a load of baloney." Professor Banner just chuckled as Jaden finished speaking. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well usually I believe that some rumors are usually embedded in some form of truth." Professor Banner answered. "Good night gentlemen." He finished before walking off.

"Wow, an abandoned dorm…" Jaden said, as if he were still thinking about what Professor Banner said. Sho, who was hiding with Hayato behind an upturned table, looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Professor Banner nowhere in sight.

"He did make it seem like a good place to explore." Ashton said quietly.

"You guys aren't actually thinking about heading to the Abandoned Dorm are you? Didn't you hear what he said about people disappearing?" Sho snapped.

Jaden sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah, but it would be a cool place to check out." He paused, before staring at Ashton. "So the next chance we get, we're going to explore the Abandoned Dorm!" He exclaimed, causing Ashton to jump.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Ashton asked.

"Well you are going to come with us right?" Jaden asked earnestly, watching Ashton sweat for a second.

"Well…." Ashton paused, thinking about the kind of trouble that they and possibly he could get in if they were caught. "I guess it would be cool. I mean, if we get in trouble for this and I get expelled because of it, I'll be looking for you. And I don't mean that in the good way." He finished before rising from the table. "I gotta go guys. I'll see you in class tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah see you later." Jaden answered, watching as Ashton picked up his briefcase and walked out the cafeteria.

None of them noticed that someone was eavesdropping on their storytelling session. Doctor Cronos smiled nastily as he stood outside the cafeteria window after listening to Professor Banner's tale about the Shadow Games. _"So Jaden doesn't believe in the Shadow Games huh?"_ He thought deviously. _"I believe it's time for the Shadow Games to make a come back, Millennium Items and all!"_ He thought before sneaking away.

But even he was unaware of a small camera that sat in one of the corners of the cafeteria. In a secluded room in Duel Academy's main building both Professor Vector and Kazama, who was still trying to recover from Ashton's penalty game, played back Ashton's story.

"Professor Vector," Kazama began with a low hiss, "Let me at Ashton, with my Weapon I will destroy him for what he did to us both."

Professor Vector shook her head. "No Kazama, Lord Balkiss specifically said that we cannot let our enemies know we exist yet." She paused, as Ashton's story continued to play. "This story does intrigue me though. Is our captive ready for the test?"

"If you are talking about little miss sunshine in the containment unit, then yes she is." Kazama answered.

"Well then, let's commence with the release of our subject." Professor Vector ordered, turning to face a containment tube behind them. On top of the tube was a very technologically advanced hatch with a red central orb that slowly filled to blue as the sounds of something being depressurized could be heard throughout the room as a blue liquid slowly drained from within the contents of the tube. A pair of vicious looking Violet eyes glared out of the tube as both Kazama and Professor Vector began laughing maliciously.

-In a dark alleyway in Domino City-

A loud explosion could be heard as a Duel was brought to an abrupt halt. As most of the monster holograms disappeared, a thick and black fog began to fill the street as a duelist in a black muscle shirt and jeans stepped back from his opponent in fear. "W-what…. W-What do you want from me!" He exclaimed.

His opponent stood stoically through the black fog, and chortled as the duelist started to collapse. As the duelist's eyes slowly lost focus, he could see that he wore a black coat and a dark, wide-brimmed hat. He was holding what appeared to be an upside-down golden pyramid on a necklace. The center of the pyramid had a glowing eye that started to obscure the other details about the duelist's opponent.

"What I want I already have." The shrouded man answered with a bone-chilling cackle. "You are now at the mercy of the Shadow Realm. Sleep for eternity." He finished as the duelist dropped to the ground. Not even ten minutes after savoring his victory, a cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He proceeded to pick it up and smirked at the number on the screen. "Speak." He growled harshly. After a few moments he chuckled darkly again. "Duel Academy tomorrow night? I'll be there."

-Professor Vector's class, Several Days later-

As class dwindled down into nothing more than a mere lecture on some of the history behind the monster types that were in Duel Monsters, Jaden was busily sleeping in class while Sho and Ashton were both doing their best to keep up with the lecture about the darker types of monsters, namely Demons and the Undead types.

_"That's it you fool, take all the notes you can. By the time this night is through, you'll never want to duel again!"_ Professor Vector silently thought, glaring up at Ashton as he continued to write down her class notes._ "You may have humiliated me with those pathetic little fairies that you have, but not even they'll protect you from what I have in store for you!"_ She cursed, seeing a similar smile on Kazama's face.

Professor Vector wasn't the only one in class who was dreaming of a plan to expel students. Doctor Cronos was silently snickering as he peeked in and saw that Jaden was fast asleep in his desk. _"Sleep well Jaden, because you're in for an absolute nightmare!"_ Doctor Cronos continued to snigger as he walked off to continue his plan for later that night.

-Out on one of the trails later that night-

Ashton had the hardest time leaving the Obelisk Dorm, only because of everyone else on their way to bed that slowed him down. Plus, several other people shot him dirty looks when they saw that he was about to leave, especially when they knew that Ashton hung out with Slyphir Reds.

He didn't get far before Jaden and Sho, and to Ashton's surprise, Hayato found him just several minutes into the trail. He smiled as they all met up together, but saw that Hayato was looking pretty angry to start with.

"Hey, Koala Man what's up?" Ashton greeted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayato snapped, causing Ashton to ease back from him.

"Nothing." Ashton answered. "I just thought it was a cool nickname, does it bug you?" He asked, watching Hayato nod his head. "Well then I take it back." He said.

"Don't worry Ashton," Sho reassured, "Hayato's just afraid of the shower's back at the dorm."

"Oh really?" Hayato countered. "I thought that you were the one crying in your sleep about a psychotic killer going to get you!" He taunted, causing Sho to tense up.

"Well I-

Guys chill out." Jaden commented, cutting Sho off.

"Yeah, do you want the whole Island to know what we're doing?" Ashton added, causing both students to fall silent.

The wind let out a low howl as they ventured deeper into the forest, following the trail as best they could. Ashton and Jaden did their best to help Sho and Hayato from tripping over the various roots and fallen branches that barred their path, and got the same help when they were stuck. It was extremely slow going for the most part, but after ten to twenty minutes of hiking; Jaden, Sho, Hayato, and Ashton all were staring at what appeared to be the Abandoned Dorm.

"Well here it is…." Ashton uttered as he stared at the mansion-like dorm. It looked like one of those houses one would see in an old horror flick or something, where some people would go just to scare themselves silly. "It kinda makes you wonder how long this school's been around…" Ashton added.

"Yeah, but take a look!" Jaden whispered excitedly. Off in the distance, in the faint glow of the flashlight, several planks of wood were torn off from the front door. It appeared that some kind of animal or beast did the tearing as there were claw marks all over the broken ends of the boards.

"Wonder what did it." Jaden said casually.

"I don't know, but we would have to get closer to see what it was." Ashton commented quietly. He stopped, and turned as the sounds of bushes rustling could be heard from behind them. Jaden turned, along with Sho and Hayato, and from a totally separate trail, Asuka stepped into the flashlight with Melody close behind.

-Meanwhile at the Harbor of Duel Academy-

Doctor Cronos stood alone on the pier, looking every which away for the person he employed to destroy Jaden. A sudden chill ran down his spine as a cold and harsh fog slowly began running past his feet. Doctor Cronos turned and nearly freaked at the sight of the man standing behind him.

The man was at least a head taller than Doctor Cronos, and looked like something from a psychological horror show that he'd seen once. A pale gray mask covered most of the man's face save for the mouth and chin. He also wore a dark, wide-brimmed hat that made his gaze un-nerving. He was covered in head to toe with an all black jacket that appeared to have a Duel Disk built into it. The fog that continued to billow and roll in behind him, made it seem that Doctor Cronos was facing the Grim Reaper himself.

"Are you the one who hired me about the job?" The titan asked.

"Yes, there's someone I want you to scare so much that he will leave the Island and never come back. All of the information about the target and location I gave to you over the phone, can you do it?" Doctor Cronos asked.

The titan chuckled. "Scare him? I can do that and more….." He said sinisterly.

Doctor Cronos nodded and gave the titan a comedic look over. After he was satisfied, he smiled. "You're good. Very good." He added with malicious glee.

"I'm more than good. And I will require payment for my…" The titan paused, "Services. I will require three months pay after the job is finished." He added before almost completely vanishing from the pier with the fog.

"Well if you must, you must." Doctor Cronos commented as he began his trek back up to his room. "I'll be there to check up on that Dropout Boy in the morning. Just get it done and I'll pay you more than that." He added harshly as his plan was about to unfold.

-Meanwhile back at the Abandoned Dorm-

"Asuka! Melody!" Ashton began, completely surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Melody countered harshly.

"Don't you guys know what this place is?" Asuka snapped. "The Abandoned Dorm is completely off limits to students, you could get into really big trouble if you're caught here."

"Well then why are you here?" Jaden asked. Ashton shook his head.

"I have my reasons!" Asuka snapped again.

"You don't need to snap Asuka." Ashton said quietly, staring at the rose she held in her arms. _"She must have lost someone very important to her to come out her this late at night."_ Ashton thought.

_"So that explains the rose."_ Jaden thought, remembering the rose that sat on the base of the gate in front of the dorm.

"Anyways, you guys need to get back to the dorms. If the Disciplinary Action Squad catches you out here, there's going to be a lot of trouble for you guys." She said, adding emphasis on, "trouble."

"We get it we'll leave." Ashton said quietly as Asuka smiled before turning to go.

"What about…well…. you know, the thing you do?" Melody whispered as Asuka slowly left the clearing.

"I'll have to come back tomorrow night." Asuka whispered back as they both quickly left.

Ashton was about to do the same, only to hear the sound of the chains that barricaded the entrance gates rattling. He turned to see not only Jaden over the other side of the fence and heading towards the dorm, but he also saw Hayato following close behind. "Didn't you guys hear Asuka?" Ashton asked quickly. Sho nodded as Jaden and Hayato made it to the front door of the Abandoned Dorm, and proceeded to open it.

"Yeah we heard her, but no one's going to get us in trouble if we just take a quick look." Jaden said, opening the front door. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked as the door easily flung open.

"But you know the rumors!" Sho whispered. "You could disappear and never come back!"

"But that's just it though. They're only just rumors." Jaden said. "But hey, you two can stay outside and we'll explore the dorm." He added before walking inside. "Don't disappear on us now guys." Jaden finished as he disappeared inside the dorm. Hayato followed suit, leaving both Ashton and Sho alone.

"Well I'm not going to be left behind." Ashton said quietly. "Besides," he stated, hopping over the fence, "It's better to stay in a group anyways." He said, watching as Sho followed his lead.

"Wait up you guys!" Sho hollered before running to the front door. "We're coming too!"

Asuka and Melody both shook their heads as Ashton and Sho followed Jaden and Hayato into the abandoned dorm. "Those guys will never learn." Asuka said, as she turned to leave. She stopped however, and turned back to see that Melody had not moved from her spot from the tree. "Uhh Melody?" Asuka asked. Another breeze blew through the clearing where they were standing as Asuka felt someone behind her. She turned, but felt a sharp pain in her back before slumping to the ground with a heavy thump. The titan that Doctor Cronos met up with earlier smiled as he picked up Asuka's unconscious body. He then stared at Melody for a second and shook his head. "Another predator has prey to catch with that one." He finished before disappearing into the undergrowth.

Melody stood alone in the shrubbery for a few minutes after the titan disappeared before walking back into the middle of the clearing outside the abandoned dorm. She looked up half-hazardly, and saw something descending on her. It was a girl, wearing a deep black, tattered cloak and a silk dress. She also wore a futuristic looking collar that beeped and buzzed, and had a battered looking version of the Duel Academy Duel Disk with a deck of cards installed into the slot. The girl had dark red hair and bright violet eyes which were glowing as she descended on Melody. The collar buzzed, which caused the girl's eyes to stop glowing. Melody then fell over, but never made it to the ground as the collar beeped, causing the strange girl to pick up Melody and sling her over her shoulder. The collar then beeped a second time, which caused the girl to fly off to the top of the Abandoned Dorm.

-Meanwhile inside the Abandoned Dorm-

The four teens stared in awe as they all stood in what appeared to be a large recreational room. Crates were scattered everywhere, and posters of what were Egyptian hieroglyphics depicting seven mystical objects were on some spots of the walls in the room. Ashton ran one of his hands across a crate and wowed as a fist-full of dust came with his fingers. He turned and grinned as Jaden, Sho, and Hayato were all getting similar effects from the room they were standing in.

"Wow, this place is cooler than I imagined…" Jaden remarked, turning towards a wall with several more pictures that were covered in heavy dust.

"If this dorm was supposed to be on the same caliber as the Obelisk Blue Dorm, then I can only imagine what it's like!" Sho piped up as he looked up inside the fireplace, but jumped as a pair of bats flew past him.

"I don't think that they liked that Sho." Hayato joked as both bats flew into the hallway and out of sight.

Ashton shook his head and helped the little Slyphir to his feet and beat the dust off of him. "Well, seeing as how I'm an Obelisk this dorm would be a pretty cool place to hang out. I mean just picture this dorm not abandoned and full of rich kids trying to impress one another about how much money that he or she has, and you have the Blue dorm in a nut shell." Ashton said, as Jaden picked up an old photograph and dusted it off.

"Hey guys check this out." Jaden held the photograph out for the others to see and blinked as a very handsome looking Obelisk Blue student with long brown hair and a very familiar face stared back at them with a confident smile.

"Who is that?" Sho asked quickly.

"That's Fubuki Tenjoin." Jaden said, reading the plaque on the bottom of the picture frame.

"You think he's related to Asuka?" Hayato asked. Jaden shrugged as he set the picture down back in its place between two more that sat on the shelf where he got it from.

"Let's think about this now, Asuka had a rose laid out from earlier and had another one in her hands when she got here…" Ashton thought aloud as if to lead on the Slyphir Red students.

"Then Asuka's brother is one of the missing students…." Jaden finished, staring at a wall of at least ten or fifteen other pictures of the same kind.

As Jaden and co. stared at the pictures of the missing students, Asuka was slowly coming to when she found that she couldn't move. _"What's wrong with me? What did I pass out for and why can't I move?"_ She thought, staring at a large coil of rope that wrapped around her body. She was presently lying in the freakiest looking coffin she had ever seen.

"I bet you're wondering why you're in a coffin. Well let's just say that your about to be bait for your friends." A loud voice said from above her.

"What ever you're planning won't work!" Asuka snapped boldly.

"Oh my dear, of course it will. You are about to spring the trap!" The voice challenged as a bright light flashed in front of Asuka's face, causing her to scream.

-Meanwhile in the central, top most point of the Abandoned Dorm-

Melody remained quiet as Asuka's scream echoed throughout the halls. The girl had placed her on an altar, and bound her arms and legs with shackles that attached to each corner of the altar. A faint, but sinister smile appeared on her face as the scream gave her an idea to do the same thing. She calmly turned around and stared at Melody's body, as if she commanded her to wake.

Melody shook her head and noticed that she was spread out on the altar. She tried to pull herself free, but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She heard what seemed to be the hiss of a snake or some kind of lizard, and turned to see that a girl stood over her like a vengeful shadow, flashing her bestial fangs to intimidate her. Melody tried her best to break herself free as the girl continued to descend on her, until she got to the point of nearly having her lips touch Melody's forehead. Melody shrieked with terror, watching as the girl smiled wickedly and backed off as her scream echoed throughout the halls of the Abandoned Dorm just like Asuka's.

Jaden stopped as Asuka's scream echoed throughout the Abandoned Dorm. "That sounded like Asuka!" He exclaimed, running down a random hallway to find the source of the scream. Hayato, Sho, and Ashton followed suit as Jaden ran into the main lobby. They descended to the first floor as something caught Jaden's eye, he gasped as one of Asuka's cards lay lonely on the floor.

"Blue Eyes White Night Dragon…. This is one of Asuka's cards!" Jaden exclaimed. A second scream followed after Asuka's and sent chills through their spines.

"That was Melody…." Ashton uttered.

"But didn't they leave already?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, but we did hear them scream just now." Hayato commented. "It sounds like they're in two separate places or something."

Ashton was deep in thought about what to do as another one of Melody's screams echoed throughout the Abandoned Dorm. "Guys, I'll find Melody. You look for Asuka okay?" He asked quickly.

"Right, we'll meet back outside as soon as we can." Jaden said, watching as Ashton nodded before running off. He then turned into what appeared to be a natural hallway beyond a gaping hole in the wall. "Let's go guys." Jaden said, running down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Jaden wait up!" Sho moaned, following Jaden. He turned to see Hayato hesitate for a second before following after them.

A few minutes passed after hearing Asuka and Melody's screams before Jaden, Sho, and Hayato made it into a huge cave. On the opposite side of the cave they saw pictures of the three Egyptian God Monsters arranged in a triangle formation that represented some different meaning. An arena styled pit sat in the middle of the cave, and glowed with an unnatural light as Sho's flashlight shone on it. They all gasped at the sight of Asuka in a huge coffin on the opposite side of the cave.

"There she is!" Jaden exclaimed, beginning to run over to where Asuka was. A loud, powerful laugh bellowed out of nowhere which caused the Slyphir to stop in his tracks and tense up. "Who's that?" Jaden asked, looking around for the source of the laughter.

On the opposite side of the cave, the source of the laughter revealed itself to be a huge man in a dark coat and a wide-brimmed hat rising out of a black fog that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Titan and am here for you Mr. Yuki." The man taunted sinisterly, trying to psych Jaden out.

"What did you do to Asuka?" Jaden snapped.

"If you mean the girl, she has been sent into an eternal slumber in the Shadow Realm." Titan answered. "If you want to see her among the living again, you will duel me." He added flashing what appeared to be a duel disk on his arm.

"Well it seems like I have no choice." Jaden said, turning as Hayato pulled a Duel Disk out of the backpack he was carrying and tossed him a duel disk. Jaden then turned to face Titan before leaping into the arena. "Let's do this!" Jaden challenged, installing his deck and activating his disk.

"Let us begin!" Titan shot back with a wicked smile.

"DUEL!" They both bellowed.

Jaden: 8000

Titan: 8000

-Meanwhile in the topmost point of the Abandoned Dorm-

Ashton slammed another empty dorm room door in disgust. He tried every door on the third floor, and there was no sign of Melody, or Asuka for that matter. _"Damn, she could be dead at this rate! Come on Melody; give me a sign or something!"_ Ashton thought as he ran to the end of the hallway and stared at a door that appeared to not have been touched. He heard another one of Melody's screams and proceeded to open the door. He then ran up the stairs to another door that hadn't been touched and saw an eerie bright purple light radiating from the other side of an all black door. Ashton reached for it, but stepped back as the door flung itself from the inside of the room.

The room itself looked like a cross between a library and Doctor Frankenstein's laboratory. Row upon row of bookshelves lined the room as several windows above where Ashton was standing appeared to be opened by the same kind of monster that opened the front door. Across from where Ashton was standing was an altar with Melody's body chained up as if she were being prepared for a sacrifice for something.

"Melody!" Ashton cried, running across the center of the room to where Melody was standing only to get intercepted by a younger girl dropping in front of him. Ashton leapt back, and watched as the girl's black cloak gently fell to the ground and revealed the black silk dress she wore. The girl's dark red hair appeared to drip on her shoulders like blood as cold violet eyes stared at Ashton with malicious intent.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Melody?" Ashton snapped, tensing up as a collar the girl appeared to wear beeped and buzzed strangely. As if on command, the girl readied her self and activated the duel disk on her wrist after installing a deck in the reader.

"If you want your friend to remain unharmed, you will duel me…" The girl ordered quietly.

"If that's what'll take for you to let Melody go, then let's duel!" Ashton snapped, activating his disk quickly. _"I need to make this fast to save Melody."_ He thought as he drew his opening hand.

"DUEL!" Ashton challenged as the girl drew her opening hand.

Ashton: 8000

?: 8000

Titan grinned as he drew the first card from the deck. "You are a noble fool, but you do not stand a chance against me! "I'll activate my Foolish Burial spell card!" He declared, taking a card from his deck and sending it to his graveyard slot. "It allows me to send my Imprisoned Queen Demon from my Deck to the graveyard!" He chortled maliciously. "Next I'll summon my Infernal Queen Demon to the field in attack mode!" He added, as a hideous looking demon wearing royal robes with big bat wings erupted in front of Titan and let out a horrible shriek before stopping. (900/ 1500 LVL: 4)

"You do realize that you have to pay life points to keep her effect in play right?" Jaden taunted.

"Not with this card!" Titan countered, opening a slot in his duel disk and sliding a card inside. "I activate my Field Spell, Pandemonium! This card allows me to ignore the rule about paying life points for any of my Demon's effects! And should one of my Demons be destroyed in any way, I get a replacement to ensure your doom!" Titan laughed as a thick, black miasma enshrouded the cave until it disappeared entirely. Six separate statues erupted from different corners of the room as lava began to drip out of the mouths of three of them. The lava then made a small pool in between where Jaden and Titan were standing and looked real enough to scare Sho into hiding behind Hayato. "I know that it seems hopeless, but why stop there?" Titan added, as dark energy poured from his duel disk into his monster, making it shriek and writhe before appearing to grow stronger. (900 – 1900/ 1500) "That will do for now." He said, signaling that it was Jaden's turn.

"All right, it's my turn!" Jaden said, drawing the top card from his deck and gazing at his hand. _"I don't have anything that will really compete with that Infernal Queen, but I can still do some damage to him for now."_ Jaden thought before making his decision. "First I'll summon my Elemental Hero Lady Heat to the field in defense mode!" He declared as The Heat's feminine counterpart leapt out of the central portion of the field before striking a pose and landing on Jaden's side of the field. (1300/ 1000 LVL: 4) "I'll then lay two cards face down and end my turn." Jaden finished as two cards appeared behind Lady Heat. "But before my turn is over, I activate Lady Heat's special effect!" Jaden cheered as Lady Heat threw a small ball of flame at Titan and knocked him back a step.

Jaden: 8000

Titan: 7800

"You're little firefly doesn't hold a candle to my Infernal Queen Demon!" Titan scoffed. "It's my turn, and your turn for destruction!" He snapped, drawing another card from his deck. "First off the effect of my Imprisoned Queen Demon activates!" He sneered as an even stronger wave of dark energy enveloped his Infernal Queen Demon, making it even stronger. (1900 – 2900/ 1500) "You see, while she is in the graveyard and Pandemonium is face up on my field, one Level four or lower Demon-type monster I control gains 1000 extra attack points!"

"No way! She's nearly strong enough to take on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Hayato groaned as Titan's monster let out another powerful shriek.

"It gets worse for your friend here." Titan sneered, setting another card on his Duel Disk's reader. "Say hello to my Terror King Demon in attack mode!" He commanded as another horrifying demon rose out of the darkness that was radiating from Titan's Infernal Queen. The second demon had a pair of gigantic demonic wings that beat powerfully as the demon showed a shiny bone like carapace that covered most of his body. A crown of spikes jutted from the top of his head as he set a very jagged looking sword blade down in the ground before beginning to glare at Jaden. (2000/ 1500 LVL: 4) "Now I shall activate Infernal Queen Demon's monster effect!" Titan said as some of the miasma transferred over to Terror King Demon, strengthening him. (2000 – 3000/ 1500) "I can increase the attack strength of one of my Demon monsters until the end of this turn!" He said as his Infernal Queen Demon got slightly weaker. (2900 – 1900/ 1500) "And now my Terror King Demon shall attack your Elemental Hero Lady Heat with Scarab Storm!" Titan bellowed. The half of Terror King Demon's bone-like armor opened up as a cloud of tiny beetles flew open and charged at Lady Heat.

"Not so fast Titan, you fell into my trap card!" Jaden countered, pushing a button on his disk. "I activate my trap card Mirror Gate! With this card, Terror King Demon will now fight for me!" He cheered as an all glass vortex prepared to swap their places.

"You poor fool." Titan countered coldly. "You fell into my trap!" He began laughing as six little balls floated out of the pool of lava and above his hand, before arranging themselves in numerical order of one through six. "You see, when Terror King Demon is targeted by the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect I can roll a die. And if the result is a 2 or a 5, that effect is negated and Terror King Demon will fight for me!" Titan declared as a fireball erupted in the middle of the dice balls and started to trace itself around the ring.

"Aw man, if that thing lands on a two or a five Jaden's trap card won't work!" Sho moaned.

"It's all right Sho." Hayato commented. "The odds are in Jaden's favor. Titan has a one in three shot of getting this right, so he has to be really lucky!"

"That's why you're stuck in Slyphir Red Hayato. Titan has a better shot at getting the roll than Jaden does."

"Now stop mighty roulette and show us the future!" Titan commanded, as the fireball slowed down before landing on a two. "Sorry to crush your hopes, but Mirror Gate is exterminated!" He roared as his monster's attack smashed Lady Heat before shattering her.

"Well then, here's another Trap!" Jaden challenged as his other card activated, shining a spotlight above Titan. "Thanks to Hero Signal, I can special summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden's earthen monster erupted from the signal and took a defensive position on his side of the field. (800/ 2000 LVL: 4)

"You may have dodged my attacks for this round, but you will not be so lucky on the next round!" A card appeared behind his monsters as Terror King Demon returned back to his master's side. "This card face down shall end my turn." Titan finished, glaring at Jaden.

-Back at the top of the Abandoned Dorm-

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind!" Ashton challenged, drawing a card from the top of his deck. _"A pretty decent hand to start things off. Melody, consider yourself as good as saved." _Ashton thought happily. "First off I'll start by setting this monster face down, and this card face down as well." Ashton declared, as two cards appeared in front of him. "Your move." He finished, watching the girl closely.

"My turn will begin with," She paused, as a gentle whir from the collar around her neck commanded her to pull one of the cards she had in her hand. "Shining Vampire Engst, in attack mode!" A flash of light temporarily blinded Ashton as a brown-haired teenager appeared in front of him before flashing a row of what appeared to be serrated shark fangs and remaining calm. (1700/ 1000 LVL: 3)

_"Shining Vampire?"_ Ashton thought nervously. _"Okay, a little freaky but I have to stay focused. This girl needs to be put down, hard!"_

"I'll then attack your face down monster with my Shining Vampire Engst." The Girl commanded. Her Vampire leapt into the air like a bear or a wolf or something, and landed on Ashton's face down monster. A pair of teenage girls with Tinkerbelle style wings and dark blue sailor suits then appeared and shrieked before shattering in a puff of smoke.

"You triggered the ability of my Celestial Hero Fairy Scouts!" Ashton cheered, as a card slipped from his deck to his hand. "Because she was flipped face up in battle, I am allowed to add one Level four or lower Celestial Hero monster from my deck to the hand!"

The girl didn't say anything as her duel disk's field spell slot opened up. "I activate my field spell, Darkest Night." She said as the room slowly got darker and darker until Ashton couldn't see three inches in front of his face. "This field spell reduces the attack and defense of 500 points as long as it's activated." The girl said quietly through the darkness. "I'll lay two more cards face-don and end my turn." She finished, as the sounds of two more cards being set down echoed throughout the room.

"My turn now, I draw!" Ashton declared as he snapped another card from his deck. "I'll summon my Celestial Hero Techno Alchemist in attack mode!" His lightning fairy leapt out of a flash of light and began brightening up the field to where Ashton could see the bright red eyes of his opponent's monster. (1600/ 1000 LVL: 4) A bolt of lightning streaked towards the Vampire, immobilizing him and weakening him. (1700 – 1300/ 1000 – 600) "I'll now summon my Celestial Hero Twin Blade to the field because I control a Light attributed monster!" Ashton paused as his serene hero appeared from the fog and rested her scythe against the ground calmly. (1900/ 1000 LVL: 4) The girl's vampire continued to struggle as the lightning continued to weaken his powers even further with Twin Blade's appearance. (1300 – 900/ 600 – 200)

"You activated my Trap Card, Triggered Summon." The girl said, pushing a button on her Duel Disk, as a new monster appeared on her side of the field. A tough looking, wannabe tough-guy vampire appeared next to her other Vampire, but caught his chest as his power was also drained from him. (2100 – 1300/ 1500 - 700 LVL: 4) (900 – 450/ 200) "When you special summon a monster on your side of the field, we are allowed to special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from our hands. And its effect allows me to summon Shining Vampire Amora to the field in Attack mode." The girl said robotically.

"Your other vampire doesn't look so good. Maybe he should lie down." Ashton taunted as he pulled another monster from his hand. "I summon Celestial Hero Wind Breaker through the effect of your Triggered Summon!" Ashton said as Wind Breaker reinforced his line up and posed. (1400 – 900/ 500 – 100 LVL: 4) Techno Alchemist's lightning increased in size with her appearance, weakening the girl's Vampires even further. (1300 – 900/ 700 – 300) (450 – 50/ 200 – 0)

"Thank you for reducing the strength of my Shining Vampire Engst for me." The Girl said coldly. "I now activate my face down card! Go Crush Card Virus!" She commanded as her vampire was consumed by the virus.

"Wait, he was a dark monster?" Ashton asked nervously.

"That's correct." The girl responded. "Now thanks to my Crush Card Virus, all monsters that have 1500 attack points or more are destroyed! And for the next three turns the same thing happens to any monsters that you draw!" She added as a mist of what appeared to be a black cloud enshrouded his monsters, destroying them all except Wind Breaker. The girl then laughed as her weaker Vampire reappeared, almost as if he hadn't had anything affecting him. Her other Vampire began radiating a bright light as Techno Alchemist's lightning faded away into nonexistence. (900 – 2100/ 300 – 1500) (50 – 850/ 0 – 1000)

_"Damn it, I fell right for that one!"_ Ashton cursed mentally. "I guess that I'll switch Wind Breaker to defense mode, and lay another card face-down and end my turn." Ashton finished as Wind Breaker kneeled to defend herself as another card appeared behind her. _"This girl led me along, but I recognize the strategy from somewhere…"_ Ashton thought as the girl drew another card.

"Now it is time to go on the hunt!" The girl exclaimed happily, but as if it wasn't her own voice. "I'll now summon Shining Vampire Albus in attack mode!" She commanded as a very old Vampire appeared next to her other Vampires. He appeared to be very wise looking, and tapped his cane as if to get the attention of the other two Vampires. They turned and bowed to him, and received a polite nod in return. (1600/ 1300 LVL: 4) "Now I'll have my Shining Vampire Amora attack Celestial Hero Wind Breaker with Phantom Shine!" She declared coldly. Her Vampire threw a ball of pure light that slammed into Wind Breaker hard, but it was repelled by a gust of wind that instantly appeared from out of nowhere.

"I'll activate my Celestial Hero Wind Breaker's special ability!" Ashton declared. "You see, whenever she would be selected as an attack target I can return one card back to my deck and negate that attack!" He finished as the girl's Vampire flew backwards.

"You may have dodged that one human, but you can't dodge this!" She declared. "Shining Vampire Albus attack his Celestial Hero now! Vampiric Broken Spell!" Her other Vampire leapt onto Wind Breaker as a card opened up the protect her.

"You fell into my trap!" Ashton countered. "Say hello to my Holy Barrier- Mirror Force!" He cheered as a glass barrier appeared in between the girl's monster and his own. "This card will negate your monster's attack and destroy all attack position monsters you control!"

"You fell into my trap!" The girl sneered. Shining Vampire Amora started to glow a bright light before disappearing from her side of the field. After a few moments he appeared in between Shining Vampire Albus and Ashton's Mirror Force and shattered it with his left fist. The resulting explosion knocked both Vampires back, but allowed Albus to continue his attack and destroy Wind Breaker. (2100 – 1050/ 1500)

"What happened?" Ashton asked as the smoke cleared.

"You see, my Shining Vampire Amora can cut its attack in half to negate the activation and effect of a spell or trap card and destroy it!" The girl taunted, causing Ashton to stare dumbfounded at her weakened, but still powerful monster. "Now, I'll attack your life points directly, go Shining Vampire Engst Attack with Strike of Sadism!" She commanded. Her Vampire lunged at Ashton, but was stopped as scintillating lights appeared in front of him, causing the Vampire to reel back.

"You activated my trap card, the Northern Lights!" Ashton snapped, as Wind Breaker began to descend on the field. "Now I get to special summon a Celestial Hero to my side of the field that was destroyed this turn!" Ashton cheered. He stopped though as the girl's vampire leapt into Wind Breaker and flipped off of her, shattering the northern lights and her. As he landed another vampire appeared, only this one was wearing a black leather trench coat, and had the shadow of a giant bat that loomed over his head. (1200/ 2100 LVL: 4)

"You activated my trap too." The girl said eerily. "My trap card, the technique known as Shin Rokur. Now when my opponent summons a monster by any means, I can negate the summon and destroy the means of summon!" She cackled. "Then I can summon another Shining Vampire to my side of the field! My Shining Vampire Karanek should do nicely!" She smiled as Shining Vampire Engst straightened himself up and glared at Ashton before restarting his charge. Ashton braced himself for the impact and cried out as Shining Vampire Engst sank its fangs deep into his neck before leaping back, leaving what appeared to be a very nasty bite mark.

Crush Card Turns: 0

Ashton: 7150

?: 8000

"And now my new monster will have the honor of attacking your life points directly!" The Girl screeched, as her new monster leapt into the air and buried his foot into Ashton's stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

Crush Card Turns: 0

Ashton: 5950

?: 8000

"I'll end my turn, if you can still stand." The girl said coldly, seeing Ashton's collapsed body in the darkness and grinning.

-Back at the Duel between Jaden and Titan-

Jaden: 8000

Titan: 7800

"My turn now, so I'll draw!" Jaden declared, grinning at the card he drew. "I'll activate my spell card Pot of Greed! This spell allows me to draw two more cards from my deck!" He smiled before taking said two cards from his deck.

"You could draw a million cards and it couldn't save you from the situation that you're in now!" Titan commented, watching Jaden's grin get wider as he appeared to be pleased with the cards that he drew.

"I'll activate the spell card that I just drew, Polymerization!" Jaden declared as Clayman stood to attention as a Vortex opened up above him. "This will allow me to fuse the Clayman out on the field with the Sparkman in my hand to Fusion Summon," He was met up with Sparkman, who appeared next to him before entering the Vortex with him. What came out was an extremely huge human who wore a purple jumpsuit, and had golden armor and a white set of metallic blades on his back. A white helmet covered his face, but it was hard to tell because the armor made the giant bigger than what he really was. (2400/ 1500 LVL: 6) "Say hello to the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden cheered as his new monster hit the field.

"You think a bigger hero is supposed to frighten me? Please, I have conjured scarier things in my sleep." Titan scoffed.

"Well then, I'll just have to prove to you why you should be scared of Thunder Giant." Jaden commented. "You see, after I lose a card from my hand I can destroy one monster whose original attack is lower than Thunder Giant's!" Jaden said, sending a card from his hand into the graveyard slot. "Now I'll activate the effect and target Terror King Demon!" Jaden cheered.

"All right! Now he can get rid of Terror King Demon!" Hayato cheered, beginning to dance with Sho.

"I think not." Titan challenged. "You see, fate is working against your friend here. This is my domain, and your Thunder Giant will face my judgment!" Titan laughed as the fireball began tracing the ring of numbers again, and smiled with a sinister grin as the fireball landed on five. "It seems fate is on my side, which means you lose you're Thunder Giant!" Titan mocked as lightning erupted from one of the field's statues and smashed powerfully into Thunder Giant, destroying him. "And just to make sure you stay down, I'll activate Spiritual Destruction!" Titan declared as a beam of black energy slammed powerfully into Jaden, knocking him to the floor.

Jaden: 5600

Titan: 7800

"What happened?" Sho asked, seeing Jaden struggle to his feet. "Jaden look!" He exclaimed.

Jaden stopped and stared at his arm as it appeared to be chomped off in the elbow by some kind of monster. "What's going on?" Jaden asked, looking down and seeing that his leg was also being consumed by some unseen force.

"You see, I am taking what's rightfully mine." Titan scoffed as Jaden continued to stare what was missing. "You see, thanks to the power of my Millennium Item you are losing more than just your life points. The very thought of hope seems to be faint as your life force slowly begins to slip away. It really makes one stop to think, how desperate your situation has become. But when you can't even save yourselves, how can you hope to save her?" Titan mocked, snapping his fingers as the coffin Asuka was trapped in closed, and sank underground.

"What did you do to Asuka?" Jaden snapped.

"Oh, you'll see her soon. When you lose it all in this Shadow Game!" Titan roared, laughing proudly.

Well now, this chapter is finally done! *Breathes a sigh of relief.* I apologize that it took so long to get this chapter completed, but I had college to bog me down and keep me from finishing, so I have that to thank, and I had problems with this chapter in both duels in the first place.

Any ways, it's time for the chapter preview! It seems that Jaden and Ashton are in some serious hot water in both of their duels! Can they pull it back together in time to save Melody and Asuka from a fate that's worse than death? And is Jaden's opponent putting off more than what he seems? And those Shining Vampires, will Ashton come up with a winning strategy to beat them and deal with his past, or will he and Melody become the next victims of the mysterious girl? Who is she anyways? You won't know until you find out in the next episode of Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy,

Episode 8: Despairing Darkness! A Dark Demon Deck and The Shining Vampire's Assault part 2!

And later:

Ashton, Jaden, and Sho are busted! In order to stay in Duel Academy, the three students have to win a Duel being organized by Doctor Cronos. But when it comes time for Jaden and Sho to practice their team dynamic, the little Slyphir chokes for some reason. What's eating Sho? And will they be ready in time for the Detention Duel? Find out on Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy,

Episode 9: Uh-oh, Busted! Sho's Vechicroid Deck!

Until next time, I say fare thee well!

New Cards:

Darkest Night

Field Spell

Picture: A scenic view of a forest during a lunar eclipse.

Effect: When this card is active, decrease the attack and defense strength of all non-dark and non-light monsters by 500 points. When this card is sent to the graveyard you may add one, "Shining Vampire Deglursis," to your hand from the deck or graveyard.

Shining Vampire Engst

Dark Attribute, Undead type, Effect monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1000

Picture: A Vampiric male teenager rising out of a lake, with brown hair and bright red eyes.

Effect: While there is a face up LIGHT monster on your side of the field, this card's attack is cut in half. When this card is tributed for the effect of a card other than a Shining Vampire's effect, special summon this card.

Shining Vampire Amora

Light Attribute, Undead Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1500

Picture: A Vampiric looking male standing on a street corner in a blood stained leather jacket and jeans.

Effect: If you do not control a, "Shining Vampire" monster, this card is immediately destroyed. When this card is summoned while you control a DARK attribute, "Shining Vampire" monster, you can cut this card's attack in half to negate the effect of a spell or trap your opponent controls and destroy that card. Destroy this card after the second activation of this effect.

Shin Rokur

Counter Trap

Picture: A pair of travelers watching as a Vampire skillfully flips over a would-be bandit.

Effect: Activate while you control a, "Shining Vampire" monster. Negate the effect of a spell, trap, or effect monsters' effect that would summon a card(s) on the field and destroy it. Then special summon one, "Shining Vampire" from your deck.

Shining Vampire Albus

Light Attribute, Undead Type, Effect monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1300

Picture: A very old, but very wise looking male Vampire sitting in a throne.

Effect: During the end phase of the turn this card was destroyed, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. When you do, you gain 500 life points.

Shining Vampire Karanek

Dark Attribute, Undead Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 4

ATK: 1200

DEF: 2100

Picture: A vampire leaping into the air against a full moon with the shadow of a Giant bat behind him.

Effect: When this card is normal summoned, you may search your deck for a "Shining Vampire" from your deck that can be summoned and special summon it in attack position. The monster can not declare an attack or change its battle position until your next turn.

Spiritual Destruction

Normal Trap

Picture: Dark Ruler Hades firing a beam of dark energy at a duelist as the result of a Dice roll appears to be a Skull.

Effect: This card can only be activated when the effect of an, "Archfiend," monster is successfully activated and your opponent's monster is destroyed. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack.

(The above cards are created by me. Those of you who can guess my inspiration for the Shining Vampire cards successfully, will get a shout out by me, and have a featured card on the next episode! So start guessing! Please place your guesses in the private message box for it to count. Thanks!)


	8. Despairing Darkness Pt2

Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy

Chapter 8: Despairing Darkness! A dark Demon deck and the Shining Vampire's Assault Pt 2!"

(A/N: I'm going to explain what I meant from the last chapter in case people aren't sure. You the readers can send in your guesses starting now, and I'll accept them until about the end of the season. I apologize for acting desperate as I do not really know how to do some of these things. So, you have until the end of this season to send me your guesses as to the Shining Vampire inspirations. Now enough with my prattling on, you came to read a fanfic!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX. I own only the characters and the cards that I have created. Also, I do not own the shows/movies/books/ideas that influenced the designing of my custom cards. All credits are given to those worthy.

Last Time on Yugioh GX!

_"Leave him be."_ Techno Alchemist scolded. _"Ashton's probably tired, after all of the studying that he's done in the past week, it's a wonder that he can think straight."_ She added, appearing on the dresser with a pop. Ashton rolled back over and stared at his reflection in the mirror behind her, seeing himself stare back, only with a pair of bloodshot eyes through some of the all-nighters that he pulled while studying for the dorm switch exam.

_"Something bugging you?"_ Techno Alchemist asked.

"Well I have a feeling," Ashton paused, yawning a little as he continued to look through Techno Alchemist and at his reflection, "I have a feeling that my past is coming back to get me some how." He finished before yawning again.

(-)

"_I spent the rest of that year trying to draw a good picture of her. Most of the class thought that I was being a weirdo, but she seemed to like the attention that I was giving her."_ Ashton stopped before seeing the same girl, covered in blood and holding a chicken knife, standing over him like a psychotic monster. _"Then it got worse. You see, this girl wore a locket as a protection not for her but for the outside world. If it would ever break out, her darkness would take form in her body and kill the first things that she saw."_ Ashton shuddered a little, continuing to remember the scene. _"The locket had broken off, and changed her into some kind of animal. The girl I liked was after me. She wanted to kill me. But fortunately, before she could hurt me at all, the school's authorities and her parents stopped her. And that was the last time I had ever seen the girl."_

(-)

"_You see, late at night when I was really little I would hear these strange noises." _Jaden began. _"They didn't seem to be too familiar, so I would go to check it out to see who it was. But when I went to go check it out, there wouldn't be anyone there. All I would find was my cards."_

(-)

"But if you leave now, you'll miss out on hearing about the Abandoned Dorm on the end of the island." Professor Banner began eerily.

(-)

"Are you the one who hired me about the job?" The titan asked.

"Yes, there's someone I want you to scare so much that he will leave the Island and never come back. All of the information about the target and location I gave to you over the phone, can you do it?" Doctor Cronos asked.

The titan chuckled. "Scare him? I can do that and more….." He said sinisterly.

Doctor Cronos nodded and gave the titan a comedic look over. After he was satisfied, he smiled. "You're good. Very good." He added with malicious glee.

"I'm more than good. And I will require payment for my…" The titan paused, "Services. I will require three months pay after the job is finished." He added before almost completely vanishing from the pier with the fog.

(-)

"What did you do to Asuka?" Jaden snapped.

"If you mean the girl, she has been sent into an eternal slumber in the Shadow Realm." Titan answered. "If you want to see her among the living again, you will duel me." He added flashing what appeared to be a duel disk on his arm.

"Well it seems like I have no choice." Jaden said, turning as Hayato pulled a Duel Disk out of the backpack he was carrying and tossed him a duel disk. Jaden then turned to face Titan before leaping into the arena. "Let's do this!" Jaden challenged, installing his deck and activating his disk.

"Let us begin!" Titan shot back with a wicked smile.

"DUEL!" They both bellowed.

Jaden: 8000

Titan: 8000

(-)

"If you want your friend to remain unharmed, you will duel me…" The girl ordered quietly.

"If that's what'll take for you to let Melody go, then let's duel!" Ashton snapped, activating his disk quickly. _"I need to make this fast to save Melody."_ He thought as he drew his opening hand.

"DUEL!" Ashton challenged as the girl drew her opening hand.

Ashton: 8000

?: 8000

(-)

"No way! She's nearly strong enough to take on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Hayato groaned as Titan's monster let out another powerful shriek.

"It gets worse for your friend here." Titan sneered, setting another card on his Duel Disk's reader. "Say hello to my Terror King Demon in attack mode!" He commanded as another horrifying demon rose out of the darkness that was radiating from Titan's Infernal Queen. The second demon had a pair of gigantic demonic wings that beat powerfully as the demon showed a shiny bone like carapace that covered most of his body. A crown of spikes jutted from the top of his head as he set a very jagged looking sword blade down in the ground before beginning to glare at Jaden. (2000/ 1500 LVL: 4) "Now I shall activate Infernal Queen Demon's monster effect!" Titan said as some of the miasma transferred over to Terror King Demon, strengthening him. (2000 – 3000/ 1500) "I can increase the attack strength of one of my Demon monsters until the end of this turn!" He said as his Infernal Queen Demon got slightly weaker. (2900 – 1900/ 1500) "And now my Terror King Demon shall attack your Elemental Hero Lady Heat with Scarab Storm!" Titan bellowed. The half of Terror King Demon's bone-like armor opened up as a cloud of tiny beetles flew open and charged at Lady Heat.

(-)

"Thank you for reducing the strength of my Shining Vampire Engst for me." The Girl said coldly. "I now activate my face down card! Go Crush Card Virus!" She commanded as her vampire was consumed by the virus.

"Wait, he was a dark monster?" Ashton asked nervously.

"That's correct." The girl responded. "Now thanks to my Crush Card Virus, all monsters that have 1500 attack points or more are destroyed! And for the next three turns the same thing happens to any monsters that you draw!" She added as a mist of what appeared to be a black cloud enshrouded his monsters, destroying them all except Wind Breaker. The girl then laughed as her weaker Vampire reappeared, almost as if he hadn't had anything affecting him. Her other Vampire began radiating a bright light as Techno Alchemist's lightning faded away into nonexistence. (900 – 2100/ 300 – 1500) (50 – 850/ 0 – 1000)

(-)

"You see, I am taking what's rightfully mine." Titan scoffed as Jaden continued to stare what was missing. "You see, thanks to the power of my Millennium Item you are losing more than just your life points. The very thought of hope seems to be faint as your life force slowly begins to slip away. It really makes one stop to think, how desperate your situation has become. But when you can't even save yourselves, how can you hope to save her?" Titan mocked, snapping his fingers as the coffin Asuka was trapped in closed, and sank underground.

"What did you do to Asuka?" Jaden snapped.

"Oh, you'll see her soon. When you lose it all in this Shadow Game!" Titan roared, laughing proudly.

(A/N: We now resume a duel that is already in progress.)

-Inside the cave where Jaden, Sho, and Hayato are.-

Jaden: 5600

Titan: 7800

Things couldn't have been any worse for Jaden. The Slyphir Ace was staring down both of Titan's Demons with nothing to defend himself with and had only two cards in his hand. (1900/ 1500 LVL: 4) (3000/ 1500 LVL: 4) Titan grinned sinisterly as Jaden stared at both cards in his hand.

"Why don't you give up?" He sneered. "It will make it easier on you to face the Shadows, versus losing as pathetically as you do."

Jaden continued to stare at his body, in a pure state of disbelief at the events that were currently transpiring. He stopped before glaring at Titan. "No way am I going to quit now!" He declared. "I'll lay one card face down and end my turn!" He snapped as a reversed card appeared at his feet.

"That's all that you have?" Titan mocked. "I thought that you were going to be much more entertaining than this." He smiled as he drew his next card. "It's too bad I guess, after all you are playing in my world now!" Titan pointed at Jaden, and his Terror King Demon leapt into the air with his sword held high. Jaden grinned as he pushed a button on his duel disk, causing a loud explosion before everyone's eyes. After a few moments, shards of glass flew out of the smoke cloud that formed from the explosion and ran Titan's Infernal Queen Demon through, causing it to explode as well.

"Heh, you fell right for it!" Jaden taunted as the smoke cleared, leaving him unharmed and Terror King Demon nowhere in sight. "You activated my Holy Barrier – Mirror Force!"

"Impossible! You got me with one of the oldest tricks in the book?" Titan exclaimed as both of his monsters were nowhere in sight before glaring at Jaden angrily. "No matter, I'll activate the effect of my Death Rook Demon!" Titan declared as a demonic-looking tower appeared as a Silhouette around him. "You see, when a Terror King Demon is destroyed while Pandemonium is on the field and this card is in my hand, I am allowed to discard this card to Special Summon my fallen Terror King! Now rise!" He commanded as a slightly weaker version of Terror King Demon appeared from what was left of Infernal Queen Demon's dark aura. (2000/ 1500 LVL: 4) "And thanks to the secondary ability of my Pandemonium Field Spell, I am allowed to add another Death Rook Demon back to my hand!" He snarled, adding the aforementioned card into his hand. "Now my Terror King, attack Jaden's life points directly! Scarab Storm!"

Jaden braced himself for the impact as a swarm of Terror King Demon's bugs flew at him, knocking the Slyphir painfully to the ground. "Okay, that hurt." Jaden groaned, trying to get to his feet.

Jaden: 3600

Titan: 7800

"I believe that you still don't have a chance to win against me!" Titan finished as his turn ended. "I believe that you have suffered enough, your move cretin."

-Meanwhile, back in Ashton's duel-

The wind had been significantly knocked out of Ashton as the attack hit him hard. _"Damn that hurts!"_ He thought, rolling over in pain. He had only felt this way once before, but it was against someone in particular. Someone who had the same strategy that the girl was using right now.

"What's wrong?" The girl hissed dangerously. "I thought that you were going to save your girlfriend here, where did all of that go?" She taunted.

_"That voice seems so familiar somehow…If only I knew who that was!"_ Ashton thought, rising unsteadily to his feet and walking back to the center of the arena. "Seeing as how you're finished whoever you are, I'll take my turn now." He commented, drawing the next card from his deck.

"You're forgetting the effect of my Crush Card Virus." The girl taunted as the night backed off for her to see. "It seems that you're pretty lucky, but it can only get you so far." The girl taunted again as she saw the card Ashton drew.

"Yeah, but those Vampires of yours aren't going to get through this!" Ashton challenged. "I'll activate the card I just drew!" He declared as a pot dumping out three heavy looking books appeared. "My Spellbooks Inside the Pot will allow us both to draw three cards!" Ashton added, flashing all three cards that he drew to his opponent before staring at his hand. _"I can't afford to take any foolish risks now, I'll need to start playing defense."_ Ashton thought, staring at his hand. "I'll set this monster facedown, and follow that move up with two more cards facedown. Your move!" He challenged as three reversed cards appeared in front of him.

Crush Card Turns: 1

Ashton: 5950

?: 8000

"You're a coward." The girl taunted, drawing her next card. "I'll first activate my Contract with Shiarthis spell card!" She barked as a demonic-looking altar appeared behind her. Her monsters then turned and dropped to their hands and knees as though they were praying to the altar. Blood then began to flow from the altar, as her monsters seemed to react with Joy at the sight. "This card allows me to draw two cards, but if I control a Shining Vampire monster, I get to draw another one!" The girl declared, drawing three cards from her deck.

"There has to be a catch." Ashton countered. "No card in the game allows you to draw three cards for nothing."

"Oh but there is a catch my unbelieving friend." The girl commented in a way that sounded familiar to Ashton. "You see, I cannot special summon anything until the end phase of the next turn after this effect's activation!" She then smiled as she stared at her hand. "I'll then tribute my Shining Vampires Engst and Karanek to set this monster face down." A reversed card appeared as both of her Vampires disappeared in the darkness. "I'll then have my Shining Vampire Albus attack your face down monster!" She ordered as her elderly Vampire leapt into the air.

It was Ashton's turn to grin as his face down card flipped up to reveal his angelic statue hero. The Vampire stopped his attack, only to get blasted back by a torrent of wind that knocked him back into the girl. (700 - 200/ 2100 - 1600 LVL: 4)

Crush Card Turns: 1

Ashton: 5950

?: 8000

"I'll end my turn with this." The girl hissed angrily. "Your turn."

_"It's a good thing that Ivory Guardian stopped her monster's attack." _Ashton thought, snapping another card from his deck before flashing it to the girl. "I summon my Celestial Hero Star Slayer to the field in defense mode!" Ashton declared, smiling as his flaming hero erupted next to him and kneeled as the darkness started affecting her. (1100 – 600/ 0 – 0) "You're going to get it now!" Ashton challenged.

"Oh, it seems like your Star Slayer doesn't look so good. Maybe she should lie down. Ha ha ha, how's she going to help you get out of this situation?" The girl challenged, mocking Ashton.

"She's fine, but your life points aren't!" Ashton countered. "I activate the special ability of my Celestial Hero Star Slayer!" Ashton declared, seeing Star Slayer nod. She then leapt into the air and concentrated as a pair of fire balls appeared in her hands before launching themselves at the girl.

Crush Card Turns: 1

Ashton: 5950

?: 7200

"And now I'm shaking." The girl taunted. "A small fire show doesn't scare me. You can not beat me!" She stopped as the collar she wore sparked a little, noting that Ashton had scored a significant hit.

"It's going to be a lot worse than that as soon as I attack you directly with my Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian!" Ashton shot back as his Angel drew back an arrow with her bow and released it, causing it to fly between the girl's Vampires and knocking her to the floor.

Crush Card Turns: 1

Ashton: 5950

?: 7000

The collar that the girl was wearing sparked again, causing Ashton to blink. The girl got to her feet and put a hand to her head as though she had a headache. "Where…. Where am I?" She asked quietly, looking around and eeping slightly. "Silence!" The girl then snapped, back in her harsh voice. "You are under my control, and you will do as I say!"

Ashton stopped and recognized the voice almost instantly. "Selina?" He called out, staring out at where he thought she was standing.

"Ashton?" The girl asked, in her quiet voice. "Ashton Kaiba is that you?"

"Selina it is you!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Silence you!" Selina roared. A dark wave of energy slammed powerfully into Ashton, knocking him back to the floor as Selina let out another harsh and terrible roar. "Selina is not here. And don't get any ideas mortal, I will destroy you should you do anything funny do you understand?" She snapped as Ashton got back up from the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't pull anything." Ashton answered. _"Yet."_

-Back to Jaden and Titan's Duel-

Titan continued to laugh as he stood behind his Terror King Demon. Jaden was still kneeling on the ground, catching what appeared to be a second wind.

"This is really not good!" Hayato exclaimed. "Jaden has one card in his hand, a handful of life points, and has a monster that can't potentially die staring at him!"

"It's my turn now!" Jaden declared. "And first I'll activate my Legacy of a Hero spell!" He added, drawing three more cards from his deck. "You see I get to draw three cards if there are at least two or more Level 4 or higher Hero monsters in my graveyard!" Jaden then nodded as he set another card on his side of the field. "I'll now special summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Jaden challenged as his Water Hero appeared before crouching in front of Jaden. (800/ 1200 LVL: 4) "And because he's the only hero out on the field, I get to draw two more cards!" He added, swiping two more cards from his deck. "Now I'll activate my spell card Fusion Recovery, which will allow me to add my Elemental Hero Clayman and Polymerization to my hand!" Jaden continued, adding both cards to his hand.

"You still don't have anything that can save you against my Terror King Demon!" Titan challenged, seeing Jaden smirk.

"Well that's the difference between me and you." Jaden countered, "You see, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Or in this case when Duel Monsters gives you Elemental Hero Clayman and Wroughtweiler," Jaden flashed three cards at Titan as his Earthen hero appeared with a mechanical hound before leaping into a vortex above them all. "With Polymerization you make the Elemental Hero Gaia!" Jaden finished. Just as he did so an all black and metallic hero appeared, almost twice the size of Jaden's Thunder Giant, and just as imposing. (2200 / 2600 LVL: 6) "And here's the thing when Elemental Hero Gaia is fusion summoned, he gets to take half of the attack power that one of your monsters has and make it his own for the turn!" Jaden cheered as his new hero slammed his fists into the ground and sent Terror King Demon flying.

"You still have to face my judgment." Titan sneered as the orbs caught on fire once again. He, along with everyone else in the room, gasped however as the ball of flame landed on a six.

"All right!" Jaden exclaimed as Titan's monster hit the ground hard. Elemental Hero Gaia then bellowed as some of the dark energy made him stronger. (2200 – 3200/ 2600) (2000 – 1000/ 1500)

"Impossible! I had you!" Titan exclaimed as Gaia bellowed again.

"It's about time that my luck turned around!" Jaden exclaimed. "Elemental Hero Gaia let his highness understand the meaning of ouch with GAIA IMPACT!" He declared. Jaden's monster buried his right fist into the ground again, causing the whole arena to shake. Titan's monster leaned heavily on its sword and let out another roar before getting knocked into oblivion by a fist made out of stone.

Jaden: 3600

Titan: 5600

"You'll pay for that..." Titan growled after discarding another card from his hand. "I'll activate the effect of Death Rook Demon once again, banishing it to the graveyard so that my Terror King Demon can rise again!" He finished as Terror King Demon flew out of the central pit of lava. (2000/ 1500 LVL: 4) "My judgment is absolute Jaden Yuki; you will never win this game!" Titan declared.

"Well we'll see about that!" Jaden shot back. "I'll activate my spell card Pot of Greed, which will allow me to draw two cards!" Jaden paused, before placing them both in his duel disk slots. "Next I'll lay a card face down, and activate my spell card Mirage of Nightmare! Now during your standby phase, I get to draw four cards! But during my turn I have to discard the same number of cards!"

"Are you finished?" Titan snarled.

"Yeah, I'm done." Jaden countered as Gaia returned to his original power level. (3200 – 2200 / 2600)

"Well then, it's my turn right now so I'll draw." Titan commented, drawing another card from his deck.

"And now my Mirage of Nightmare activates, allowing me to draw four cards!" Jaden cheered, taking his cards from his deck.

"And don't forget that during the standby phase my Imprisoned Queen Demon grants 1000 attack points to a Demon monster on my field!" Titan chortled as Terror King Demon grew stronger from a black fog that seeped out of Titan's duel disk and into Terror King Demon. (2000 – 3000/ 1500) "And you were so full of hope too. Because you see, I'll tribute my Terror King Demon to summon my Skull Demon of Lightning!" He roared. A lightning bolt erupted out of the central lava pool before slamming hard into Terror King Demon and absorbing it. Everyone gasped as Titan's new monster gave a low moan, and released a set of powerful bolts of lightning everywhere. The new monster's bones overlapped its muscles like a carapace. A pair of black bat wings that protruded from his back beat like thunder and the creature's head looked like a mad cross between a human skull and a cow's skull. (2500/ 1200 LVL: 6)

"No way, that looks like Yugi's monster!" Sho exclaimed.

"No doubt about it. That does look like the Summoned Demon that Yugi used during his duels." Hayato uttered.

"Interesting isn't it?" Titan questioned. "But even though this looks like Summoned Demon, I assure you that my monster is much more powerful!" He smiled again. "I'll then activate my spell, Power Surge!"

"That's not good." Jaden gasped.

"Maybe not for you, but for me I can use it to taste victory!" Titan laughed as a beam of energy slammed powerfully into both his monster, and Jaden's monster. "You see my spell Power Surge allows me to drain the power of an attack position monster that you control. Now for this turn my monster gains half of your monster's attack points!" Titan finished as his monster let out another moan as Jaden's monster fell to his knees. (2500 – 3600/ 1200) (2200 – 1100/ 2600) "Now my Skull Demon of Lightning attacks your Elemental Hero Gaia with Shattered Blast!" Titan commanded as his monster fired a ball of lightning at Jaden's monster. The force of the explosion knocked Jaden to the ground hard, but not before he pushed a button on his disk that activated his facedown card.

Jaden: 2100

Titan: 5600

"How can you still stand?" Titan questioned as Jaden got to his feet.

"It was my spell card Emergency Provisions." Jaden answered. "I activated it before you attacked me with your Skull Demon of Lightning, sending Mirage of Nightmare to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points." Jaden started breathing hard as the aftermath of the attack started to get the better of him.

"You may have survived that attack, but I believe that you won't last much longer." Titan sneered. "Can you feel it? The feeling of your very life slipping away? Savor it; relish it for it will be the last thing that you will feel before you sink into oblivion... heh heh heh, feel the numbness swallow your very soul. It won't be long now."

Jaden felt his eyes get heavier as the results of the duel were seriously taking their toll on him. He could barely see what was going on in front of him, but tried his best to keep his focus and head in the game. The fog continued to roll past his legs, making things worse for him as well. _"He's right... I can't keep this up for too much longer..."_ Jaden thought. _"I'm sorry Asuka..."_ Jaden dropped to one knee as his focus continued to slip. Without warning, a flash of light whizzed by him like a rocket. He then heard a gentle, coo, and looked up as the flash of light floated just inches in front of his face. _"Winged Kuriboh? Is that you?"_ Jaden asked as the ball of light cooed again. _"He's too strong... I don't think that I can take any more of this._

The ball of light lightly smacked Jaden in the face a couple of times before dancing across the room. Jaden tried following it, but it all seemed so blurry. _"Stop moving Winged Kuriboh, I can hardly see enough as it is..."_ The ball of light stopped moving and floated back to Jaden, as close to the floor as it could. Jaden couldn't believe his eyes, the fog that rolled through the arena wasn't really there!

"So that's what you mean Winged Kuriboh. Thanks." Jaden uttered.

Jaden got to his feet without any problems, shocking everyone in the room especially Titan. "How can you still stand? You should be losing consciousness by now!" He bellowed.

"I can tell you how." Jaden countered. "You're a fake!"

Crush Card Turns: 1

Ashton: 5950

Selina: 7000

_"All right, at least I know who I'm dueling."_ Ashton thought.

"It's still your turn mortal..." Selina hissed. "I grow impatient, and hunger for blood." Selina stopped and planted an open hand on her head as her voice changed again. "No I won't hurt anyone! That's not who I am anymore!" She threw her head back and roared again. "You will be quiet unless you want me to get angry. And we don't want that now do we?"

_"Though she has a bit of a schizo problem."_Ashton thought. "It's your turn Selina. Come and get me!" He challenged.

Selina snapped the top card from her deck and grinned maliciously. "I'll have my Shining Vampire Albus attack Star Slayer now! Vampiric Broken Spell!" Her Vampire leapt into the air a second time and prepared his magic to strike down Star Slayer. Ashton's monster braced for the impact, as bolts of black energy descended on the battle field.

"You fell for it!" Ashton countered as one of his face down cards activated. "I'll activate my Sakuretsu Armor, now your monster is destroyed and the attack is negated!"

Selina stepped back as steel plates wrapped around Ashton's Celestial Hero right before the attack connected. There was a loud bang, which knocked Star Slayer to the floor, but set pieces of shrapnel flying to Selina's monster.

"Oh, but it is you who fell for my Shining Vampire Albus's special ability!" Selina countered. An all black mist phased in between Ashton and herself, which sent a jolt of pain through Ashton's body. Selina however was pleased as the mist disappeared, grinning as Ashton continued to tremble.

Crush Card Turns: 2

Ashton: 5450

Selina: 7500

"What the hell did you just do?" Ashton snapped.

"Well it was my Shining Vampire Albus's special effect." Selina explained. "Whenever he's destroyed by anything, during the end phase I can inflict 500 points of damage to you and gain 500 life points back. It's a fair exchange wouldn't you say?" Selina laughed, seeing Ashton nod a little. "Oh, well I'm done right now."

Ashton drew another card from his deck and stared out at the field. _"Now I'll need to pull something. That facedown card doesn't look to tempting to attack, but I need to do something..."_ Ashton then saw his hand and grinned. _"Perfect, this is exactly what I need!"_ He thought before making the selection.

"Whatever you think that you're planning will not work." Selina snapped as Ashton chuckled.

"I beg to differ. You see I have a way to slow you down!" Ashton smiled as the darkness began to coagulate in between Star Slayer and Ivory Guardian. "I'll summon my Celestial Hero Pained Ambition to the field in attack mode!" Ashton finished.

The darkness quickly took the form of a chef from some five star restaurant however, when the new monster fully appeared, her hands, legs, and most of her face was covered in bandages and casts. She staggered a little, but was caught by Ivory Guardian who quietly whispered, _"Don't push yourself,"_ The new monster nodded and speared her trident into the ground as a support and leaned heavily on it. (1000/ 1300 LVL: 4)

"How're you feeling?" Ashton asked as the new monster turned to him.

_"I'm fine. I went to the hospital yesterday and the doctor's said that I could be fixed up and ready to fly in a couple of weeks!"_ Pained Ambition answered.

"That's great!" Ashton cheered. Pained Ambition turned back to face Selina and stood as firmly as she could.

_"So what do you need me to do?"_ She asked, staring at Selina for a few seconds as Ashton continued to gather his thoughts.

"Well first, Ivory Guardian will attack Selina's life points directly!" Ashton ordered. Ivory Guardian nodded and fired another shot from her bow, scoring another hit in Selina's chest.

Crush Card Turns: 2

Ashton: 5450

Selina: 7300

"...Curse... You..." Selina growled.

"Now my Celestial Hero Pained Ambition Attacks your facedown monster with Deathly Trident!" Ashton declared.

Pained Ambition nodded and got a thumbs up from Star Slayer before leaping into the air, although haphazardly. She then hefted her trident over her head and then began to spin it as fast as it could go before throwing it at Selina's face down monster. The creature that was revealed happened to be a tall and thin man wearing a brightly colored blood soaked jacket and hat. (?/ ? LVL: 8) He grinned wickedly as the trident proceeded to impale him, splattering fresh blood all over the arena.

"Thanks." Selina said. "By attacking my Shining Vampire Hellzing, I am allowed to send the top five cards in my graveyard back to my deck!"

Selina's monster began laughing evilly as the Blood began to glow with a black aura. Soon said blood began coagulating into the shapes of five separate cards before flying back into her deck. Shining Vampire Hellzing then removed the trident from his chest and cast it aside as though nothing happened, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Pained Ambition then landed hard on the ground and began clutching her legs for a second. Star Slayer helped her up, and they both got her trident before returning to Ashton's side of the field. (PC: 1)

"What just happened?" Selina asked, glaring at Pained Ambition.

"Well, whenever Pained Ambition attacks or is attacked I can place a pain counter on her." Ashton began. "I can then remove Pain Counters from her to send cards you control to the graveyard!"

Selina stepped back as Ashton's monster began glowing violently from her legs. Pained Ambition continued to tremble as the energy enveloped her body. She then speared her trident into the floor of the tower, causing the darkness in the room to dissipate. (200 – 700/ 1600 – 2100) (600 – 1100/ 0) (PC: 0)

"My Field Spell! What have you done!" Selina screamed.

Ashton chuckled as the darkness lifted, letting him get a good look at Selina from his distance. "Well I used Pained Ambition's monster effect. Your Field Spell is no longer a problem for my monsters."

It was Selina's turn to laugh however, which surprised Ashton. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Whenever my Darkest Night Field Spell is sent to the graveyard, my most powerful, and dangerous Vampire can be added to my hand!" She bellowed. "I must admit that you are strong, but this duel is about to end in my favor!" Selina added, sending chills up and down Ashton's spine.

_"Oh man, you mean I did that for no reason?"_ Pained Ambition moaned.

"No, it's not over yet." Ashton reassured. "Well then, seeing as how there's nothing else that I can do, I'll end my turn!"

Everyone was surprised at Jaden's accusation. Sho and Hayato looked around and still saw the Shadow Fog roll past, and couldn't really believe their ears. Jaden's confidence appeared to have returned as quickly as it had gone.

"Hmm, is that what you think of me?" Titan sneered, obviously shaken. "Oh the things that people in desperate situations will come up with to protect their sanity."

"Well that's the thing," Jaden countered. "You're making up all of these effects. And I'll prove it to you by doing this," Jaden paused, drawing the next card from the top of his deck. "I'll activate my spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" He declared.

As soon as the card was activated the, "Shadow Fog," Swirled around the room and morphed into a cyclone of winds that ripped the arena apart. After a few seconds, Titan's field spell was gone as the room they all stood in was back to normal.

"So you may have destroyed my field spell," Titan snapped, "But the effects of my Shadow Game are still in play. You still haven't destroyed that."

Jaden stared calmly at the Millennium Item that hung in Titan's hand. "If I were you, I wouldn't have said that." He commented.

Titan tried to shoot something back at Jaden, but stopped as something came whizzing through the air at blinding speed. There was a loud cracking noise which drew everyone's attention to Titan's Millennium Item, which now had one of Jaden's cards embedded in the eye.

"I- Impossible!" Titan gasped, staring at the broken item. "What did you do to my Millennium Item!" He roared.

Jaden paid him no mind however, smiling as everything that belonged on his body reappeared in its proper place. "Hey, I was just finishing what I started. Besides, seeing through my arm wasn't exactly helping with my game you know?"

"All right!" Sho exclaimed, "Jaden's got his body back!"

"I never lost it Sho." Jaden corrected. "Ever since this duel started, this guy was using smoke and mirrors to stage the whole thing. The fog was probably put in from a busted fog machine or something." He explained.

"My fog machine is not busted! It just needs some fine tuning!" Titan snapped.

"Yeah, and what about that Millennium Item that you were going on about huh?" Jaden asked. "I'll bet that you got most of it from an arts and crafts store."

"It's real! I'm real!" Titan begged, sweating profusely.

"You had me going for a bit." Jaden complimented. "But all in all, you are a big phony!"

With this statement, Titan snapped. "You are not as stupid as you look. But there is still a matter that needs to be addressed."

"And that is?"

"That I still have the girl." Titan reminded him.

"Asuka's still in danger, and Jaden still has to win to save her." Hayato remarked. There was a loud rumbling, and the coffin that Asuka was still trapped in appeared from under the ground like a fish from water.

"Oh yes, you remember her now." Titan chortled. "You see, the girl is trapped in that coffin, trapped in the worlds of Death and Despair. Her being in the coffin proves that I'm real, and that this Millennium Pendant I hold is also real!"

It was Jaden's turn to laugh. "Millennium Pendant? Dude, get your facts straight. There are seven Millennium Items, and that is no Millennium Pendant but is the Millennium Puzzle."

Titan was now shaking. _"Dammit, Cronos didn't fully brief me! This kid found me out! Screw this, I'm out of here!"_

"So basically put, you don't have Asuka's soul." Sho said.

"Well if you don't have Asuka's soul, tell us where we can find her!" Hayato snapped.

"And while you're at it, tell us what you did with the other kids here!" Jaden commanded, glaring at Titan.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Titan snapped. "I don't know about any other kids. And because you insulted my equipment, you can find your girlfriend yourself!" He roared, raising his right hand above his head and throwing something at his feet. After a bright flash, there was a cloud of smoke that began to fill the room.

"I don't think so!" Jaden snapped, leaping into the cloud. "There's no way that you're running away from me during a duel! Get back here!"

Ashton: 5450

Selina: 7300

P A: 0 Counters

Selina glared angrily at Ashton as she drew her next card. _"I will not lose to this scum. He is a mortal and I am an Immortal, he is prey!"_ She clawed at her choker as though it were hurting her. "First off, I will set this monster face down." She said, as another reversed card appeared at her feet. "You're turn human..."

"All right then, I draw!" Ashton declared, snapping another card from the top of his deck. "First thing's first, I'll activate my spell card Monster Reborn!" Ashton set his chosen card on his disk and smiled. A highly decorative treasure appeared above his head as Celestial Hero Wind Breaker reappeared next to Star Slayer. (1400/ 500 LVL: 4)

"So the Butterfly is back in action, big deal." Selina snapped.

"Well it is a pretty big deal." Ashton countered, flashing another card in his hand. "Because when I activate my Angelic Fusion Spell, I can fuse Celestial Hero Wind Breaker with Celestial Hero Star Slayer to create," Ashton stopped as both of his heroes leaped into the shining vortex above their heads and disappeared. After a split second, Sky Avenger descended from the vortex as healing light washed itself over Ashton. (2750/ 2000 LVL: 7)

Ashton: 6450

Selina: 7300

_"Ms. Sky Avenger!"_ Pained Ambition gasped as Sky Avenger got settled. _"I'm s-sorry for earlier..." _She mumbled, looking away.

_"Don't worry about that. Worry about the opponent in front of you. Besides, it was an accident, those things happen."_ Sky Avenger answered, nodding in Pained Ambition's direction. _"Whenever you are ready Ashton."_ She finished, staring at Selina.

"Right. Well, that collar thing is controlling her." Ashton pointed out, staring at some of the sparks that were flying from the collar. "Can you get it off of her?" He asked.

_"With pleasure."_ Ivory Guardian answered, drawing another arrow from her bow and taking aim.

"First my Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian attacks your life points directly! Go Angel Shot!" Ashton declared as the arrow flew directly at the collar, scoring a severe hit and knocking Selina back into the table Melody was lying on.

Ashton: 6450

Selina: 6700

_"Did you have to hit her so hard?"_ Pained Ambition asked, sounding worried as Selina staggered back to her feet.

"It's okay." Ashton said, staring at the collar around Selina's neck. It was really looking beat up, and continued to crackle and spark as though it was going to explode.

Selina stared at the collar around her neck and then freaked as it sparked again. She immediately felt around the collar and felt that the latch that kept it together was broken. With a loud roar, she began to fight herself for control. "Ashton!" She screamed, falling to the ground before continuing to struggle with the collar. "Ashton please help me!" She screamed again, continuing to thrash with the collar.

Without thinking, Ashton ran to Selina. He was stopped by a blast of dark energy that forced him back as Selina continued to struggle with the collar. "Selina hang on!" Ashton cried, continuing to push through the dark energy.

Selina let another roar before finally yanking the collar off of her neck. The Dark blast of energy then threw her, and Ashton away from the arena. Ashton rose a few moments later and watched as the dark energy took the form of a human body around the collar. It then walked over to Selina's fallen body and took the duel disk from her arm before turning to face Ashton.

_"Good, now that thing is off of her I can go all out. We still have to get Melody out of there."_ Ashton thought.

_"You may have removed me from my host, but you will me never defeat me!"_ A loud booming voice challenged, sliding part of its body into the duel disk where one's hand would go. It then picked up the cards that Selina dropped and turned to face Ashton.

"Well then big guy, who are you?" Ashton asked.

_"I am a part of the Nexus, and this will be your last duel!" _The dark figure bellowed.

"Well then, it's still my battle phase so let's finish this!" Ashton challenged.

Ashton: 6450

Nexus: 6700

"Now my Celestial Hero Sky Avenger attacks your face down monster! Go AVENGING CRUSH!" Ashton commanded. Sky Avenger nodded and leapt into the air before burying her left foot into the facedown card in front of her. The Card caved in to reveal a very fat vampire that growled in pain before exploding. Sky Avenger then flipped back onto Ashton's side of the field, astonishing Pained Ambition.

The Dark miasma laughed before throwing apart of itself at Ashton, knocking him backwards.

Ashton: 5950

Nexus: 6700

_"Whenever the monster destroyed, Shining Vampire Uristros is destroyed in battle, the player responsible for the destruction takes 500 points of damage!"_ The Dark miasma bellowed proudly.

"It stings a little." Ashton uttered. "But not as much as this, my Celestial Hero Pained Ambition will attack your life points directly!" Pained Ambition nodded and threw her trident hard at the dark energy form but watched it clang against the body and fly back at her hard. (PC: 1)

Ashton: 5950

Nexus: 5700

P A: 1 Counter

"I'll lay this card face down and end my turn." Ashton finished, setting another card in the disk reader.

_"My Turn!"_ The dark energy bellowed, drawing another card from the top of Selina's Deck. _"I'll re-summon my Shining Vampire Albus to the field in attack position!"_ It declared as the elderly vampire reappeared. (1600/ 1300 LVL: 4) _"And now, because I control a Light attribute monster on my side of the field, I can special summon my Shining Vampire Deglursis to the field in attack mode!"_

In a similar manner to the way a zombie or something from a horror film would appear, a very beautiful but pale looking woman that wore a yellow dress rose from the underground. After wiping all of the dirt off of herself she stopped and hissed at Ashton like a snake or a cat, flashing a pair of fangs at his monsters. (2850/ 1000 LVL: 9)

_"Someone's got cat problems..."_ Ashton thought.

The Dark Miasma then extended a part of itself at Ashton as though it were pointing. _"My Shining Vampire Deglursis will now attack your Celestial Hero Ivory Guardian! Dark Howling shock!"_ The Vampire leapt into the air just as the attack was declared, and prepared to charge a ball of energy at Ashton's monster. Ivory Guardian held up her bow to defend herself just as the Vampire released its attack, but the attack overpowered Ivory Guardian and destroyed her before anyone else could react.

Just as the attack finished, Melody yawned a little before trying to sit up. The chains on her wrists only let her sit up so far, which caused her to freak out.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TIED UP LIKE THIS?" Melody screamed, turning her head on it's side and seeing Ashton dueling an all black cloud in the shape of a human body.

"Melody!" Ashton gasped, sounding surprised.

"Wait, Ashton you're here too? Where are we?" Melody asked, calming down. She then looked to the floor as best as she could and saw that Selina was lying unconscious. "Who is she?"

"I'll tell you later Melody; just hang in there while I finish this thing off." Ashton reassured quietly.

_"Well it seems that you are going to have a witness to your first loss mortal."_ The miasma challenged before setting another card in the reader. _"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."_ Another reversed card appeared behind the miasma's monsters just as Ashton drew his next card.

"All right then it's my turn, draw!" Ashton declared, drawing another card from the top of his deck. "First I'll summon my Celestial Hero Vengeful Assassin to the field in attack mode!" Ashton declared, as his elfin hero appeared before drawing her sword. (1500/ 1100 LVL: 4)

_"All right, Ashton has three monsters on the field as opposed to tall-dark-and-ugly's two. He can end this right now from what I can see here, but I'm not too sure about that reversed card..."_ Melody thought.

"Now because I don't like that reversed card that you have there," Ashton began, "I'll use Pained Ambition's special ability to get rid of it!"

Pained Ambition nodded as dark energy flowed from her fingertips into a ball of light. She then threw it at the face-down card, revealing it to be a Mirror Force.

P A: 0 Counters.

_"It looks like you got lucky human."_ The miasma taunted.

"Yeah, I guess I did. And you know what else is going to happen?" Ashton asked. He then pointed at Shining Vampire Albus and grinned. "I'm going to attack it with Celestial Hero Sky Avenger! Go AVENGING CRUSH!" He finished. Sky Avenger nodded and leapt at Shining Vampire Albus, destroying him in a single swift kick. This shocked Shining Vampire Deglursis though, and with a wave of her hand, the remains of Shining Vampire Albus reformed into the monster itself.

Ashton: 5950

Nexus: 4550

_"You are a fool; don't you remember that while Shining Vampire Deglursis is on the field, Shining Vampire cards that I control cannot be destroyed?"_ The miasma asked.

"Well then, let's put that theory to the test shall we? Celestial Hero Vengeful Assassin, attack Shining Vampire Albus now!" Ashton challenged.

Ashton's monster leapt high into the air with the intent to slay the Miasma's monster, but before bringing the blade down on his head, she was met with a powerful blast of energy that destroyed her instantly.

Ashton: 5850

Nexus: 4550

"What did you do that for?" Melody snapped as the smoke cleared. "You knew that Vengeful Assassin was weaker than that thing!"

Ashton shrugged. "It was her ability. I'm forced to attack with her and all Celestial Hero monsters that I control while she's face up, otherwise she's destroyed."

"But that's suicide!" Melody snapped. "You just cost yourself life points! My life could be on the line here!"

"It's all right though." Ashton reassured, pointing back at Shining Vampire Albus with a cheeky grin. "All right, Celestial Hero Pained Ambition attacks Shining Vampire Albus now! Ambition's Spear!"

In a similar manner to Vengeful Assassin, Pained Ambition leapt into the air and threw her trident at the old vampire. However, Shining Vampire Albus managed to catch it and throw it back at Ashton's direction, scoring a successful hit and knocking him back.

Ashton: 5250

Nexus: 4550

P A: 1 Counter.

"You did it again!" Melody snapped, watching Ashton get back to his feet. "Seriously Ashton, do you not care about me here?"

Ashton shook his head. "I do Melody, I'm being serious here."

"I'm being serious here!" Melody countered. "You just cost yourself seven-hundred life points! Why in the hell would you do that?"

No one noticed the violet energy that flowed from Ashton to Pained Ambition, and as Ashton got back into his battle pose, the miasma drew its next card.

_"It seems that we have a little feud between friends here. Don't worry, I'll exterminate you both real soon. First I'll have Shining Vampire Albus Attack your Celestial Hero Pained Ambition!"_ The miasma ordered. The Elderly Vampire leapt back into the air and threw his cane at Pained Ambition, causing her to slide back but hold her ground. Even more violet energy radiated from her body as she took the hit dead on.

Ashton: 5250

Nexus: 4550

P A: 2 Counters

_"Now that your little girlfriend has been properly prepared," _The miasma began, _"I'll have Shining Vampire Deglursis attack her again! Go DARK HOWLING SHOCK!"_ Shining Vampire Deglursis cupped her hands before unleashing a ball of energy at Pained Ambition, knocking her flying into Ashton and onto the floor.

Ashton: 3400

Nexus: 4550

P A: 2 Counters

"You okay?" Ashton asked Pained Ambition.

Pained Ambition nodded, getting back up to her feet and glaring at the miasma angrily. Ashton followed her example as the miasma signaled the end of its turn.

_"What the hell is Ashton doing? He's taking a beating, but he can't dish one back out!"_ Melody thought.

_"You have no more options, on my next turn you will fall human!"_ The miasma challenged. _"Make your last move; it will be your last!"_

"You know," Ashton began, glaring at the dark miasma. "You talk too much dude." He then took a deep breath before resting his hand on his deck. _"Come on deck,"_ He thought, _"Don't fail me now!"_ He then grinned after flipping the card he just drew for all to see.

_"That's impossible!"_ The Miasma shouted.

"There's no way!" Melody gasped.

"I'll activate the card I just drew!" Ashton declared. "Say hello to Megamorph!" As the picture of the card appeared behind Sky Avenger, a burst of radiant light shone behind her and made her stronger. (2750 – 5500/ 2000)

_"That still doesn't save you human! Did you forget that Shining Vampire monsters can not be destroyed in battle?"_ The miasma challenged.

"No, not really." Ashton remarked. "That's why I have her for." He added, pointing to Celestial Hero Pained Ambition.

"Her? What's she supposed to do?" Melody asked quietly.

_"Yes, please do enlighten us."_ The miasma snapped.

Ashton chuckled. "Oh how easily we forget. You see when ever she's in battle; she gets these things known as Pain Counters. And I remember using her ability to let you get Shining Vampire Deglursis onto the field if I'm not correct." He smiled as the miasma lurched back.

_"I-Impossible! You've been leading me on this whole time?"_ The Miasma gasped.

"Yep. Now, Celestial Hero Pained Ambition, Clear the field with your Painful Energy!" Ashton ordered. Pained Ambition nodded and spun her trident high into the air before throwing it, and a mass of violet energy at both Shining Vampire Deglursis, and Shining Vampire Albus. Both vampires howled in pain before disappearing from sight, leaving the miasma's field wide open.

P A: 0 counters.

_"There's nothing I can do!"_ The miasma bellowed, as Ashton's monsters were ready to pounce.

"That's right. Now here's what you get for possessing people to do your dirty work! Celestial Hero Pained Ambition attacks with Pained Strike!" Ashton commanded. Celestial Hero Pained Ambition then leapt into the air before thrusting her trident down on the miasma and scoring a significant hit in the process.

Ashton: 3400

The Nexus: 3550

"And now this will finish it! Go Celestial Hero Sky Avenger! Finish it with AVENGING CRUSH!" Ashton finished. His ace monster leapt into the air before diving back down and burying her left foot deep into the miasma, dropping its life points to zero.

Ashton: 3400

The Nexus: 0

The miasma thrashed and flailed, getting smaller and smaller before vanishing before Melody and Ashton's eyes. Selina's duel disk dropped to the ground with a loud thud before deactivating all on its own. Ashton then rushed over to the table to where Melody was lying and searched around the chains for any sign of a key.

"How did you manage to get out of that one?" Melody asked, doing her best to look for a key from her position.

"Well, Celestial Hero Pained Ambition couldn't be gotten rid of in one full swoop. I used her ability to my advantage, along with those Shining Vampires attack scores to finish the job." Ashton answered, hearing Selina stir from behind him.

"So you mean that you had the whole game set up from the beginning?" Melody asked, sounding worried.

"No." Ashton answered. "Most professional duelists would call it a gift, but I was tested to be a natural Dueling Genius. Not on the Caliber of the Duel Professors, mind you," He paused, walking over to Selina's body and gently rolled it over to find a key that dangled from a necklace around her neck. "And especially not on Yugi's caliber. But I sure could give them a run for their money." He added, taking the key before proceeding to unlock Melody.

"Don't lie Ashton, you know how I hate liars."

Melody and Ashton turned as Selina got back to her feet, but put one of her hands to her head. She turned and glared angrily at Ashton before extending her hand towards him.

"Oh, you want this." Ashton uttered, placing the necklace back in her hand.

"Yes I do." Selina snapped, taking the necklace and placing it back around her neck. "And did you have to attack so hard? That last shot from your Ivory Guardian hurt like hell!"

Melody couldn't believe her eyes. In those moments, Selina seemed like a human being and not like a monster out for her blood.

"Something wrong with your friend here?" Selina asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Melody answered. Both she and Selina began to shoot daggers at each other that scared Ashton.

"Okay, Melody this is Selina. Selina this is Melody." Ashton said in an attempt to break the silence.

"I'm flattered." Selina answered.

"The same goes for me." Melody replied, extending her hand. Ashton cringed for a second, but saw that Selina shook it calmly.

"Great." Ashton uttered. "Now that that's out of the way," He paused, walking over to Selina's discarded duel disk and picked it up. "We need to get to Jaden and the others. Maybe they've finished up with Asuka's abductor."

"Jaden?" Selina asked, taking her duel disk from Ashton. "Asuka? Ashton who are these people?"

"Asuka got kidnapped too! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Melody snapped, leaping from the table in a panic. "We have to get there now!" She then tripped over one of the stairs in the room and landed face first on the floor.

"Yeah, Melody you've been out for a couple of hours." Ashton uttered, helping Melody up with Selina.

"We need to go now!" Melody snapped, releasing herself from their grasp before running to the door and opening it. "Well? Are you two coming?" She snapped.

"Is she always like this?" Selina asked quietly.

"Not that I know of. But she is right, we have to go." Ashton replied before following Melody out of the room.

(-Meanwhile, back in the cave where Jaden and Titan were dueling-)

In the midst of the smokescreen, Jaden stopped in disbelief as the floor beneath his feet started to glow with a golden light. He proceeded to shield his eyes as it pierced through Titan's smokescreen and cleared up anything that would obscure Jaden's, or anyone else's sight for that matter, of the former shadow duelist.

"Well this is new." Jaden commented. "Where did you learn to do something as cool as this?" He asked, disregarding Titan's reaction as only a part of the act.

"I c-can't do this!" Titan whimpered quietly. "I-I'm not good enough to do this!"

They both stopped as a loud cyclone surrounded the area that they had previously been playing in. The cyclone spun faster, and faster, and faster, until all Jaden and Titan could see around them was darkness.

From the outside Sho and Hayato couldn't see Jaden beyond the wall of darkness that formed. Sho quietly advanced towards it, only to jump back when a stream of energy struck the ground beneath his feet.

"Jaden!" Sho exclaimed, staring at the dome of energy.

"Sho is that you?" Sho and Hayato turned to see Ashton and Melody run into the cave with a girl that they had never seen before.

"Thank goodness you're all right!" Hayato exclaimed.

"Who is she though?" Sho asked, pointing at Selina.

"I'm Selina Mu-" Selina began before getting her mouth covered by both Ashton and Melody.

"Just call her Selina." Ashton answered. He removed his hand from Selina's face and stared at two tiny pin-prick sized holes in his hand before glaring at her.

"What?" She asked. "You've gotta watch where you put your hands when around me you know."

"Any ways, what happened with you guys?" Sho asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Selina was being controlled by this collar," Melody began, holding up the remains of her collar, "And she had to duel Ashton for my freedom. But we found out at least a part of what possessed her."

Sho and Hayato nodded before turning back to the dark wall of energy that seemed to dominate the room.

"So where's Asuka?" Ashton asked.

"She's on the other side of the room, but this wall showed up to block us from getting to her when the floor started glowing." Hayato answered.

"And Jaden's inside that thing right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, he is." Hayato answered.

Selina sighed angrily. "Did you two at least try to go after this, Jaden? I mean if you are his friends why didn't you follow him?"

"Well anytime we get close to that wall, a bolt of energy tries to hit us! And I'm not up to being barbecued right now." Hayato countered.

"So we wait." Ashton sighed.

(Beyond the wall of Darkness)

All both Jaden and Titan could see was the darkness surrounding them both. Jaden, who still thought that it was an act, was amazed at the events that had just transpired. Titan however, was freaking out to say the least.

"What the hell is this place!" Titan bellowed, trembling at the sound of his own echo answering him. "Where in the world am I?"

Jaden paused for a moment before glaring back at Titan. "All right, you can cut the act. Where the heck is Asuka?"

"Are you serious?" Titan snapped, turning towards Jaden. "What part of I'm not that good don't you understand? This... This is beyond me!" He added.

Then they both heard a sound that made each of them freeze. Titan turned and freaked out as a huge mass of silvery-black blob creatures advancing on them both. Jaden couldn't believe his eyes as the creatures immediately proceeded to surround Titan, cutting off any chance for him to escape them.

_"He really must love his job..."_ Jaden thought, staring in disbelief as the blob monsters began to cover and overpower Titan's body.

"Jaden! Help me!" Titan screamed, reaching an arm out to him. "Get these things off of m-" His screams were cut off as the mass of blob monsters began to cover his face and mouth, muffling them.

Jaden was about to run over and help Titan, when an equally large mass of blob monsters began to surround him, and also cut off any chance of his escape.

_"Coo!"_ Jaden stopped. The same noise that called to him many times over when he needed it sounded again. Jaden went to check on his deck, but jumped to see a small bit of brown fluff trying to escape from it. What really surprised him was that the brown fluff was Winged Kuriboh itself, in its fluffy brown and winged glory.

_"Ok, now this is really weird. First I hear you, now I can see you? What's going on here?"_ He thought, watching Kuriboh land near Jaden's feet before hooting at the blobs, causing them to stay back.

"Jaden Yuki..."

Jaden looked back up and saw Titan rise out of the mass of the blob monsters. There was something different about him though. His voice was a lot more sinister than earlier, and his eyes were glowing blood red from behind the mask.

"There can be only one that will survive this ordeal... The darkness beckons for an outcome..."

Jaden slapped his hand to his forehead, getting sick of what he was hearing. "Come on Titan, give this a break. I know that this is fake, and just putting on some cheap contacts and getting a bunch of robots to come and cover you up for a bit isn't going to fool me!" He snapped.

Titan didn't answer, but only raised his Duel Disk as a response to Jaden. The blob monsters then formed a ring around them both, making them both see it through to the end. "This duel will continue until one of us falls. The loser will lose their soul here in the Shadows..." He growled as Skull Demon of Lightning reappeared on his side of the field.

Jaden shrugged, but raised his duel disk anyways with a grin. "You may be still into this Shadow Realm stuff, but I'm glad that we can finish our match!" He smiled. "This game is back on!"

Jaden: 2100

Titan: 5600

Jaden grinned before drawing the next card from his deck. "It's my turn now! So I'll summon my Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in attack mode!" Jaden declared, as his blue winged hero appeared. (1800/ 300 LVL: 4) "And thanks to his ability, when he's Normal or Special summoned I get to add one Elemental Hero to my hand! And I'll add my Elemental Hero Ocean to my Hand for his ability!" Jaden said, taking the card from his deck and adding it to his hand. "I'll then lay two cards facedown, and end my turn!" he finished, as two more cards appeared at his feet.

"Then I shall take the next turn!" Titan rasped, drawing another card from his deck.

"Hold on there buddy." Jaden countered. "Now that Pandemonium is gone, you have to pay life points to keep your Skull Demon of Lightning on the field!"

Jaden: 2100

Titan: 5100

Titan seemed unphased however as he held up the next card in his hand. "I'll start this turn by summoning my Shadowknight Demon!" He declared, as his new monster, a heavily armored demon with huge Bat wings and a sword for an arm appeared next to his Skull Demon of Lightning. (2000/ 1600 LVL: 4) "And now I'll attack Elemental Hero Stratos with my Shadowknight Demon! Go, Blood Stained Blade!" Titan's monster leapt into the air before bringing its sword down on Jaden's hero but not before Jaden activated both of his facedown cards.

Jaden: 6400

Titan: 5100

"You fell right for it!" Jaden taunted. As the smoke cleared, Stratos was still standing in front of him with one of Jaden's facedown cards activated behind him.

"How does your hero still stand?" Titan growled.

"Well, I activated Call of the Haunted when you destroyed him." Jaden answered. "Plus, I activated Spring of Healing which increases my life points equal to the combined attack of your monsters whenever a monster of mine is destroyed in battle when it would leave me wide open!" He smiled before adding another card to his hand. "And seeing as how Stratos was special summoned, I get to add Elemental Hero Woodsman to my hand!"

"It matters not!" Titan snapped. "My Skull Demon of Lightning will destroy your Elemental Hero Stratos with Shattered Blast!" His monster charged up a ball of lightning in between his hands, before releasing it at Stratos and destroying him a second time.

Jaden: 5700

Titan: 5100

"Alls well that ends well I guess..." Jaden uttered after the attack.

"And I shall set this card face down and end my turn." Titan finished as another card appeared at his feet.

"Well then I'll take it here if you don't mind!" Jaden declared, drawing another card from his deck. "I'll now summon my Elemental Hero Featherman in defense mode!" He declared as his winged hero appeared in a defensive stance. (1000/ 1000 LVL: 4) "I'll then lay this card face down and end my turn!"

Titan smiled as his face-down card flipped up to show Marauding Captain fighting off Terror King Demon, but getting slashed by one of his claws. "I activate my Trap Card, Battle Scarred!" He smiled as his Shadowknight Demon began to glow vibrantly.

"Okay, I give. What does it do?" Jaden asked.

"My trap card, after I have selected a Demon monster on my side of the field, forces both players to pay life points for its maintenance costs. In this case, you have no choice but to pay 900 life points for my Shadowknight Demon!" He declared.

Jaden tensed up as Titan drew his next card and grinned. "Feel the pain of slow death!" He declared as a beam of dark energy slammed into Jaden.

Jaden: 4800

Titan: 4000

"I'll then have my Shadowknight Demon attack your Elemental Hero Avian with Bloodstained Blade!" Titan roared as his monster leapt into the air before splitting Avian in two. "Now that you're wide open, I'll have you suffer the wrath of my Skull Demon of Lightning! Go, Shattered Blast!" He declared. Skull Demon of Lightning roared before firing another blast of energy, only to have it blocked by an invisible barrier.

"You activated my trap card! I'll have you say hello to Defense Draw!" Jaden commented as his face down card activated. "I'll take no battle damage this turn, and I get to draw a card!" He smiled before drawing another card from his deck.

"Fine then, I shall end my turn." Titan sneered.

Jaden smiled before drawing his next card. "I'll now activate my Hero Provision Spell Card!" Jaden declared, before discarding another card from his hand. "By discarding an Elemental Hero from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" He drew two more cards from his deck before making his choice on which one to play. "I'll now summon Elemental Hero The Heat to the field in defense mode, and lay one card face down and end my turn!" Jaden declared as both another card appeared at his feet, and his flaming hero appeared in a defensive stance. (1600 – 1800/ 1200 LVL: 4) "That'll do it!" He finished before Titan drew his next card.

"Now that the effects of my Battle Scarred are in play, you should have attacked when you had the chance!" Titan taunted before lurching forward as more dark energy left his body.

Jaden: 3900

Titan: 2600

Titan smiled sinisterly before flashing a card in his hand that showed two mages dueling each other. "I'll activate my Double Spell. This card," He began before sending another card in his hand to his graveyard, "This card allows me to discard a card from my hand to the graveyard, and then I get to use a Spell Card that's in your graveyard!" He declared as his spell slowly began radiating a dark light. "I'll now use its effect to take your Emergency Provisions as my own!" Titan declared before the dark energy fired straight to Jaden's graveyard and took the aforementioned card and placed it in Titan's hand. "I'll then lay another card facedown and activate Emergency Provisions, sending the card I just set to the graveyard!" Titan declared as another reversed card appeared at his feet before disappearing in a flash of light and restoring him.

Jaden: 3900

Titan: 3600

"I'll now attack your Elemental Hero The Heat with my Shadowknight Demon! Destroy him with Blood Stained Blade!" Titan ordered. His Demon leapt forward, ready to strike only to be repelled by a blast of invisible energy that knocked him back.

"Sorry, but my Hero's safe thanks to my Negate Attack Trap Card!" Jaden declared as the wall of energy then proceeded to prevent Titan's other monster from moving. "Also your battle phase has ended, which means that Skull Demon of yours can't attack!"

"Well then it is your turn mortal." Titan snarled as Jaden drew his next card.

"Hey Titan, I think that this is the last turn." Jaden said, staring at the cards in his hand.

"You're bluffing!" Titan snapped.

"No I'm serious. This is the last turn!" Jaden repeated. "Watch, first I'll activate my Field Spell Card Fusion Gate!" He smiled as an all black vortex opened up from above their heads. "You see, I can activate this card and use it to fuse monsters without the need for Polymerization! I'll show you by fusing, Elemental Heroes Ocean and Woodsman from my hand to create," He paused, watching his two heroes appear above their heads before entering the vortex. After a few moments a column of light slammed into the ground, revealing his ace monster. (2500/ 2000 LVL: 8) "Say hello to the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

"What does it matter? Your Terra Firma is no match for either of my beasts. You wasted your time summoning him." Titan scoffed, watching as Jaden's other monster started to appear to get stronger. (1800 – 2000/ 1200)

"Well that's where you're wrong." Jaden countered. "You see, I have another Elemental Hero on the field. And thanks to Terra Firma's special ability, I'm allowed to sacrifice said Elemental Hero to have him boost his attack!" Jaden declared. "But we'll get to that after this," He smiled before flashing another card at Titan, revealing a heavily golden armored warrior. "Thanks to Elemental Hero Necroshade being sent to the graveyard last turn due to Hero Provision, I can normal summon my Elemental Hero Edgeman to the field without a sacrifice!" Jaden's hero appeared after leaping out of the vortex that was above their heads as though he had flown in from his rockets. (2600/ 1800 LVL: 7) At the sight of Edgeman's appearance, Elemental Hero The Heat grew stronger. (2000 – 2200/ 1200) "Now my Elemental Hero The Heat attacks your Shadowknight Demon now!" The Heat leapt into the air before throwing a ball of fire at Titan's demon, melting it on the spot before shattering it.

Jaden: 3900

Titan: 3400

Titan stepped back as Jaden's other monsters stood poised and ready to attack. "It was only a light hit, you can't beat me like that!" He challenged.

"Oh yeah? Well then let's see what my Elemental Hero Edgeman has to say about that! Go Edgeman, attack his Skull Demon of Lightning now with Rocket Edge!" Jaden countered. Elemental Hero Edgeman nodded before the rocket on his back fired. He Charged at Titan's monster, which fired a blast of lightning at Edgeman who blocked it without any problems. Titan's monster let out another roar before being sliced in two by one of the blades on Edgeman's arms.

Jaden: 3900

Titan: 3400

"I'm not done though!" Jaden added as the smoke cleared, leaving Titan defenseless. "I'll have Terra Firma absorb the attack points of Elemental Hero The Heat, so they can finish this duel together!" Jaden declared as Elemental Hero The Heat and Elemental Hero Terra Firma stood together before charging at Titan at the same time. (2500 – 4700/ 2000) Both Heroes slammed their fists into Titan, sending him flying into the blob monsters that surrounded them both, causing them to scatter a little as his life point counter hit zero.

Jaden: 3900

Titan: 0

As the holograms of Jaden's monsters disappeared, Titan let out a horrible scream that could have woke the dead. "NOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked, starting to fight the blob monsters which seemed to completely ignore Jaden and slowly began dragging him away. Titan did his best to struggle against them, and clawed his way through them. "Help me please!" He screamed, reaching out for Jaden. Jaden could only watch however as Titan was then buried under a wash of more of the blob monsters that made it impossible to rescue him.

_"Coo!"_ Winged Kuriboh hooted, telling Jaden that it was time to go. Jaden nodded half-heartedly, and turned to leave. _"Wow, I have to give the guy an A for effort. All of those killer special effects really were worth the duel."_ He smiled a little and saw that Winged Kuriboh was a little ahead of him, and hooting at him to follow. "All right, let's get out of here!" He said, following his little furry friend.

(Beyond the wall, outside)

Ashton was pacing as the black wall continued to crackle and display a huge amount of energy. Sho and Hayato were both still staring at the wall, while Melody and Selina were both looking through their decks.

"Hey everyone look!" Hayato shouted, pointing at a small crack in the wall.

"Something must've happened." Selina uttered.

However, before anyone else could react, Jaden dove out of the crack in the wall like a commando from some military movie before coming to a stop.

"Jaden!" Sho exclaimed.

"So the Red Wonder does it again!" Ashton cheered.

"Are you okay?" Hayato asked.

Before Jaden could even answer, the wall launched another bolt of energy which caused the teens to leap back. They all turned and saw that the wall began to collapse, with all of the demolition effects that went with it. After a few moments, as soon as it had appeared, the dark wall disappeared, with the casket that Asuka was in on the other side.

"So, where's Titan?" Jaden asked hopefully, looking around the room as if he was going to appear out of no where. "I mean you set this whole thing up, and you aren't around for applause? Sheesh, what kinda show was that?" Jaden moaned.

"Show? Dude Jaden, don't you realize that you possibly could have been in the Shadow Realm?" Melody asked.

Jaden turned and shook his head. "Not really. He must've pulled out all the magic in the book to make that real!" He stopped though as he saw Selina. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" He asked.

"No, I don't think we've met." Selina answered. "I'm Selina. Selina Mu-" She was cut off as a rock hit her square in the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Selina snapped, glaring at Melody.

"Uh guys, I think we should get Asuka out of that coffin." Ashton said, trying to avoid another confrontation.

"He's right, let's get her out of there and into some fresh air." Melody said, rushing over to the coffin with everyone else following her.

(Some time later...)

Doctor Cronos merrily strolled into the Abandoned Dorm with a grin as big as his face. Visions of an extremely terrified Slyphir Red filled his dreams, and he wanted to know everything. _"Now where are you Titan? I want to hear how the little Red Slacker screamed with fear. Ooooh the suspense is just killing me!"_ The thought giddily dancing into the main hall of the dorm. He stopped though as the sight of an abandoned Duel Monsters Card lay on the floor.

"It can't be... It's impossible..." Doctor Cronos uttered. The card he picked up was Pandemonium "Titan couldn't have left this unless..." Cronos' face screwed up with rage. "That Slyphir Slacker beat him!" He cursed, glaring at the card angrily. He stopped though and got another idea. _"But this isn't over yet... No dear Jaden, this is not over by a long shot!"_ He thought before walking back out of the dorm.

(In Professor Vector's office)

He wasn't the only one plotting against a teenager though. Professor Vector remained calm as she watched Ashton's duel play out over and over again on a big screen in front of her.

"I am very disappointed in you Agent Sapphire." A voice said on her phone. "You not only lost to a fourteen year old brat, but you lost one of our experimental control modules!"

"I...I apologize my lord... I thought the Vampire we caught would eliminate that brat." Professor Vector replied, hearing the sounds of harsh breath on the other end of the line. "I promise that it won't happen again... No I swear that it won't happen again!" She said, trying to appease the voice on the other side of the line.

"You had better be right Agent Sapphire. We can't have the headmaster of the school interfere with our plans." The voice rasped. "I do not want you on any circumstances to act again without my say so. Is that clear? I do not want to have to remind you the price for disobeying me."

"Y-y-yes my l-lord. I-it won't happen a-again." Professor Vector answered, fearful now.

"That is all I'll say on this matter. I have gotten interesting data on Ashton Kaiba, and I should have a solution to your, "problem," as soon as I can. Do not contact me until I send you the signal is that clear?" The voice asked.

"Yes my lord." Professor Vector answered quietly.

"Good. Then that is all." The voice answered, leaving her phone silent.

(Meanwhile, in some part of the woods around the abandoned dorm)

Asuka woke hours later, blinking a little as dawn's early sunlight started to shine in her eyes. She sat up and saw that Jaden and Ashton, along with Sho, Hayato, Melody, and a girl she had never seen before were all sitting around where she was sleeping.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the guest of honor has awoken." Selina said sarcastically, getting whacked in the head by Melody.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asuka asked. "And who is she?"

"The girl with the mouth is Selina." Melody answered, getting whacked back by Selina. "And we're here because we rescued you." She added, glaring at Selina.

"Oh, that's right." Asuka remembered. "Someone came up behind me and drugged me with something. But how do you know that I was in trouble?"

"Because you screamed right before Melody did." Ashton answered. "I had to duel Selina, who was being possessed by something."

"Here, this belongs to you." Jaden said, handing Asuka her Blue Ice White Night Dragon Card. "We found this while we were looking for you." Jaden added, handing Asuka a photo.

Asuka gasped as tears appeared in her eyes. "It's my brother!" She exclaimed, holding it close to her. "Where did you find it?

"We found it when we first went into the dorm." Ashton answered. "But your brother must have something to do with this mess."

"And we also wanted you to know that we're here to help in any way we can." Jaden added. "Besides, tombs aren't exactly you."

"You guys really care don't you?" Asuka asked.

Before anyone could react though, the sunrise started to get more like morning.

"I think that we'll have to get outta here unless you want to get caught." Ashton declared. "Asuka, do you think that you can put up Selina in your room until I tell the Chancellor?" Ashton asked.

"Good, I don't have to put up with the worry-wart over here then." Selina said, relieved, before blocking another whack from Melody.

"You realize that you could be expelled if he finds out that you were at the abandoned dorm right?" Sho commented.

"Don't worry Sho, I have a plan." Ashton answered. "So Asuka, what do you say?" He asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Asuka said happily.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Melody snapped.

"Yeah, and we were never here." Jaden added before he and the other Slyphirs ran off.

"We had better leave too. I'll be taking a lot of heat as it is in the first place." Ashton said, staring at the other three girls. "See you all later." He said before running off himself.

_"But you all were here. You all were here to protect me, and that's what counts."_ Asuka thought as she, Melody, and Selina made their way to the Obelisk Girls Dorm. _"Now there's a chance that my brother and I can be reunited as a family..."_

*Breathes a Sigh of Major Relief*

Finally this accursed episode is finished! (Begins to do the happy dance in front of the computer screen!) I can't believe that it took so long to complete this damn episode, especially the duel between Titan and Jaden! But It only gets harder from here, because the best can't wait.

And now for next time!

Doctor Cronos schemes up a plan to ultimately get rid of Jaden and Sho! However, due to Selina's sudden enrollment, Ashton gets involved! The plan? In a week, they all must face some tough professional duelists hand picked by Cronos himself! The Bad news, if any of them lose, they all get expelled! When it comes time to practice their dynamic together, Sho just may crack under the pressure!

And while Jaden and Sho are practicing, a mysterious new student transfers into Ra Yellow. He then Challenges Ashton to a Duel, in which they duel to a virtual stand still! Who will win? Find out next time on Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy Pt9:

Uh Oh! Busted! Sho's Vechicroid Deck!

And Later:

After doing his best to try and understand why Sho's choking up so bad, Jaden decides to find out why. And only to do so is to challenge the Kaiser of the School, Ryo Marufuji, Sho's older brother! Will he be able to survive, and more importantly, give Sho the Strength he needs to get it together in time for the match? Find out on Yugioh GX: The White Dragon Legacy Pt10:

Jaden's first Loss! Wrath of the Cyber End Dragon!

And with this, I believe it's time to say thanks for reading and good night.

New Cards:

Celestial Hero Fairy Scouts

Fairy Type, Light Attribute, Effect Monster

Level: 2

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

Picture: A pair of teenage girls with Tinkerbelle style wings in Girl Scout uniforms crossed with Dark Blue Sailor Suits.

Effect: FLIP: When this card is flipped face up (by battle or by card effect), you may add one Level 4 or lower Celestial Hero from your deck to your hand.

(I forgot to add that one to the list on the last one. My bad.)

Celestial Hero Pained Ambition

Fairy Type, Dark Attribute, Effect Monster

Level 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1300

Picture: An adult Fairy covered up in bandages and wearing a kitchen staff uniform, while wielding a trident.

Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by a card effect, it is not destroyed. When this card attacks or is attacked, place one Pain Counter on this card (max 2.) and change this cards battle position. You may remove two Pain Counters from this card to send up to two cards your opponent controls to the graveyard.

Contract with Shiarthis

Normal Spell Card

Picture: A demonic looking altar flowing with blood as three Vampires curl up and pray.

Effect: Draw two cards. While you control a, "Shining Vampire" monster you may draw an additional card. You cannot special summon until the next end phase after the activation of this cards effect.

Power Surge

Normal Spell Card

Picture: Terror King Demon getting a boost of power while draining the power from the Marauding Captain.

Effect: Activate this card only when you control a face up, "Demon," monster. Select one monster that your opponent controls and one monster that you control. Increase your selected monster's attack by half of your opponent's monster's attack. Then decrease your opponent's monster by half of their attack.

Shining Vampire Hellzing

Dark Attributed, Undead Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 8

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

Picture: A man in a blood soaked jacket, grinning maliciously as he appears out of an unknown beast's mouth.

Effect: When this card is summoned, send the top five cards of your graveyard back to the deck and shuffle it. For every Undead type monster that is in the graveyard, increase this card's attack by 700 points, and its defense by 1000 points. If this card is removed from the field in any way, special summon it during the end phase and take 1000 damage.

Shining Vampire Uristros

Dark Attribute, Undead Type, Effect Monster

LVL: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

Picture: A very fat Vampire greedily lying in wait underneath a bridge.

Effect: While this card is face up on the field, select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Destroy that monster and gain life points equal to the destroyed monster's level times 200. When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes 500 points of damage.

Shining Vampire Deglursis

Light Attribute, Undead type, Effect monster

LVL: 9

ATK: 2850

DEF: 1000

Picture: A regal female Vampire wearing a yellow dress turned in a way that makes her look like she just drank the blood of another being.

Effect: This card can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned while all of the attributes of your monsters are LIGHT or DARK. Once per turn you may remove from play one of your opponent's set cards. Your opponent cannot destroy, "Shining Vampire" cards you control.

Spring of Healing

Normal Trap Card

Picture: A cave with a waterfall that falls into a shimmering spring.

Effect: Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle when you would control no monsters. Increase your life points by the total combined attack of all of your opponent's face up attack position cards. You can only activate this card once per duel.


End file.
